Naruto's High School Dilemma!
by KsNandS
Summary: Naruto, a senior in High School, was expecting the normal life. The usual; girls, skipping, and those other things. But somebody is after Naruto! Sakura is starting to show her feelings! What will happen to Naruto? Find out! AU. Lemons Later. NaruxSaku!
1. First Day of School!

Well hello there. If you enjoyed the last story, than you should enjoy this one, I hope. Although there are a few twists and turns in here, but please enjoy.

_**K'sN&S-Hello again!**_

_**Naruto-This is sure gonna be a great school year. Picking on teachers, skipping, and most of all, smoking' hot babes just waiting to be taken!**_

_**K'sN&S-I just hope that what comes in the future…won't be to hard for you.**_

_**Naruto-What'd you mean?**_

_**K'sN&S-You're getting another classmate today.**_

_**Naruto-So, it's the first day of school, most people are gonna be new.**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, lets just say this student has…well…maybe it's best you find out in the NEAR future.**_

_**Naruto-Oooookay? Well I gotta get to school now, and this year I know Sakura will notice me.**_

_**K'sN&S-I think she might, besides you've grown into a fine man, that I can see at least, but sometimes you might still act…immaturely.**_

_**Naruto-Tch, whatever, besides babes like it when you act like that, it makes 'em laugh.**_

_**K'sN&S-(sighs) You still got a lot to learn about love you know. But anyway, ready?**_

_**Naruto-Ready to what?**_

_**K'sN&S-Announce the beginning of the story.**_

_**Naruto-Oh…I knew that, just testing you.**_

_**K'sN&S-(rolls eyes)**_

_**Naruto-Lets just get on with this already**_

_**K'sN&S, and Naruto-LETS BEGIN!!!**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, but only Kishimaru, which I m still happy about.**_

It was early in the morning, and Naruto was sleeping soundly, until the alarm clock woke him up from his dreams of Sakura.

"Good-Morning Konoha! It is a beautiful August day today!!" The announcer shouted. Naruto opened his eyes and stretched himself out and got up and went to the bathroom as he heard "Fighting Dreamers" (by FLOW, the Japanese rock band) play on the radio. He brushed his teeth and got into the shower, and washed himself. He could just imagine Sakura in there with him, and it made him a bit hard thinking about it. But he dismissed the idea, until another time, and washed himself and got out, dried off and got into his school uniform. He wore the original which was a white, buttoned, shirt with navy-blue pants. But he had added something of his own, which was a black cloak with an orange spiral symbol on the back, and short sleeves that extended to his elbows. He also put on a band around his forehead that also had a small symbol, which was the same on the back of his cloak. He looked in the mirror and then thought about what Sakura might like to see him look like.

"Maybe if I unbutton my shirt than Sakura will see it. Then she'll see how hard I worked out for her and go on a date with me." Naruto said to himself. He nodded and in buttoned the shirt all the way down the middle and looked in the mirror and nodded. There were only 3 buttons so it didn't show his entire chest, just the line that separated his abs apart, and maybe a small glance of them. But he just walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Okay guys! Breakfast time!" Naruto shouted. Soon a hoard of about 10 foxes and wolfs(five of each breed, and they're babies, but growing) ran to Naruto and started running around the apartment. Naruto chuckled and saw the parents come from out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey you two, get a good sleep last night?" Naruto asked. Naruto, over the years had found two pets that he could own, since he was lonely all the time.

He had a male wolf, and a female fox, which was how he got all the pups. The wolfs' name was Big-Z, a wolf and he was humongous! He was about the size of Akamaru, but a little bit bigger than usual. He had fur that looked like nightshade, and yellow eyes that pierced the soul like daggers, and was also very muscular. But Naruto was not intimidated by him, after all he had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him. Konoha was a beautiful female fox, which Naruto had befriended before Big-Z. She was the one who had attracted Big-Z. She had a beautiful orange coat, and a bushy tail, which was white at the end. She also had a white chest and also had black eyes, and whiskers, just like Naruto's whiskers, which he found out were real and not just lines. Naruto was also the one person who got them to mate, and produce a family of their own. "Okay guys, time to eat now." Naruto said and got out 12 bowls and filled them with dog food, which was the only brand he could buy. But they liked it anyways and they all ate. Naruto smiled contently and walked into the kitchen and fixed himself some ramen. After the water had boiled and he put the noodles and the seasoning inside he sat down to eat. One thing he knew was that the pups, and Big-Z and Konohoa, were big-time beggars. As soon as they smelt the ramen, filtering the air of the apartment they walked over to Naruto and sat down and looked up at him. He looked at them and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, this is my breakfast. You've got your own breakfast." Naruto said looking at the bowls. They were empty. Naruto sweat-dropped and looked at them and sighed. He would be hungry today, at least until lunch, but it was for the good of the family. He put down the bowl and they all crowded around and started to eat, while Naruto took roll. "Lets see here, we've got Big-Z, Konohoa, Tyke(male fox), Nightshade(male wolf), Starstreak(female fox), Sallow(female wolf), Demon(male wolf), Angel(female fox), Little-z(male wolf), Whiskers(male fox), Yuki(female fox), and finally, Amaterasu(female wolf). Yep, that's everyone." Naruto said with a smile. "Now you know where to go the bathroom, right?" Naruto asked. Big-Z looked up, his face and whiskers full of ramen and nodded. "Good-boy, see ya this afternoon!" Naruto shouted and waved good-bye, and grabbed his satchel and tossed it back behind his shoulder. He walked outside and just as he was about to close the door Demon and Angel walked out, along with the rest of the pups.

"Hey! I wish I could take you all, but I can't. I can't have any pets in school." Naruto said as they all sat on the ground. They cocked their heads to the side cutely, and Naruto gulped. Every time they did that he did whatever they wanted. "No, it's not going to work this time!" Naruto shouted and crossed his arms and turned his head away. They started to whimper cutely, and Naruto started to feel bad. He looked at them and saw their cute faces, and he just couldn't bare it anymore. "Well, maybe just this once, but you've gotta be quiet okay?" Naruto asked. They nodded, and Naruto awed and he thought of a way to carry them all. He had pockets and grinned. He then took Angel and put her in with Demon in his right pocket, and then took Whiskers and Yuki and put them in his left. Then he took both Amaterasu and Nightshade and put them both inside his other right pocket, and then took Tyke and Starstreak and put them in his other left pocket. Then he looked at Sallow and Little-z and smiled. He took the both of them and put them on his head and smiled. They latched on his head and stayed there, just as Kiba had done with Akamaru when he was little. He walked downstairs and started to walk to school. The pups stuck their heads out into the air and Naruto grinned. He looked ahead and saw the other students walking to school. The school was directly located on top of the Hokage monuments, on the Yondaimes' head. Naruto just walked and then saw Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey guys!" Naruto shouted waving. Sakura looked and smiled. She walked over to Naruto. She was dressed in a blue skirt with socks and shiny new shoes. Her hair had grown a bit and was long again. She also wore a neckerchief-like cloth around her neck.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura said smiling. Naruto blushed a bit and grinned.

"Hey Sakura, are you ready for school today?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Sasuke walked over, his hands in his pockets as usual.

"Hey dobe, why are there pups on your head?" Sasuke asked coldly. Naruto groaned.

"Well they wanted to come today, so I let them. Just don't a snitch and tell the teachers teme." Naruto snapped back. Sasuke shrugged and the three began walking to school. Sakura looked at Naruto and couldn't help but sport a blush. He had lost all his baby fat and looked handsome. He saw her looking at him and gave her his foxy grin with a wink. Sakura giggled and kept her blush.

"**Well, aren't you getting with the ladies today?" **Kyuubi asked lying down.

"_Well, maybe Sakura is starting to see the real me." _Naruto answered back. Kyuubi shrugged and Naruto kept his eyes on the road. They reached the staircase and started the long walk up.

"So what classes do you think they'll give us?" Sakura asked as they all walked up the long staircase to the top of the monuments. Both 18 year olds shrugged at the 17 year olds question. Sakura groaned. Naruto felt bad about not answering her question, and decided to, since Sasuke wasn't going to. He turned around and smiled at her, and she looked at him.

"Well Sakura, I hope I get at least one class with you." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke, who didn't seem to give a damn and they all kept walking. Sasuke had been real cold lately. He had killed his brother and she thought that might have made him happy, but didn't. She wondered if she still loved him like she did years ago. When he left to go avenge his clan she had told him she loved him, and that she would do anything for him. But now she was starting to regret that, and also starting to regret from sending Naruto to risk his life to bring him back to her. She felt so guilty, and looked at Naruto, a smile was plastered on his face like always. His ocean blue eyes sparkling as the sun started to come up. She smiled and her heart felt a pang. Her eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks. Naruto and Sasuke looked back to see her eyes widened and standing there, frozen, like a statue. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked walking over to her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I, don't know. I just felt something hit me, hard that's all. But I'll be fine." Sakura reassured. Naruto was right near her face and the pups took their opportunity and Sallow leaped onto Sakura's head. Naruto and Sakura laughed as Little-z whimpered her to come back to him. Sallow just smiled cutely and rode on Sakura's head to school. They reached the top and walked to the school in the distance. It was big and school bells could be heard and there were people talking and laughing in groups with their friends. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was smiling as Sallow rode on her head and he smiled. He put his hands in his pants pockets, since little foxes and wolfs were hiding in them and just walked ahead. They walked into the school and saw a line of Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors, and their class, the Seniors in each line. They also saw the Konoha 11 waiting in line and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, long line?" Naruto asked.

"Well of course it's a long line." Ino said. Naruto sighed.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba started. Naruto looked at him. "Why do you have a dog on your head?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, it's not a dog, it's a baby wolf. Yep this is Little-z and on Sakura's head is Sallow." Naruto explained. "As to why I have him on my head is because they wanted me to bring them along." Naruto finished. Kiba remembered when Akamaru used to do that to him, and just shrugged.

"Awe they look so cute." Tenten said.

"Hey just wait till you see the other eight of them, the little monsters." Naruto answered. Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata all were curious now.

"Naruto," Sakura started. He looked at her and she blushed a bit. "Did you bring the others with you?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and pointed at his pockets. Sakura looked and soon small little fox and wolf heads poked out and looked at them all. The girls nearby and Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata all crowded around him and awed.

"What a show off." Kiba spat and crossed his arms, a little angry that Naruto was getting all the girls' attention. Naruto grinned as the girls smiled sweetly at the small babies in his pockets. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the line, which had cleared.

"Well at least we can get our schedules." He said. They all nodded and walked to the desk and got their schedules. Naruto looked and saw the line clear and walked up to the desk. The pups put their heads back in and Naruto saw Kakashi reading his book at the desk.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" Naruto asked. The silver haired shinobi put his book down and smiled.

"Oh, I volunteered to be a teacher here. Do you want your schedule now?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Kakashi looked through and found Naruto's schedule and handed it to him. "Here you go, and you have me sixth-period for Geometry." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and walked back over to his friends, who were looking at their schedules.

"Hey Naruto, what'd you get?" Chouji asked. Naruto looked at his schedule.

_Naruto's Schedule:_

_Period-1-Language Arts-Mitarashi Anko-101_

_Period-2-Science-Yuhi Kurenia-193_

_Period-3-Physical Eduaction-Maito Gai-134_

_Period-4-Industrial Tech.-Sarutobi Asuma-150_

_Period-5-Lunch-_

_Period-6-Geometry-Hatake Kakashi-007_

_Period-7-History-Murino Ibiki-125_

_Period-8-N/A-Mitarashi Anko-101_

"Well I got Anko first for Language Arts, then I got Science with Kurenia, then Gym with Gai, Industrial Tech. with Asuma, lunch, Math with Kakashi-sensei, History with Ibiki and finally, I guess a free period with Anko again." Naruto explained. They all gasped. "What?" Naruto asked.

"We all got the same periods Naruto!" Ino shouted. Naruto was in shock. He looked at Sakura, and she looked at him and nodded. Naruto smiled knowing that he would be with her during class, all the time. The bell rang and everybody walked to their classrooms. Naruto and the gang entered the classroom, and they found it to be just like the academies' rooms. It was like a Lecture Hall, but a whole lot bigger than normal. The teachers desk was in the front with a giant black board behind it. And all the way to the left were windows. It was just plain glass, no walls or nothing on that side, while on the opposite side there was just plain wall. Naruto walked up the steps and found Sakura sitting in the 7th row to the left where the windows were, at the very end of a desk that could hold 3 people, just like in the academy. Sakura saw Naruto and he stopped at the desk.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"Go ahead Naruto, you can sit next to me if you want." Sakura answered. Naruto smiled and took a seat next to her. He looked and saw Sasuke with his feet up on the desk and slouched in his chair. Almost everybody was on that side of the room, and Naruto just sighed. Sakura looked at Naruto and blushed. Just then the door opened and Anko came into the room. Anko was a woman who you NEVER wanted to mess with. She had purple hair and still wore her ninja outfit, exposing her breasts as it always did. Naruto and Sakura's guess was that she didn't give a damn about the code. She sat on the desk and looked at everybody and smiled.

"Okay, welcome to your first day. My name is Anko Mitarashi, and this will be your Language Arts class, and for some of you, this will be your free period. But first I'm supposed to give you your locker numbers, okay?" She asked. They all nodded. "Okay here it is guys." But the door opened and she looked and saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari enter. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got you guys eh?" Anko asked.

"Yes, we wanted to come visit you and found that you were all going to this school. So it seemed like a great idea to get to know Konoha a little better, and also so we could be with our friends." Temari explained. Gaara looked up and saw Naruto, who looked at him and smiled. Gaara smiled back and Kankuro and Temari followed him up to the desk behind Naruto and Sakura. Naruto turned and looked at the 3 siblings.

"Hey guys, never expected you to be here." Naruto said still smiling.

"Well, what can you expect? We wanted to come visit our friends." Gaara said in his monotone voice. Naruto nodded and Anko looked at her clip board.

"Okay, here are your lockers." Anko said, and then paused and smirked. "But first tell me about yourselves." Anko said, and everybody groaned as she changed the subject, like she always did.

_Outside Konoha_

In the distance 7 figures stood at the gates of Konoha. They were wearing black cloaks with a red-cloud-like design. They were also wearing straw hats that hid their features.

"Alright, are you ready for this?" One of them asked. They all took off their hats, except for the shorter figure. One of them had orange hair and piercing in the crevasses of his nose. He was looking at the shorter figure, who still had his hat on.

"I am Lord Pein. I must do what is right for the organization." The smaller figure said.

"But you're still young, are you sure you can handle it." Another asked. He had black hair and sharingan eyes.

"Yes, I am sure Lord Itachi." The figure said again.

"Itachi, the kid will do fine." another said. He had blue skin and blue hair with gills on his face and a sword on his back wrapped it gauze.

"Listen to Lord Kisame, Lord Itachi. I shall do fine." The figure said.

"See Itachi, what did I tell you?" Kisame said and looked at the woman next to Pein who had worry in her eyes. "Konan, you don't look so good, are you okay?" Kisame asked. She looked at him.

"I feel fine, Kisame." Konan answered softly, worried about the smaller figure for an odd reason, but they all knew why she was worried about the figure.

"Trust me, the boy shall be fine, that I promise you." a voice hissed.

"Are you sure Orochimaru?" Konan asked.

"Of course he'll be fine. After all, he is special right?" Orochimaru asked with a small hiss of his tongue. Konan looked at the boy and sighed.

"Don't worry about him Konan, he'll be fine." Deidara said. She looked at the man and then at the small figure in front of them all.

"You must stop worrying about me Lady Konan. I shall be fine." The small figure said sweetly.

"You do know what you're dealing with, don't you?" Konan asked worry enveloped in her voice.

"Yes, I shall be dealing with the Nine-Tailed Fox. But I shall be fine, don't worry about me. I must prove my worth the Lord Pein." The figure said to her.

"Konan, he will be fine. Just let him do what he wants." Zetsu said darkly.

"Yes, Tobi knows he will do great, because he is Tobi's friend. And if Tobi os a good boy, than my friend is a good boy to!" Tobi shouted happily, while Deidara was about to strangle him for being so loud and obnoxious. Konan sighed and looked at the small figure and nodded.

"Lady Konan," The figure started. She gasped slightly and looked at him. "I must avenge Lord Hidan, Lord Kakuzu, and Lord Sasori." It said. Pein smiled and looked at Konan, who was looking very worried.

"Okay, jus don't screw this up, and take off your hat and cloak. We don't want any trouble around here." Pein said. The figure nodded and took off its cloak and hat. It was short and had a sapphire Blue cloak with white circles at the end of the cloak. (The circles are going around the ends, not showing a regular circle, or are encircling the ends of the cloaks at all ends.) The figure had gray hair that was in strands in the front of its head and were clipped at the bottom by a bead that was white on top, red in the middle, and white on the bottom. The figure had sapphire blue eyes and its mouth was hidden by the cloak it wore. Orochimaru, Zetsu, Konan, Deidara, Pein, and Tobi looked at the small boy.

"Kishimaru, do not fail me during this mission. You shall have all the time you need in order to get the Bijuu, and bring him back to base." Pein said.

"I wont fail you Lord Pein, that's a promise." Kishimaru said.

_**Did I surprise you all? Well please stay tuned next time for the next chapter! See you later! R&R!**_


	2. The New Student and the Date!

Hello again. Well sorry for the late update, but the story shall continue! Well I have nothing else more to say, except for enjoy the story.

_**K'sN&S-Hello there.**_

_**Naruto-I wonder, do you think Sakura is actually noticing me?**_

_**K'sN&S-She might be by the way she was blushing at you.**_

_**Naruto-Well then I might have to ask her out tonight after we get off of school.**_

_**K'sN&S-I just hope you make it till tonight.**_

_**Naruto-Why wouldn't I?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well you see, there is one more student missing I'm pretty sure.**_

_**Naruto-Really, who?**_

_**K'sN&S-You shall soon see. But anyway, enough of this chit-chat.**_

_**Naruto-Alright, ready?**_

_**K'sN&S-That I am.**_

_**K'sN&S, and Naruto-Let the story resume!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, and never will. But if I did…well then things would be happening from all sorts of places, and Naruto and Sakura would already be kissing, like in a romance novel, except in anime style. But I own Kishimaru, so I'm happy with that. Well enjoy!**_

Kishimaru stood there, looking at the village. It was huge, but was still insignificant to the likes of him and his group of missing ninja. Kishimaru couldn't help but chuckle and looked at Pein.

"Lord Pein, I will bring back the demon as you have commanded. Awaiting orders, sir!" Kishimaru said saluting him. Pein nodded and then looked at the village.

"Pathetic this village is. No wonder you left this dump Itachi, it looks like someone threw-up all over it." Pein said looking at Itachi. Itachi said nothing and looked at Kishimaru.

"Now Kishimaru, you know what it is you have to do, right?" Itachi asked. Kishimaru nodded and saluted him, and Itachi nodded back. Pein looked at Konan, who was worried about the small boy pulling such an epic job by himself.

"Pein, I think it would be better if I was around Kishimaru. My paper folding jutsu's aren't to be taken lightly. But please, just let me be with him." Konan pleaded. Pein looked at her and saw worry welled up in her eyes and sighed.

"Konan, Kishimaru will handle this himself. You might not think he is just a small boy, but he has some things we couldn't even have dreamed of having in our lifetime. So I leave it at that, and nothing else. Now, Kishimaru," Pein said looking at the small 12 year old. "You shall be going under-cover as a student at Kamiyuma Senkori Mashimoto High School, and you shall be finding the Bijuu and bringing him back to the lair near Sunagakure. Remember you shall only be able to com back to us once you have the demon boy, and nothing else. Is that clear?" Pein explained, and asked.

"It is Crystal clear sir." Kishimaru answered. Pein nodded.

"Now, we have already told the school about you, and you have your schedule. You should be in at least one of the demons' classes. So you should hurry now." Pein said. Kishimaru nodded and Pein held up his arm. Kishimaru turned to the village and Pein dropped his arm, and Kishimaru vanished like lightning. Konan had soft eyes as the boy was not there anymore. But she knew he could protect himself, but still worried about…something else the boy never, or did not know about himself and looked at Pein. The 7 shinobi then vanished into thin-air. Kishimaru jumped from roof-top to roof-top with the up-most ease. Orochimaru had trained him since he was young enough to speak correctly, and it had paid off now. Kishimaru looked up at the monuments and saw the school in the distance and smiled.

"Okay demon, be ready because here I come." Kishimaru said and with one gigantic leap he jumped up all the way to the top of the monuments. It was like baking a cake and he looked and saw the school. He walked into the court yard and then into the school and went to the desk. There was a woman at the desk and she looked down and saw the boy.

'May I help you?" She asked. He nodded.

"I was registered to be at this school and I need to get my schedule if you please. My name is Kishimaru Kaguya, and that is all you need to know." Kishimaru stated. She looked at the boy and saw an expression that said that he meant business. She nodded and looked through her papers and found the one she was looking for.

"Ah! Here you go, you're in room one-o-one with Anko Mitarashi. She will be located on the first floor, so you'd better hurry." The lady said with a smile. Kishimaru looked at his schedule.

_Period-1-Language Arts-Mitarashi Anko-101_

_Period-2-Science-Yuhi Kurenia-193_

_Period-3-Physical Eduaction-Maito Gai-134_

_Period-4-Industrial Tech.-Sarutobi Asuma-150_

_Period-5-Lunch-_

_Period-6-Geometry-Hatake Kakashi-007_

_Period-7-History-Murino Ibiki-125_

_Period-8-N/A-Mitarashi Anko-101\_

Kishimaru nodded and began to make his way to Ankos' room on the first floor. He had found the room and heard talking coming from inside the room. It was a male voice telling about himself and Kishimaru knocked on the door. Anko looked at the door and sighed.

"Come in!" She shouted. Everbody watched as the door opened and Kishimaru stepped into the class of seniors, nearly 5-6 years beyond his age level. "Oh, hello. Do you need something?" Anko asked smiling. Kishimaru looked at his schedule.

"This is room one-o-one, correct?" Kishimaru asked. Anko nodded and Kishimaru looked at the other students and saw them looking at him. He smiled and gave a shy wave, although they couldn't see the smile. Naruto was a bit skeptical about the boy. He was short for one, and that cloak he wore was a bit odd. Kishimaru saw Naruto and then remembered the photo of the boy that housed the demon. "Blond, spiky hair. Ocean blue eyes. Whisker marks on the face, and a loud, obnoxious, and disruptive sense of humor an talk of voice. He must be the one Lord Pein is after." Kishimaru whispered silently to himself and nodded. He looked at Anko, who was smiling at him and gestured him to take a seat. Kishimaru nodded and started to walk up the steps while catching glimpses of the other students looking at him. He just smiled with his eyes shut and stopped at the desk where Naruto and Sakura sat. They looked at him and he held his hand out. "Hello, my name is Kishimaru and I hope that one day we may become friends. Do you mind if I sit with you two today?" Kishimaru asked blankly, his voice small and smooth, yet a bit unemotional. Naruto looked at Sakura, and she smiled and nodded.

"Sure you can. Go ahead." Naruto answered and gestured the boy to take a seat. Kishimaru nodded and sat down next to Naruto.

"I am new in this village, so I would kindly appreciate it if you two would show me around the school. After all you two have been coming here a lot longer than what I have." Kishimaru said sweetly, and innocent looking. Naruto scratched the back of his head and sweat-dropped.

"Oh sure, Sakura and I would be delighted to show you around the school. Right Sakura?" Naruto asked looking at her. She smiled and nodded, and Kishimaru nodded and looked towards Anko. Anko saw him and smiled.

"Kishimaru, how about you tell us a bit about yourself like everyone else has. Go on, don't be shy." Anko said in a loving voice. Kishimaru stood up formally and bowed.

"Hello class, my name is Kishimaru Kaguya and I hope that one day I may become friends with you all. My hobbies are…a bit secretive but I do like to eat ramen most of the time. It is one of my favorite meals to eat. I never had a family because my parents died when I was little, and I was raised by a powerful master who taught me everything you need to know about becoming a ninja and surviving. The things I dislike are people being put down in anguish, people talking very hubris about being tough, mostly because it annoys me a little, and people being selfish, ignorant, and most above all being very incoherent. My likes are ramen, training with my master, being alone, talking to other people, making friends and above all, hoping that I will not be alone and that someone will love me for all eternity." Kishimaru explained. Naruto sat in awe as Kishimaru bowed to the class, still smiling with his eyes clamped shut, and sat down. He had been alone all this time like Naruto. Naruto was already beginning to like Kishimaru and smiled at the boy, who noticed it and smiled back. Anko looked at them all and nodded.

"Okay, now that, that is out of the way, I can give you your locker numbers." Anko said and looked at her clip board.

_Locker 130-Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji_

_Locker 131-Akamichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba_

_Locker 132-Garra, Temari, Kankuro_

_Locker 133-Uchiha Sasuke, Kohabi Nimugashi, Horigokunai Tasume _

_Locker 134-Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee_

_Locker 135-Namikaze U. Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Kaguya Kishimaru_

Anko smiled and cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "Okay now, for locker one-thirty we have Ino, Tenten, and Neji, for locker one-thirty-one we have Chouji, Shino and Kiba, for locker one-thirty-two we have Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, for locker one-thirty-three we have Sasuke, Nimugashi, and Tasume. For locker one-thirty-four we've got Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee. And finally last, but not least, we have, for one-thirty, five Naruto, Sakura," Anko stopped for a pause. Naruto looked at Sakura and she looked at him and smiled. "and Kishimaru." Anko finished. Both teens looked at the small boy and he looked at them, still smiling with his eyebrows up and his eyes shut. "Alright, you've all got your locker numbers, now get up here and get you combos." Anko commanded. No-one questioned her and they all lined up and got their combos. Naruto looked at the strip of paper that had their combo on it.

"Well, what is our locker combination?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked and sighed softly.

"Lets see here. It's twenty-four, twenty-one, nine-teen." He said out loud. Kishimaru looked around and every body was too busy sharing combos with each other, and looked up at Naruto, who was looking at Sakura as she talked with Ino. The wolf pup asleep on her head and giving soft purring noises. Kishimaru looked at Sakura.

"So, I see you've got feelings for that girl, correct?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him and shrugged.

"Well, she's been in my heart for like, years so I guess so." Naruto answered. Kishimaru nodded and looked at Sakura. She was very attractive as far as he could tell, and Naruto did seem to like the way she looked.

"_Hmm, so the demon loves this female. This is going to be harder than I thought. I must formulate a plan in order to get the demons trust. Yes, I have a plan, Lord Pein will be so proud of me."_ Kishimaru mentally noted. He stopped his formal smile and opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, who was gaga-eyed by Sakura's beautiful looks. "Hey, Naruto," Kishimaru started. Naruto ripped his eyes away from Sakura and looked at the boy below him. "I was wondering, maybe you and I can get some ramen. But I was wondering, do you like ramen?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto grinned.

"I think that ramen is the best thing in the whole damn world. Without it I'd be starving. Sure, we can go get some ramen for lunch." Naruto said. Kishimaru nodded and looked at Sakura. He felt, somewhat sad to tear Naruto away from her, even he had feelings for demons. But it must be done. Kishimaru couldn't help but ask.

"Naruto, may I ask what it is you see in this girl that your heart sores and flutters for like a butterfly?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto was sure the boy had nailed the jackpot with that nice talk he had going and sighed.

"I see a beautiful goddess. Just looking at her body makes me want to hold her in my hands and snuggle with her when she's cold. I want to do many things to please her to her content. Gosh she is so amazing. She's smart, strong, beautiful, and a hell lot of sexy in one, small, tiny package. If I could just get my hands around that skinny waist of hers and plant a kiss on her lips, I'd sore to the heavens." Naruto explained. Kishimaru, being as he was, was in awe as the demon had told him his true feelings for the girl.

"That…was very beautiful. I am…awed by your expressions of love and lust for her." Kishimaru said. Naruto smiled at him and looked at Sakura.

"You know, I was going to ask her out tonight. Do you think she might go out with me if I asked her?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru didn't want to be that kind of person whom always tries to get in the way of love, and shrugged.

"Well, there is only one way to find out. You should go ask her right now." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him and gulped. He had asked Sakura out many times, and that only gave him lumps on the head. But he was sure this time.

"What should I say to her. I can't just go up there to her and ask her out. What should I say?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru thought and 'hmmed" and then he smiled and looked up at Naruto.

"I thing you should compliment her on her eyes, hair, and her beauty. Maybe that might get the wheels turning in her mind." Kishimaru suggested. Naruto looked at him and grinned foxily.

"I think I might do that. Thanks, I owe you big time if this works. Now what should I say about her eyes, hair and beauty?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at her features and snapped his fingers. He whispered in Narutos' ear and he smiled as he like the sound of that idea. He nodded and brushed his black trench coat off and walked over to her. Kishimaru watched. Sakura was just talking to Ino when she saw Naruto in front of her.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Do you need something?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at Kishimaru, who smiled and nodded. Naruto took a deep breath and got on one knee in front of her, surprising her.

"Sakura, I've always wanted to say this to you. I want to compare your eyes to beautiful emeralds that shine like stars glistening in the night sky. Your hair is like bubble gum and when I see to hold you, it sticks to me and I can never find a way to let go of you. Your beauty, flourishes like wildfire in the moon-light and makes my heart beat like you have revitalized me from the inside. As I look upon your beauty I drown in ecstasy, and in awe at the sight of you. So much ecstasy that…that when I compare you to a large miso ramen in front of me, you're the best flavor on the menu." Naruto said. They were all slack-jawed by his poetry, and Sakura was shocked and a blush spread across her face like wildfire.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and took her hand and kissed it gently. Kishimaru had a victory dance going through his head right now. His plan for Naruto to woo her had worked and was enjoying every moment of it.

"Sakura Haruno, would you please go on a date with me tonight? Any restaurant that you desire." Naruto said. Sakura was still wide mouthed at his compliments and smiled and him and nodded.

"Naruto, that was…(giggle) Naruto you have grown up, haven't you?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned. "Naruto, for you to do something like that in public was, astounding. I would love to go on a date with you tonight Naruto. I would absolutely love to." Sakura answered. Naruto's eyes lit up like sapphires and looked at Kishimaru, who was smiling sweetly with his arms folded behind his back. Naruto stood up and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Thanks Sakura, you won't regret it, I promise you." Naruto said softly. Sakura smiled softly back and Ino and everyone else was amazed. How did Naruto get so fluid with his words. Usually he would just go up to Sakura and ask her out, which ended bad for him in the end. But complimenting her like that was not like him at all. He had changed and Ino was squealing inside her head right now. Her friend had just scored a hot date tonight and was so excited.

"How about you pick me up around seven-o-clock. Sound good?" Sakura asked. Naruto just smiled and nodded and kissed her hand once more before letting it go and walking back over to Kishimaru. Sakura looked at her right hand that Naruto had kissed and then looked at him and could tell he was about to explode and ruin the moment. But to her surprise he stayed calm as ever and she smiled. "Maybe, just maybe, there's a lot more to you than I originally thought Naruto. Maybe, you're the only on for me." Sakura said blushing and Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata smiled at her, while the other guys went over to Naruto to ask him for advice on getting a girl.

"Alright guys, go check out your lockers!" Anko shouted. They all nodded and walked out of the classroom and walked down the hallway and found their, blue, lockers. Naruto used the combination and turned the knob to the numbers and pulled up on the handle and the locker opened with a loud click that could be heard down the halls, along with other loud clicks. They looked inside and it had 3 shelves, one for each of them.

"Sakura, you can pick first if you want." Naruto said looking at her. She looked at him and blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto. I think I'll take the…middle." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and looked at Kishimaru.

"And which would you like Kishimaru?" Naruto asked. The boy looked.

"I do believe that I wish to lay my burden of books on the bottom shelf." Kishimaru said. Naruto smiled and knew that the very top was his. It made sense. He and Sakura were tall, and Kishimaru was short, really short. Naruto was around 6 feet 3 inches tall. Sakura was about 5' foot 8' inches. And Kishimaru, well he looked like he was about, maybe 5' 0'? But Naruto knew he was a good kid and would like Kishimaru throughout their senior year. Sakura looked at Naruto and looked on top of his head, only to see that Little-z was fast asleep on his head. Naruto looked and saw that Sallow was comfortable on her head and grinned. He checked his pockets and found that all of the babies had fallen asleep, cuddling against each other for warmth. Naruto awed as they made small, itty-bitty breathing noises. Anko walked along the hallway and stopped at Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru's locker.

"You two do know that there are no pets allowed in school, right?" Anko asked smiling.

"Yeah we know. But they wanted to come and they even cocked their heads sideways and got me to take them with me, the little monsters." Naruto said. Anko smiled and looked in his pockets, only to fine the rest of the eight pups sleeping soundly.

"Although I have to admit one thing Namikaze, whatever animals you bred to get such fine babies as these are two lucky parents. Keep up the good work in raising them." Anko said and was about to walk off when she looked back at him. "And that was a pretty good speech you made to Sakura here, back there. I tell you, you sure have changed a lot in the past. Well, I only wish you good luck in the future, see ya." Anko said and walked away. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura who was lost in her thoughts looking at him for some reason.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond and Naruto whistled while waving his hand in front of her face. She finally snapped out of it and saw Naruto, concerned. "Sakura, why did you doze off like that?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I was just dazed I guess. But anyway, lets head back to class, okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and nodded and looked at Kishimaru, who was smiling sweetly while sitting on the lower shelf that was his own. He fit perfectly. His body was so small that he could sit inside a locker, even the bottom shelf. It kind of worried Naruto that he was so small. He was bound to get shoved into a locker.

"Hey, Kishimaru," Naruto started. The boy looked at him.

"Yes, do you need something Naruto?" Kishimaru asked.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're…well…short?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru shrugged.

"If you are aiming to the point to where my body will be shoved into a locker, than you are, sadly, mistaken. I have trained with my master and he taught me everything. So I can defend myself when the time comes to the equivalent moment to which I should defend my honor from being shoved into a locker." Kishimaru answered. Naruto nodded and Sakura did to and Kishimaru got out from the shelf and he closed the door and turned the combination to '0' on the dial. "Well my friends, shall we retreat back to class?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded and the 3 walked back to class. Once they got inside they saw the others in their seats, waiting for Anko to come back. The 3 took their seats and Naruto propped his feet up on the table and leaned his chair back to where it was standing on two feet instead of four. Kishimaru looked at him. "I would not do that Naruto." Kishimaru said. Naruto, his hands folded across his lap looked at him, confused.

"Why?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Let me tell you two a story about one of my friends who did what you are doing right now Naruto. My friend and I were sitting in the academy, waiting for our teacher to return and he got bored and, just as you are, propped his feet up on the table and leaned back on the chairs two feet, instead of standing on all fours. He was sitting right behind a chalk board counter that had a sharp corner and you want to know what happened?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"What happened to your friend?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru looked at them and smiled sweetly and innocently.

"You want to know?" Kishimaru asked. They both nodded and Kishimaru was also earning some of the attention of the class and they heard what he had been talking about, and the room went silent.

"He slipped on the two feet and cracked his head wide open, and blood gushed out of his, cracked, skull like a guiser. It took the janitors nearly 1 hour to mop up all the blood that had sunk to the bottom of the stairs. And my friend died from blood loss, and the fact that his skull was crack wide open." Kishimaru explained. All their eyes widened and Kishimaru sighed.

"What a horrible way to die." Sakura said shivering a bit. Naruto gulped and sat back on four legs of the chair, with his feet still propped up, but he scooted his chair back so he wouldn't be scrunched up like a crumpled piece of paper.

"Well he was the one who killed himself and I warned him not to do it, but he was stubborn and didn't listen to me, thus leading to his own death." Kishimaru said. Naruto gulped and looked behind him, but there was no chalk board corner, which he sighed in relief that there wasn't. Anko entered the room and looked at them all. Their faces were pale as ghosts and she looked at Kishimaru, who was smiling while everybody else looked like they had scene a ghost.

"Wow, the party sure did die quick. What happened, did Kishimaru tell you a ghost story of something?" Anko asked, since he was the only one without a pale face and smiling.

"Uh, you don't really want to know the details." Kiba said, palely.

"Yeah, the details are enough to make my stomach not want food for an entire year." Chouji said. Anko looked at Kishimaru, who had a smiled weaved on his face like the sun was shining on Earth and just shrugged.

"Well whatever you told them Kishimaru, you did a pretty good job. Glad to have you in my class." Anko said, and Kishimaru just smiled. The day had run smoothly and it was now gym class and Gai and Lee were instructing the students. Naruto just stood there with the rest of the class as they were to do a day of activities that were what they wanted to do. Kishimaru raised his hand.

"Oh, you had a question Kishimaru?" Gai asked. The boy nodded.

"I was wondering if it would be acceptable to play a violin as an exercise." Kishimaru asked. Gai cocked an eyebrow and Kishimaru smiled and pulled out a violin. "Now if you can play as fast as me, you would know your arm is getting a decent work-out from playing the strings, like this." Kishimaru said and began to play. Damn he was lightning quick! His fingers hit each string with grace and the bow moved beautifully along the strings and produced the moving music. They were all awed as the violin began to start smoking from all the friction Kishimaru was creating with the bow and the instrument. Naruto saw the boys speed as the violin started to smoke more. Kishimaru started to walk towards the doors outside and they all followed. He made his way to a bench and crossed his leg over the other and played faster. They all gathered around as he played harder and faster, each finger hitting the note perfectly. Kishimaru then stopped and sighed and wiped his forehead. They all clapped at how outstanding the performance was. Kishimaru smiled and stood up and took 3 courtly bows.

"Damn, did you see that kid?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, he was playing that violin so fast that the friction he was generating caused the whole thing to start smoking, literally." Tenten stated.

"This year just got a hell of a lot more interesting." Naruto said. Sakura giggled and looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to jog with me?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and nodded and Kishimaru looked at them.

"Do you mind if I carry along with you and jog with you guys?' Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"Hey, anyone who can play an instrument that fast is always welcome to jog with us, right Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you can jog with us. Maybe as we jog we can talk." Sakura suggested and Kishimaru nodded and they started to jog on the track as the other activities started to come up. The rest of gym class had been very interesting to Naruto and Sakura. Apparently Kishimaru had, had a nice liking to music also, and he said that he also liked to do physical education as well. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Naruto and Kishimaru walked, along with about 700 other students to the restaurants in the village. Naruto and Kishimaru made it to Ichiraku's ramen shop and sat down and placed their orders. Teuchi had even given them the ramen for free for taking such a long time to get down there. As they waited for their order Naruto looked at Kishimaru, who was just a perky as ever and smiled.

"Hey Kishimaru," Naruto started. The boy looked at him and Naruto grinned.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me get with Sakura on an official date. If you weren't there with me who knows what I might have done." Naruto said.

"Twas not a problem. You love her and I am only trying to help you out. After all, we are comrades now. And comrades are not supposed to leave each other in the darkness. They allow each other to be in the light at all times, even when things might start to darken on them. We are like brothers, you and I. I'm glad to see that there is something we have in common." Kishimaru said. Naruto smiled as he placed his hands folded on the counter.

"_We're more alike than you think, you and I."_ Naruto thought mentally. "Well I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who's that crazy for ramen." Naruto said with a grin. Kishimaru gave a smiled back and their orders had been served and they both ate and walked back to school for the rest of the day. On their way back they saw the other students walking back to school, and Naruto even saw Sakura with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari walking back from their lunch at the dango shop. The group of females saw the two and waved.

"Hey guys!" Ino shouted. The two looked and the group ran over to the two.

"Oh, hey Ino, hey Hinata, hey Tenten, Temari. And hello sexy." Naruto said looking at Sakura. Sakura blushed madly and gulped. Naruto just called her sexy, and she smiled back, trying to contain her blush. The other girls just chuckled a bit.

"Hello Naruto, how was your guys' lunch? Was it good?" Sakura asked, still sporting her blush and trying to contain it from spreading like a raging flame, licking her face.

"It was great, right Kishimaru?" Naruto asked and they all looked down to see the small boy smiling contently.

"Yes, it was a very appetizing meal. Thank you very much Naruto." Kishimaru said. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Anytime, well I guess we still have…mmm…about thirty minutes before lunch ends. So you guys wanna do something?" Naruto asked. They all thought and Kishimaru snapped his fingers.

"How about we just go back and talk to our friends. I that acceptable?" Kishimaru asked.

"Well I heard your fingers snap so I thought you had a better idea." Naruto stated.

"Well I couldn't think of anything, so I guess we'll be heading back. Well let go." Kishimaru said and began walking. They all shrugged and walked along with him. Naruto walked beside Sakura and looked at her.

"_Damn she's so beautiful, maybe one day we can become really close. Okay Naruto, just don't fuck this night up and you'll be fine."_ Naruto said mentally and gave a mental nod.

"**I'm sure you'll do fine kit."** Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed and gave a mental nod.

"_I just hope you don't screw it up by making me go insane."_ Naruto said.

"**Tch, if I wanted you to go insane the girls would love you the minute you spurted that tail and that pair of ears."** Kyuubi said with a dark chuckle. Naruto sighed and shrugged. He kept his eyes on Sakura and wanted to ask something and thought. He found an idea.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto started. She looked at him and he grinned at her. "I was wondering, where're we going to go tonight?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Well where do you want to go?" Sakura asked. Naruto could name one place, but he knew just regular ramen couldn't satisfy her tastes.

"Well let me see." He said narrowing his eyes and looking around for a nice restaurant. He saw a couple but none of them looked to the right factor he needed. Well he was clueless. Kishimaru tapped him on the shoulder and Naruto looked down at him and smiled. Kishimaru ushered him to bend down. He whispered in his ear something that struck curiosity between the girls, especially Sakura. Narutos' eyes lit up and the looked at the boy. "You'd really do that?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, after all I can't have my friends clueless about love, now can I?" Kishimaru asked. "Alright guys, see you later. I have to go do something that is important beyond all reason of school, so I shall see you later, is that acceptable?" Kishimaru asked. They all nodded and the boy walked off.

"_I'm glad to have him around, if he wasn't, I'd probably be dead by now."_ Naruto said mentally. Kyuubi nodded and Naruto looked at Sakura, who was looking at him with curiosity.

"Naruto, what did Kishimaru say to you?" Sakura asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry Sakura, but that's a secret only to be kept between me and Kishimaru." Naruto answered with a grin. Sakura looked at him and he smiled brightly at her and then he felt rustling in his pockets. The babies poked their heads out and yawned. The girls all crowded around him and awed. "Well, gotta take these little monsters out, see ya around! And I'll see you around, sexy." Naruto said to Sakura and the others and walked off. Sakura was blushing beyond control and she clamped her knees together. She couldn't contain the blush and it turned her whole face red. But she wasn't like Hinata who would always faint when Naruto talked to her, but Hinata now had Kiba, but she still blushed when the handsome boy talked to her.

"Okay Sakura, you can stop acting like a cherry tomato now." Ino said. Sakura looked at her and the blush did fade. Ino smiled and the five girls began walking, talking about what Naruto and more importantly Kishimaru had said to Naruto. Sakura then forgot. Sallow was still sleeping on her head.

"Guys, I'll meet up with you later. I have t go return Sallow to Naruto." Sakura said.

"But class starts in twenty minutes!" Tenten shouted. Sakura shrugged.

"But it's the first day of school. You know that teachers don't count tardiness on the first day of school." Sakura said.

"Yeah if you're a FRESHMAN!" They all shouted. Sakura gasped and looked at the time.

"See you guys later!" Sakura shouted and ran after Naruto, Sallow still sleeping on her head.

"She's going to be late, isn't she?" Temari asked. They all looked at her and nodded and then continued walking back to school.

_With Sakura_

She was running around the whole village trying to find Naruto. She thought.

"Okay he said he needed to take these babies out so that means he must be at the park." Sakura concluded and head for the park. She entered and looked around. She saw Naruto sitting under a tree watching the small babies play. Sakura ran over to him and he saw her and smiled.

"Hey Sakura, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and pointed to her head. He looked and saw Sallow yawning and looking at him. "Oh, so that's what I was forgetting. Thanks." Naruto said smiling and took the baby and let her down. She went to go play with her siblings.

"Naruto, class starts in ten minutes!" Sakura hesitated. Naruto looked at her and shrugged.

"They don't count tardies today, though." Naruto said.

"YEAH, IF YOU'RE A FRESHMAN!" Sakura shouted. Naruto perked up and jumped up.

"What!? But Kiba told me that…damn you Kiba." Naruto cursed at his friend for telling him a fake lie. Sakura nodded and Naruto looked at the time. They only had 8 minutes to get back. "OKAY EVERYONE TIME TO COME ON IN!" Naruto shouted and whistled. They heard the whistle and ran back over to him. Naruto put them all in their pockets and Sallow and Little-z back on his head. Little-z was happy he got Sallow back and wagged his tail happily. Naruto and Sakura started to run madly as they rushed to get to school. They were so far away.

"No! Naruto we're not going to make it!" Sakura shouted.

"I'll take a bet we will make it." Naruto mumbled. Sakura looked at him confused and shrieked. Naruto carried her bridal style and started to haul ass. _"C'mon fox give me some damn speed!"_ Naruto shouted mentally. The fox obliged and gave Naruto speed. Naruto was now running at nearly 100 mph. He was hauling ass now as he sped through the village. Dust kicked up from behind him as Little-z and Sallow hung on. Naruto then pumped chakra into his feet, a lot of it actually and then in one big jump went soaring into the air. He had pumped to much as they both fond themselves over the school. "Shit I pumped to much!" Naruto shouted. Sakura clutched onto his trench coat as they descended.

"Hang on Sakura, it's gonna be a rough landing!" Naruto shouted as he braced himself and Sakura. They both came crashing through the roof of the school. They both landed in a classroom and the others students gasped as dust and debris landed onto the floor. When the dust cleared the students gasped again. Naruto opened his eyes and his eyes widened. He saw a wall in front of him. It was colorful, like the rainbow and was like something from a fantasy world. Naruto looked at Sakura and she cuddled into his shirt and was still clutching his trench coat. Naruto was amazed that this…barrier was surrounding them. He stood up and they walls separated. The students gasped again as they saw butterfly-like wings erecting out of Naruto's back. They were very…colorful, and yet in a design that just made him look like he came from a game, or a fantasy world. Naruto looked at them and cocked his eyebrows. "What?" He asked. They didn't say anything and Naruto shrugged and looked around and then behind him. He gasped hen he saw the wings. "What the hell are these things?! Get 'em off!" Naruto shouted. The wings were attached and Naruto reached behind and felt the wings and followed them. He reached the end and all he could feel was his trench coat. Naruto sighed and looked at them. They went pale when he did. "What now, do I look okay?" Naruto asked. They said nothing and just looked at him, and he shrugged. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around.

"Naruto, where are we at?" Sakura asked. She looked at him and gasped and back away. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. She just stared into his eyes.

"Y-your eyes, they're…different." Sakura squeaked out. Naruto cocked and eyebrow and looked into the mirror and to his surprise, his eyes were different. They were gray, an had a black shuriekan in the middle that made his pupils turn gray also. He also saw that he had six tomoa like marks around the shuriekan like design. "What is this?" Naruto asked. Just then they heard the door come crashing open and they looked, while Narutos' eyes and wings disappeared. The principal and other teachers, including Anko, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Ibiki came running in.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. The principal looked up and saw the giant hole in his roof.

"My School! Mr. Namikaze, I assume that this is one of your pranks again? If it is, you're looking at one month of detention in my office!" The principal yelled. He wore a suit and had gray hair and a gray mustache along with brown eyes. He was a dignified man and could be meaner than hell sometimes.

"But it wasn't my fault Mr. Takashi! Sakura and me were returning from lunch when she forgot something. We had to rush to school and I pumped too much chakra into my feet and flew over the school and then I came crashing down." Naruto said. The principal looked at him.

"Hmm, you appear to be unscathed Mr. Namikaze, care to explain why that is? Hmm?" Mr. Takashi asked. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was still in shock from Narutos' transformation.

"Well…it's kinda hard to believe actually. Something was protecting me." Naruto answered. The principal cocked and eyebrow and sighed.

"Okay everybody clear out." The principal said. They all did and Naruto and Sakura were about to walk out the door when they heard Mr. Takashi speak. "Except…you two. I need you down to my office now." He said. They both looked at each other and sighed and nodded. They made their way down to the principals office. They both sat in the leather chairs and looked at the principal as he had a seat and sighed. He looked at them and they looked at him. "This school is very old you know. It passed all of the recommendations for the cleanest, purist, and best school the country can offer. Yet…I find that one room is destroyed, and who better than to do it than the prankster, Naruto Namikaze. But him I can understand, but you, Ms. Haruno is certainly something unusual." The principal said. "Would you care to explain why you were with him?" Mr. Takashi asked. They both looked at each other.

"It was my fault, Principal Takashi." Naruto said. Sakura gasped and looked at him. His eyes were soft. "I was the one who planned it all, but don't blame Sakura for any of it. She's just a student that comes here to learn. Don't blame her for it, blame me." Naruto confessed.

"But Naruto…" She was silenced when Naruto put his finger to her lips.

"Sakura, he won't believe that you did it. You're to innocent to believe. I've been pranking this school for years. Don't make this any harder for yourself as it is." Naruto stated. He let go of her lips and she looked at him, and then at the principal.

"Ms. Haruno, is this true that you were not involved in this doing?" He asked, his eyes sharper than knives. She looked at Naruto.

"Mr. Takashi she wasn't involved, just leave her out of this." Naruto said. The principal sighed and nodded.

"Ms. Haruno you are free to go back to class now." He said. She looked at him and then at Naruto.

"Go on Sakura, I'll be fine." Naruto said smiling. Sakura nodded and got up and left. She didn't want Naruto to be blamed. Even if he did do all those pranks last year, they actually made her laugh. Especially when I wrote "I love Sakura" on all of the lockers with rainbow spray pain and put hearts around them. He had to clean it up of course, and no one saw it, but she did. She thought it was funny when he did that and she stayed after school with him to help scrub the paint off. But this was different. The schools property had been destroyed, and Sakura was very curious about those eyes Naruto had, and those ghostly, yet colorful wings he had earlier. She stopped walking and walked back and waited outside the door of the principals office. It was a whole thirty minutes before the door opened. She looked to see Naruto with a pink slip in his hands.

"Naruto," Sakura started. He looked at her and smiled. "…you got detention again?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at the slip.

"No," he said. She sighed in relief.

"I got five months of detention and community service for twenty-four hours, and plus I have to help clean the entire school." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him and hung her head low, like it was her fault. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'll still take you on that date, no matter what." Naruto reassured her with a wink and a grin. She was shocked, he was still taking her on the date?

"But Naruto, you've got too many things to do. I don't want to be a burden and make it harder for you." Sakura said. Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura, you're not a burden. Besides, that fat ass would never believe you for anything, even if you actually did it. I'd be the main target, so don't worry about me, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at the pink slip in his hands and looked at him.

"Hold on Naruto, I'll be right back." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her confused and she went into the principals office. Naruto stood against the wall, his hands crossed over his chest and his knee bent. The door opened and Sakura stepped out of the office. He looked at her and his eyes widened when he saw that she had a pink slip in her left hand.

"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. Sakura just smiled and looked at him.

"Well, you were going to be alone doing all this…and I just thought you might like some company to join you." She answered. Naruto's eyes shot wide open and Sakura looked at him. He smiled and hugged her. She giggled.

"Oh Sakura, thank you so much for helping me!" Naruto yelled happily. Sakura laughed and Naruto let go of her and wrapped his arm around her. She felt his thick muscles around her neck, and it got her curious. She just smiled and they both walked back to Kakashi's class. On the way some people in the hallway started to whisper. They looked like a good couple. Naruto just grinned and Sakura felt a little embarrassed, but she kept it concealed and smiled. They reached the room and heard talking coming from behind the door. Naruto opened it and let Sakura in first and then he followed. Kakashi saw the two and smiled.

"Hey you two. Well we didn't do much, just maybe a couple of fractions and decimals, and that's it. It was just practice so don't worry." Kakashi said with his hidden smile. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura, who nodded. Ino saw Narutos' arm around Sakura's body and cocked an eyebrow with a smile.

"Well what'd you know. Looks like Sakura might have a little 'thing' going on with Naruto." Tenten said. They girls just chuckled. Naruto unwrapped his arm from Sakura and they both walked up the steps. They saw Kishimaru, with his usual smile.

"Oh, hello Naruto, please…sit." Kishimaru said. Naruto smiled back at him and let Sakura in first. She sat in the middle while Naruto sat on the far right and Kishimaru sat on the far left.

"So did you take care of that _thing_?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did Naruto. Tis all set for you, so do not worry." Kishimaru answered. Naruto nodded and Sakura looked at the both of them.

"What are you both talking about, what are you hiding from me?" Sakura asked, pleading for them to tell her.

"Sorry Sakura, it is a secret." Kishimaru answered. Sakura groaned and wanted this day to be over soon. Luckily it did just that and they were already in their free period. They all didn't have homework so they just sat and chatted amongst themselves. Naruto even let the pups out for some exercise and all the girls were holding the females while the guys were playing with the males, by tossing a ball and watching the small wolves and foxes run after it, sometime tripping and falling over, making them all laugh. Naruto just watched them all, hoping not to see any of them pissing on the floor, or any of that other sort. Sakura just stood by him and watched them all play and have fun.

"Naruto," Sakura started. He looked at her and smiled. "When do we have to clean the school?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't see that coming and thought and shrugged.

"The hell if I know. Tch, jeez Mr. Takashi is such a douche-bag. The guy needs to stop killing our lives and know that it wasn't our fault, nor was it mine, this time anyway." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at the ground and Naruto looked at her and smiled. He found some colored chalk an started to draw on the board. She looked and saw that he had orange and pink chalk. He started to draw the symbol on the back of his trench coat, but left it unfinished and then using the pink chalk, he started to draw a Sakura blossom that was, or looked like it was, going into the orange spiral. He set the chalk down and looked at his work, admiring it and then looked at her. She looked at it and then at him. "The Sakura blossom is you, and the orange spiral is me." Naruto stated. Sakura looked at the artwork and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, that's so…sweet Naruto. Thank you." Sakura said smiling. Naruto grinned and winked at her, causing her to blush. Kishimaru looked at them and sighed. He hated to think that he would be breaking them both up, but he had to. It was his job to help the organization so he had to do it, no matter what. He just watched them, they looked so happy, and it was something he had never seen that much in his life. The bell rang and everyone shouted that school was now over and that they could finally go home now. Naruto looked at the clock. It was 3:00, and he sighed. He looked at Sakura and he looked at him.

"Well, c'mon Sakura. Lets go ask the asshole for our services." Naruto said and she nodded and they both walked down to the principals office. Naruto went to the front desk and showed his slip, and she gestured them to go ahead and go. Naruto walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. They heard a faint "come in" from the other side. Naruto opened the door and saw the principal doing work at his desk. He looked up and saw the two and put his pen down. "What'd you want us to do first?" Naruto asked folding his arms over his chest. The principal sighed and looked at the clock.

"Okay, you'll be doing some cleaning up around the schools grounds. Pick up everything and throw it in the trash, and then you can go home. Now get moving you two." The principal said. Naruto sighed and gestured Sakura to follow, and she did. They made their way down to the janitors' office and opened the door. The man seemed to be happy that he was going home as he packed up. He was old, but still strong.

"Alright sonny, she's all yours tonight." The old man said and walked out the door. Naruto shook his head and grabbed two of the bags and Sakura grabbed the two picks in the corner and they both headed outside. They looked outside in the court yard and saw wrappers and other things on the ground.

"Alright Sakura, lets get this over with." Naruto said twirling the pick in his fingers. She nodded and they both began to clean up the area. They cleaned everything in sight. Gum wrappers, paper, and other things. Cigarettes were some things that were most common and Sakura groaned when she had to pick them up. They were so small, and if she ever saw Shikamaru throwing them around she kick his ass.

_4 hours later of cleaning up_

They had both cleaned the whole place and it was spotless. They returned the items to the janitors' office, and walked back outside, after getting Narutos' satchel from their locker. They walked down the stairs and looked out into the village. It was beautiful and they saw small lights glowing in the cozy homes. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura and smiled. It was already 7:00, and they knew they couldn't get dressed for their date.

"Hey Sakura, c'mon lets go." Naruto said. She looked at him confused and he held out his elbow. She looked at it and he grinned at her. "Hey, we're goin on a date tonight, aren't we?" Naruto asked. Sakura's face lit up and smiled. She wrapped her arm around his and they both walked down the stairs. Naruto led her to a restaurant and she gasped.

"Naruto, you're taking me to "The Silver Swan" tonight for diner, but how? You can't get in without a reservation." Sakura asked shocked. Naruto chuckled and looked at her.

"Well, I had a 'small' friend reserve it for me." Naruto answered her. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Kishimaru?" She asked. Naruto nodded and they both walked into the restaurant. The place was beautiful inside. Candles were everywhere giving off a romantic scenery and fans waved slowly. The lights were dimmed and there were tables scattered around with people talking to each other. "Naruto, this is…" She was speechless and Naruto chuckled and walked up to the waitress. She saw them and smiled.

"It should be under Namikaze." Naruto said. She checked and smiled as she saw Namikaze under the list and grabbed two menus and they followed her. She seated them and they sat next to each other and ordered their drinks. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was still awed by this and looked at him. "So, how do you like it so far?" Naruto asked.

"I just hope your wallet doesn't barf tonight. But I love it Naruto, thank you very much." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and checked his wallet, and found that he had money and sighed in relief. The waitress came back with their drinks. Naruto had ordered a coke, while Sakura went with water.

"Alright, are you two ready to order?" She asked. They looked at each other and Sakura nodded.

"Yep, lets see here." Naruto said looking at the menu.

_Steak-10.99_

_Fish-11.40_

_Chicken-9.49_

_Lobster-12.99_

_Teriyaki Chicken w/ rice and vegetables-15.00_

_Shrimp-9.99_

It extended from price ranges far above what he thought, but he smiled and knew he could take care of it.

"You go ahead and order first Sakura." Naruto said with a smile. She nodded and looked at her menu.

"I'll go ahead and have the shrimp please." She said and the waitress wrote it down.

"And you sir?" She asked. Naruto looked and looked at her.

"I'll go ahead and have the steak, medium rare please." He said and she wrote it down and walked away. Naruto looked at Sakura and she smiled and he wrapped his arm around her back and scooted her closer to him. She let him and felt the warmth he was storing for her and laid her head on his shoulder. He responded back and laid his own head on her head. People saw them and smiled at the cute couple. They also saw what they were wearing and came to only on conclusion…"High School Sweet-Hearts" Naruto took off his trench coat and Sakura put her hand on his chest, feeling the rock hard muscles beneath it. He grinned at her and rubbed her shoulder. She had never knew that Naruto would be this well built at all. She loved it, and they just cuddled, also hearing some awes in the background as people saw them both. Their orders came and they both began to eat. The food was absolutely delicious and they both ate contently. Kishimaru was damn good at picking spots for romance and love, Naruto thought. The small boy was a match maker and Naruto and Sakura just ate. They both tried each others food and it was to their liking as well. After they ate and digested they had gotten the bill. The total came out to be $23.47 since Narutos' coke cost 1.50 and Sakuras' water $0.99. Naruto paid and they both left. The moon was shining beautifully as the two walked down the empty street, arm in arm.

"Naruto, that was the best diner I've ever had, thank you so much." Sakura said as she lay her head on Narutos' shoulder. He smiled softly.

"Sure thing Sakura, anything for you." He said stroking her arm. She clutched his trench coat and felt her eyes getting heavy. She yawned and Naruto smiled at her. She was tired from the day and she needed sleep. He picked her up bridal style and headed for his apartment. Kishimaru had said that he would take the pups back to the apartment for him so his date would go smoothly. Naruto walked up the steps and found his door and turned the knob. It was unlocked as Kishimaru left it and Naruto pushed the door open with his foot and walked inside. The pups were sleeping soundly with their mother and father. Naruto carried Sakura to his bedroom and pulled the covers and laid her, gently, into the bed and pulled the sheets over her. "Good-night Sakura, see you in the morning." Naruto said softly and laid a small kiss on her cheek. She smiled as she slept and Naruto closed the door and took off his trench coat and shoes and plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. "Man that was the best date I could ever have imagined." He said and closed his eyes and fell asleep soon afterwards. Outside his apartment they were being watched by sapphire eyes on top of a roof. The figure jumped off into the sallow moon-light with a small deceiving smile on his face.

_**WELL THANKS FOR READING, AND KEEP THOSE VOTES COMING! YOUR VOTES DO COUNT ON THE STORIES YOU WANT ME TO WRITE! SO KEEP THEM COMING! REMEMBER **__**REVIEWS **__**ARE NEEDED!**_


	3. New Love found, and DoubleCrossed!

Hello! Well I hope you are all voting, and the new one I added the "Kishimaru gets pissed" fictions are actually, well in my terms, not bad. But they will always be Naruto and Sakura, because I shall only write Naruto and Sakura. Well on with the story already!

_**K'sN&S-Hey!**_

_**Naruto-Shh! Keep it down will ya!?**_

_**K'sN&S-Oh, sorry.**_

_**Naruto-(yawn) man that was a great date last night, I have to admit. Kishimaru sure knows how to please a girl, let alone know where to take her out to diner.**_

_**K'sN&S-(chuckles) Well, that's what he is here to do, (I hope I'm right)**_

_**Naruto-Well it's almost time for school, we'd better get this started.**_

_**K'sN&S-Alright, well shall we?**_

_**Naruto-Yep.**_

_**K'sN&S, Naruto-LETS BEGIN!**_

_**Naruto-Oh shit, shut up!**_

_**K'sN&S-(closes mouth) Shit is right, she's still sleeping.**_

_**K'sN&S, Naruto-(whispers) lets begin**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, and I wish I did. If I did than I would make a High School series in manga, and other series that have to deal with Naruto, and Sakura! But I own Kishimaru, so I guess that's cool to! Well enjoy!**_

Sakura was sound asleep in Naruto's room, which she didn't know she was in at the moment. She was having a glorious dream, and it was ironic somehow. It, strangly, involved her and Naruto, together.

_Sakura's Dream_

_Naruto and Sakura were staring at the moon. The beams shone on their skin, washing them in a milky, white, coating. They were both on a tree and Sakura was situated between Naruto's legs and snuggled against his chest. Naruto sat against the tree trunk and had both of his arms wrapped around Sakura's body as they both stared at the moon. Sakura felt his warmth against her tiny frame. She smiled sweetly and snuggled in more. Naruto smiled and looked down at her. He then moved his arms and wrapped them both in his trench coat, Sakura feeling the warmth even more. _

"_Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto looked down at her and she looked up at him._

"_Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked into her gleaming emerald eyes. _

"_I love you." She finished. Naruto grinned and then his grin transformed into a soft smile. _

"_I love you more, Sakura." He said. Sakura giggled and Naruto stared into her eyes softly. He then felt the gravity of love taking effect and lowered his head. She just looked up at him…there lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Sakura's neck craned all the way up and Naruto leaned forward so their lips were met firm._

_Dream ends_

Sakura cracked her eyes open and yawned. She opened her eyes more to find out that she was lying sideways. She opened her eyes wider and found that she was in a room. It was a plain room with white walls and ceilings and on her left side there was a window where the sky was still very dark, causing the room to be engulfed in darkness. On her right was closet that had two sliding glass doors, though she could see them faintly. She looked to see that she was on a bed, and boy was it comfortable! She looked at the time and saw that it was 5:50. She sighed in relief that she wasn't late for school and got up from the bed. She stood and stretched and yawned. She walked through the door and peeked around the corner and saw a living room and walked slowly as not to trip on something. She looked around and the first thing she heard was soft snoring, coming from the middle of the room. She looked and could see the faint outline of a person, lying on the couch. She walked over curiously, but remained cautious. She got up into the persons face and felt his hot breath on her face. She lifted her hand and touched his face. As she was touching his face she never noticed that the figures eyes opened and grabbed her and threw her onto the floor.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house!?" Naruto asked, yelling at the top of his lungs, readying a punch to who ever was disturbing his sleep. Sakura gripped his arm as his hand was around her throat. "I said who are you, tell me now dammit!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. It was silent, until he heard faint sniffing. Naruto got up and walked over to the light switch and his eyes widened and gasped. Sakura was lying on the floor, crying and holding her neck, gasping for air. It was her that was touching his face. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled and ran over to her lying body. He cradled her in his arms, and she looked at him. "Sakura I'm so sorry. I didn't know you woke up. I didn't know you were touching my face. You scared me." Naruto said to which sounded like a mouthful. He saw the tears rolling down her eyes and used his thumb and wiped them away as she coughed and gasped for air. Naruto brought her body into a hug and rubbed her back. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I couldn't see you in the dark that well. Please don't be mad at me." Naruto pleaded softly and quietly. Sakura said nothing and Naruto rubbed her back more and rocked them back and forth, trying to sooth her. She calmed down after a few minutes and her gasps became smaller and smaller. "I'm going to go make us some breakfast, okay Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura only nodded and Naruto looked at her and wiped away her tears. He got up with her and walked into the kitchen. "What'd you want to eat?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and gulped.

"_Now I know never to mess with him."_ Sakura said mentally. She looked at him and saw his blue eyes fixed on her, with a frown on his face. "It…doesn't matter. What ever you want." Sakura hoarsely. Naruto nodded and got out a pan and filled it with water and put it on the stove and set the heat on, followed by getting out two bags of ramen. He looked at her and she just stood there. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She felt his warmth entering her body. Naruto rubbed her back softly and she sighed cutely. Naruto was rubbing her back when he heard the alarm clock go off.

"I'll be right back Sakura, gotta go and turn off my alarm." Naruto said and walked into his room and turned off the alarm. Sakura never knew how such a sweet boy could be so rough and mean. She shivered at the thought of Naruto, getting mad again. She looked around and saw the pups, Big-Z, and Konohoa. The pups were sleeping, but Big-Z and Konohoa were staring at her.

"I…uh…was touching his face when he was sleeping, and he didn't know who I was. Don't worry though, he won't get mad again, I hope." Sakura said to the two. Theylooked at each other and shrugged, making Sakura giggle. She looked and saw Naruto coming back and he smiled at her. "Umm, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed looked at her confused. She giggled.

"Could I get a shower real quick?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to ask me to have a shower, go ahead." Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled and went into the bathroom, Naruto getting a sneak-peak at her ass._ "Damn! That's a fine ass!" _Naruto shouted mentally.

"**Old Kyuubi wouldn't mind some of that once in a while."** Kyuubi said with a growl.

"_Hey, she's mine dammit!"_ Naruto shouted at the fox. Kyuubi snickered darkly.

"**Hey I'm part of you, and whatever you own, I own." **Kyuubi said with a dark chuckle. Naruto groaned and Kyuubi just chuckled. Naruto cut his connection off with the Kyuubi. He heard the shower stall running and smiled. He looked at the clock on the wall of the entrance to the kitchen and saw that it was 6:02. He sighed and walked over to the pot of ramen and saw that the water was boiling. He put the ramen packages inside and stirred the noodles. He stirred the ramen for 5 minutes and heard the water stop. Naruto then smiled and put the seasoning in and stirred more until it was nice and even.

_With Sakura_

Sakura had gotten out and dried off. It was only a few seconds until she smelt the ramen cooking and boy did it smell good. She quickly dried her hair and blow-dried it, then combed it out and got dressed and walked out of the shower. She saw Naruto already eating, and the set next to him pulled out with her ramen and chopsticks, waiting for her. She also saw all the pups around him, along with Big-Z and Konohoa, begging from him. She giggled and they all looked at her and she smiled and walked over and sat down.

"Boy this smells good, thank you Naruto." Sakura said and began eating, making Naruto smile and couldn't say "you're welcome" since he had a mouthful of noodles. Naruto finished his bowl quickly and ran into the bathroom, leaving Sakura with the pets. She looked at him as he disappeared behind the corner. She looked at the pets, who had waddled over to her and sat down. They cocked their heads cutely, and Sakura sweat-dropped. She couldn't resist and handed her bowl over to them. Not much was in it, but they all gathered around it and began eating. Sakura smiled and then heard the water running and got up and walked over to the couch and sat down. She waited 10 minutes and the water stopped. She looked outside and it was still dark, but the sun was rising slowly. She waited 5 minutes and Naruto came out of the bathroom, dressed. Naruto waved his hand for her to come over, and she obeyed. They both walked into the bathroom and Naruto handed her an, unused, toothbrush. They both brushed their teeth and then walked out of the bathroom. Naruto found his trench coat on the floor and put it on. He had forgotten to take his headband off so he didn't need to put it on. Naruto grabbed his apartment keys and his satchel and they both walked out of the door. He closed the door, without the pups coming out, and locked it. He turned around and looked at Sakura, who was giggling.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sakura kept on giggling and he cocked an eyebrow. The pups were right at his feet and Naruto looked down, and they moved to the other side of him. Sakura giggled more and held her gut as Naruto looked around and the pups moved to his opposite side. Sakura couldn't control herself and started to laugh. Naruto groaned and then looked behind him quickly and saw them, cocking their heads at him.

"I can't take you guys with you know." Naruto said. They kept their heads cocked and Sakura awed. Naruto looked at her with his eyebrow cocked. "Don't tell me you're going to fall for their act." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto sighed and looked at them. They still had their heads cocked. "Why must you torment me? Alright, but ONE more day. If the principal see's you and I get in trouble again, this ain't gonna be pretty." Naruto said and lifted them up and put them in his pockets. Then he put, this time, Starstreak and Tyke on his head, and they latched onto his hair like glue. Naruto looked at Sakura, and her eyes literally lit up as she saw the pups head sticking out of his pockets. Naruto looked at her smiling face, and then smiled at her. They both began to walk to school. The other students saw them and began to whisper about them being together. Naruto sighed and ignored them. As they both walked they saw Kishimaru, walking ahead of them. "Hey, Kishimaru!" Naruto shouted. The small boy turned around and smiled.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura!" Kishimaru shouted back waving. Naruto and Sakura ran over to him and they all started to walk. Kishimaru looked at them and saw how close they were walking. "You two seem very close today. I take it that the date went accordingly?" Kishimaru asked.

"It was awesome, thanks Kishimaru." Naruto said smiling. Kishimaru nodded and they all walked and reached the stairs. They started to trek up the stairs. They reached the top and saw all of the students, bustling and talking about. Naruto looked at Sakura, and she looked at him, and he grinned and wrapped his arm around her, causing her to blush. Kishimaru looked at them and saw Sakura blushing. He never expected the date to do this to them, but knew they would only stick to this, or so he thought. He smiled at them and they all began to walk towards the school. They saw the Konoha 11, and Sasuke and walked over to them.

"Hey, well look who it is guys, the two lovebirds." Kiba said. They all looked at saw Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had his arm around Sakura and they all looked at her, and her only movement was a blush spreading across her face. Ino looked at her, a smile spreading across her face with her eyebrow rising.

"Kiba, don't make fun of them. I think they look like a good couple." Hinata finally said with a small blush across her face.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata hid behind Kiba.

"So, how did the date go you two?" Ino asked looking at Sakura.

"It went fine, just fine. Naruto took me to "The Silver Swan" last night for diner." Sakura said. Ino's mouth dropped wide open, along with the rest of them. Kishimaru stood proudly and smiled.

"WHAT!? NARUTO TOOK YOU TO THE SILVER SWAN?!" Ino shouted. Sakura nodded and looked at Kishimaru, who looked at her. She smiled at him and he blushed. Naruto saw her and chuckled.

"But you can't get into there without a reservation." Chouji said. Kishimaru chuckled. They all looked at him.

"Well. Now you know who got us to get the reservation." Naruto said grinning. They all looked at Kishimaru, who nodded.

"Yes, I was able to get a reservation at the last moment." Kishimaru said smiling. They al looked at Naruto, who scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, and uh…thanks Kishimaru, I owe you big-time." Naruto said with a sweat-drop.

"Do not worry, you'll pay me back sooner than you think." Kishimaru said smiling. They all looked at each other.

"What makes ya say that?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru shrugged.

"My gut just tells me that you shall soon, that's all." Kishimaru said. Naruto shrugged and looked at his friends, who were also clueless. "Well, shall we go inside?" Kishimaru asked. They all nodded and walked inside the school. They all walked to Anko's class and sat down in their chairs. They were glad Kishimaru got them because right after they got into the class the bell rang. They all took their seats and waited for Anko to walk in, and she did. She walked in, in her usual ninja uniform, and sat on the desk and looked at them all.

"Hello class, welcome back. Today we're going to be going outside." Anko said. They all looked at her with confusion. "Today we're going to explore nature today. And as we explore I want you all to think about something, like a poem of some sort about nature. Any problems?" Anko asked. They all shook their heads and Anko looked at Naruto, the small fox and wolf on his head, cuddling to each other. "Mr. Namikaze, I thought I told you yesterday that pets weren't allowed in class." Anko stated. Naruto looked at her and she cocked and eyebrow.

"Hey, I bet you couldn't give a damn if I brought a psycho bitch in here bent on killing everyone." Naruto stated back. Anko thought and he was right. She didn't give a damn what he did. She thought all the rules were too much.

"Well you got a point, but I won't tell Principal Takashi if you keep them under control, deal?" Anko asked.

"Deal." Naruto answered her, and she nodded.

"Well come on maggots, lets go." She said and they all got up from their desks and walked outside. As they walked outside Ino looked behind her and saw Naruto and Sakura walking pretty close to each other. When she got a hold of Sakura she'd tell her everything about last night. She was so excited she wanted to know now. She walked up to Sakura and yanked her right from Naruto and dragged her into a corner. Naruto watched as Sakura was dragged away and walked after them. Ino set Sakura next to the wall and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright forehead, spill every bit of info from that forehead of yours." Ino demanded. Sakura looked at her and crossed her arms.

"And why should I?" Sakura asked. Ino sighed.

"Because I want to know how It went last night, you silly girl." Ino answered. Sakura sighed.

"Well, it went nice. It was romantic, fun, and Naruto is so strong. I think I felt a six-pack beneath his shirt!" Sakura squealed. Ino gasped.

"NO WAY!" Ino shouted and they both squealed. Naruto was right behind the corner and sweat-dropped.

"_Great."_ Naruto said mentally.

"**What's wrong kit?"** Kyuubi asked.

"_Sakura just told Ino that I had a six-pack." _Naruto stated.

"**So, what's so wrong with that?"** Kyuubi asked.

"_What are you stupid! Girls like guys who have a six-pack!" _Naruto shouted, angry at how the Kyuubi could be so blind.

"**Hey, okay calm down kit. Well maybe Ino is just looking out for Sakura, that's all. And maybe Sakura's excited that she finally has a mate now. I know you are. After all, Sakura will be yours when you two mate."** Kyuubi said. Naruto groaned.

"_Well, do you think she'll like me that much to go that far? To do the dance of love? To do the peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" _Naruto asked.

"**Wow, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, never heard that one before. But anyway, well if you can get to that part of her heart, than there's no doubt in my mind you can mount her ass and split her in half with that rod of yours."** Kyuubi said smiling evilly. Naruto sweat-dropped and sighed.

"_Damn…an I thought my sensei were perverts. But you've just earned yourself king of all perverts. No wonder I always dream about Sakura and I having sex."_ Naruto said. Kyuubi grinned, but then growled at the "king of the perverts" comment.

"**Just you wait, my perverted thoughts might save your ass one day when Sakura's on her period and tries to kill you."** Kyuubi said. Naruto groaned and cut his connection off and looked at the two girls. They were just talking.

"So Sakura, how big is Naruto?" Ino asked.

"_Whoa! Road Block!" _Naruto shouted.

"Well I'm pretty sure he's…" Sakura didn't finish.

"Well, how big is he?" Ino asked. Sakura wasn't looking at her and Ino groaned. "Well Sakura, how big is he I wanna know now!" Ino shouted.

"That's on an all, Ino, doesn't need to know, and Sakura does, basis." They heard a voice. It was deep and Ino turned slowly and looked up to see Naruto, his arms crossed and his eyebrow cocked, giving her a glare. "Why must woman always talk about prostitutes? I mean, Sakura hasn't even seen mine yet, but when she does I'm sure she'll tell you." Naruto finished smiling. Ino sweat-dropped and Sakura started a nose-bleed. "C'mon Sakura, lets go." Naruto said. He yanked her away from Ino, who was quivering at the knees. Naruto had Sakura by the arm and dragged her behind a tree.

"Naruto, what was that about?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and was about to say something, but was interrupted. "I was about to tell Ino something important." Sakura said. Naruto was about to say something else to counteract that, but she interrupted him again. "But you showed up and…" Sakura couldn't finish. Her mouth was covered, at the moment, by Naruto's mouth. Sakura felt her knees quiver and butterflies enter her stomach. Naruto wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. Sakura moved on his command and her knees were weakening. Naruto separated from her and looked at Sakura, her eyes full of daze.

"Okay now. Let me explain, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura said nothing and just nodded. "Now I don't need you going around, telling other girls how big my dick is. Second that's not something really important for OTHER girls to know, only you. And third as to why I showed up, was to tell you to stop talking to Ino about our night." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him and a blush spread across her face like wildfire. Naruto just kissed her, for the first time. "Oh, and that kiss was just to keep you quiet until I got out what needed to be said. Any questions?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, where did you learn to kiss that good?" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I dunno, I just had to distract you with something until I said what was to be said." Naruto explained. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"You know, you guys really need to find a better tree to talk about that under." They heard a feminine voice say. They jerked and saw Anko, her arms crossed and everybody else looking at them and some snickering about what they were talking about. The both blushed like mad. Anko smiled and looked at everybody. "Alright, nothing to see here!" She shouted and everybody just looked at them.

"You heard the woman, get going!" Kishimaru shouted with his fist in the air. They all looked at him and just walked away after their teacher. Kishimaru looked at them, and was shocked. He never knew they would go that far, and hoped that, that was as far as they were going to go, or his plan would be ruined. But he smiled at them and Naruto smiled back at them.

"Thank Kishimaru!" Naruto shouted. The small boy smiled and nodded. "I'm just glad they didn't start asking any other questions about us." Naruto said looking at Sakura. She nodded. "Well c'mon, lets walk with Kishimaru." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded and they started to walk with the young boy. They found themselves in a field of flowers when they caught up with Anko and the others. Sakura and Naruto smiled and looked at Kishimaru, who was sniffing the air. The fragrance of flowers was in the air and it smelt good. Without thinking Kishimaru ran into the fields and started jumping around and laughing. Naruto and Sakura smiled as they knew the boy was having fun and they both ran into the field of flowers. Sakura stopped and kneeled down and smelt a flower. Naruto smiled and looked around. He walked over and picked a daffodil and walked back over to Sakura. She looked at him and he bent down and put the flower in her hair. She was shocked and Naruto grinned with his eyes closed. "Now that's better. You look more beautiful now that, that flower's in your hair." Naruto complimented. Sakura blushed and Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto just grinned and looked around.

"Hey Sakura, c'mon. I want to show you something." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and got up with him and he held her hand. They both walked to whom ever knows where. Sakura just walked with Naruto. Naruto looked ahead and smiled and knew he had reached where he wanted to go. Sakura saw where he led them and gasped. He led her to a field of Sakura trees. They were in full bloom and shower petals of pink all over the both of them. Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her face full of astonishment. "Like it? I found it when I was training one day." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Naruto, this is just so…beautiful." Sakura said walking to him.

"I have to disagree with you there Sakura." Naruto said looking at her. She gave a small gasp and looked at him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're a lot more beautiful than all these trees combined." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and saw that he meant it. She blushed and he smiled.

"Naruto, stop. You're making me blush too much." Sakura pleaded turning her head, blushing hard. Naruto chuckled and thought of a poem.

_Poem (this might suck but I'll try)_

_Sakura Petals, Falling from the Sky_

_Like a rose from a thorny vine_

_You're more beautiful because I can see why_

_And boy I wish you were mine_

_Could you make my wish come true?_

_Because I'd be lucky to have, someone as beautiful as you_

Naruto recited and got on one knee and took her hand. His poem baffled her and he kissed her hand. He looked into her green eyes and she looked into his ocean blue orbs.

"Naruto, you're such a flirt." Sakura said smiling.

_I'm a Libra_

_And I can tell you why_

_Because you're beautiful beyond all, that I can see_

_And I hope you'll be the one to be with me_

_While I make your heart soar like a dove in the sky_

_As you shower me in your fountain of beauty_

_I can see, that it's my duty_

_To see someone as cute as you pleased_

_And to make this request I'm down on my knees_

_With you, Sakura Haruno, should you be mine_

_I can make your life, very divine_

_So please, from the bottom of my soul_

_I'm losing control_

_For your heart, that shines like the sun, upon my face _

_I want to be yours and wrap you in the cloth of heavens embrace_

_Be mine, Sakura, be mine and for all that is all good, you won't be displeased _

_Because I'm swearing my love for you, right on my knees_

Naruto recited again. Sakura looked at him and bent down on both of her knees and held Naruto's hand, and put it on her heart. She then put her hand on Naruto's heart and looked at him. He looked at her as her felt her heart beating softly.

_Oh sweet, sweet Naruto_

_I know your love is all and true_

_I want to say, from the bottom of my heart and soul_

…_That I'd love to be with you_

Sakura recited. Naruto stared at her, his mouth gapping open. She giggled as she saw his face full of shock. Naruto got over his shock and shook his head and looked at her. He smiled and hugged her tiny body. She felt the warmth emanating from his rock-hard muscles and soft skin. She looked at him, and he looked at her.

"So, you'll be with me?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Naruto looked at her with soft eyes. They both leaned in to each other and their lips got closer to each other.

"SAKURA!" They heard Ino shout. Sakura pulled away and Naruto bent over too much and fell on her. She squealed and Ino walked around the bush and saw Naruto on top of her. "Oh, so you two were dong the peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Ino asked cocking an eyebrow at Sakura as she had just caught them about to have sex.

:No, we were about to kiss when you came over and called my name, causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall on me." Sakura explained. Ino smirked.

"Right Sakura, I'll just go with that." Ino said sarcastically. Sakura groaned.

"Ino, could you just go already?" Naruto asked. Ino shrugged and walked off. Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto, who was supporting himself using his hands. They looked at each other and blushed at the position they were in. Naruto stood up and help Sakura back to her feet and sighed. "Well, that could've gone better." Naruto stated.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"No interruptions." Naruto answered her. Sakura nodded and Naruto threw her a foxy grin. She giggled and held his hand and they both walked back to the field of flowers. Naruto grinned and knew where they would be going after school tonight. They walked through the bushes and found the fields. Everybody looked at them and grinned, while the girls blushed. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and looked at them all.

"So, did you two have _fun_?" Kiba asked. Naruto glared at Ino, and she put on her "who? Me?" look. Naruto put on his "Yeah you." face and glared at her. Sakura gave Ino a "You're dead hen I get a hold of you" look. Ino looked away and saw Kishimaru, his arms crossed, giving her a frightening look that said, well it said "you and I are going to have a painful talk after school" Ino gulped and scurried over to Shikamaru and hid behind him. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright everybody, I hope you have your poems in your heads because you're going to recite them when we get back." Anko said. They all followed her back to school and Naruto and Sakura, with Kishimaru walked back to the school. The three walked right behind Ino and Shikamaru, and Ino would sometimes steal glances at the three, but only to receive the glares she had gotten at the fields. She walked faster and Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto, who looked pissed and Kishimaru looked scary at the moment. His eyes were darker than what they would usually be and Sakura had seen that somewhere before, but couldn't place it. They reached the school grounds and got into class and recited their poems. The rest of the day went smoothly and gym class was starting. They had to run around the track, and basically could do whatever they wanted that was physical. Naruto let the pups out and they ran around like crazy animals. Other students laughed when they would wrestle, fall over, or do something that was funny. Naruto and Sakura decided to play with them and were chasing after the pups. Kishimaru even got involved and ran around with the two lovers trying to catch the crazy pups. Everybody laughed when Naruto was running and tripped, falling over like a tower crashing down and landed right on his face. Sakura and Kishimaru ran over to him and saw the pups running over him and biting and pulling his hair.

"OW! QUIT DAMMIT! THAT HURTS!" Naruto shouted. The pups stopped and Naruto sighed and lifted his head up and looked at Sakura and Kishimaru, who were laughing their asses off. He looked at the pups and they cocked their heads to the side cutely. "I swear you guys are little demons." Naruto said. They looked at each other and then back at Naruto and cocked their heads cutely, as if they didn't understand him. Naruto sighed and got up and dusted himself off and looked at Sakura and Kishimaru, who were laughing on the ground, holding their guts. "And what the hell is so funny about me tripping?" Naruto asked crossing his arms and groaned.

"N-N-Naruto! I-I-I can't s-s-stop!" Sakura shouted as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto looked at Kishimaru, who was still laughing.

"Alright guys, please stop." Naruto said. Kishimaru got a hold of his breath and stood up and brushed his cloak off. Sakura stood up and looked at Naruto and wiped her tears away. Naruto looked at her with his arms crossed and his eyebrow cocked.

"Oh come on Naruto, it was funny." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and tapped his arm. "Naruto, you don't have to get so bent out of shape you know." Sakura said smiling.

"Yes Naruto, we thought it was a humorous moment. So we expressed our joy by laughing. But it is nothing against you, right Sakura?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Yeah Naruto, besides I wouldn't laugh at you that way. I'm mean you're my boyfriend." Sakura said. Kishimaru's eyes widened and looked at Naruto, who smiled.

"Alright I forgive you this time, since you're my girlfriend." Naruto said. Kishimaru gulped. His plans would be ruined if they continued. He had to think of another way. He thought for a while and sat sown in the lotus style and breathed out calmly. Everybody watched as he sat there for quite a while, almost 5 minutes. Kishimaru thought more, and then his eyes opened quickly, giving everybody a shock. Kishimaru gave a hidden smile. That must have been his best plan ever. "Hey, Kishimaru are you okay?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Oh, of course Naruto I am fine. I was just meditating for a few minutes to get over my laughter." Kishimaru said. Naruto smiled and nodded. The bell rang loudly and Naruto took a deep breath and let it out loudly.

"AHH! TIME FOR LUNCH!" Naruto said and wrapped his arm around Sakura. Sakura giggled and put her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grinned. Kishimaru smiled. "So, where do you guys wanna go for lunch?" Naruto asked. They all thought. While they were thinking they saw Mr. Takashi on the field. "Oh shit it's the fat cow again. Better hide." Naruto stated. The principal saw them and started to walk over to them. Naruto groaned angrily and Sakura put her hand on his shirt. She started to rub his chest to try and calm him down.

"Ah, Mr. Namikaze, Ms. Haruno, Mr. Kaguya." Mr. Takashi greeted.

"Good afternoon Principal Takashi. Do you need something?" Kishimaru asked.

"Yes, I need you two. I decided that you probably have other, important, things to do, so you'll be spending lunch cleaning up the ground of the campus, and after school, so you get it done faster." The man said. Naruto was now pissed and was about to curse at the man until Sakura talked before him.

"Okay, we'll do it. Have a good after-noon Mr. Takashi." Sakura said. The man nodded and walked away. Naruto was near explosion and looked at Sakura, his eyes filled with killer intent. "Naruto, I said yes because we could spend more time, together, alone. And also because we need to get all of this done. But of course, we'll have time for you Kishimaru, just once we're done. Is that okay?" Sakura asked bending down to the boy and cupping her knees with her palms.

"Oh, of course. I know how you two feel about each other, and that it is the up-most important to be together. I shall see you later, okay?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura giggled and nodded. Kishimaru nodded and then walked away. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was about to blow at any moment.

"Hold in your anger Naruto, wait till everyone's gone first, you can do it." Sakura said waving her hands to try and calm the angry 18 year old. He closed his eyes and bit his lips. Sakura saw the last person leave and the door close. "Okay Naruto…" She couldn't finish before Naruto erupted in curse words.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! THAT FATASS! THAT FAT DOUCHE BAG! I HATE THAT MOTHER FUCKING COCKSUCKER! I'M GONNA CUT OFF HIS COCK AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT FOR CANCALLING MY DAMN LUNCH! THAT FUCKING WALRUS OF A FATASS, BITCH, COCKSUCKING, ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET DONE CLEANING THIS SCHOOL I'M GONNA TAKE EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF FUCKING GARBAGE OUT HERE, AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS MOTHER FUCKING THROAT, AND THEN UP HIS ASS! THEN I'LL TAKE THE PICKS AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! THAT FUCKER WON'T SEE DAYLIGHT WHEN I'M DONE KILLING THAT MOTHER, FUCKING, BASTAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted in pure anger and hatred. Sakura was scared of him right now and fell backwards on her butt. She saw that Naruto still had more and more anger, waiting to explode. She was correct.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and then fell to the ground, panting, exhausted from his use of language. Sakura gulped and slowly crawled over to Naruto. She was scared as Naruto hung his head low. His eruption would have scared even the lava from a volcano away. Sakura extended her arm and touched Naruto's shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes blood-red. Sakura gasped as Naruto's whiskers had grown and darkened while his eyes were redder than blood. She, for some reason felt like it was her fault and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Naruto looked at her and sighed and calmed down. "Sakura," He said hoarsely. His throat had taken a massive beating from his anger. She looked at him and he extended his arms and wrapped her in a hug. His throat hurt, but his heart hurt more when he saw his love crying. He pulled her close and closed his eyes and rocked them back and forth. He mumbled a few more curse words at himself for using that language around her. "Shhh, Sakura it's not your fault, it's his fault. Don't take it the wrong way." Naruto said hoarsely. Sakura sniffed and hiccupped. "And, Sakura," Naruto said. She said nothing and gripped him tighter. "I'm glad you wanna spend time with me." Naruto finished. Sakura's eyes opened.

"R-Really?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Of course, I mean every word Sakura. And I'm sorry for exploding like that, I should've never done that in front of you. I won't do it again in front of you, I promise." Naruto said softly, but his voice was still hoarse. She looked at him and saw the smile that warmed her heart. She smiled back and Naruto licked away her tears of sadness. They were bitter, but it wasn't as bitter as watching the one whom he loved so dearly, cry before his eyes. Naruto licked away the rest of her tears. His warm tongue calmed her down and she gave a small sigh. He looked at her and smiled then he planted a kiss on her cheek. His lips were a bit rougher than hers, but still soft enough to where she liked the touch of them. "Come on Sakura, lets go clean up, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and he stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They held each others hands as they walked to the janitors office. They got the equipment and walked outside. Naruto saw people eating and talking. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura. She looked at him and they both got to work they worked the whole lunch hour. Naruto wiped his forehead of sweat and sighed. He was hungry as his stomach growled. Sakura picked up the last piece of trash that was near him for him. After that she dropped the pick and fell to her knees. Naruto gasped and bent down to her. "Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked. She was clutching her stomach.

"Naruto, I'm so hungry. I want to eat." Sakura whined. Naruto sighed and scratched his sweaty forehead.

"I know Sakura, but we're just going to have to get through this without food I guess." Naruto said. Sakura only groaned as her stomach caused her hunger pains. Naruto rubbed her back and sighed. Naruto looked towards the steps and saw people coming back, full and happily talking. Naruto sighed again and hugged Sakura as his stomach ached for food. Kishimaru was coming up the steps and saw Naruto and Sakura. He walked oer to them and smiled.

"Hey guys, I brought you some ramen. I knew that pin-headed principal would forget to give you guys lunch, so I brought you guys some ramen, okay?" Kishimaru said holding up the bag. Naruto and Sakura looked at it hungrily and drooled from their mouths. Kishimaru handed the bag to Naruto and smelt the ramen inside. Naruto handed Sakura chop-sticks and got out their bowls. The ramen smelt delicious and they both started to eat. "Eat up guys, you've definitely earned it." Kishimaru said smiling. The only things heard from them were slurping and sounds that said they enjoyed the food. Naruto ate like a pig and Sakura scarfed down her meal like there was no tomorrow. Naruto looked in the bag and looked at Kishimaru.

"You got us two bowls?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru smiled and nodded.

"Well I knew you guys were hungry and you would probably eat a whale, so I brought you two bowls. Enjoy!" Kishimaru said smiling.

"Man, I'm glad you're here. We would have died if it wasn't for you. Thanks a lot." Naruto said and gave Sakura the second bowl of ramen. She took it and they both started eating.

"I'll excuse you guys from class, okay? I'm sure Kakashi will understand. And I'll go ahead and take these for you." Kishimaru said grabbed the picks and the cans and walked off without a word. They just saw him walk away and looked at each other. They smiled and continued eating their meal. They finished and were now full. Naruto patted his belly and looked around. The babied were asleep around them. They must've fallen asleep when they were eating. Naruto pet them and scratched their ears. Their ears twitched and they gave small sighs and just kept sleeping. Sakura awed and Naruto smiled and looked a her.

"Well, lets get to class. We've got a big day still." Naruto suggested and Sakura nodded. They both got up and got the dishes, while Naruto got all the pups in his pockets and on his head and walked, with his hands in his pockets, towards the school. Sakura discarded the bag and walked into the school with Naruto by her side. Naruto and Sakura stopped by the locker and did the combination. Naruto grabbed his satchel and tossed it behind his shoulder like it was a trash sack and they both, hand-in-hand, walked to class. They opened the door and walked inside. Kakashi saw them and smiled.

"Oh, welcome to class you two. Don't worry, Kishimaru told me everything about the principal not giving you a break, so I excused you two for being absent and tardy. So go ahead and take a seat." Kakashi said with a smile. The two nodded and walked up and sat next to Kishimaru.

"Hey you two, I'm sorry Mr. Takashi had to harp on your asses." Kankuro said.

"Well I got my anger out, and everything's fine, so don't worry." Naruto said.

"Okay, well if you ever need us to give him a thorough talking to, just ask and we'll settle this the hard and painful way." Temari said. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"I'll have to remember that, thanks." Naruto answered. Temari nodded and they started class. It was not something someone would call, enjoyable, but they had no homework at least. Kakashi wasn't the one who like to give homework, it was too many papers to grade, but mostly since he wanted to read his little orange book, that's why he didn't give them any. The other classes went well, no one had any homework. It was a nice time in their free period and everybody, since they had no homework, just talked amongst themselves. The pups were pooped for some reason and people asked Naruto when they could play with them. But Naruto said that they were just too tired to play and everyone groaned. Naruto and Sakura just leaned up against the chalkboard chatting to each other. The bell rang and everybody headed up to their lockers and Naruto put his books away. Naruto and Sakura sighed as it was their third time picking up garbage. They walked down to the janitors office and got the picks and cans and walked outside and looked around. There was garbage everywhere and Naruto wondered how this much garbage could pile up in one day. "I guess the freshman, juniors, and sophomores don't know how to pick up after themselves." Naruto said. Sakura shrugged and they began to pick up the garbage.

_5 hours later_

Naruto and Sakura had finished picking up al the garbage that was around the schools perimeter and emptied and returned the trash cans and the picks to where they belonged. They were beat and Naruto smiled and took Sakura's hand and started to lead her off somewhere.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Oh, we're going somewhere where we'll be alone, together." Naruto answered. Sakura smiled and was thinking "finally, I can kiss Naruto and we can get what we've been depriving each other of lately. Naruto reached the field of flowers and turned and they both ran into the Sakura tree field. Naruto stopped and looked around and then saw the biggest tree. He lifted Sakura up bridal style and jumped up into the tree and looked at the sky. Naruto then sat down against the trunk. Naruto and Sakura both stared at the moon. The beams shone on their skin, washing them in a milky, white, coating. They were both on the pink tree and Sakura was situated between Naruto's legs and snuggled against his chest. Naruto sat against the tree trunk and had both of his arms wrapped around Sakura's body as they both stared at the moon. Sakura felt his warmth against her tiny frame. She smiled sweetly and snuggled in more. Naruto smiled and looked down at her. He then moved his arms and wrapped them both in his trench coat, Sakura feeling the warmth even more.

"Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked into her gleaming emerald eyes.

"I know I never got to say this to you, but I love you." She finished. Naruto grinned and then his grin transformed into a soft smile.

"And I wanted to be the person to say, I love you more Sakura." He said. Sakura giggled and Naruto stared into her eyes softly. He then felt the gravity of love taking effect and lowered his head. She just looked up at him…there lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Sakura's neck craned all the way up and Naruto leaned forward so their lips were met firm. They were both deprived badly and Sakura separated and turned so she was facing him. She then put her entire mouth on Naruto's on mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and they both tasted each others mouths. The ramen still had an effect on their mouths and they tasted. Sakura started to move her hands around Naruto's chest, feeling the muscles under the shirt. Sakura then put her hands up his shirt and felt his whole chest. It was a little sweaty from working, but Sakura liked the slickness. Naruto wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her back more into the kiss, deepening it more and more. Naruto then fell over and Sakura lay on top of him, kissing him like no tomorrow. Naruto just rubbed her back and then put his hands under her shirt and started to massage her back. She groaned softly and Naruto grunted as they both heard their breathing start to turn into gasps. Naruto and Sakura separated and looked into each others eyes. They only saw love, passion, and lust for each other.

"**It shouldn't be long till Sakura lets you mate with her kit. Be proud of what you're getting out of her."** Kyuubi said.

"_I am proud, and tonight, Sakura and I are going to cuddle together in bed. But we're not getting naked just so you know, well not YET anyway." _Naruto said. Kyuubi got a grin on his face and chuckled.

"**Do you smell that kit?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto sniffed and smelt something that made his cock harden.

"_Whoa! When I got a whiff of that scent I hardened on immediate contact! Why?!"_ Naruto asked mentally.

"**Sakura's almost ripe for mating, and she's releasing her pheromones to attract you. Maybe I should get you releasing them."** Kyuubi said. Naruto got confused. Sakura was just lying on him when she felt herself get horny, all of a sudden. She smelt something good and pleasuring. She looked at Naruto, who was feeling thing same way and smiled. **"Kit, I think it's working! She's becoming attracted to you more and more."** Kyuubi pointed out.

"_Hey, I think it's working! Damn she smells good, I wanna mount her ass right now." _Naruto said mentally.

"**You and me both kit. Now when you two mate I want you to mount her ass hard dammit! Do you hear me HARD!"** Kyuubi shouted. Naruto gave a mental nod and kissed Sakura again.

"C'mon Sakura, lets get home and go to bed. I wanna snuggle up to you. Kishimaru has already dropped the pups off. Man I'm glad to have him around, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"You know, I kind of am glad he's around. This gives us more and more time to be together." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and nodded. He stood up with her in his hands, bridal style, and leapt away. He dashed to the apartment and unlocked the door and went inside. He gave Sakura a T-shirt to wear and some of his boxers, which barely fit her, but held. Naruto then got into his boxers and they both got in bed and snuggled up the each other. Sakura cuddled into Naruto's chest and Naruto held Sakura to his body, providing her with the warmth that was necessary to warm her. They both sighed and looked at each other. "Good-night Naruto, see you in the morning." Sakura said. Naruto kissed her lips and held her tighter. She inhaled his seductive scent, like it was a drug, and sighed peacefully.

"Good-night Sakura. I love you to." Naruto responded and fell asleep. Outside the window a figure stood in the moon-light watching them. It had sapphire eyes that gleamed. The figure had a deceiving smile that crossed its face, and leapt away in the moon-light.

_Somewhere far away._

7 figures stood in a cave. They wore cloaks that had red cloud designs on them and their headbands had dash marks through them.

"I hope you all know what will happen when Kishimaru returns with the Bijuu." Pein said. They all nodded.

"But Pein, the boy still doesn't know what kind of power he possesses. He has the seven tails Sheichibi, the wolf. I can't believe what you're putting him through Pein." Konan said.

"Well, as we agreed with you, Orochimaru. We get the Sheichibi and in return you get the boys body." Pein said.

"I'm just glad you're still alive Itachi. I can't walk anywhere without my partner in crime now can I?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked at him.

"Well, my foolish brother may have the Mangekyo Sharingan from killing you, Orochimaru. It was us who brought you back into this world. So you'd better do as we say, or we'll send you back to the depths of hell, so you can live in that snake hole again. But yes, my brother is such an idiot. He was to fixated by killing me that he never saw through the clone I placed. Foolish brother, oh well, what can you do?" Itachi asked.

"Well Itachi, I'm pretty sure we told you about Kishimaru's heritage, right?" Pein asked.

"That you did, and I wouldn't have expected to know that. But what can they say? Expect the unexpected, right?" Itachi asked in monotone. They all nodded.

"So, what now?" Deidara asked.

"We wait for Kishimaru to bring back the demon, drain them both, and you can have Kishimaru's body, as promised, Orochimaru. We'll even throw in Naruto's, for free." Pein said. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well, this had better work, because I'll have to end up changing bodies soon." Orochimaru said. Pein sighed. Konan looked at the ground. She had known about the plan all along, and feared for Kishimaru's life. She would have to tell him, one way, or another.

_**Well, thanks for reading guys! You know the drill. R&R please!!!!!!**_


	4. Love, That Hurts

Hello. Sorry about the slow update, but now it's coming along, so please be patient. I just got Super Smash Brother Brawl and I really want to play it, but that won't stop me from writing stories. Enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-It's almost time for them to get up. **_

_**Kishimaru-Yes, it is.**_

_**K'sN&S-Well then, we shall just have to wait.**_

_**Kishimaru-…Yes…**_

_**K'sN&S-You're acting awfully quiet, care to share your thoughts?**_

_**Kishimaru-…I'm just…feeling uneasy about something, like I'm being…used against my will about something.**_

_**K'sN&S-I see, care to tell me what that 'something' is?**_

_**Kishimaru-No thank you. Nothing against you, but I prefer to keep that on a secretive basis.**_

_**K'sN&S-…alright, but the story should begin now. Ready?**_

_**Kishimaru-As you wish.**_

_**K'sN&S, Kishimaru-Let the story continue.**_

It was a dark morning. The sun wasn't even rearing its head at the moment, casting the village in a dark shaded blanket. Naruto awoke and slowly opened his eyes. Something was cuddling up to his chest and he looked down, and smiled to see his all time lover cuddling with him. He smiled and cuddled with her. He looked out the window and saw only darkness, and then looked at the clock. It was only 5:32, and he sighed in relief. He had only woken up about a half-hour early and just cuddled with Sakura more until it was time to wake again. He closed his eyes and felt her cuddling more into his naked chest, feeling the, intoxicating, warmth he provided her with. It was like he was her drug and every time, she was with him, she felt like she was on top of the world. He was addicting. She cracked a smile and felt his soft breathing and the soft sound of his heart beating. It soothed her and she closed her eyes.

_28 minutes later_

Naruto was sleeping soundly with Sakura, until the alarm sounded, disturbing it.

"Good-Morning Konoha! It is a beautiful day today!" The announcer shouted perkily. Naruto opened his eyes and heard the sound of music playing. He yawned and turned the alarm off, not wanting to hear any music right now. He got out of bed, the chilly air nipping his legs and arms. Naruto shivered a bit, but shrugged it off and headed towards the shower. Sakura awoke slowly and yawned a bit, wondering where her heat source had gone. She looked at the time and saw that it was 6:01. She got out of bed and stretched. She needed a nice hot shower, and with that she started to walk towards the bathroom. She looked to see the door cracked and the light on. She heard the bathroom door open and close. She smiled, knowing it was probably Naruto getting a shower, and then the water started running. The air nipped at her bare skin and she shivered at the touch. She hated to go into the bathroom when Naruto was nude, but the coldness of the apartment made her mind think otherwise. Sure she had never seen Naruto without any clothing on, and she wondered what he looked like.

"Well…maybe Naruto won't mind. I mean, it'll waste less water anyway. Okay, here I (gulp) g-go." She stuttered and slowly opened the door. She saw steam rising from the shower and started to get nervous. She had never seen Naruto like this before and her knees started to quiver. Naruto would probably just barge in on her and check her out, not that it would bothered her. She probably would like it, Naruto adoring her naked frame and drooling over it. She giggled at the thought, a bit loud and then clamped her hand right over her mouth. _"Idiot, I don't want him to notice I'm here!"_ She shouted.

"**Well, knowing Naruto, he probably knew you were in here already when you opened the door."** Inner Sakura stated. Sakura nodded and knew Naruto's heightened senses would detect her any day and just started walking towards the shower, carefully. She could hear water slapping the floor and gulped. She reached the stall and felt her heart intruding in her throat. She couldn't do it and backed away from the stall and out the door. She closed the door and felt like she was weak. She felt the cold air nipping at her skin, but just walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She gave a sigh and then heard the water stop and the stall door open. She sighed at her being a chicken and felt…like she was not even worthy of becoming Naruto's girlfriend if she couldn't get the guts to see him nude. She just waited for Naruto to come out, which he did later, fully clothed. He had his headband on with his usual trench coat that hung all the way down to his ankles that was black on the outside and orange on the inside. He walked into the living room and saw Sakura. He smiled and gave a blush. He knew she was there, but didn't say anything. She looked at him and his dark outline. But she couldn't see his smile.

"Your turn Sakura. I'll get breakfast ready." Naruto stated. As soon as they hard it the pets jumped up and started their trek over to the table. Naruto sighed as they got into a line and sat down. "When can I finally enjoy a meal in piece without having a bunch f piggy's at the table?" Naruto asked. They all looked at each other and then back at him and cocked their heads to the side. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, and Sakura giggled and got up and walked into the bathroom, but not without kissing Naruto first. Naruto just watched her as she walked into the bathroom. He cocked an eyebrow as she swayed her hips. She was teasing him, and it worked. She snickered and quickly crept behind her and pinched her hinny. She yelped and looked behind to see Naruto just leaning up against the wall picking his teeth. He looked at her and winked. She cocked her eyebrow and gave a sweet smile. Naruto looked at her. It was TOO sweet of a smile and gulped.

"Just wait till I get out Mr." She warned. Naruto grinned, and was a bit scared, but didn't show it. She smiled and walked into the bathroom. Naruto sighed and then thought.

"_I wonder what it would be like to see Sakura naked. Would she be…more attractive?" _Naruto thought.

"**(yawn) Well, maybe you should take a look for yourself. You know just to see what she's got as a female."** Kyuubi suggested. Naruto shrugged, but then thought about the consequences.

"_Uh, I don't think she'd like that. She'd probably kill me if that happened. I'm trying to get her to trust me as a boyfriend, not a pervert."_ Naruto explained.

"**Ugh, you insignificant idiot. You're going to see each other naked some day in bed, or anywhere else you can think to have sex…so why not take a shot? Just to see what she's got. Or are you secretly gay?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"_I'm not gay dammit! I'm straight!"_ Naruto shouted angrily. Kyuubi grinned evilly. This would be his chance the tease Naruto now.

"**Really? Then if you're not gay, then why don't you take a look?" **Kyuubi asked, still smirking.

"_Because, it's wrong to sneak up on a lady when she's naked dumbass!" _Naruto shouted. Kyuubi just yawned.

"**Well then, if you call me the dumbass, which I'm not, then I would have already mounted her skinny ass and split her in half by now. And then I look at you, who is secretly gay. Ah well, there's a place for everybody in this world."** Kyuubi said. Naruto groaned angrily and had, had enough.

"_That's it! I'm lookin at that ass to prove I'm not gay! You'll see you damn fox!"_ Naruto shouted and walked over to the door. He 'hmphed' and turned the knob slowly. He could hear the water running and opened the door slowly. He saw steam rising from the stall and the fox grinned. Naruto slowly waked up to the stall and gripped the handle. Sakura was washing her hair, staring in the opposite direction in which Naruto was. Her back towards the glass door. She thought. She had been a chicken and knew she had the change.

"_If Naruto came in here right now…I would be…okay with it. Naruto would never do anything the embarrass me like that. Maybe he could see what I have to offer him, and maybe he'd like it."_ Sakura stated mentally. Inner Sakura shrugged. Naruto gulped and then shook it off. He slowly pulled the door open I tiny bit and peeked inside. He saw an amazing view of her ass! It was perfect! Naruto gulped as his cock hardened and his 'needs' to get in with her to 'help' her were taking over. She was fine and her skin looked nice to touch. He hoped she turned around so he could see the other side. To his luck she did and he just about got a bloody nose. He breasts were supple and perfect for him. He wanted her NOW! Sakura sighed and rinsed her body and looked forward and gasped. She saw Naruto's left eye looking at her. Her first intention was to cover her body but she stopped her arms and laid them down gently. She smiled and blushed, knowing her boyfriend had more guts than her. Naruto looked at her and she just continued washing her body. Her 360 D-cup breasts jutting out.

"_I don't get it. She gasped and I knew she saw me. I wanted to get away but…I can't move."_ Naruto said.

"**That's because I'm keeping you from moving. You need to see a naked girl and dammit, you're gonna see one!" **Kyuubi stated. Naruto felt his feet anchored to the ground as he tried to move them, but failed.

"_Why? Why isn't she covering her body?"_ Naruto asked reverting his gaze to Sakura's frame.

"**Because, she is your mate, and you get to have first dibs on seeing her. It makes sense. She's attracting you further by letting you gaze upon her body. Get it?"** Kyuubi asked.

"_Yeah." Naruto responded._

"**Got it?" **

"_Yeah."_

"**Good, now get in there with her."** Kyuubi commanded.

"_But I just got a damn shower! Tonight I'll do it."_ Naruto shouted, but explained. Kyuubi sighed. He gave Naruto his feet back and the young man moved away. Sakura saw him disappear and smiled and continued to rinse. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. He was still hard and shivered as he unhardened. He walked over to the stove and put in the noodles and stirred them. He heard the water stop and the stall open. He smiled and the stirred the noodles until they softened 3 minutes later. Sakura came out of the door, clad in a towel that covered her torso. She found her clothes on the floor and sighed. She would have to get the rest of her school clothes after school. She dressed herself and walked into the living room. The scent of ramen filled her nostrils and she saw a bowl waiting for her on the table, Naruto sitting and eating, and scarfing it down. He was ignoring the pets and she giggled. He saw her and smiled and waved her over as he swallowed his noodles.

She sat down and they both scarfed down the noodles. The pets groaned and whimpered hungrily. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was currently putting his dish in the sink. She set her bowl down and they all gathered around it and started slurping madly. Within a few seconds the bowl was empty. She took it and walked over to the sink and put the bowl inside. Naruto smiled and ran the water over the dishes and washed them clean. They both then walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. After that Naruto grabbed his satchel and they both walked out of the door. Naruto check at his feet and saw no pups. He smiled and closed the door. Sakura wanted to tell him, but kept it to herself. They both walked down the rode to the school. One thing Naruto hadn't noticed that the other students, including Sakura, was that right behind him the pups were trotting. The other students saw and started to giggled and chuckle. Naruto looked at them and cocked his eyebrow.

"Huh, I guess everybody's in a good mood today. Glad to see it." Naruto said smiling and continued walking with Sakura, the pups trotting behind, their tails wagging cutely. Sakura looked behind and saw them and giggled and looked at Naruto. Naruto hadn't seemed to notice and Sakura just shrugged and they continued walking. They reached the steps and started to walk up them, the pups hopping up the steps. They reached the top and Sakura stole some glances to see if they were alright. They were trotting along without trouble. They had lot of energy Sakura could tell. They waddled up the stairs and followed and Sakura giggling after them. They looked at her and she smiled and followed her boyfriend, and the small pups following him. Naruto just smiled as people chuckled and giggled as he marched into the school with the small pups following him and Sakura giggling behind him. Naruto looked at them and cocked his eyebrow at them. "Hey, what's so funny?" Naruto asked. The girl just giggled and pointed behind him. He looked and the pups scattered. This act caused them all to laugh. Naruto groaned and kept going left and right, while the pups ran out of his site. Sakura saw him and started to crack up laughing. Naruto looked at her and cocked an eyebrow while she held her gut. "Guys what's so funny? I don't see anything!" Naruto shouted.

"Dude, why don't you look in front of you!" One guy shouted. Naruto looked in front of him, but saw nothing. He groaned and kept looking.

"I swear you guys are messing with me, so I'll kindly ask you to STOP IT DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted. They all just continued laughing. Naruto sighed, aggravated at what they were laughing at. As they all were laughing a group of boys, around in their 17-18 years were just watching him look around. They grinned.

"This dude's gonna be easy to pawn. C'mon guys, lets go get him." The leader said. He wore the uniform like the others and had black hair and was a bit chubby. He just grinned and the other did to. They started to walk in one group towards Naruto and people started to move out of the way. Naruto was just sitting on the ground and didn't want to be bothered and just got up and started to walk outside. The gang just walked ahead of him and met him outside. Naruto walked out and saw them staring at him with grins. He glared at them.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Naruto said aggregately. They all just grinned and surrounded him. Sakura gasped from the corner she was peeking behind.

"Give us everything little piece of money you got kid, we aren't going to wait all day." The leader said.

"Fuck off tubby." Was only Naruto's response. He gritted his teeth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME ASSHOLE!" The leader shouted in anger. Naruto sighed and slapped his head and drug his hand down the front of his face.

"I. Said. Fuck. Off. Tubby. What are you deaf?" Naruto asked. The leader was red hot now and grunted angrily.

"OKAY GUYS GET HIM!!" The leader commanded. They obeyed and lunged towards the ninja. Naruto sighed and grabbed one of them by his arm and swung him around, hitting them all. They fell to the ground, whimpering like hurt puppies and ran away. Naruto just grinned and looked at the group member in his hands, who looked like the shit was scared out of him. He was 159 pounds and here he was, being tossed around like a feather sack by Naruto. Naruto just grinned wider and then gave him a hard glare.

"Now, don't bother me again, or you'll pay." Naruto hissed. He then swung the man across the campus. He landed on his back with a hard thud and got up and ran away. Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head and sighed. He walked back inside and Sakura gulped and walked over to him. He looked at her and she looked at him. "C'mon baby, lets go to class, okay?" Naruto asked. He walked over and put his arm around her and smiled. Sakura blushed and nodded, and they both began walking to class. Naruto heard some scurrying behind him and sighed. "Alright you monsters, c'mon." Naruto said turning around. All the girls awed as the little "monsters" walked up to him and cocked their heads cutely. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, who was distracted by their tiny faces. Naruto knelt down and picked them up, one-by-one and put them in his pockets. He then put Sallow on Sakura's head and then Little-z on his own. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and she gripped it and they started to walk to class. Everyone started to whisper about them, and the couple just ignored it and walked into the door. They looked around and saw no body but Kishimaru inside. The boy was sitting at the desk, reading a book. He looked up and saw them and smiled and waved.

"Oh, hello Sakura, Naruto. How did you two sleep last night?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura, who nodded in approval.

"We slept well, how about you Kishimaru?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru just smiled.

"I slept accordingly. I heard a ruckus outside is everything alright?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at Sakura again and she shook her head.

"Oh, well you know us teens, always talking and shoutin and whatever. Yup, just shoutin and talkin." Naruto answered. Kishimaru nodded and smiled. Naruto and Sakura walked up to the desk and sat down. Everyone started to fill in and quickly took their seats. The fight between Naruto and that gang leader was all the rage, but Naruto ignored it. Finally the woman that frightened everyone entered the room. Anko sat down on the desk top and crossed her leg over her other one and supported herself by her hands.

"Alright you guys. What shall we do today?" Anko asked. She looked around and looked at Kishimaru, currently involved in his book. "Kishimaru," Anko started. He didn't flinch and just looked at her.

"Yes Ma'am?" Kishimaru responded. Anko quirked an eyebrow.

"Wow "ma'am" never been called that before. That's kind of new, but anyway. What should we do today?" Anko asked. They all looked at the boy and he thought.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Kishimaru asked.

"Huh, I don't really plan these things, to much for me to do." Anko said. Kishimaru closed his book and set it aside. He started to think deeply, and about 2 minutes he found something.

"I think I might know. Maybe this can be fun." Kishimaru answered. Anko quirked an eyebrow, and they all got curious.

"And what do you have in mind?" Anko asked. Kishimaru just smiled sweetly, although they couldn't really see it.

"How about we got to the Band and Orchestra rooms today and play some music. While we're there we can maybe do a small paper on what kinds of instruments we played. Is that acceptable?" Kishimaru asked. Anko thought.

"As much fun as that sounds, wouldn't the players be quite mad at us for doing that, not that I give a damn or anything." Anko asked.

"No body is in there right now. It's only first period, so we can do whatever, until second period that is." Kishimaru explained. Naruto liked the sound of that. He had always wanted to play the drums, in fact he practiced on the desk with his pencils almost all day. But it was mostly to annoy the hell out of the teachers. Anko smiled and got off her desk and nodded. Sakura was excited and had always wanted to play the flute. Everyone was excited and looked at Kishimaru.

"So I guess the expert leads the way?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru looked at him and blushed.

"Well, I do not like to brag but I am pretty good at playing. Sure, I shall lead us to the room if you want." Kishimaru said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, then you can help all of us with our papers by telling us what the instruments are and what they're all about." Hinata said shyly. Kishimaru smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but I'm not doing them for you." Kishimaru said. They all groaned and Naruto chuckled, and Sakura giggled.

"Boy, in Suna I've never gotten to play anything before. It sounds fun." Temari said excitedly.

"I wonder, can a puppet be a musical instrument?" Kankuro asked. Kishimaru turned behind.

"Well, I don't see why. Maybe you can have it play something by manipulating it with your chakra strings. That would count as a puppet playing." Kishimaru answered. Kankuro jumped out of his seat and ran to the door.

"So, I guess we should go now." Gaara asked. Kishimaru smiled at him and nodded. They all stood up and Kishimaru got in front, with Naruto and Sakura behind him of course. They all made their way down to the music room. It took them quite some time before they reached the room. Kishimaru opened the door and the group walked in. The room was filled with all kinds of instruments. The room wasn't very big, it was just a square room with a window that looked outside and gave a view of Konoha down below. Naruto's eye immediately caught the drums and streaked over like lightning to them. He sat in the seat, and found it very comfortable, and grabbed the drum-sticks. Sakura smiled and looked around and found a flute on the table. She picked it up and looked at it. It was silver, plain silver. Kishimaru watched them all as they fiddled with the instruments and played them, un-professionally. But he smiled and picked up the violin that was next to him, along with the bow. All activity stopped and their eyes focused on him. He looked at them confused and cocked his eyebrow.

"What? Is that something wrong?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, we're just waiting for you to play, that's all." Naruto answered. The small boy looked at Sakura and she smiled sweetly and silently nodded.

"Oh…well, I never expected to be playing in a band room with an audience full of teenagers before." Kishimaru stated. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you? I mean, you're with us. Aren't you a teenager to?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at the ground and shook his head. They were stunned in shock by this. "You mean, you're not even a teen yet? How old are you then?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru didn't answer, and looked at Naruto, who was still shocked.

"I'm, sorry, I just prefer to keep that information on a classified basis. Maybe one day I will tell you how old I am. Is that okay?" Kishimaru explained and asked at the same time. Naruto shook his head and looked at Sakura. She was still stunned. Naruto extended his hand and rubbed her back, snapping her out of her paralysis. She looked at him and he gave a foxy grin. She gave a weak smile back. They all looked at the couple. But they were all snapped out of their trances when they heard a violin start to play. All eyes immediately went to Kishimaru! He was playing softly as the bow graced over to delicate strings. It was a soft tune at first, and then started to grow. He started to play "Sacred Power of Raging Winds" (by Rhapsody) on the violin. He made the violin scream as the bow danced over the strings like lightning. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was mesmerized by the music. He stood up and took her hand. She gasped and was lifted up to his body. He grabbed her hand and held it in the air, and then gripped her side with his enormous hand. She got confused and Naruto just smiled and looked at her.

"Now, put your hand around my back." Naruto commanded softly. Sakura did so and Naruto nodded in approval and started to step side to side with her following. Sakura smiled and went along with it. They all watched as Kishimaru looked and stopped his song. Naruto and Sakura looked at him, and Kishimaru started to play something else, something they could dance to that was soft. Naruto smiled and they both started again, dancing around the room while everybody just enjoyed the music. Kishimaru finished the song and the couple stopped. Naruto, with out thinking about what he was doing, kissed Sakura's rosy lips. Every body sat silent, in awe. Kishimaru smiled and the two separated.

"WHOO! NICE ONE NARUTO!" Kiba shouted. Naruto grinned and Sakura blushed. Kishimaru giggled a bit. Ino was shocked and Sasuke just "hmphed" and shoved his hands in his pockets. Shino was emotionless, as always, while every body else just sat shocked. Anko chuckled and looked at Naruto, who was still sporting his grin. Anko shook her head and turned towards Kishimaru.

"Nice playing Kishimaru. Maybe I might get some good reports from you guys." Anko said smiling. Kishimaru smiled a, hidden, smile, but narrowed his eyes so they knew he was sporting a smile. Anko sighed. "Well, maggots, get to playing. Kishimaru will be available for help, okay?" Anko asked. They all nodded, for one thing they knew was that Anko was a dangerous woman to be around when she was on her bad side, and that was a certain side they didn't want seeing. Naruto nodded and sat back down on the drums and grabbed the sticks. He started to play slowly with a nice beat that everyone seemed to enjoy. Then he started to speed up. Sakura smiled and held the flute up to her mouth. She then blew into it gently and started pushing her fingers where the holes were. Soon everybody else joined in with their instruments. Soon the room erupted in the sounds of music, being played nicely. Kishimaru smiled and looked around the room to see everyone playing gently. He looked at Anko, who even joined in by playing a tambourine. Kishimaru then started to play the violin. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and occasionally Ino would sneak a glance or two at Naruto and, especially, Sakura. But she still kept playing. After about 30 minutes of playing they all stopped. "Nice playing everybody, now you will all now write about the instrument you played." Anko stated. They all nodded and go out paper and pens and pencils. Naruto thought about the drums, and smiled and wrote down his ideas. Sakura, who was sitting with him, was nearly done writing about the flute. Kishimaru was already done before them all and handed his paper into Anko. She looked at it and approved. Everybody finished and handed in their papers. "Nice work on your papers everyone. Alright, bells about to ring so lets get back to class." She said. They all exited the room and walked back up to the class. On the way Naruto saw the gang members, staring him down. They were walking through the hallway. Sakura saw them and held Naruto's arm, and he held her close. The leader just nodded his head and gave Naruto a cold glare, only to receive one back from Naruto himself.

"Alright boys. Lets see here. It looks like he's got himself a little girly with him. Any ideas?" The leader asked. They all thought.

"Well, she's obviously in love with the guy, so maybe that's a weakness he possesses." On group member stated. The leader gripped the members shoulders.

"That's brilliant! I have the perfect idea. It won't fail. Now, before you guys ask, let me explain my awesome plan." He said. They all listened. "Now, we're going to take the little girly hostage. We'll leave a note, saying that if he wants to see her, then we meet after school on campus. Then when he gets there, we jump his ass. Is it great or what?" The leader asked proudly. They all had no questions, except one.

"But boss, he's going to be awfully sore at us for taking his girl, isn't he? Won't he beat the living shit out of us for doing this?" The member asked. The leader sighed.

"But he can't hurt his own girl. We'll use her as a shield." The leader said. The members thought, and came to a conclusion.

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!!" They all shouted. The leader felt on top of the world and grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I am brilliant aren't I?" The leader asked.

_With the group_

They all reached the classroom and sat in their seats. There were only a few minutes left so Anko had all the students talk. The girls were staring at the sleeping pups on Naruto's head and in his pockets. Naruto and Sakura just chatted while Kishimaru read his book. Naruto looked at the small boy next to him and at the book in curiosity. Apparently Kishimaru was reading a book about…love? Naruto looked at him, and saw that he was deeply in tune with the book. The book was titled "What Love is," for what Naruto could see clearly.

"Hey Kishimaru, Why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked. The small boy looked at him and then at the book.

"I…um…well it is kind of embarrassing to talk about it." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him confused, yet interested in the subject.

"It's okay if you're embarrassed about it. You can talk to me anytime about anything you want. I won't laugh, I promise." Naruto reassured Kishimaru. Kishimaru looked at the book, and then at Naruto.

"Well…are you sure you won't laugh?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto grinned and gave Kishimaru a thumbs up.

"I promise I won't. I always keep my promises." Naruto reassured the small boy. Kishimaru smiled.

"Okay, well the reason I am reading this book is because I-" Kishimaru couldn't finish because the bell had rung. Naruto sighed.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it. I'll be here for you, okay?" Naruto said. He took Sakura's hand and the two exited the room. Kishimaru got up from his chair and looked at the book. He shook his head and walked out of the classroom. The day had gone smoothly and Gym class had just started. Gai and Lee were doing push-ups while everyone else just did whatever. Gais' motto was "Express your youth in every way," so he just let the students do whatever, as long as it was physical and not sexual, not that he minded. But it was school and sexual contact was something he had to report. But he thought it was youthful. Naruto and Sakura were just walking around the track, doing some jogging some of the time and talking. Naruto smiled and looked over at Kishimaru, who was just sitting on a bench, his head hung to the ground. Sakura looked and started to worry. They both walked over to the boy.

"Kishimaru, are you alright?" Sakura asked, worry enveloped in her voice. Kishimaru looked up at them and sighed.

"C'mon Kishimaru, you can tell us what's wrong. We won't laugh." Naruto explained. Kishimaru looked out of the corner of his eyes and then back at them.

"I just…wonder sometimes," He started. Naruto and Sakura sat on the bench next to him.

"Wonder what?" Naruto asked.

"I wonder…am I…loved?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto went silent, their eyes wide with shock. They were both paralyzed by the question.

"Wow, that's a…deep question there. Why would you wanna know?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru shrugged.

"I just wanted to know because it seems like most people do not like me at all." He answered.

"Oh…Kishimaru you're a great person." Sakura said. The boy looked at her, his hands folded on his lap. "Kishimaru, you're a wonderful person. I don't know whom would ever dislike you, for being…well you. It seems like something really has you down to say something like that." Sakura said. Kishimaru looked out into the field. Naruto's pups were playing with the other students and tripping and running like crazy, whacky, insane animals. Kishimaru giggled.

"What?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru pointed out into the field. He looked at saw the pups all playing. Naruto chuckled and looked around and awed. Sakura and Kishimaru looked at him and he pointed in the middle. They looked and Sakura smiled while Kishimaru gave a small blush. Sallow and Little-z were touching noses. "Well whaddya know. Looks like there are a couple of love-birds out on the field." Naruto said smiling.

"Awe, aren't they so cute?" Sakura asked tilting her head slightly. Naruto looked at her and then back at the pups.

"Oh boy, here come the girls." Naruto said getting up. "They're gonna squeeze the poor things to death if I'm not there. C'mon guys." Naruto explained. Sakura got up and looked at Kishimaru, who looked at Naruto, fending off the female fan girls.

"C'mon Kishimaru, lets go help Naruto out." Sakura said. Kishimaru looked at her and smiled and nodded. They both walked over to Naruto, who was defending the lovey-dovey pups from torture.

"OH LOOK AT THEM! I WANNA HOLD THEM!" One girl screamed.

"OH I WANNA SEE IT, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!" Another said. Naruto groaned, a bit aggravated.

"_Things couldn't get any worse right now than what they are." _Naruto said. He looked and growled angrily. The principal was coming and boy did he look mad. Sakura gasped as she saw Naruto's eyes turn blood-red. She looked and saw Kishimaru, staring at Naruto in awe.

"_Oh no, the principals coming over. When he see's Naruto's pups he's going to confiscate them and call the humane society. I have to stop him or Naruto could be expelled."_ Sakura said and ran over to the principal. Mr. Takashi was just walking over to see what the commotion was about when Sakura ran up to him.

"Mr. Takashi sir." She said.

"Oh, hello Sakura. What is all the commotion? Naruto isn't doing anything he shouldn't do, is he." Mr. Takashi said sternly while saying "is he." Sakura gulped and shook her head.

"No, he isn't. In fact he's doing nothing wrong at all." Sakura said smiling. The man looked at Naruto, who was holding off the girls.

"OKAY GIRLS, CLEAR OUT NOW!" the man shrieked. They all turned around to see a tomato-red faced man in a suit staring at the with his arms crossed.

"Yes sir." They all said in unison. The principal nodded and walked away and the girls left. Naruto sighed and Sakura looked at him and then back at the principal. She gasped as she saw Amaterasu walking behind the principal. The man stopped to shake hands with Gai and Lee. The pup her lifted up her leg. Naruto saw it and tried to contain his laughter and Kishimaru turned around, trying to contain his laughter also. Sakura gasped and started to run towards the pup. But by the time she got there she was too late and the pup waddled away, happy as can be. Sakura gulped and the man saw her.

"Oh, Sakura, can I assist you with anything?" The man asked. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Uh, bye." She said quickly and ran back to Naruto. The man shrugged and continued his conversation with Gai. Naruto was cracking up and Sakura walked up to him and put her hands on her hips. "Naruto, you could've gotten in deep trouble." Sakura said sternly. Naruto held his gut. Amaterasu came waddling over to him and he looked down and picked her up.

"OH YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD GIRL! THAT'S A GOOD LITTLE PUP! SUCH A GOOD LITTLE GIRL!" Naruto shouted happily. The pup just licked his face, making him laugh in return. Kishimaru smiled sweetly while Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto I'm serious, you could've gotten in trouble." Sakura said. Naruto just kept getting licked and laughed. Sakura sighed. "Naruto…you could've gotten expelled, and then I wouldn't see you until school is over." Sakura said. Naruto stopped and looked at her. He was laying flat on his back with his legs bent and his feet flat on the ground. He got up and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never thought about it that way. I can't leave you behind. I just can't…I love you too much." Naruto stated and hugged her. Sakura smiled and hugged back. Kishimaru smiled sweetly. "The bells about to ring, lets go get the service done, okay?" Naruto asked softly. Sakura nodded and the two walked to the janitors office. Kishimaru smiled. He would be getting heir lunch today, again, not that he minded. The bell rang and Naruto and Sakura walked out to the courtyard and sighed. There was a lot of trash on the ground. They started to pick up. The gang members were just sitting there, eating their lunch, watching Sakura.

"Okay guys. We kidnap her when I say so, okay?" The leader asked. They all nodded, and they just watched, like hawks. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was just picking up trash and smiled. She walked over to him and put a hand on his back. He felt her and turned around to see her smiling face. He smiled back and then kissed her luscious lips softly. She giggled and the two never left each others side as they picked up the garbage.

_1 hour later_

Naruto and Sakura were done, sweating, and starving. They had been working a lot and just sat on the ground. Naruto saw everybody start coming up the steps and walk into the school, laughing and chatting or holding hands. Naruto saw Kishimaru walking up the steps with a bag in his hands. The boy walked over to them and handed Naruto the bag.

"Thanks a lot Kishimaru. Man I'm hungry as hell." Naruto said and got out the chop-sticks and bowls. Kishimaru smiled.

"Oh, well no-one should have to wait to eat you know. I will tell Kakashi that you are eating. You guys do not have long now. You have only…about eight more hours of this and you are home free." Kishimaru said happily. Naruto and Sakura smiled and began to eat, while Kishimaru walked into the school. They both ate the two bowls of ramen happily. Naruto stood up and grabbed the bag and the bowls, that were plastic. He walked to the can to go dump them while Sakura just stood there, full. The gang members were looking at her from behind the brush behind her.

"Okay, now we get her." The leader said. The others nodded and snuck out of the brush and crept up behind her silently. The two then grabbed her roughly. Sakura gasped and tried to scream, put her mouth was covered and her body was dragged back into the bushes. Naruto dumped the trash in the trash-can and looked to where Sakura was standing. But he didn't see her.

"I wonder where Sakura went. She probably went to the bathroom." Naruto told himself.

"**I smell something fishy. Be on the look-out kit. I think something funny is going on here."** Kyuubi said darkly.

"_What do you mean?"_ Naruto asked

"**How can Sakura just disappear like that when we didn't even see her go into the school?"** Kyuubi asked

"_I don't know. Well maybe she had to go bad and rushed right passed me without me seeing her."_ Naruto answered. Kyuubi gave a groan.

"**Well whatever is going on, when I find out what REALLY happened to her and she gets hurt. They won't think twice before we rip them to shreds. Damn kids, hurting our mate."** Kyuubi mumbled. Naruto nodded. If her found out that Sakura got hurt by ANYBODY even if his friends hurt her. He'd take no shit. Naruto sighed an entered to classroom. Kakashi saw him and smiled.

"Hello Naruto, where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, she had to go to the bathroom, really, really, really bad." Naruto answered. Kakashi just watched his student walk up the steps and sit next to Kishimaru. Kakashi looked out the door.

"_I think it's much more than just the bathroom Naruto, much, much more."_ Kakashi said mentally. The class went smoothly, although Naruto was worrying about Sakura. She still hadn't come back from her trip to the "bathroom" and he was worrying. Kishimaru saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sure she will be fine Naruto. You should not worry." Kishimaru said happily. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"I know, but what if she's hurt, or something's gone wrong? I need to find out what's going on Kishimaru. I'm worried sick." Naruto explained. Kishimaru looked at the door, but nothing went passed it, except for maybe a teacher or two. The bell rang and Naruto went through the whole day, worried sick about Sakura. Everyone started to worry about her, and Kishimaru knew something was going on. Kishimaru, even though he didn't show it, was getting pissed more, and more Sakura didn't show up. Whatever happened to her, he just hoped she was alright. The bell for last period rang and school had ended. Naruto walked back to the locked with Kishimaru. Kishimaru saw a note attached to the locker. He ripped it off and read it silently. "Well, what's it say?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru's eyes widened a bit and gave it to Naruto. He took it and read aloud silently.

_We have your girlfriend with us. If you want to find her meet us outside on campus at exactly 3:05. Don't be late, or else._

_Signed,_

_The gang you fought this morning_

Naruto was beyond pissed and crumbled the paper in his hands. He started to walk, leaving Kishimaru behind. Naruto walked outside onto the campus and looked at the clock. It was exactly 3:05 and he looked forward. He gasped when he saw Sakura, being held inappropriately by one of the gang members.

"LET GO OF SAKURA YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto shouted angrily. They just scoffed at his statement and held Sakura. Her mouth was duct-tapped shut and her feet and hand were tied with ropes. She was being carried around like a sack of potatoes.

"You want her kid. Then come and get her." A member said.

"With pleasure." Naruto said and ran at light speed over to them and cocked his fist back. He was going to hook one of the members, the one holding Sakura. The member just smirked and held her up in defense. Sakura tried to scream, but couldn't. Naruto gasped and stopped his fist from impacting her.

"Alright boys. GET HIM!" The leader shouted. Naruto looked around him.

"You dip-shits can't beat me!" Naruto shouted. The member holding Sakura grinned and chuckled. He held a knife up to Sakura's neck. Naruto gasped and glared at him.

"Really, well how about now?" He asked. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was squirming and pleading, muffling loudly. Naruto dropped his fists and suffered defeat. If he fought, Sakura would probably die. These asshole were desperate for revenge, that he knew.

"Just let her go. Don't hurt her." Naruto said. The member chuckled. Naruto looked at him, but was then punched in the jaw, left to right. He landed on the ground. One member then grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the gut, then kneed him in the nose, and then elbowed Naruto's head, and then kicked him away. Naruto fell to the ground. The leader and the members then began kicking him. Sakura screamed out Naruto's name, but she only muffled. The leader then grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him. Naruto was bleeding from the nose and mouth.

"Well kid, looks like you failed your girlfriend. Any last words before I knock you into a coma for the next year?" The leader asked.

"YES! LEAVE THE MAN ALONE OR YOU SHALL PERISH!" Said a childish voice. They looked behind and saw Kishimaru, standing there. The small boy glared at the older members. "Put. Him. Down. This. Instant." Kishimaru threatened. They all looked at each other and laughed. The leader just laughed and looked at Kishimaru.

"OH YEAH, AND WHAT'S A LITTLE SQUIRT LIKE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" The leader asked, laughing.

"Excuse me? I do not think I heard you correctly. Could you please re-state that…again?" Kishimaru asked. The leader grinned and tossed Naruto to the side near Sakura. Sakura gasped as she looked at his bloody face. Kishimaru saw the boy, lying there, motionless, but he could still feel his chakra flowing.

"I said, what's a little runt like you going to do about it?" The leader re-stated. Kishimaru was now pissed like no other kind. He saw that a crowd was forming and were watching him, as if saying 'what are you gonna do now?'

"I shall disgrace you, fool. You do not know the powers in which I possess." Kishimaru said. The leader grinned. And then gave Kishimaru a stern scowl.

"Alright then tinker-toy. Lets go!" The leader said and they all charged at the boy. Kishimaru sighed and shook his head.

"I have not the time for these insolent fools. (sighs) Well, better make this quick, but not too bloody." Kishimaru said and closed his eyes. He could hear their battle cries and just took a deep-breath. "Rokugan…Art: Phantom…Wings…Technique." He said. Butterfly like wings then spread from the back of his small body. They were glowing from a dark, to normal, to light sapphire color. Kishimaru waited for them and as so as they got to him they started to throw punches and kicks. Kishimaru covered his body using the wings, and after a short while they forces stopped and they looked to see not even one scratch on the wings, nor Kishimaru. "Is that all you have? You are weaklings." Kishimaru asked and stated. Their eyes were wide and Kishimaru just smirked, and this one was one they could see.

"B-But how?" The leader asked. Kishimaru just chuckled.

"I shall tell you how. These wings erupting from my body are solely made from spiritual chakra produced when I activate this," He started. He looked at them and they all gasped. Sakura's eye widened when she saw his eyes. She remembered Naruto having those eyes to. She looked at Naruto and saw his lifeless body laying there in the fetal position.

"_Naruto, just hang on baby. I'll save you."_ She said mentally and started to crawl over to Naruto worm-like. The member that was holding the knife up to her neck was over with his gang members. She got near him and cuddled next to him. Kishimaru saw and got angrier.

"Now, you shall face my wrath." Kishimaru said and flapped the wings, blowing them away a bit. Kishimaru chuckled and looked at Naruto and Sakura. They were cuddling with each other. Kishimaru knew it was up to him this time, again. But this was different. He was going to have to reach them a painful lesson. He kept his eyes on Naruto and Sakura, hoping none of the gang members, or their leader, would get to them. "Alright, now…taste my wrath fools!" Kishimaru shouted. His wings started to surround his body. Everyone watched as the gang members and their leader got up. They shouted their battle cries and ran towards the boy. "PHANTOM WINGS!" He shouted and an echo occurred as the wings spread out, producing a wave of blue/sapphire chakra that flew like lightning to the members. The gang gasped as the wave hit them with so much force, that it was too much. They were blown back, right into the school itself. They hit the walls with so much force they went through and landed nearly 20 feet inside, wracking the school. Kishimaru looked at his work and the wings disappeared. "You are lucky that was my weakest flap. My strongest would have disintegrated you on contact. You are, indeed, lucky men." He said and looked at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto just lay there, and Kishimaru ran over to him. He looked around and saw the pups running back over to them. The crowd was stunned, paralyzed with fear as to think that, that was his weakest attack power. They shuddered. Kishimaru untied Sakura and took the tape off of her, with much whining from her. She gasped for air and her mouth stung. But she wasn't worried about that, she was worried about Naruto.

"NARUTO!" She shouted, tears flowing from her eyes. She enveloped the boy in a hug and cried on his badly beaten body. Kishimaru looked and saw the teachers and other ninja, even Tsunade! They all looked at them and the small boy looked at them back. He turned to Sakura and saw her crying. It might have not seemed bad, but Naruto was in bad shape. Sakura was afraid he might be in a coma, and it scared her to no end. Even the students that had gone home came back, and they all looked at Sakura as she cried on Naruto's body.

"Sakura, let me help…okay?" Kishimaru asked. She sniffed and looked at him. His eyes were fixated on Naruto, and she nodded. Without moving from her spot she held Naruto's hand and Kishimaru sighed. He put his hands on Naruto and they started to glow green. Sakura gave a silent gasp as she saw Naruto's blood stop running and start to heal. Tsunade was even surprised to see Kishimaru healing Naruto by himself. Sakura gripped his hand tighter as Kishimaru healed him more and more. Sakura looked at him and started to pump her own chakra through his hands. Naruto healed faster and faster and then all his wounds were gone. His bruises, if he had any, and everything was gone. Sakura got into his face and cuddled up to him. She put her head into his neck and more tears came, gently trickling down the side of her face. Tsunade sighed and looked at the hole in the wall.

"Over there. Go get them healed up before they die." She said pointing into the hole where the, alive, bodies of the gang were. The medics rushed and started to heal their badly bruised bodies. She walked over to Kishimaru and looked at Naruto and Sakura. Kishimaru looked up at her and she looked at him. "Naruto should be fine. He's probably just knocked out right now. He should come back a little later." She said smiling. Kishimaru nodded and looked at Naruto. The boy was knocked out of it, and Sakura had her arms wrapped around his body. She didn't want him to be out for months upon end. She wanted him awake now. "Alright, lets get these two back home." Tsunade said. Kishimaru nodded.

"Oh, and Milady ?" Kishimaru asked. Tsunade looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Naruto and Sakura are living together now. So I think it would be best if they are laid on the bed at Naruto's apartment. Nothing sexual, but I think they would be happy if you did that." Kishimaru explained. Tsunade looked at the couple and saw the little pups cuddled around them like cotton lint. They looked like little angels around the two, sleeping peacefully. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we'll do that. And by the way. May I ask what your name is?" She asked. Kishimaru smiled.

"My name is Kishimaru Kaguya. Please to meet you milady." He said taking a courtly bow to her. Tsunade laughed.

"You don't need to be formal around me. But it's nice to meet you Kishimaru. I am Tsunade, the Hokage of this village. Pleased to meet you very much." She said happily. Kishimaru smiled and nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said still smiling. Tsunade nodded and looked at the school and sighed.

"Great, now who's going to clean up this mess?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto and Sakura were supposed to be cleaning the grounds after school. But this happened and they still have eight hours to go. They still have to serve after-school detention and clean the entire school. Talk about a drag." Kishimaru stated. Tsunade could only agree. She didn't know a thing about what had happened. But whatever it was, was something bad to make the poor couple go through that. Kishimaru looked at Naruto and Sakura and smiled.

"So how are we going to get them home?" Kishimaru asked. Tsunade looked and saw Sakura stuck to Naruto like glue. No was she was getting off him. She shrugged and Kishimaru groaned.

"Well, I guess we'll get them back somehow." She said.

_30 minutes later_

Tsunade had to carry Naruto and Sakura while Kishimaru held the pups. She found Naruto's keys in his pockets and opened the door. She went in and looked around. The place was nice and clean. Big-Z and Konohoa saw the woman and the boy. They saw Kishimaru holding the pups and walked over to him. Big-Z was almost bigger than Kishimaru, but Kishimaru only stood about 1 foot higher than Big-Z.

"These must be your pups. Here you are." He said and put them all down. Some how he got to carry them all, but he just watched as Big-Z and Konohoa brought them back to the blankets and snuggled with them. Kishimaru smiled and Tsunade walked into Naruto's room and laid them down on the bed. Sakura laid on Naruto while he slept. Tsunade smiled and put the keys on the table.

"Good night you two. See you in the morning." Tsunade said smiling. And with Kishimaru, they both left the sleeping couple to their dreams.

_**Sorry that was so late. Well hope you enjoyed it. I think there might be a lemon next chapter X3 Well see you later!**_


	5. True Love, Coming True!

Hello again. Well this is the chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Oh and I have new stories up for vote, just so you know. KEEP THOSE VOTES COMING!

_**K'sN&S-Hello!**_

_**Kishimaru-Shh! Naruto and Sakura are still sleeping.**_

_**K'sN&S-(whispers) Oh, sorry.**_

_**Kishimaru-(smiles and nods)**_

_**K'sN&S-So, what's on the agenda for today?**_

_**Kishimaru-(shrugs) I do not know yet. Have to wait and see.**_

_**K'sN&S-(nods head) Well then, I don't have much to say. So how about we get on with this.**_

_**Kishimaru-As you wish.**_

_**K'sN&S, Kishimaru-(whisper) Let the story continue.**_

Naruto and Sakura were sleeping peacefully under the warm covers. Sakura sighed peacefully as she still slept-on, cuddled into Naruto's chest. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned a bit. He looked around in the pitch-black room and then at the alarm clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. He sighed and turned back to Sakura. She was sleeping soundly and Naruto just wrapped his arms around her. It took him nearly 30 seconds to figure out they still had their clothes on. He sighed and took off his trench-coat and shirt, along with his sandals and pants. He looked at Sakura and smiled. He took her shirt off, softly without waking her, and then her skirt and sandals. He smiled as he saw her sleeping figure when his eyes got used to the darkness. He wrapped his muscular arms round her and cuddled her to his chest, as they were before and closed his eyes until it was time to wake up, again.

_30 minutes later_

Naruto was sleeping silently, without a word, with his arms wrapped around Sakura's tiny frame of a body. She was still sleeping next to him, cuddled into his chest. Naruto's dreams were then shattered to pieces when the annoying sound of the alarm awoke him.

"GOOD-MORNING KONOHA! IT IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY TODAY!" The man said on the radio. Naruto groaned and felt around for the switch, fumbling as he did so, and finally found it and turned the alarm off. He sighed and got out of bed and scratched his arm and walked into the bathroom, stumbling over his clothes but not falling. Sakura sighed and slowly awoke and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and without a word, got up from the warm comfort and safety of the fluffy bed and started to walk towards the bathroom, having no idea for who would be there. She was about to open the door when she heard the shower start running. Sakura nodded and was about to walk away when something stopped her in her tracks.

"_**oh no you don't girl. You're going to see him ass naked this time."**_ Inner Sakura said.

"_But I-" _She couldn't finish.

"**Don't give me that shit girl. He peeked on us, now it's our turn, capiesh?! And don't give me that 'but I don't wanna see Naruto naked. I'm not ready yet' crap."**

"_But I-"_ She was cut off again.

"**MARCH NOW!" **Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura nodded without question and slowly pushed the door open. She heard Naruto whistling a tune in the shower and gulped. She slowly strode up to she shower and felt her heart in her throat. She extended her arm and gripped the handle to the door. She felt like she was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to her cheeks. She pulled slowly, trying not to make a noise and the door clicked open. She squinted her eyes shut and put her face near the crevice of the door. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him. Naruto was taking a shower and she was looking! Her eyes glazed over his tanned body and muscular figure. She thought she was about to get a nose-bleed, but retained. Naruto was just washing his body and smiled as he sensed her looking at him.

"_So, she's finally looking at me eh?"_ Naruto asked mentally.

"**Yep, seems that way." **Kyuubi said yawning.

"_So what now? Do I do something?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi grinned evilly and Naruto mentally sighed. _"Let me guess, you want me to grab her and pull her in here, don't you?"_ Naruto asked.

"**Maybe…besides I know you wanna."** Kyuubi smirked. Naruto thought.

"_Well, it might be a good change. Maybe this is a chance when we can really be 'close' together. Why not?"_ Naruto asked. Kyuubi grinned and Naruto groaned. He was sent back to reality and turned around, only to see that Sakura was gone. He walked over and opened the door, without making a noise, and looked around the room and saw Sakura, sitting on the ground. He wondered what was wrong with her. Sakura was currently having a discussion with Inner Sakura about something.

"_OH NO I'M NOT!"_ Sakura shouted.

"**Oh c'mon! Jeez quit being such a baby! Besides I know you want to Sakura. I can fell you getting wetter by the minute."** Inner Sakura grinned and complained. Sakura knew she was right. Just the feeling of Naruto in the shower naked was getting her wet, and fast.

"_So, that means nothing to me."_ Sakura said.

"**So, basically you're skipping your first chance to look at the guys penis? Man, you are one sorry girl. Sometimes I wonder why you just don't, well…SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU LOVE HIM!" **Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura gasped.

"_What! Of course I love him! I love him with my heart! Don't tell me-"_

"**THEN GET YOUR ASS IN THERE NOW! IT'S REALLY COMMON FOR A GIRL TO WANT TO TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT HER MAN DAMMIT! IT LETS THE GUYS KNOW SHE HAS FEELINGS AND IS ATTRACTED TO HIM AND FOR HIM!" **Inner Sakura shouted at her. Sakura was beside her self. She didn't know what to do as Inner Sakura's words kept ringing in her ears. She loved Naruto, and maybe Inner Sakura was right. Maybe it was good to let the man know that she would be there for him, even when he looked that way. She sighed and accepted defeat. She was tossed into reality. Naruto was getting worried until he saw her moving again. She got up and began to take the rest of her clothing off. Naruto quickly ducked back into the shower stall and turned so that his back was facing the door of the stall. Sakura gulped and walked towards the stall. Naruto was waiting when he got an idea. A cheekish, clever idea. He grinned and the Kyuubi did to and nodded. He walked up to the door and waited.

"_I hope he doesn't get mad at me."_ Sakura said. Inner Sakura just didn't want to argue, and Sakura understood her. She sighed mentally and gripped the handle and started to open the door, slowly. She was unaware of what was going to happen and just opened the door. Naruto saw the door open and got ready. Sakura closed her eyes and opened the door fully. Naruto then grinned and yanked her into the shower, her letting out a yelp. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto's blue ones staring at her. "Don't get mad! Please I-" She couldn't finish. Naruto had laid his lips on hers and kissed her lustfully. Her eyes were wide and Inner Sakura smirked.

"**I knew he wouldn't get mad."** She said cheekily. Sakura closed her eyes and got caught up in the lustful kiss. Naruto licked her bottom lip for entry, and she let him in. Their tongues kissed and felt like they were making love, their tongues. Sakura, without thinking, wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, while he gripped her sides. The warm water ran over their bodies quickly as they both shared a lustful kiss of love. They both separated after a while and Sakura drowsily opened her eyes. She stared into his blue orbs lazily and saw his smiling face.

"That feel good?" Naruto asked. She didn't answer and only nodded. "Good." Was his reply. He let go of her and looked at her body. She was beautiful which he could see clearly. He liked her like this and growled. "Daaaaamn! you look sexy, girl. Why do ya gotta hide yourself from me?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head to get rid of her disorientation. She looked at him and saw him looking at her body. She blushed madly, like she invented a new shade of red. Naruto chuckled and looked at her. Her eyes were gazing over his tanned, muscular body. "You like?" Naruto asked. Sakura could only nod as her gaze drifted down more and more. Naruto grinned as she caught sight of his wingy-dingy. Sakura's legs started to shake. If they had sex that thing would split her in half, like water freezing inside a rock.

"**DAMN THAT THING IS HUGE! GIRL YOU'VE GOT TO GET YOURSELF A PIECE OF THAT!" **Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura's eyes were wide and her legs were shaking.

"_T-T-That thingy is going to split my body into two pieces. I regret ever thinking about having sex with Naruto. It's just too big."_ Sakura said mentally.

"**Chya right! That thing is HUGE! You're going to get that shoved into you! You're already getting wet again just thinking about what it would feel like!" **Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura gulped and Naruto saw it and looked down at his manliness.

"_Am I that small?" _Naruto asked. "_You damn fox! I said fourteen inches and two inches thick dammit!" _Naruto shouted angrily.

"**I did give you that length and thickness idiot. She's probably scared of you right now. She's probably thinking that you're going to split her ass in two right now. Well my hormone enhancement is working perfectly, isn't it Kit?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto groaned mentally and looked at Sakura. He shook her slightly and she snapped out of her trance. She looked up to see his smiling face.

"Sakura, my dick isn't going to split you in two, I promise. Besides, I want you to be happy when we make love, so I asked Kyuubi to give my a big honker, just for you." Naruto said grinning with his eyes closed. Sakura looked at him and then at his dong-dong.

"_It…was all for me? But…why?"_ Sakura asked. Inner Sakura smacked her forehead and just let her answer go. "But why…Naruto? Why me? There are other pretty girls out there that would deserve to be ravished by your…umm…p-p-p-p," She couldn't get the words out, so Naruto filled in for her.

"Penis? Oh well you might think that…but in my heart, Sakura. You're the only one for me." He said kissing her lightly. She was in complete awe. Naruto wanted her, and only her she thought? Inner Sakura smirked and nodded. She looked at Naruto and he only nodded, as if he knew what she was thinking. She smiled and blushed. Naruto chuckled and they both began to wash themselves. After they were done they got out and Naruto accumulated two towels from the closet and they both wrapped themselves inside them and dried off. They both then got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Sakura was still dazed by the sight of Naruto. But she shook it off and saw Naruto putting water on the stove. She looked in the dark corner and saw the outlining of the pups and Big-Z, and Konohoa. They were still sleeping soundly and Sakura smiled. Naruto looked at her and smiled at her and walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her body. She giggled and he put his head on her shoulder.

"So…are we taking the pups to school again today?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought and chuckled.

"Maybe…it all depends though." Naruto answered her.

"Depends on what?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"It all depends if you want them to come." Naruto answered her. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Of course I want the little darlings to come. And I also think that," She got up and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Little-z and Sallow and in L.O.V.E" She said. Naruto looked at her and then at the pups. Little-z and Sallow were sleeping right next to each other. Naruto smiled and looked at her.

"You may be right. Little demons are gonna get all lovey-dovey." Naruto stated. Sakura giggled again and Naruto just winked at her and returned to the boiling pot of ramen. He threw in the noodles and stirred them around. Sakura just sat at the table and waited for the noodles to be done. After a while they were and Naruto served her a bowl, along with serving himself. They both started to eat and the pets waddled over to them and sat down. Naruto ignored them and just ate. "You have food in your bowls. I filled it yesterday before I left." He said. He looked at their bowls and sat them empty.

"Maybe they ate it yesterday Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and groaned and got up. He filled their bowls with fresh food and sat back down. He looked at them, and they still hadn't moved.

"You guys know you aren't going to get anything this time, right?" Naruto asked. The babies cocked their heads cutely and licked their noses hungrily. Naruto ignored and kept eating, but Sakura awed.

"Awe, big bad Naruto won't share with you babies? Shame on him for that. Here come, I'll share mine with you." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her with his eyebrow cocked and his mouth full of noodles.

"Don't tell me you're (swallow) going to fall for that. Are you?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"I fell for you and your act, didn't I?" Sakura asked.

"Good point. But now you're falling for their act?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and set the bowl down. The babies all started to eat and Big-Z and Konohoa just watched them scarf down the ramen. "They're going to get fat, and plump. And soon I won't be able to carry them to school with us anymore." Naruto said. Sakura giggled and Naruto handed her his bowl. She looked at it and looked at him in shock. He smiled. "We can finish it together, you and I." Naruto stated smiling at her. She nodded and the two lovers began eating together. After they were done Naruto put the bowl inside the sink and washed it. Sakura looked out the window and at the clock. It was 6:45.

"Okay Naruto, it's time to go now." Sakura stated. Naruto looked at the clock, then nodded.

"Okay just a sec." Naruto answered her. She nodded and waited for him. After he was done he grabbed his satchel and walked towards the door and felt for his keys. But he couldn't find them. "Shit, where'd my keys go?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and Naruto felt all of his pockets, but didn't find them. He then walked into his room and turned on the light.

"Tch, there they are. Damn things." Naruto cursed and turned off the light and walked towards the door. He opened it and looked inside. "C'mon, lets go guys and gals." Naruto said. The pups all walked towards him and he bent down and looked at their cute faces. He put them all in his pockets and then Little-z and Sallow on his and Sakura's heads and locked the door.

They two then began to walk towards the school, but holding each others hands this time. Naruto couldn't care if people saw them. They were in love, and that's what counted to him. They were both walking, also hearing whispers about the two, and they reached the stairs. They started to trek up and reached the top after nearly 30 minutes. Just in time for school. They saw all the other students talking and chatting. But when the two walked near anybody the area would fall silent. Naruto just kept walking. Naruto looked ahead and saw Sasuke and everyone else. Sakura looked and their friends were all staring at them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sakura asked. Ino walked over to her and looked at her and Naruto.

"Are you two okay? You aren't hurt are you?" Ino asked worrying. Naruto looked at her and Sakura remembered yesterday.

"We should be fine. That gang shouldn't be coming around anymore around us…at least with Kishimaru around." Sakura stated. Naruto looked at her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kiba asked shocked. Naruto shook his head. "You got in a fight with that gang. They beat the shit out of you and were about to finish you, until Kishimaru arrived." Kiba answered. Naruto's eyes widened as memories came flooding back. He gritted his teeth and looked at Sakura. She looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes. They all looked at him.

"Sakura…" Naruto started. She looked at him. "I won't ever let anyone take advantage of you like that ever, again. I promise on my life this time." Naruto said angrily. Kiba looked at him.

"Dude, you don't have to get all up-tight. You could've just kicked their asses." Kiba stated. Naruto looked at him with a cold glare. Kiba looked at him confused.

"I couldn't hit them, even though I wanted to." Naruto said to him.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"They were using Sakura as a shield, to keep me from knocking the living fuck out of them. When I see them I'm gonna…" He stopped and walked into the school, steaming mad.

"I wonder why Naruto is so mad." Hinata asked. Sakura looked at her.

"He doesn't want to be weak. I know he's not weak, but there are just something's that are apart of Naruto's weakness." Sakura stated.

"What would that be?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her with eyes full of worry. They all looked at her.

"His heart. That's his weakness." Sakura stated and left them to go find Naruto. They all looked at each other. Tenten looked at Neji, and he sighed and nodded. Sakura was running through the hallways trying to find her, angry, beloved. She looked left and right for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. Sallow was hanging by her toes as Sakura streaked through the hallways to find Naruto. She was getting worried. Why did Kiba, and Ino have to bring up the subject about the fight yesterday. Sometimes she just wanted to punch their lights out. She looked left and right for him, and finally she found him. He was sitting on the ground behind a locker near a classroom door. She walked over to him and saw him sitting against the locker with his right leg bent, his foot making contact with the floor. And the other foot stretched out all the way. He looked up at her, and she looked down at him. She fell to her knees and gripped his right arm with both hands. They both started at each other for a while, until Sakura broke the silence. "Naruto," She started.

He just looked at her and she gulped. "I-Kiba-Ino didn't-I'm-" She stuttered to find words and Naruto sighed.

"Sakura, you know I love you with all my heart, right?" Naruto asked. She nodded and gripped his arm tighter.

"Of course I know you love me Naruto. Of course I do." Sakura said. Naruto looked down and then at her.

"Sakura, am I…weak to you?" Naruto asked. Sakura gasped.

"No Naruto. You're not weak to me. You're not weak to anyone. Don't degrade yourself Naruto, it isn't good for you. It's not good for me." Sakura answered him. Naruto was a both shocked by her words, but knew they were true.

"So…I'm not weak to you at all?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and leaned in closer to him.

"No, you're not Naruto. You're one of the strongest people I know." She answered. Naruto smiled and nodded and leaned in and kissed her luscious pink lips. Naruto smiled and got up and helped Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura, you're the best." Naruto stated. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arm around his and they both walked to class. They chatted while they walked towards their destination. Once reached they entered and saw Kishimaru, as usual, reading his book on "love" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and Kishimaru looked at them.

"Oh, good morning you two. How did you two sleep last night?" Kishimaru asked.

"Oh, hey Kishimaru. Sakura and I slept great. How did you sleep last night?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru smiled.

"I slept accordingly. Are you two feeling okay? That ruckus yesterday was something, but I do not believe they will be a threat anymore, or ever in fact." Kishimaru explained.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru giggled childishly.

"Well, just between you guys, me, Tsunade, and the teachers. I put them in a coma that will be in effect for nearly…mmm…about five months giver-take." Kishimaru explained. Naruto looked at Sakura and she looked at him.

"Damn, must have been some powerful punch to get them that way." Naruto stated surprised.

"Punch?" Kishimaru asked.

"Well yeah, I mean what else could have caused them like that?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and remembered that he still didn't know a thing.

"I did not punch them. I used a jutsu instead." Kishimaru explained. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, well what kind of jutsu was it?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and then at Sakura. Naruto looked at her and she hung her head low.

"It was…amazing. It was so powerful I didn't even get a chance to…see them fly across the campus because that attack was so strong." Sakura explained. Naruto was interested and looked at Kishimaru, who nodded and returned to his book.

"So, Sakura, what did the jutsu look like?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and then at Kishimaru.

"Well, it was…very…fantasy-like. They were basically two humongous…" Sakura stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Two humongous what?" Naruto asked. Sakura just looked at him and sighed.

"They were two humongous butterfly-like wings. They were sapphire blue, and glowed other colors that were blue. They were beautiful, but very deadly." Sakura explained. Naruto wasn't really expecting her answer to be like that, but looked at her. For some reason he felt like he saw what those looked like some where before, but a different color. He cast the thought aside for the moment, but not forgetting it and looped his arm around Sakura's and strolled up the stairs to their desk. They both sat down in their seats and waited till class was starting. After nearly 2 minutes students started to walk into the door and take their seats. They were quiet as they entered the room. All of their eyes were fixated on Naruto and Sakura as they took their seats. Naruto glared at every one of them and it made them nervous. But they still kept their eyes on him, which kind of pissed him off a bit. Kishimaru watched them and put his book down and crossed his arms.

"Just what are you all staring at? I would appreciate it if you would kindly revert your gazes in the opposite direction or face forward." Kishimaru said politely. They all just kept staring at them and it annoyed the youngster. "Face. In. the. Other. Direction. NOW." He said annoyed. Everyone started to get nervous and faced in the other direction. Naruto smiled cheekily and Sakura nodded. Kishimaru went back to reading his book and Anko came in the classroom, looking as usual as she did. She sat on the desk and crossed one leg over the other feminine like and supported herself with the palms of her hands.

"Good morning everyone, welcome back." Anko said smiling. They all smiled at her and she looked around the room. "Alright, so what shall we do today?" She asked. They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Naruto," Anko said. The young man looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"What should we do today? You go ahead and choose." Anko said. Naruto thought and looked around.

"Well…we could always go outside and…uh…do stuff." Naruto said.

"Like what kind of stuff?" Anko asked. Naruto looked at Sakura and she smiled at him.

"Well, maybe we can get into a group and…I don't know, maybe talk about Language Arts or something." Naruto explained. Anko looked around and sighed.

"Or, we can go outside and have a good time. Gai's class is outside right now and maybe you guys could go around and take a survey. Ask the other students what their favorite sport or activity is and jot it down on some paper, and then present it in class today, okay?" Anko asked. They all nodded and got up from their seats. Ino looked at Sakura, Naruto and Kishimaru as they walked down the stairs.

"Shikamaru, sweetie, I think something's going on with Naruto and Sakura. Maybe we should help." Ino stated worried.

"Give me a break Ino. They're fine. They're in love and doing a great job, jeez. Now I know why some girls are really troublesome sometimes." Shikamaru stated.

"Guys, maybe Naruto and Sakura are just wanting to be left alone." Chouji concluded.

"What!? Chouji you can't be serious. I mean this is Sakura we're talking about here. We need to help them with this-" Ino couldn't finish as Hinata covered her mouth.

"Enough of this, all of you. Naruto and Sakura are in love and are doing a great job of it. It's none of our business what happens to them. What happens, happens." Hinata said bravely. Kiba smirked and put an arm around her. She went from brave to blush as a tint of red crossed her face.

"So it's settled. We leave dobe and pinky alone." Sasuke said. They all looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but what happens if they break up?" Kiba asked.

"It's simple," Shino said out of nowhere. They all looked at the bug handler. "…we get them to get back together again, no matter what." He said apathetically.

"Well yeah, but how would they break up?" Tenten asked.

"Well…I was thinking along the line of Kishimaru doing something like that." Shino answered her.

"Kishimaru? But he's such a sweet boy. He would never do that." Tenten stated.

"Don't you think he acts a little TOO sweet sometimes?" Shikamaru asked. They all looked at each other and nodded. "We need to keep an eye on him for the time being. Cause what happened yesterday was something I wouldn't want to get caught up in." He said.

"What'd you mean 'yesterday'?" Ino asked.

"Well for one thing that was a very strong jutsu. Something like what Naruto would perform sometimes to surprise people." He said. They all nodded and he continued. "Second is because he doesn't look very old to be a senior here in school. In fact he looks like he's nearly twelve years old, and that's it." Shikamaru stated.

"Hey you have a point there. He doesn't look that old to be here in this part of school. He looks like he would be in the Academy still." Kiba stated. Shikamaru nodded.

"So that means he's here for a reason, right?" Hinata asked clutching Kiba's arm.

"Right, and whatever it is, he's buttering up to Naruto to make it come true." Shikamaru concluded.

"Well, I guess we have to keep an eye on him from now on, right?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Well c'mon everyone. We don't want Anko bitching us out. Lets go." Kiba said. They all nodded and followed the group. They walked outside and saw Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru, already asking students questions and writing them down.

"Okay, thanks for giving us your…favorite activity." Naruto said looking at the what he wrote down.

"No prob dude. Thanks for askin." The guy said and walked off. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then at Kishimaru, who looked a bit annoyed.

"Ooooookay, what do you guys have so far?" Naruto asked. They both looked at their papers.

"Well I've got," Sakura started. "Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, anal sex, phone sex, computer sex, and watching pornography." Sakura stated smiling. Naruto looked at Kishimaru and opened his mouth to speak, but Kishimaru spoke first.

"Same thing here." Kishimaru said. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Well I guess they aren't all afraid to let their secrets out to other couples, are they?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. They other two shook their heads and Naruto sighed. "Well, what about the Soccer Team?" Naruto asked. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Well c'mon then. Lets go." Naruto said. They other two just walked with him. They saw one student kicking a ball around and Naruto called out to him, making him jolt.

"HEY, YOU! YOU GOT A MINUTE?!' Naruto asked, shouting at the top of his lungs. The guys just shrugged and walked over to them.

"Sure, what do you guys need?" The guy asked.

"We're taking a survey for a class assignment and we want to know, what's your favorite sport and/or activity." Naruto asked putting his pencil and tapping it on the paper. The guy smiled.

"Oh, well, since you wanted to know I like to have se-" He was cut off.

"Don't say it, please for the love of all good. Do. Not. Say. Sex. Please." Naruto told him. The guy nodded.

"Okay, well I like to play soccer, talk on the phone, get on the computer, talk to my girlfriend, and…well…do other things I guess." The guy said. Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru jotted it down and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, anything else?" Naruto asked. The guy shrugged. "Ok, well thanks for your time." Naruto stated.

"No prob. dude." The guy said and walked away.

"I wonder, do they not know this is a class assignment. Not a survey to see who likes sexual intercourse the most?" Kishimaru asked. They two lovers shrugged and continued their survey. After nearly 30 minutes of asking questions they walked back inside.

"Well, that was something, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Well, despite most people saying that their favorite activity was…well…you know. It was okay." Sakura said.

"I gotta say though, people must have balls of steel here to say that to us. If they have any that is." Naruto stated.

"I must agree with you two on that one." Kishimaru said plainly. Naruto chuckled and Sakura gave a small giggle. They reached the classroom and walked inside. They took their rest and waited for the rest of the students to arrive, with their papers filled with nothing but sex. Naruto chuckled at what would be on their faces when they got in there. He could barely contain his excitement. He looked at Sakura and saw her looking at Kishimaru, who was reading his book.

"Hey, Kishimaru," Naruto started. The small boy looked at him. "Uh, do you want to talk about…well…you know?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru knew what he meant and looked at his book and then set it down.

"Well, I just…want to know is all. It is actually very embarrassing." Kishimaru stated. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"You know, I used to not know what love was." Naruto started. Kishimaru looked at him with awe.

"You…did not?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I was all alone, and I never experienced love. Until Iruka-sensei told me what it was about. And then that's when it all started. It started to make sense to me, and I figured out that it's something that we all have, and can express. You can express it to, you know." Naruto explained. Kishimaru looked down at the book and then at Naruto.

"But…I never…experienced lo-" He was interrupted when the sound of students filled the room.

"Don't mind them. Just looked at me, and tell me, okay?" Naruto said. Kishimaru nodded and cleared his throat.

"I really never experienced lo-" He was interrupted again.

"Hey guys!" Ino shouted. "What are you talk-" She was interrupted by Naruto covering her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Naruto said, his hand clamped shut over Ino's mouth.

"I never experienced what it felt to be lo-" Kishimaru was interrupted again by everyone standing around him. Naruto groaned and looked at them all. "I do not want to talk about this right now. Not with all of you here listening to me." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at them all. He sighed nicely and cleared his throat.

"Hey, could you guys do me a favor?" Naruto asked. They looked at him as he got up and walked to the front of the room and grabbed a ruler from the board. He looked at them all and cleared his throat again. He then whacked the ruler on the desk and shouted at them. "GET IN YOUR FUCKING SEATS NOW DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted. They all immediately took their seats and gulped. Naruto sat on the desk and crossed his arms. "Now, do I have to go over why you shouldn't interrupt people when they are trying to say something?" Naruto asked. They all shook their heads. "I think I do, lets begin shall we?" Naruto asked.

"Jeez, what crawled up his ass and died?" Kiba asked. They all giggled and Naruto grabbed the chalk near him and threw it at Kiba, hitting the Inuzuka in the head. "Ouch, what the hell?!" Kiba shouted rubbing his head. Naruto grinned and turned back to the chalk board. He started to write on the board in big letters.

"Alright class, let me just say that after today…your lives are going to be going through hell. Welcome to respect class lesson one-o-one. Now, les go over what we're going to do today, shall we?" Naruto asked. They all gulped. "We're going to go over what will happen when you interrupt me when I'm trying to help someone out, okay?" Naruto asked. He was acting just like Ibiki, and that was not good. "Then, after we're done you're going to right me an essay on why you shouldn't interrupt me, and it's going to be, at least, one-thousand words. Sakura, Kishimaru, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, and teme. You guys are out. So go ahead and get on with the assignment that Anko gave us, okay?" Naruto asked. They nodded and began to work on the assignment.

"So, let me guess," Ino started. Naruto looked at her, and she gulped. "Anko won't be coming to. Class. To-to-today?" Ino stuttered. Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Not right now anyway." He said looking out the door. Anko was watching him and gave him and thumbs-up. Naruto grinned and did the same back to her.

_With Anko_

"That little runt is taking my job now eh? Heh, never said I doubted the idiot, when he was a ninja, but I never thought he could control an entire class of students. He's a good egg that boy is." Anko said and walked away for her "free" time off.

_With Naruto_

It was like hell being in that classroom with Naruto teaching. He cracked down on their asses, so hard that some of them started to cry when he came near them. He was scary when he wanted to be, and no one wanted to mess with him at all, not now, not ever. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room, trying to get away from him. Naruto smirked and walked up to Sakura and Kishimaru.

"Hello guys, well, lets go, can't be late for the next class, now can we?" Naruto asked. They both shook their heads and walked to next period. The rest of the day went smooth. No interruptions or anything with the reputation Naruto had going on at the moment. It continued throughout gym class to. Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru were jogging, while the pups got out and played. Naruto watched everyone of the pups, making sure they weren't getting into trouble. He smiled as he saw some of them playing around by biting and barking cutely at each other. The other students laughed whenever one of the pups would trip of fall over and get back up and chase after.

Naruto chuckled and Sakura giggled as the pups all played. Kishimaru sat on the bench and played his violin, attracting quite a crowd of nearly 30 students. Naruto just jogged with Sakura and found everything going well, until Naruto caught sight of the principal, again. He gasped and ran into the field, Sakura ran after him and looked to see the principal talking to Gai about something.

"Well sir, if must know Naruto brought them. They are very youthful pups also and it makes me happy to see them running freely." Gai said smiling.

"So, Mr. Namikaze brought these dogs to my school?" Mr. Takashi asked.

"Well, actually they're fox and wolf pups, but they won't harm you." Gai said grinning, with a shine reflecting off of his teeth.

"I see." He answered. Mr. Takashi then saw Naruto running towards him. "Mr. Namikaze, you know how very strict of a rule I have with pets in and on school campus." The principal said.

"Yeah I know, but they wanted to come, it's not my fa-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Oh, but it is your fault. You and Ms. Haruno brought them to school when we clearly do not except animals of any kind here in school. I'm afraid I'm going to have to increase your detention hours, and tonight, instead of cleaning the campus after school, you will be cleaning the school, from top to bottom. But you two will also clean campus for lunch, end of discussion." The man said and walked away. Naruto watched him walk away and found a rock on the ground and picked it up and was about to chuck it at him, until Gai caught his arm and shook his head.

"Naruto, violence isn't always the answer to your problems. Just deal with your punishment, and try not to bring them anymore, okay?" Gai explained and asked. Naruto looked at them and sighed and nodded. He walked back to Sakura, mumbling curses and something about a 'fat walrus' as he walked over to her.

"Naruto," Sakura started. He looked at her and sighed.

"We have to clean the school tonight, and pick up campus for lunch." Naruto said looking at her. She looked down and then back at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Well, at least we're still together, and that's something he won't be able to take away." Sakura said and held his hand. He looked at her and saw her smiling face. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her and held her close. She giggled and stroked his cheeks, making him purr, also getting his leg to start wagging. Sakura laughed and felt the whisker under her touch. "These are real Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah." He said in pleasure. Sakura felt the whiskers and stroked them softly. It made Naruto begin to shudder and get hard. Sakura then lifted the small whiskers out of their places on his cheeks and pulled Naruto in for a kiss. Their lips met and Naruto growled into the kiss, making Sakura begin to giggle. Gai watched them and smiled and crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Ah young love." He said smiling. He looked and saw a giant crowd and walked up to it and saw Kishimaru playing his violin with great nick speed. "Now that's youthful!" Gai shouted and thrust his fist into the air, scaring them all shitless, except Kishimaru, who only stopped playing.

"Why thank you very much Gai-sensei, I really appreciate that compliment." Kishimaru said smiling. Gai nodded and looked back at Naruto and Sakura, who were chasing the pups around and laughing. Kishimaru got up and ran after them and started to laugh and chase them around. Gai laughed along with them and looked at the clock. The bell was about to ring and he looked at the young lovers and walked over to them.

"Naruto, Sakura. Because the bell is about to ring I'm going to let you out early so you can have more time to get this campus clean-up business done and over, okay?" Gai asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded. Naruto whistled for the pups, and they came and followed him like the good little babies they were. Naruto and Sakura walked through the hallways and walked into the office. When the attendants got a sight of the pups trotting behind the two lovers, they awed. Naruto shook his head and smiled. He found the janitors closet and got out the trash cans and picks and walked outside. Lunch had started and people were eating and talking. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled at her, and she smiled back and they both nodded. They started to pick up the trash around that they could find.

_1 hour later_

Naruto and Sakura sat down in the cool grass in the shade of a tree. Sakura was nuzzled between Naruto's legs and against his sweat-beat chest. Naruto was hot, literally. He was sweating up a storm and looked up at the sky. He needed to get his shirt off before he over-heated. So he took off his trench coat and then took off his shirt and bundled it up in a ball. Sakura was to pre-occupied with hunger to know that Naruto had taken off his shirt. Naruto didn't want to put his shirt back on, at least not today. It was hotter than hell outside and there was nothing he could do about it. If he put his shirt back on it would mean he would be killing himself with the heat. So he thought of an idea and moved Sakura aside, who was still pre-occupied with arguing with her stomach, and buttoned up the upper half of his trench coat. The two just sat there in the shade, an soon saw people coming up the steps talking and laughing with their friends. They watched them go past them, but didn't see Kishimaru this time. They looked around, but still didn't see him. Their stomachs said 'go find him' but their brains were saying 'stay here' They both were hungry and Naruto looked at Sakura, who looked at him and he shrugged.

"Hey Naruto, why is the top part of your trench coat buttoned up?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged and put on a grin. Sakura looked at confused and Naruto kissed her lips softly. He looked up and saw Kishimaru coming up with a bag in his hands.

"What'd you know, that savior is here finally." Naruto said. Sakura looked and sighed in relief. Kishimaru looked around and saw the couple against a tree. He walked over and handed the bag to Naruto, and then cocked his eyebrow.

"Naruto, why do you have the top part of your trench coat buttoned up?" Kishimaru asked curiously.

"Cause I kind of want it to be, that's all, nothin special." Naruto answered him. Kishimaru nodded and smiled and started to walk away. "Thanks Kishimaru!" Naruto called after him. Kishimaru looked behind and smiled and nodded, and then walked away. Naruto looked at Sakura, and could tell she as hungry as a horse. He got out the bowls and chop-stick and they both began to eat. The pups just laid around and slept, tired and exhausted from playing.

They two lovers finished and Naruto threw away the bag, but kept an eye on Sakura, just in case. He returned to her and kissed her lips softly. She giggled and kissed his cheek and ran for the school entrance. Naruto laughed and ran after her, followed by the pups tailing him. The lovers entered the school and put away the trash cans and picks and walked to class. They entered and the pups blew in like a storm, running around and jumping and wrestling each other. All of the students laughed and Kakashi looked at Naruto, who grinned at him. "Okay ya little monsters, back into the coat, all of you." Naruto commanded. They obeyed and walked over to Naruto, who put them into his trench coat and finally Little-z and Sallow on his head.

"Welcome to class you two." Kakashi said with a smile. They both nodded and walked up to their seats next to Kishimaru and sat down. "So, Naruto, I take it that those pups were yours then?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I know banned from school and all that jazz. I already got my punishment, and besides I really don't need to be griped at right now." Naruto explained. Kakashi sighed and class resumed. It was a quick period and at the end of class they were able to chat amongst themselves about anything they wanted. Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru chatted amongst each other about something that related to the lesson Naruto gave the students.

"That was a really good lesson you talk about Naruto." Kishimaru said. Naruto grinned.

"Well I don't like to brag or anything, but it was good that I put some sense into people." Naruto answered him.

So, Naruto, what were those papers you wanted everyone to do? Did they turn anything into you at all?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "So, what did they say?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they weren't anything to be really please with, but nonetheless they were all acceptable." He said with a sigh. The two nodded. The bell then rang and the students walked out of the classroom and onto next period. The other classes were not much to talk about. Naruto and Sakura were sitting in Anko's free period class, chatting away like no tomorrow. Kishimaru was reading his book and was currently on a paragraph that was a bit surprising to him and made him read more.

_Love, is something that most, if not all, people are able to feel. You feel love, not comprehend it. Love is something that is meant to be felt by someone who actually has a heart within them, or so speaking, a soul. Love is able to be expressed in many ways, both mental and physical in all cases as well. Although we cannot actually see love physically, nor can we taste, smell, or touch, we can see love through the eyes of people and what they are feeling for another person. Usually love grows between two people and there are something's that they do to show each other love. Some major facts are cuddling, and kissing, which we usually see every day. Love also, as most people would start thinking, leads to love made. Love made is commonly referred to as sex, in most cases. But this often only happens when two people are literally having those feelings through each other. But of course, once love has been made new life is often cast into this world, but is something that love has made. But Love is just not about sexual contact at all, it is about feeling something for a special person._

Kishimaru just stared at the page in awe. Why? Why hadn't he felt those feelings before? Why hadn't he ever had any of those feelings before? Why wasn't he loved by anyone, and more importantly, why didn't anyone want him? Kishimaru looked out the window and sighed and closed the book gently and looked at the desk. Thoughts were blowing through his head so fast he couldn't catch them. It was true, no one loved him and he felt mildly angered by it, but he learned to keep his emotions calm. He looked at Naruto and Sakura, and could see that they loved each other deeply. But he wondered, would he ever, or even, in that matter of speaking, find love that was solely for him by another person.

"_Wait, I am acting like a selfish child right now. All that is of importance is getting Naruto to the lair. Although Lord Pein never told me anything about what they do with a demon when we have them. It still perplexes me." _He said.

"**Oh kit, you still don't know yet, do you?" **Said a demonic voice. It startled the boy.

"_Who are you and more importantly what are you doing in the confounds of my mind?!" _Kishimaru shouted. The voice just chuckled darkly.

"**You'll see soon, my little kit. You'll see very soon."** It said demonically, as if it was mocking Kishimaru.

"What is it you want from me!?" Kishimaru shouted out loud standing straight up. Everybody in the room looked at him, and he looked at them. He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt you all, please, accept my humblest apologies. I was, a bit distracted by something, please, continue your reminiscing." Kishimaru said and sat back down. Naruto and Sakura looked at him and he felt very stupid right now.

"Hey, Kishimaru, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and nodded. "Okay, but if it's something you wanna talk about, then you can always come to me, okay." Naruto asked winking at him with a grin. Kishimaru smiled and nodded.

"I will take that into much consideration, thank you Naruto." Kishimaru said and gave his sweet, hidden, smile, which narrowed his eyes. Sakura and Naruto smiled and looked at the clock.

"Hey, Kishimaru," Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto?" Kishimaru asked.

"Could you take the pups back? Sakura and I have to clean the school tonight. I would really appreciate it if you would." Naruto asked.

"Oh, sure I will. You need not to worry yourselves. I shall make sure they are fine." Kishimaru answered. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." He said. The bell rang and Naruto and Sakura sighed and got up from their spots and walked out of the door. The two were a bit aggravated by cleaning up the school, but they had to do what was right, even if it killed them. They walked to the janitors office and opened the door. They grabbed two buckets and a mop filled with scolding hot water and then grabbed a spray bottle of cleaner and two rags. They started to clean the school from top to bottom, as the principal ordered them to do. They went from every room and cleaned every table and all of the floors in them. It was going to be at least 10:00 before they were done, which was okay, since it was Friday and they had no school tomorrow. They both moved from one place to another quickly, but not to quickly.

_6 hours later_

Naruto and Sakura were on the last room, which was, ironically, Anko's room on the very top floor. They looked around and sighed and started to clean. They both worked in silence, until Naruto broke it with an…awkward question Sakura never expected to hear from him.

"Hey, Sakura?" Naruto asked mopping the floor. Sakura looked at him and he looked at her, supporting himself with the mop.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked back. Naruto looked at her.

"I was wondering if you…well…do you think I'm…well I uh…was wanting to know if you thought I was…well-" He was having a hard time getting out what he wanted to say. He was choking on his own words.

"You wanted to know what Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed.

"Sakura, be honest with me, please. Do you think I'm……handsome enough for you?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped the spray bottle and cloth. "I just wanted to know, was all. I mean if you say no I-" He stopped when she spoke.

"Naruto, why would you ask such an odd question like that?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see if I was all I was cracked up to be." Naruto responded. She walked over to him and cupped his right cheek. "So, do you think I am all you say I am?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head. Naruto was shocked, until she said something else.

"You're more than what I thought you were like. I love you more than what you can think, Naruto." Sakura said and stood on her toes and kissed him. He dropped the mop in his hands which fell the floor.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in the kiss.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Do you…love me, for real?" Sakura asked. He separated from her and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, why would you ask such a stupid question like that? Of course I love you. I love you with all my heart, and more than that. Are you having any doubts that my love to you is, true?" Naruto explained and asked. Sakura looked down and then nodded. Naruto was shocked, but sighed. He cupped her chin and made her look at him. She looked into his soft sapphire eyes. "Do you want me to show you I love you the way I do?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "Okay Sakura, then I'll show you how much I love you." He said softly in her ear. His warm breath relaxing her body. He picked Sakura up bridal style and walked her over to the chalk board and set her on the teachers desk. He fund some colored chalk and drew on the board. It was the spiral symbol and the cherry blossom he drew. He smiled at his work and looked at her. She looked at it and smiled. She was then scooped up and put against the chalk board, so she was facing him directly.

**WARNING YOU ARE ENTERING A LEMON ZONE! WARNING! WARNING!**

He took her arms and spread them out and then planted a kiss on her lips. She was shocked and then closed her eyes. The kiss as lustful in every way possible that she could detect. She then wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and actually felt his hard member against her. She moaned and Naruto gave a deep groan as he pushed his hardened member more into her clothing, causing her to moan. Naruto then trailed and kissed her neck softly and placed small licks on her collar bone. Sakura sighed in pleasure as Naruto began to take of her shirt, the tossing it carelessly into the room, revealing her pink bra. He looked at her body, and found it was still a beautiful thing to behold to him. He smiled at her softly and she blushed a bit.

"Damn you're beautiful." Naruto stated. Sakura smiled and gave a small giggle. Naruto chuckled and they both looked at each other. Sakura then started to unbutton his trench coat. what she saw as something she never expected. Naruto wasn't even wearing a shirt!

"You're not wearing a shirt?" Sakura asked surprised. Naruto shook his head. Sakura smoothed her hands over his chest, feeling his soft skin, but the muscles underneath. He smiled and kissed her again and then started to message her breasts, causing a moan to erupt from her mouth. Naruto kept massaging her breasts until she gasped slightly. Naruto then started to remove her skirt, slowly. He then figured that he was in the middle of her and couldn't remove it. So he did the normal thing and ripped it off of her and tossed it carelessly into the room, gazing at her pink panties. Naruto grinned and started to caress her body with his hands. She leaned back on the chalk board as Naruto's humongous hands played her like a violin, causing her to moan and grunt for him.

Naruto grinned and pretty soon started to unclasp her bra. She leaned into him and hugged his neck so he could reach around her back and unclasp the fabric from her. He did so and tossed it away somewhere and gazed at her half-naked body. He breasts were supple and it made him harder just looking at them. He then grabbed her right breast softly and started to massage the nipple while he suck on the other one. She groaned and tilted her head back as far as she could go. Naruto made sucking noises and pretty soon switched to the other one. Sakura gasped as he made her wetter and wetter. Naruto could smell her pheromones being released from her body. They smelt like heaven to him, and as he smelt them his testosterone levels were rising more and more, his mouth getting more and more aggressive with her breasts. This made her moan more and more as his tongue caressed more and more of her. Naruto finally stopped and looked at her. She was gasping for air and slowly looked at him, and saw his smiling face looking down at her.

"Naruto (pant) that was (pant) amazing." She panted. Naruto smiled and she looked at his pants. She extended her hands weakly and pulled his pants down, seeing the humongous bulge that would soon have her screaming out his name in pleasure. He grinned and kissed her again, his tongue begging for entry in her mouth. She let him in, and their tongues made love, again. Wrestling for dominance they made smacking noises with their lips, twisting their head slowly from one side to another. Their saliva leaked from their mouths and onto Sakura's bare skin, mixed. Naruto pushed his member against her aching clit, causing her legs to spasm a bit from all the ecstasy they were going through. Naruto then ripped off her panties and gazed at her aching clit. He went down and kissed it softly. Sakura groaned and the gasped as Naruto thrust his tongue into her aching pussy. She gasped again as he quickened his thrusts. She groaned loudly and felt his wet tongue licking her walls. She sucked in her breath and held it, then released it. She couldn't wait till Naruto inserted his throbbing cock into her, and it excited her that he would soon be doing that, right after she gave him a little mouth-to-rod resuscitation. She felt herself about to expel her love juices into his mouth. "N-Naruto, I-I'm going to come!" She gasped. But that didn't stop Naruto. He was wanting her juices all this time, and now he would soon get his wish.

"C'mon baby, give foxy some juice." Naruto said sucking her clit. He continued and she groaned loudly before releasing her juices into his greedy mouth. He swallowed every bit, and never left a single drop remain. He looked at his panting lover, and she gasped for air. He crawled up to her eye level and she looked at him weakly. She smiled and then leaned in and started to stroke his whiskers with her tongue. He growled as she did so, and he grabbed her legs and started to rub them with his hand. She groaned silently, but loudly enough for Naruto to hear it. He graced his hand around her whole body going everywhere that made her moan. After she stopped caressing his cheeks with her tongue she looked at him, and he started at her.

"Now, it's my turn, my handsome fox." Sakura said. Naruto grinned and she took the band of his orange boxers and pulled them down, and tossed the away. She saw him harder than a stone building. He grinned and scratched the back of his head, while Kyuubi smiled proudly. Sakura gripped his member with both hands and licked the tip and blew on it softly, making him shudder. She licked his shaft first before taking the whole thing into her mouth, causing him to groan. She then took his whole member into her mouth and started to swirl her tongue around his shaft. He groaned as she took in more and bob her head slowly. Naruto groaned and fell to the floor. He tilted his head back and supported his body using his hands. Sakura was sucking his hardened member and between his legs doing so. Naruto sighed in relief and felt his legs start to quiver from the excitement. His whiskers started to tingle a bit, and it must have been from the excitement he was going through. Sakura took more in her mouth, and his member hit the back of her throat. She coughed a bit and still had more to go. She relaxed her throat and went all the way to the bottom. Naruto groaned as she moved more and more. He was going to cum into her mouth and had to tell her.

"Sakura (groan) baby I know you're enjoying yourself (groan) right now. But baby I'm going (grunt) cum any minute." He said squinting his eyes as his voice tightened near the end of his sentence. Sakura swirled her tongue around his member and Naruto's cock throbbed and his eyes shot wide open and he gasped. His juices exploded into her mouth and she swallowed it all. She licked the rest away and looked at Naruto, who had failed to support himself and fell to the floor, panting heavily. Sakura got on top of him and laid on his sweaty chest. Naruto looked at her and grinned. "Baby (pant) we aren't done (pant) yet. Now, the real (pant) fun begins." Naruto said.

She looked at him and nodded. Naruto then got off the floor and picked her up and pushed her against the corner of a wall. Tsunade's necklace dangling from his neck. Sakura was facing him directly a Naruto supported her with his own body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Naruto put his hands against the wall and started to kiss her neck softly, to calm her down. It worked and he felt her muscles relax. He smiled and then started to push his aching cock in her own aching clit. It slid in nicely, and Sakura winced as his thickness stretched her clit out. It felt like she was giving birth to a cock! Naruto kissed her lips and pushed into her more and more, bucking their hips together. Naruto went in more and more, and then pulled out, filling her over and over with his monstrous member. Sakura gasped as he did so and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were in quite a position. Naruto pushed in more and more, and Sakura grunted in a bit of pain. "It's okay baby, I'm not gonna hurt you." Naruto reassured into the kiss.

She nodded and gripped his trench coat he was still wearing. He forgot to take it off, along with his head band. But he didn't care, because the only thing he cared about was making ultimate love with his beautiful girl. Naruto pushed in more and more and went out of her. She was getting used to it now and she motioned for him to move faster, which he did. He slowly moved faster and faster, making Sakura moan and arch her back a bit. The kiss never seized. It was like they were attached to each other like glue that was permanent. Naruto started to go faster, making Sakura moan and groan more and more. He then hit her g-spot and she gasped.

"Naruto, please hit that again. I beg you!" She begged separating from the kiss. Naruto nodded and caught her lips again and hit the spot over and over. Sakura gasped and groaned cutely and moaned out his name in the heated kiss. It was like they were never going to separate. Their hot naked bodies combined as one as something that they could never hope to over-come. Naruto thrust more and more, harder and harder, faster and faster! She groaned loudly, until he hit something that is. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He started to kiss her neck softly, and place small nips on her neck, collar bone, and breasts. She moaned in pleasure and forgot that he was even in her. He then found his moment and came out fully and thrust into her hard, shattering her barrier, taking her virginity, claiming his stake and placing his love into her forever, almost. Her eyes widened and tears rolled down the side of her face, and Naruto whispered softly in her ear.

"It's okay baby, go ahead and scream your heart out." Naruto said and caught her lips. She did so and her nails dug into his skin, causing his back to bleed as she creamed bloody murder into the kiss. Naruto absorbed it with his mouth, and felt the pain of her nails digging in more and more, but Kyuubi was healing him, and he ignored it. She stopped screaming, but tears were still streaking down the sides of her cheeks. Naruto's fox-like instincts were activated and he licked away her salty, bitter tears of pain. He waited so she would stop. "Are you okay for me to continue, my love?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at him and nodded. He then took her lips and pushed into her hard, causing her to arch her back and groan loudly. He went in hard and faster than ever before. NARUTO WAS A FUCKING BEAST! He slammed into her harder and harder, making hardcore love to her, playing her body like Kishimaru played his violin, smooth and fast. Her tiny frame shivered under his entire, humongous, muscular, stone body. It wasn't long before his thrusts got quicker and the fox decided to come out and help the boy. Naruto's whiskers grew longer and darkened, and he grew fangs and his eyes turned blood-red and his nails grew longer while his testosterone levels SOARED!

"**Okay Sakura, now, let the fox show you how to play of love." **Naruto said darkly. Sakura gasped as Naruto pounded her ass harder and harder, with speeds so fast she could barely think he was human anymore. He had stamina that over-whelmed her entire body times 100 of her!. As his thrusts increased with each pump, they both felt each other coming. **"SAKURA! I'M GOING TO COME INTO YOU ANY MINUTE, BRACE YOURSELF!" **Naruto shouted darkly. Sakura gasped loudly, as if she could wake the entire dead! Naruto and Sakura both grunted loudly and screamed each others names.

"NARUTO!"

"**SAKURA!" **

They both screamed in unison. Sakura felt like there was a flood going on inside her right now as Naruto blasted his love seed into her, mixing with her own. His seed fertilized her egg. Sakura took on last looked at Naruto. His blood red eyes never faded as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. The demonic Naruto smiled, showing his fangs and pulled out of her and picked her up bridal style and looked around. He sighed darkly and grabbed the clothing that was scattered. He then left the room, leaving the symbol he had drawn on the chalk board, as a marking for where their love was made. He walked outside into the night and smiled. He then headed for home and once he got down from the stairs he broke out into a sprint and jumped on the rooftops and sprinted home. Once there he opened the door and closed it, then walked into their room and laid on the bed. He wrapped his trench coat around her and then pulled the covers over both of them and pushed her against his chest. She felt his warmth and snuggled into his warm chest. He kissed her lips and pushed her head into his chest and smiled.

"**Good night, my **love, see you in the morning." Naruto said, his voice turning from dark and demonic to soft and calming. He closed his eyes and then fell asleep.

_**Well, how was that? I have a question to ask you all though, and I want you to be serious with me here. **_

_**Question-Do you think I am good a writing Lemons? **_

_**I was just really curious and wanted to know. So please tell me so that I can stop being so nervous when writing them. Thank you and see you next time! **_


	6. Nightmare reawakened, in Reality

Hello again. Well I hope you all enjoyed the lemon, and thank you for all of the positive reviews. Now I am not as nervous when writing lemons, so I thank everyone of you. Well enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-It's…cold?**_

_**Kishimaru-Very cold. What is happening? Is…something going to happen. I have felt this before.**_

_**K'sN&S-Before?**_

_**Kishimaru-(nods head) Yes, it was a strong feeling, that something…from another realm was watching me. It was very…un-nerving.**_

_**K'sN&S-You don't suppose this has something to do with THAT Kekkie Genkai, do you?**_

_**Kishimaru-Which one? I possess two of them.**_

_**K'sN&S-I'm talking about the Legendary…spiritual sensing limit.**_

_**Kishimaru-Oh…that one. This may be something that is…being attracted and infatuated by that blood-line limit.**_

_**K'sN&S-(I wonder, does this have something to do with Naruto?)**_

_**Kishimaru-Is something wrong?**_

_**K'sN&S-(shakes head) No…I was just lot in deep thought.**_

_**Kishimaru-(nods head) Okay, well shall we continue?**_

_**K'sN&S-Yes. Ready?**_

_**Kishimaru-As I will ever be.**_

_**K'sN&S, Kishimaru-Let the story…continue.**_

_**Kishimaru-(why do I have a feeling that…Naruto is in danger?)**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, and I am sorry. But I do own Kishimaru, and my own, designed, jutsu's, and my lemons. Well, enjoy.**_

It was dark in the village of the hidden leaf. Everyone was still sleeping, and Naruto and Sakura, tired from last night's love, were sleeping soundly. Naruto had Sakura cuddled to his chest, his trench coat wrapped around them both, along with the covers. Naruto was sleeping, when he felt something…cold? He opened his eyes slowly and turned so he was facing upward in bed. He shivered as the strange cold nipped his bare skin. He looked around, but saw nothing as it was too dark. His whiskers were tingling, and he remembered that him and Sakura had made love, and his whiskers tingled at that. He thought it was Kyuubi's way of making him sense pleasure. But no. Something else was going on. Naruto sat up in bed. He was sure he had turned the heater on so that it would come on at night. He got out of bed, still naked as his trench coat followed behind him. He looked at Sakura, and saw her shivering slightly. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her cheek softly. He then walked into the living room and felt the tingling in his whiskers getting stronger and stronger, almost to the point to wear it hurt. His heart was beating faster than usual.

"_W-What is this feeling?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"**Kit, do you feel that? It's some pretty strong energy. But…something isn't right about it. Be careful."** Kyuubi warned. Naruto mentally nodded and walked more into the room. He looked around and found the thermostat and checked it. Kyuubi gave him the ability to see in the dark, and he checked the temperature. It was 37 degrees. Naruto was a bit shocked by the sudden drop. He turned it up higher, to where it was 67 degrees. He walked back to the bedroom. When he got into the bedroom what he saw made him gasp. He saw a human-like figure, standing near the bed side.

"**What…is that?"** Kyuubi asked.

"_I don't know. But…whatever it is it's really cold. Give me night vision so I can see it better."_ Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded and gave Naruto night vision. Naruto could see that it looked like a man. The man had spiky hair, and was wearing a coat that had flames at the bottom. He walked forward and buttoned his trench coat up, covering himself, at least his groin. "Excuse me, what are you doing in my apartment?" Naruto asked. The figure did not move, and it made Naruto nervous.

"_Where…did he go? Where…is he at?" _The figure said eerily, and almost angrily. Naruto gulped and walked closer.

"Uh, sir, I asked what are you doing in my apartment." Naruto said again. The figure stood there.

"_He's, gone? My son, is gone?"_ The figure said, in a sad tone. Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was going on, something dangerous.

"W-Who's gone? Maybe I can help. Well…not right now, I mean my girlfriend is sleeping. But, maybe I can help you find your son tomorrow." Naruto said nervously. The figure turned it's head slightly. Naruto moved closer to the eerie figure, but also remained cautious.

"_My other son. Where did he go? I was sure he was in this village. Where is he?" _The figure asked. Naruto stared at the male figure, who was clearly taller than he was.

"So, now you have two sons?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"_Yes, I do have two sons. I have already found one, but the other one is missing. I can't find him. My wife will worry to death if he's not found soon."_ The man said. Naruto gulped.

"Who's your two sons, maybe I can help you find them. Tell me your first son and I'll ask him what the second one looks like." Naruto stated. The figure turned more and Naruto's eyes widened as his blue eyes met the figures blue eyes.

"_My first son? He's right in front of me." _The figure said with a smirk. Naruto looked around and scratched the back of his head.

"Right in front of you, there's no one here but you and me." Naruto stated. The figure extended its' hand out.

"_My son is riiiiiiiight, here."_ He said pointing at Naruto. Naruto looked at the figure, and gulped.

"M-Me?" Naruto asked, stuttering. The figure only smirked and nodded. Naruto was in shock. "W-What are you t-t-talking about?" Naruto asked.

"_Now, if only I could find my other son. He's here, I can sense the demon within him. The same demon I sealed, in you."_ The figure said pointing at Naruto's stomach. Naruto gulped as the figure gave a smile.

"B-B-But, the one who sealed the Kyuubi in me was my father, the Yondaime Hokage. You can't be…h-him?" Naruto stuttered. Tears were forming in Naruto's eyes as the figure just stared at him.

"_What's wrong? Are you okay?" _The figure asked walked over to Naruto and putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's tears increased and the figure looked at Sakura. _"You better get to bed, your girl's getting worried about you."_ The figure said. Naruto looked at him and got in bed without question. Naruto immediately fell asleep. The male figure sat on the bed and started to rub Naruto's back softly, trying to calm the boy down. The figure sighed as he heard Naruto's snores of sleep. The man got up and looked at Naruto. He felt another presence in the room and turned around, to see a woman with blue eyes looking at him.

"_Dear, is he going to be okay?" _The woman asked worried. The man sighed and shrugged.

"_Well honey, he was a bit scared of me at first. But I think he'll be fine. I hope I didn't scare him too much." _The man said. The woman walked over to him.

"_Dear, we have to find our other boy. He's apart of a dangerous organization. That demon I sealed within him is the main target. I don't want to lose my two sons. Please Minato, we have to find him. Out there our little boy is all alone, thinking he's not loved and-" _She was choking up and the man called Minato wrapped her in a hug.

"_I know Kushina, I'm trying all I can to find our little squirt, but I'm having no luck. Maybe ol' Naruto here will be able to find him. I can feel that they've met, somewhere before, but I just don't know." _Minato said calmly, looking down at the woman called Kushina.

"_I'm just so scared that our little boy is apart of that organization. Please Minato dear, please find him quickly. I'm dying of more heart-break ever second I don't see my little boy." _Kushina said, tears now flowing from her eyes. Minato hugged her more and sighed.

"_Kushina, I know that our other son is out there, alone, un-loved. But I promise that I'll find him, and Naruto will find him to. Just relax."_ Minato comforted.

"_But Minato, Naruto doesn't even know he has a brother. What are we going to do?" _Kushina asked. Minato had an idea and sighed.

"_C'mon, we're going to go see a friend of Naruto's. Just follow me, okay?" _Minato asked. Kushina nodded as Minato walked over to Naruto. Minato then walked into Naruto's body, and Kushina followed. They both walked into Naruto's subconscious mind.

_Naruto's subconscious._

They were in what seemed like a sewer. Kushina and Minato walked around and felt great power emanating from the place. They walked and Minato looked around a corner, seeing a white light.

"This way Kushina." Minato said. The young woman followed him. They soon found themselves inside a room with a giant cage. Kushina was getting scared and clutched Minato's coat.

"**Who dares to disturb me in my sleep?" **A dark voice asked behind the cage. Kushina gasped as two blood red eyes found the two, along with giant teeth.

"Long time no see, Kyuubi." Minato said. Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"**YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" **Kyuubi shouted angrily in shock.

"Awe c'mon, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Minato asked putting his hands on his hips and grinning, Naruto's grin.

"**FRIEND!? YOU SEALED ME INSIDE YOUR IDIOTIC SON! IF I COULD I'D RIP YOU APART AND FEAST ON YOUR FLESH AND MARROW FOR SEALING ME INSIDE NARUTO!" **Kyuubi threatened and thrust his claws out of the cage, trying to kill Minato.

"My son might have been…mildly naïve, but he's not idiotic. Also I have something to tell you." Minato explained.

"**You should've seen him when he was younger. He even more of an idiot then." **Kyuubi stated.

"Well, that may have been true, but he's grown up now. And besides, I have something IMPORTANT to tell you." Minato said sternly. Kyuubi gave a dark chuckled and grinned evilly.

"**And what is it that is so important that you dragged your sorry ass here to tell me? Speak to me mortal." **Kyuubi commanded impatiently.

"This is about Naruto's younger brother. And I want you to help him find him." Minato said crossing his arms.

"**Younger brother? I thought kit was an orphan."** Kyuubi asked. Minato sighed.

"You must be that stupid. You think a man like me wouldn't die with out getting one last piece of pleasure? Please, you must be a dumbass." Minato said. Kyuubi growled at him.

"**So this other kit, is he like Naruto?"** Kyuubi asked. Minato shrugged.

"Well, I don't know that's the thing. So I need you to tell Naruto to look for the boy." Minato said.

"**Hmm, I see. So, what's the other kits' name?"** Kyuubi asked. Minato grinned. He walked up to the cage and waved his finger to come down. Kyuubi bent down and Minato whispered in his ear. Kyuubi's eyes widened and looked at Minato. **"That's…Naruto's brother? But he looks too young to even be, but how?" **Kyuubi asked. Minato looked at Kushina, who looked at him.

"Well, you have to ask that sexy woman over there." Minato said pointing at Kushina. Kushina blushed. Kyuubi grinned.

"**Nice score. What a fine specimen she is, yes very sexy indeed. How would you say you let me take her for a night for one-on-one?" **Kyuubi asked. Minato looked at him.

"Wow, you're a bigger perv than that of Jiraiya. Hell no I won't let you have sex with my wife, find your own mate." Minato said a bit peeved.

"**Tch, jeez, can't even let a one-thousand year-old demon have some fun for once. Spoiled sport. But anyway, so you want me to tell kit about his brother?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, and if you don't then the consequences will be most…unpleasant." Minato said, as his eyes turned all red. Kyuubi grinned.

"**And what could a little shrimp like you do to me? You let your son be pushed around, beaten, and hated all because of me. I'm surprised he hasn't even killed the entire village. No wonder the kit never believed you were his father."** Kyuubi said sternly. The hurt Minato like a ton of bricks, and Kushina even more. Kushina felt tears about to flow from her eyes as Minato swallowed to contain his own. Kyuubi sighed. **"For the sake of kit, I'll tell him that he has had an older brother. But I will not tell him his brothers name, he will have to find out himself, got it?" **Kyuubi asked. Minato, with out looking at the demon, nodded and turned around and started to walk away. Kushina sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Kyuubi watched her. **"Kushina," **Kyuubi started. The red head looked at him.

"What (sniff) do you want?" Kushina asked wiping her tears.

"**Come, I need to talk to you for a second. I will not do any thing to you." **Kyuubi said. Kushina sniffed and looked at the demon.

"Promise?" Kushina asked. Kyuubi sighed and nodded. "Say it then." Kushina commanded. Kyuubi cleared his throat.

"**I promise." **The fox said. Kushina nodded and got up and walked over to the cage. **"Please, sit down for a second." **Kyuubi nodded towards the ground. Kushina sat on the ground.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kushina asked.

"**I cannot believe I'm going to act this nice, but you need to talk to your son. He doesn't know who you are yet. He only knows about his father. Don't desert him again Kushina, not again. You haven't even seen what Naruto's gone through. All those times of near-death experiences is very frightening for the boy. Please, Kushina, you can't let kit go through that again. There are till people who despise him in the village with great intensity. Just give him the love of a parent, well, a dead parent but same thing. He needs it."** Kyuubi said like a mouthful.

"I see…he doesn't even know me yet? Poor boy, he must be going through life hard." Kushina said. Kyuubi just looked at her and saw the remains of her tears. He lifted a claw and wiped the tears away softly. Kushina looked at him and saw the Kyuubi…smiling? It was a…warm-hearted smile? But how? How could a demon smile, warm-heartedly? "You're, smiling." Kushina said. Kyuubi looked at her.

"**Well, this is the first time I've had a nice chat with a female. Minato is lucky to have you, unlike me who cannot get a girl. But as long as kit is happy, I am happy." **Kyuubi said. Kushina smiled.

"Oh come here you big fur-ball." Kushina said. Kyuubi came near her and she hugged his nose. Kyuubi blushed, inventing a new shade of red. Kushina giggled and kissed the giant fox on the nose. Kyuubi's tails stood straight up as Kushina looked at him. "Inside, I know you have a heart, you just haven't found it yet. If you want then you and I can always talk about something that troubles you, okay?" Kushina asked. Kyuubi nodded and gave a small.

"**Okay, and thank you Kushina. Now go, Minato is waiting for you." **Kyuubi said. Kushina giggled and ran after Minato. Kyuubi touched his paw to his nose and rubbed it. _**"Maybe I still can be loved. Thank you, Kushina, for once I have felt loved." **_Kyuubi said and laid down and fell asleep.

_Outside Naruto's subconscious_

Kushina had walked out of Naruto's body and saw Minato sitting in the corner of the room, covering his eyes with his right hand? Kushina walked over and sat near him.

"_Minato, are you okay?" _Kushina asked in a worried tone. Minato didn't look at her. She heard small sniffs coming from his nose. _"Minato, are you…crying?" _Kushina asked.

"_The fox is right. What kind of father am I if I left my son and never visited him to make sure he was alright? I left my son and never even let him know I was there. Kushina, has Naruto really gone through hell like the fox said he has?" _Minato asked looking at her. He was crying, Kushina could tell.

"_Yes, Naruto has gone through that, but now look at him,"_ Kushina said looking at her sleeping son. Minato looked at Naruto, who shuffled a bit with Sakura sighing sweetly and cuddling more into him. _"Minato, he's happy now, and now he needs his father more than ever now. He's got an all new responsibility with taking care of his baby brother now, and I think he's more mature enough to handle it. But right now he needs you, and me. He doesn't even know me yet Minato, but I'm going to find a time when I can meet him together with the girl he's got, that is something I promise." _Kushina said. Minato wiped the tears away and regained his composure.

"_So, I can still be a father, even though I'm dead?" _Minato asked. Kushina smiled and nodded. _Okay then, now I'm going to correct my mistake and take care of my son, no matter what, even if I'm a dead man. I won't let my son experience pain any more, and that girl he's got is now our family. They won't go through pain my son has gone through, not now, not later, not any more." _Minato said standing up. Kushina stood up and kissed Minato's lips.

"_That's why I married you, Because I knew you would never let our babies be alone. You would be a good father and that's what counts. Now, tomorrow we start helping our baby boy, because now, he needs us more than ever." _Kushina stated. Minato smiled and nodded. Kushina smiled when they both heard Naruto and Sakura start to talk.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and stroked his cheeks with her thumb.

"Naruto, I heard talking. I think someone's in the room with us." Sakura said cuddling up to him.

"Baby, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Naruto said and hugged her tightly. Sakura smiled and could see he had been crying.

"Naruto, are you okay? Your face is wet." Sakura said as she wiped his face with her hand.

"Well, you won't believe this, but I think I saw my dads ghost, in this room. I saw him tonight, and…it was so weird. I felt like I was…with my family for once." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him.

"Wow Naruto. I'm sure he's watching out for you, like an angel sent him from heaven to help you, to make sure you don't go through your child-hood life again. Thank Kami he's here, I've been waiting to meet him, and your mother." Sakura said. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I never knew who my mother was really. But I bet she's a beautiful woman, like you." Naruto said. Sakura giggled and kissed his lips. Kushina smiled and looked at Minato. They both kept watching. Sakura looked out the window and Naruto did to. A shooting star flew past.

"Naruto, a shooting star. Make a wish." Sakura said. Naruto chuckled and smiled at her as he stroked her hair.

"No need, because you already came true." Naruto said and kissed her as she did him. Minato grinned with his arms crossed.

"_I swear Minato, he has your charm." _Kushina said.

"Naruto, did you hear that?" Sakura said moving closer. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I did. But don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Naruto said. Kushina covered her mouth and Minato smacked his forehead and drug his hand down his face.

"_And I thought I was loud." _Minato said.

"Naruto I'm getting scared." Sakura said.

"It's okay Sakura, just go to sleep and ignore who or what ever it is." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and Kushina crossed her arms. Minato had his mouth closed. He looked at her and she gave him a look that said 'And I thought I was the loud one,' with a smile plastered onto her face. Minato un-covered his mouth and looked at his sleeping son, and Kushina watched as she got close to Minato, until the lovers started to talk again.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" Was Naruto's reply.

"Could you please remove your trench coat? It's getting a little hot in here with it wrapped around me." Sakura asked. Naruto got up and out of bed and removed his coat. Kushina and Minato's eyes just about popped out of their heads when they saw Naruto's cock-a-doodle-doo poking out. Kushina's face lit up to be a bright red, while Minato held his own crotch with a sweat-drop.

"_Minato, he's bigger than you! And look at that chest! HE'S A SEX GOD!" _Kushina shouted. Minato was speechless and just looked at her.

"HEY! WHO SAID I WAS A SEX GOD!?" Naruto shouted with his fist in the air, ready to pumble the person who said that. Sakura looked at him, and blushed. "I'M NOT A SEX GOD!" Naruto shouted.

"I think you are, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and saw her smiling at him, with a tint of red across her face. Naruto blinked a couple times and grinned.

"Well then little lady, how do ya like this?" Naruto said and started to flex his muscles. Sakura blushed and looked at him.

"I like it very much. Now, can you come to bed now, please? I'm getting a little cold." Sakura asked patting his spot in bed. Naruto nodded and jumped in bed, literally. The jump made Sakura bounce into the air. Naruto caught her and laid her on the bed on her belly, and Naruto got on her and laid on her 'cold' body. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you said you were 'cold' and I'm warming you. Now, I'm going to lay on you, so it's like you have a blanket." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, a sexy naked man blanket." Sakura said giggling. Naruto chuckled and laid on her, puling the covers up and covering his body. Minato and Kushina looked at each other. Kushina looked down to see Minato grabbing his crotch.

"_Minato, stop grabbing yourself." _Kushina scolded in a low whisper. Minato let go and Kushina sighed.

"_Kushina, he's bigger than me dammit!_ _My own son is BIGGER than me!" _Minato whispered back. Kushina grinned and crossed her arms.

"_Looks like someone's jealous. What are you going to cry like a baby because your own sons rod is bigger that your little wee-wee?" _Kushina asked in a babying tone. Minato scoffed at her statement.

"_I'm not little. I'm a big man." _Minato said crossing his arms.

"_Awe, is Minato acting like a BIG boy now?" _Kushina said still babying him. Minato groaned and looked at her.

"_Hey, when I had sex with you, you thought I was the biggest you've ever seen."_ Minato explained. Kushina cocked her eyebrow and looked at him.

"_Yeah, so? Our son's bigger." _Kushina said. Minato looked at her.

"_Yeah, and now I'm regretting ever having sex with you." _Minato said. Kushina frowned and crawled over to him and looked at him.

"_I'm sorry Minato, please don't regret my love. Please." _Kushina said begging. She started to give Minato the "Puppy-Eyes" look. Minato had his eyes closed and cracked his right eye open and looked at her, then closed it.

"_That don't work on me baby." _Minato said and turned his head away from her. Kushina whimpered, But Minato didn't do anything about it. Kushina thought and an idea clicked in her head. She grabbed Minato's crotch, making him jump. He looked at her and saw her slipping her hands down his pants playfully. _"Stop it Kushina!" _Minato scolded whispering. Kushina giggled as her hands went down farther. _"I mean it, our son's in here!"_ Minato scolded again, still whispering.

"_I thought you liked it when I grabbed your crotch playfully. Besides, Naruto won't here you and me moaning." _Kushina slurred playfully. Minato sighed and looked at her. Her hands went farther down, to the him of his boxers. Minato started to get hard as she pushed her hand into his boxer line. It was turning him on! Minato cleared his throat, seeing as this will be the only "free" way out.

"_Well, maybe I could use a small…refresher. But not in here." _Minato said. Kushina smirked and pulled her hands out and crossed her arms.

"_Oh, is my little Minato hard now?" _Kushina teased. Minato gave her a stern look, and then smiled as he knew she was only 'playing' with him.

"_Maybe, but you'll know when I pound you like a jack-hammer in about…mmm…five minutes. I'll give you a head start to get away from me. You have exactly……two minutes. Okay?" _Minato explained. Kushina stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"_You'll never catch me Minato."_ Kushina said and started to run. Minato counted.

"_One-second, two-seconds, three-seconds, four-seconds…one-hundred-twenty-seconds. Okay, here I come." _Minato growled and ran after her. Kushina was still searching for a hiding place and found it and hid behind the couch. She chuckled to herself, knowing it would be hard for Minato to find her. She waited, and 3 minutes later Minato still hadn't found her. She looked around the corner, but didn't see him. She was about to go look to see where he was, when she felt something, on her neck. It was hot breath and it made her give a small moan as the hot air caressed her neck. She looked behind her and saw him. Minato was right over her, supported by his hands and knees, just as she was. They looked like two foxes. One on the bottom, and one on the top.

"_How long have you been there?" _Kushina asked. Minato grinned.

"_Since you got behind here."_ Minato said with a grin plastered onto his face. Kushina gave him a stern look.

"_Hey, you cheated!"_ She said pointing at him, and started to pout, showing her bottom-lip. Minato chuckled and pushed onto the floor. She let out a small yelp.

"_Hey, just be glad I love you." _Minato said.

"_Just be glad you're getting lucky tonight, Mr." _Kushina said. Minato laughed and then kissed her lips.

"_Are ya ready to get it tonight?"_ Minato asked. Kushina looked at him and nodded. _"Good, because I tell you the beast within me is waking up riiiiiiight……now." _Was all he said as he kissed Kushina lustfully.

"_Thank Kami he's huge, or this wouldn't be any fun at all."_ Kushina said mentally, and the fun began, behind Naruto's couch.

_Hours later_

Naruto woke up and opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly on his face through the window, and he heard the birds chirping. He yawned and looked at the time. It was 9:30 and he looked down at Sakura, who was snuggled like a bug in a rug underneath hi huge, masculine body. He smiled and kissed her neck softly. This action caused her to slowly wake. She yawned cutely and opened her eyes, only to find herself staring into the pillow, and something hot and large on her body. She smiled and knew it was her, stark naked, boyfriend on top of her, keeping her warm.

"Morning sexy. How'd you sleep last night?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"I slept excellent, how did you sleep handsome?" Sakura asked, earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"I slept better than I have in years. Knowing you're here makes me not want to get outta bed right now." Naruto answered. Sakura smiled and sighed.

"Well, we have to get up anyway, you know that, right?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and groaned.

"Do we have to? I really wanna sleep in bed all day." He answered her.

"I know, and I want to sleep to, but we have to go to some places today." Sakura said.

"Like where?" Naruto said laying his head on her and yawning.

"Like my house perhaps. I need to get my clothes if I'm going to live with you." Sakura explained. Naruto groaned and grinned. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over, causing her to give a small scream. She was not on top of him, facing up. She turned around and put her hand underneath her chin. She saw him sleeping and grinned. She then extended her hands and plugged his nose, hearing his gasps for air. He then finally sat up, knocking her backwards. She was laying on her back with her knees bent and under her body. Naruto looked and whistled.

"Damn, nice view." He said looking at her naked body. He looked down and saw his noodle right inside her clit. "Whoops, looks like I couldn't control my self last night." He said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked trying to get up, before she felt Naruto's tingle-wingle inside her. She gave him a skeptical look, and he just grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"What? I was on top of you while we slept, so it was a possibility that I ACCIDENTELY slipped inside of you." Naruto explained. Sakura sighed as her knee caps began to hurt from bending them.

"Naruto, could you please slip out of me? My knee-caps are starting to hurt now." She asked. Naruto nodded with a smile and slid out of her and got off of her. He got out of bed and Sakura rolled off of the comfortable bed and stretched and yawned. Naruto just looked at her and kept his smile. Sakura glanced at him and wrapped her arm around his.

"Ready to take a shower?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled and nodded. They both then walked off towards the shower, both arms wrapped around each other. They entered the bathroom and Sakura entered the stall, while Naruto took a whiz. She began turned the warm water on and it felt great on her body. Naruto smiled that he was done and put the seat down, and then, without thinking, flushed the toilet.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed within the stall. Naruto gasped and rushed into the shower and swung the door open. He saw Sakura up against the wall glaring daggers at him.

"Sakura, what's wrong?!" Naruto shouted, and a bit confused why she was giving him the death glare.

"Why don't you come in here and find out." Sakura answered. Naruto shrugged and walked into the shower.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Come in a little bit closer." Sakura gestured. Naruto shrugged and walked in closer. He was underneath the water, and Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong Sakura, what happened to make you scream?" Naruto asked as the water ran over him.

"What's wrong?!" Sakura asked and ran underneath the water. It was warm, right when she first had it. "But the water was cold! You flushed the toilet ya dim-wit!" Sakura scolded. Naruto sweat-dropped and scratched the side of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura. I wasn't thinking at all. My mind was focused on something else at the moment." Naruto explained. Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him, giving him a second look. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"And what, may I ask, were you thinking about Naruto Namikaze?" Sakura asked sternly. Naruto smiled and she glared at him before turning her back to him. Naruto walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and started to rub it gently.

"I was thinking about how damn sexy you look when you're the way you are right now. Baby." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him, her face a bit flushed from his answer.

"Oh…really?" Sakura asked smoothing her hands through her pink locks.

"You bet!" Naruto said. Sakura giggled and then Naruto grinned and gave her a pinch on her ass. She yelped and turned around, seeing him snickering in front of her as he washed his hair. Sakura cocked her eyebrow and then thought of a plan. It was a bit mean, but she wanted to see the look on Naruto's face.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura started.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed.

"Tell me, does my butt look big?" Sakura asked. Naruto froze and turned around and looked at her, with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"I asked, does my butt look big?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Uh, why would you wanna ask that question?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Well I was thinking about getting plastic surgery on it so it would be smaller, and not as big as it looks." Sakura explained. Naruto cocked his eyebrow as his mouth hung open.

"But Sakura, your but looks good." Naruto said. Sakura look behind her.

"Are you sure, but I think it should be smaller. You know, so people aren't tempted to do anything to it." Sakura answered. Naruto looked at her and she just swayed her hips from side to side.

"But Sakura, I don't want you to get a new butt." Naruto complained. Sakura looked at him.

"Why not Naruto? I mean a woman has to look good you know. I mean, there can't be any other guys getting some booty when a guy already got his girls booty." Sakura said.

"But your booty looks fine. I, uh, like to nice curves and it's so luscious and…uh, it's a nice fit for you. I love doing things to it." Naruto explained while scratching his head. Sakura looked at him with her eyebrow cocked.

"Like what kinds of things?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought and looked at her.

"Well…I…uh…like to grab it, squeeze it, pinch it, and pound into it like a fucked up dude on crack." Naruto explained.

"So you pinched my booty?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and shrugged.

"Well, I, uh…" He stuttered. Sakura coked her eyebrow as Naruto struggled to find his words. He saw Sakura with her right eyebrow cocked and her arms crossed while her foot tapping on the floor. Naruto gulped and sighed. "It was me who pinched your ass." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and turned around and continued washing herself.

"Well in that case then I will get the plastic surgery." Sakura said, silently snickering in her mind. Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Sakura you don't need plastic surgery! Your ass looks fine. I could fuck it all day if I you wanted! Please don't get it, or I won't be able to squeeze you anymore!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura turned around and saw the look on his face. She started to crack up inside as he had his back hunched and his arms hanging like laundry. His mouth hung open.

"So you don't want me to get plastic surgery?" Sakura asked.

"Neva!" Naruto shouted. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Okay my little fox. I won't shrink my booty. Just for you." She said winking at him. Naruto smiled and hugged her, while Sakura snickered inside and giggled out loud. She looked up at him and stroked his whiskers with his hands, causing him to purr. Naruto grinned a foxy grin causing Sakura to laugh. She then began to lift the delicate hair from the sides of his cheeks. She lifted all three of them from both sides of his face. She then pulled him close, gently as not to harm his fox hairs, down to her face. Their lips met and they engaged in a small kiss, one that was passionate. Sakura softly stroked the foxy whiskers, causing Naruto to purr into the kiss. They both separated and looked at each other. She gently let go of his whiskers and he pulled back slowly. Sakura saw the pieces of delicate hair standing straight out, making him look like a real fox. She awed and couldn't help but put her hands together an hold them up to the sides of her face. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, and Sakura, just seeing his face like this, started to laugh. Naruto smiled and licked his hand and slicked the whiskers back, knowing what she was laughing at.

"Well, let wash up and go outside Sakura." Naruto said and grabbed the bottle of shampoo and continued to wash his hair. Sakura stopped laughing and nodded, and grabbed the soap and began to wash her body. Naruto rinsed his hair and looked at Sakura, who was washing her body. Just seeing her covered in soap made him start to harden. He grinned and crept up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them gently. Sakura's eyes widened when Naruto's hands were placed on her back and when he started to massage it. She closed her eyes and dropped the soap on the floor with a loud "THUD!" She moaned and sighed and leaned back into Naruto's chest. Naruto slowly squeezed his hands around her shoulders and rubbed them gently, but a bit rough. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. He grinned and leaned down and kissed her lips softly as he rubbed her back with his massive hands. She moaned into the kiss as his hands caressed her back smoothly.

"Ahhh, thank you Naruto." Sakura said with a sigh into the kiss. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Any time my sweet love. Any time." Naruto answered her. They both washed up and got out of the shower. They both dried off and got dressed into their school attire. Naruto and Sakura both walked into the living room and saw Big-Z, bigger than a fully grown Akamaru, and tiny Konohoa snuggling up to him. The pups were sleeping, but when they heard the sound of Naruto and Sakura enter the room their heads quickly shot up and looked at the two lovers. All 10 of the pups ran out of bed and trotted over to Naruto and sat down, cocking their heads cutely. "Hey, how're my little monsters doin?" Naruto asked petting their tiny heads. They looked at him and licked their noses cutely. Naruto chuckled and Sakura completely fell in love and awed, a very long awe. Naruto got up and walked into the kitchen, but he didn't feel like cooking right now, since it was Saturday. "Hey Sakura," Naruto said.

"Yes my love?" Sakura asked. Naruto chuckled with a grin.

"Hey do you wanna go out and eat breakfast? I don't really feel like cooking right now." Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled with a nod. Naruto grabbed his keys and held out his arm gentleman-like. Sakura giggled and took his arm, causing him to nod. They both walked out of the door, but before Naruto could close it the pups and Big-Z and Konohoa came walking out. "Do you guys wanna come?" Naruto asked. They all shook their heads, making Naruto and Sakura laugh. "Well c'mon ya little monsters!" Naruto said. He and Sakura began to run, still linked by arms. The pups scurried after the two lovers. Big-Z and Konohoa rushed after them, making sure their babies were fine.

_Up ahead of Naruto and Sakura_

Kishimaru was walking along the streets of Konoha, smiling sweetly. He said 'hello' to everyone he passed, and they also greeted him with a friendly 'hi' which he was glad about their nice and polite gestures. The small boy was happy, and that's what he liked, trying not to think about the fact that he wasn't loved. Kishimaru looked forward and saw something in the distance. He moved his head forward to get a better look, nearly straining his eyes. It was only 30 seconds before he saw Naruto and Sakura running. Kishimaru looked at them both, seeing them hold hands. He hung his head and sighed.

"_I wonder…will I ever be loved like that?" _Kishimaru asked. He didn't hear an answer, not even from that voice he heard in the school. He shook his head and shunned the thought away. He smiled and waved. "Hello Naruto, hello Sakura!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto and Sakura looked and saw Kishimaru waving at them.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Hello Kishimaru, how're you today!?" Sakura shouted as the lovers ran away from the pups, who were still following them.

"I am fine! May I ask what it is you are running from?!" Kishimaru asked.

"We're running from the pups, and I think they're catching up to us!" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru looked behind the two, and saw the small little pups scurrying behind. Kishimaru couldn't help but giggle as he saw their hyper active attitudes. Naruto and Sakura were running and Naruto looked behind them. The pups were right near them, but they didn't try to slow the boy and girl down. Naruto stopped and Sakura was pulled and landed right into Naruto, but didn't knock him over. She looked at him and saw him looking towards something. She looked in the direction and saw the pups, running madly passed them both, right towards……Kishimaru. Kishimaru saw the pups running towards him and started to back away slowly. The pups ran towards him more.

W-What is going on? Stay back puppies! I SAID STAY BACK!" Kishimaru shouted and started running around. The pups barking and running after him. Naruto and Sakura watched, along with other people around them, as Kishimaru ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. Kishimaru didn't last long as he tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. The pups started to run over him and bite and pull his hair, along with licking him and biting his cloak playfully. Naruto and Sakura and every one else laughed as the pups bit, licked, and pulled Kishimaru's hair and cloak, and skin. "Q-Q-QUIT!!" Kishimaru shouted. The pups stopped and sat down next to him. Kishimaru lifted his head and looked at Naruto and Sakura, seeing them laugh. He looked at the pups and they cocked their heads cutely. "Naruto was correct, you are all tiny little demon monsters." Kishimaru mumbled. They just licked their noses cutely and scratched their heads and ears with their legs.

"Now you know why I call them demons!" Naruto shouted. Sakura giggled and Kishimaru sighed and got up and dusted himself off and walked over to Naruto and Sakura, followed by the pups who trotted behind him.

"Yes…I see why you call them demons." Kishimaru said. Naruto chuckled and looked at the small boy.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing I suppose. But anyway, where is it that you two are heading?" Kishimaru asked.

"Oh, we're heading to breakfast. I got tired of cooking so I thought that I might…well go out to breakfast for once, ya know what I mean?" Naruto asked grinning.

"No, not really." Kishimaru answered. Naruto had a blank face and Sakura giggled. "Well, I mean I never tasted your cooking, I'm sure it is nice." Kishimaru said again. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru was a bit shocked.

"What? Well, I do not want to impose. Although I am a tad peeked. Sure, why not?" Kishimaru answered. Naruto smiled and looked at the pups.

"And you!" Naruto shouted with his hands on his hips. The pups looked at them and cocked their heads. "You know not to tackle people! What am I going to do with you guys!" Naruto asked picking whiskers up. The small pup just hung there as Naruto gripped the baby, gently, under the arms. The small babies feet dangled and its tail between its legs. Naruto smiled and the pup started to lick Naruto's face. "I was (spit) right. You guys are (spit) suck ups." Naruto said spitting a bit as the puppies drool from its tongue touched his lips.

"AWE! Naruto that's so cute!" Sakura squealed. Naruto groaned as he avoided the pups tongue over and over. The other pups started to whimper and Naruto pulled Whiskers away from him. He looked down and smiled.

"You guys want attention to, don't ya?" Naruto asked. They stood up on their hind legs and started to puppy dance, trying to reach for the giant boy. Sakura squealed and picked up Sallow and Little-z and started to plant kisses on them. Naruto and Kishimaru saw her awing over the babies. Naruto chuckled and Kishimaru gave a small giggle. "Well c'mon you little monsters, lets hit the road." Naruto stated. They other two could only agree and started to walk towards a near restaurant. They looked around and there were many places to choose from.

"How about there." Sakura said pointing at a place. Naruto looked to where she was pointing and saw that it was a small place. He smiled and looked at Kishimaru, who was staring off in space. He was staring at an ally-way. Naruto looked and his eyes widened. Naruto was seeing something…weird. Soon his vision turned black and white and he gasped and looked around.

_Naruto's Vision_

Everything was black and white, nothing else. No color or anything else. He looked at Kishimaru, who was staring at the ally-way. He looked and saw a woman. She was walking into the ally, and Naruto saw Kishimaru start to walk in the direction.

"Hey Kishimaru, where ya goin?!" Naruto shouted and started to run after him. The small boy entered the ally with Naruto. Naruto turned the corner and saw that Kishimaru was just…standing there? Naruto walked up to him and looked in his direction. He saw the woman. She was dressed very fashionably. She wore a white dress, with a very fancy sun hat that had a ribbon around the top of the had. She had a parcel with her and wore teal high heals. She had very beautiful blue hair. She turned and gasped. Naruto and Kishimaru turned and saw a man, standing there.

"_What do you want?! I told you to stay away from me!" _She shouted, her voice in small squeaks. The man chuckled evilly, scaring them all.

"_Now, now my dear. Why must you repel me?" _The man asked. He was dressed in a ninja outfit. He had a vest on that was green, and wore blue ninja pants and his hair was in a flowing fashion that was dark. His skin had a nice tan and was very tall. His eyes were a blank black color. Naruto almost mistook him for Orochimaru at first, but saw that this was a completely different man.

"_Stay away from me!" _The woman shouted. The man just snickered and pulled out a knife. The woman gasped and started to back away. The man just snickered and started to walk towards her.

"Stay away from her you damned piece of shit!" Naruto shouted with his fist shaking. The man seemed not to hear him as he closed onto the woman and she screamed. Naruto gasped as he stabbed her repeatedly. He screams piercing the air, and blood gushing out from in front of the man, every which way. "STOP IT, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto shouted as he ran forward and lunged his fist at the man. His fist only phased through and gasped. The man laughed as the woman fell to the ground, dead. He then tossed the knife and leapt off of the ground and ran away. Naruto looked at the girls body, stained in blood. He fell to his knees as her limp body started to fade from his vision. Soon he closed his eyes and opened them. He saw he was in the ally-way and Sakura was hugging him tightly. Naruto looked around and shook his head. He looked down at Sakura as she gripped his body tightly. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked holding her to his own body. She looked up at him, worry filled in her eyes to the brim where it would let loose.

"Naruto, when I looked at you, you blanked out and ran towards this ally with Kishimaru. I saw your eyes and they were dark. Not just any kind of dark, like an…evil dark. I was so scared." Sakura explained hugging him. He looked at Kishimaru who walked over to them and sighed, looking at the ground. The small boy looked at Naruto, who only looked back.

"You saw it to, correct?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked down and nodded, biting his bottom lip. Kishimaru sighed. "Well, looks like the spirits are getting restless. I have run into them a lot in my home." Kishimaru explained.

"Really? How many times?" Naruto asked, clutching Sakura who was shaking like a leaf. Kishimaru thought, posing and shrugged.

"I seem to have lost count." Kishimaru answered scratching his head. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, seeing her worried about him. He gripped her tightly, as she gripped his body also. Naruto sighed and could smell Sakura's fear and fright. He must have scared the shit out of her for doing what ever happened.

"It's okay Sakura, I won't scare you like that again, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura only nodded as images of Naruto's eyes kept repeating in her head. "Are you hungry now Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto looked at Kishimaru, who watched Sakura. "You still hungry Kishimaru?" Naruto asked looking at the boy. Kishimaru nodded.

"Yes, I am still hungry." Kishimaru replied. Naruto nodded and stood up with Sakura. Naruto waved his head for Kishimaru to follow him, which the boy did, along with the pups. They trotted behind Naruto, Kishimaru, and a frightened Sakura like the good little puppies they were. But, before Naruto started walking he looked at Sakura, and she looked at him.

"Are you going to be okay now, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked into his crystalline blue eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded and they all went into the restaurant. They looked around and saw other people eating and talking like normal. The group went up to the counter and the man looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome, how may I serve you?" He asked. He was wearing a shirt that was tucked in and an apron that held all the tools he needed with black pants and shiny shoes.

"Yeah, table for three please." Naruto answered. The man nodded and looked below and saw the baby pups, looking at him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are no pets allowed in this establishment." The man said. The pups looked at him and cocked their heads cutely and licked their noses. The man started to sweat and gulped. They wiggled their ears and Naruto was thinking about them.

"_Classical, no one, not even me can resist that much cuteness. This guy's a goner."_ Naruto said to himself and chuckled. The man was at world edge and succumbed defeat.

"I'll get some bowls of milk." He said. Naruto grinned and nodded. The man led them to the table. The three sat down and ordered their drinks.

"I tell you, did you see that guy. He was sweating up a damn storm." Naruto chuckled. Sakura smacked the back of his head. He cringed and gripped the back.

"Watch your mouth, we're in a restaurant." Sakura scolded. Naruto groaned and they both saw the humored look on Kishimaru's face. Sakura giggled while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You two act like a married couple sometimes." Kishimaru stated. Naruto and Sakura looked at him and then at each other.

"We do?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded and the two lovers looked at each other.

"Well, we might have our small differences sometimes, but nothing will ever change." Sakura said.

"The hitting me has got to change." Naruto complained. Sakura sighed and rubbed the back of his head softly. He purred and Sakura giggled.

"_If I had a tail right now it'd be going crazy!"_ Naruto shouted mentally.

"**I would have given you one but you said **"**No I don't want one, it'll make me look like a freak,**"**" **Kyuubi said, repeating Naruto's words in a childish way. Naruto groaned.

"_Well I just didn't want my ass waging all the time!" _Naruto shouted, a bit peeved.

"**Anger issues! Jeez you're such an idiot. You're just like your father."** Kyuubi said. Naruto stopped his mental rampage and looked at the Kyuubi.

"_My dad? You mean the person I saw last night?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"**Your mother was there to. She really wants to meet you."** Kyuubi answered. Naruto's yes widened and he gripped the bars of the cage.

"_What'd she say!? Tell me please!" _Naruto begged. Kyuubi sighed and got eye level to Naruto.

"**Your mother misses you deeply. I told her what you went through all your life and she cried for you. She loves you Kit, more than you would ever know. I mean, her hips did give birth to you."** Kyuubi explained. Naruto sighed and nodded. **"Oh, and your father wanted me to tell you something,"** Kyuubi started. Naruto looked at him with a bit of awe hanging from his mouth.

"_What did he want to tell me?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi smiled, showing his fangs.

"**You're a big brother Kit." **Kyuubi said. Naruto's eyes widened and he gripped the bars cages again.

"_I'M A WHAT!?" _Naruto shouted. Kyuubi grinned.

"**You have a little brother. And your father said it was up to you to find him. I, of course, know who he is." **Kyuubi answered.

"_Who's my brother!?" _Naruto shouted. Kyuubi looked at him.

"**You have to find him yourself, Kit. This is one mission I'm giving you to find by yourself." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto looked at the fox with awe, as well as anger.

"_But…(sigh)…I have to go. He's probably miles away from me anyway." _Naruto said and disappeared from his mind.

"**He's closer to you than you think Kit." **Kyuubi said to himself out loud. Naruto entered reality and saw that their drinks had arrived. He looked at Kishimaru and Sakura. They were both staring at him and he just sipped his milk. Sakura had orange juice and Kishimaru just had water.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Yup, I'm feelin' fine baby!" Naruto said happily, grinning with his eyes shut. Sakura and Kishimaru laughed while Naruto looked down to see the babies drinking their milk. He looked around and saw everyone cowering on the other side. "What's wrong with you all? Haven't you ever seen baby pups before?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Y-Y-You call that a b-b-b-baby!?" The man said pointing at Big-Z. Naruto looked at the overly-sized wolf. The wolf was just minding his own business while Konohoa was nuzzled in between his arch of a body. Naruto smiled and got up from his seat and walked over to Big-Z and kneeled down and pet the wolf on the head.

"Oh c'mon, he's harmless," Naruto answered. They all sighed. "Unless you wan'em to rip you to shreds." Naruto said smiling with his eyes shut, without looking at them. They all gulped and Naruto got up and took his seat. They all gulped and trembled and took their seats, hoping not to provoke the wolf from killing them and becoming his appetizer. The time there went by and the groups meal came. Naruto had some pancakes with syrup, while Sakura had bacon eggs and toast. Kishimaru had the same thing as Naruto, and Sakura looked at the way they both ate. They both cut the same way and ate the same way. What was really weird was that they wiped their mouths the same way. Sakura cocked an eyebrow and sipped her orange juice. Naruto looked at her, his mouth full of his meal, and syrup smothered all over his face. Sakura nearly spit out her orange juice in laughter and started to choke. Naruto patted her back and rubbed it and swallowed. "You okay Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I'm (cough) okay!" Sakura said pounding her chest. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sakura looked at him and giggled. Naruto looked at her as she pulled him into a kiss. It was unexpected but Naruto liked it anyway. Although the part he really liked was that she was licking the rest of the syrup from his face. Naruto kissed her back and hugged her. Kishimaru cocked an eyebrow as his eyes moved back and forth from Naruto to Sakura. He started to think.

"_This is getting a bit harder to deal with. Lord Pein will never except Naruto to be with Sakura. NEVER! Something bothers me though. They are more sexually active than usual. But, they could not have done THAT by now! It is going to ruin the plan. I must find a way to stop this once and for all." _Kishimaru said mentally.

"**You can't break love. So what if they had sex, oh well." **Said the menacing voice. Kishimaru gasped and dropped his fork.

"_YOU! WHO ARE YOU!? TELL ME NOW!" _Kishimaru demanded. The voice just chuckled.

"**You'll find out who I am soon enough."** The demonic voice stated. Kishimaru was horrified. The voice was demonic and he gulped. He shook his head when he heard his name being called.

"Kishimaru, Kishimaru, hey are you okay?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of Kishimaru's face. Kishimaru looked at him and sighed and nodded. Naruto felt Kishimaru's forehead, and shrugged. "You don't have a fever, so you seem to be okay." Naruto stated. The small boy just nodded and continued eating his breakfast, hoping the voice wouldn't come back. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, a bit of worry filled in their eyes. Naruto held his chin with his fingers in the shape of a horse-shoe and Sakura held her hands to her lap as they both looked at Kishimaru.

"Is there something wrong?" Kishimaru asked. They both said nothing and just continued to stare at him. The small boy was a bit un-nerved and just ate as fast as possible. They finished and left. They walked along the streets of Konoha. They day was warm, bright and everyone was bustling to get everywhere and every which way. Chatting filled the air as the group of three walked down the dirt road.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Kishimaru looked at her and Kishimaru shrugged.

"I do not know Sakura. What is it that you wish to do?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto thought and opened his eyes.

"Well I haven't trained in a while, and I'm just itching to. C'mon guys, lets go to the training fields." Naruto suggested. They both shrugged and followed him, and the pups that trotted behind him. It took them a full 10 minutes to reach the fields, but they made it. Naruto was already there and stretched himself out and sighed a long sigh. "TIME FOR TRAINING!" He shouted and began to take off his trench coat, and shirt. Sakura still flushed at the sight of him and Kishimaru was a bit shaken in the legs as he saw Naruto's muscular body. If he would have to go up against Naruto in a match, he was certain he'd lose. But orders were orders, and he had to obey them. The two just sat on a rock as they watched Naruto's sweat fly every where. The day had passed as Naruto trained to the point where the sun was starting to dawn on them. Naruto fell from a tree after his 300th sit-up and landed on his feet. Sakura got up and walked over to him and gave him a kiss. Her hands smothered his chest, and his muscles had hardened from all that training. Her eyes widened as she felt his rock hard body.

"Your muscles are…are…are," She choked on her words and Naruto chuckled.

"Go on." Naruto said.

"They're harder now. Not just regular hard, but rock steady hard. When you train you really mean it." Sakura answered. She snuggled herself into his warm body. She felt so safe, so warm. Kishimaru just watched them and looked at the ground. More questions of love formed in his brain.

"_Love……what is love? Where does it……come from? Why do we love? Is it something that is to be…felt? Is it something that is to actually be comprehended? Why must I be so…tortured by these simple feelings? Why?"_ He asked himself. But found no answers, not even from that voice in his conscious. He sighed and looked at the two lovers. They looked so happy, hugging each other. Kishimaru felt alone, like he was never to BE loved. Not ever. He wondered if he WAS loved by his unknown parents. But he just got up, a very unhappy smile on his face, and started to leave. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. Naruto looked over at the rock where Kishimaru was, originally, but didn't see him.

"Hey, where'd Kishimaru go?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him in a very confused manner. She looked, and saw no Kishimaru on the rock. She looked around and shrugged.

"Maybe he had some other place to go?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought and shrugged. "Should we go find him, just to see if he's alright?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked hard at the ground and sighed.

"Well, maybe he just needs some alone time. We'll leave him be." Naruto replied looking at her. Sakura nodded and Naruto smiled and got his shirt and trench coat back on. He looked up at the sky, and saw the stars beginning to wake from their sleep. The moon, shone down on them both, casting them in a milky color. Naruto looked at Sakura, a her skin shone like milk. His own skin the shade of ashes as the beautiful beams of the moon hit their bodies. Naruto walked back over to Sakura and wrapped his arm around hers. She smiled and they both walked away from the training fields. As they walked away they were both being watched.

"Can I really be loved? Is that love of which I am supposed to feel?" Kishimaru asked as he walked out of the bushes. The answer was not clear to him, yet. He must find it on his own, or so he thought. He sighed and walked away from the fields.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto and Sakura walked, linked by arm, down the empty dirt roads of Konoha. It was all quiet as they both walked. Sakura had her head laid on Naruto's shoulder, while he walked them both. The pups and their parents were following right behind them. Naruto looked around, and saw darkness and ribbons of moonlight shining down upon the ground, casting the area in an eerie glow. He smiled and kept walking forward, until he heard something.

"_Where is he?" _Asked a husky male voice. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and recognized the voice. He looked over and saw the figure he had seen early that morning, walking away from him.

"Dad?" Naruto blurted out and began walking towards the pale black and white figure. Sakura looked at him as he walked and started to get scared.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked. She didn't get an answer as Naruto kept walking to wherever he was going. Sakura started to follow Naruto as he started to walk faster. He then broke out into a run and Sakura gasped and ran after him. The pets followed right behind her. "NARUTO PLEASE STOP! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him. She saw him run behind a corner and she turned. She gasped slightly as she saw a house on a hill. It was a mansion, and was very intimidating to Sakura. She gulped and put a hand on her chest and started to walk up the hill. Naruto was no where in sight as she looked around. She reached the top and saw the gate was open and walked into the yard. It was lined with trees and a cobble road. She walked up to the porch and gripped the handle of the door. Her heart was pounding as she turned the knob. It creaked and the door opened. She walked in slowly and felt a chill pinch her arms. She shivered and could see her breath as she did so.

The house was very big, and looked old. There was a spiral staircase that led up to other floors and a chandelier hanging above her head in the foyer. On her right was a living room and to her left was, what seemed to be, the kitchen. She saw a door behind the massive staircase and it had been swung open. She walked down into the door and came into a small room. She looked around and saw nothing, but on the floor there was a giant hole with a staircase leading to Kami knows where. She gulped as she felt a sudden chill crease her spin as she stepped down into the darkness. She couldn't see very well, but he eyes got used to the darkness, only by a little bit. She felt around for a wall and found it on both of her sides and sighed and started her trek down the eerie stairway. She walked for nearly 20 minutes before she reached the bottom. She was in a small room, just like the basement. But this time it had a double-door ahead. The door on the right had been open a little and Sakura walked slowly as her heart pounded in her chest, thinking that it would blow up. She gripped the handle of the double doors and with all her strength swung them open. The created a rocky sound as they opened. She looked in and saw a huge hallway that had arches lining the ceilings and walls. There was a marble floor that led to a pedestal, and near that pedestal was a scroll that lay there, undisturbed. Sakura looked around and saw nothing, and decided to go into the strange room farther. She walked up to the pedestal and looked at the scroll. It was…strange and eerie looking. But it looked like a regular scroll.

"I wonder where Naruto is." Sakura asked herself. She was lost in her thought until she heard…something…something unexplainable. She door started to open as she heard the shuffling of rocks under the doors hinges. Her heart felt like it stopped and she gulped. She started to breath hard as she turned around. Her eyes widened as the door opened more, and more. She swallowed hard as fear entered her. "H-Hello, I-is anyone there?" Sakura asked, stuttering. No answer. She started to walk towards the door, without thinking. "Naruto…Naruto if that's you than this isn't a funny joke. I'm scared and I want to go home." Sakura said as her knees started to shake. She heard a dark snicker behind the door and started to shake. "Naruto, stop it, stop it please. If this is you than I want to go home." Sakura begged. The door opened more and she looked behind her, just to check. She gasped when she heard the door slam and a gust of wind blow from where the door was. She was frightened as she backed away more and more. She was backing up when she hit something. It was cold, and felt like an ocean. She turned her head slowly and… "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed! Before her was a woman.

"_I'll kill you, you wicked witch!" _The woman shouted eerily. The woman was clad in a dress that was ripped at the bottom and had holes in it, and was drenched in blood as she had stab wounds all over her body! She had messed up hair and wore a sun hat that had a ribbon around it. In her hand she held a parsol that was ripped and battered. Sakura backed away scared out of her mind! The woman growled and started to float towards her, the woman's pale, pupil-less eyes meeting Sakura's pale green ones. The woman then screamed and lunged towards Sakura. Sakura moved out of the way, but only to be cracked in the leg by the umbrella. Sakura screamed in pain! _"I'LL KILL YOU!" _The woman said in a demonic voice. Sakura limped over to the pedestal and tried to go around it, to get on the other side of the pedestal. But she was cracked in the other leg, rendering it helpless. Sakura screamed in pain! Tears flooded from her eyes and the spiritual woman started to beat her senseless.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! NARUTO!! HELP ME!!" Sakura screamed in pain, begging. Sakura felt her limbs nearly breaking from the parsol. It was then, at that moment Sakura's life flashed before her eyes. As the woman was about to land the finishing blow, a dark figure jumped in front of Sakura. The woman backed away as the darkened figure stared at her with hatred. Sakura looked and the tall shaped figure. Her heart was beating noisily and she was frightened beyond belief. The figure cocked its head lightly, looking at Sakura. She gasped as she saw its eyes. The pupils were black and surrounded by a gray, four-star shuriekan like design, and around the shuriekan were six comma-like marks, separated evenly. The background of the figures eyes were blacker than night. The stranger looked back at the ghostly woman and growled.

"Don't you dare…touch her again." The stranger hissed. The woman just hung there, in the air and growled angrily, literally.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" _The woman screamed and ran towards to strange person. The figure sighed as the deranged woman ran towards him.

"ROKUGAN!" The figure shouted. As soon as Sakura saw it, the woman was rendered helpless, screaming angrily in frustration.

"_LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!"_ The woman screamed. The stranger said nothing as its comma like marks started to spin wildly. Sakura watched in horror as the woman's skin was peeled off her body. The dead pieces of ectoplasm falling onto the ground. Sakura soon started to see the woman's ectoplasmic skeleton. It was a green skeleton that oozed with ectoplasmic juices.

"Die, bitch." The figure huskily said and closed his eyes, before shooting them open, and a dark, demonic scream filling the room, like someone burning. The skeleton then curved inwards and folded as a blue light engulfed the skeleton of the once woman. Then, in a flash, the woman's skeleton vanished in a bright blue light that temporarily blinded Sakura. Once the light cleared she didn't see the woman, only her, and the stranger. She was scared out of her mind as she shook like a leaf. Sakura's heart started to pound in her chest when the figure turned fully around. It looked like a male figure. The man got on his knees and embraced Sakura in a hug. She was shocked as the man just hugged her out of no where. "Are you okay, Sakura?" The man asked. Her eyes widened and looked at him. The shadow obscuring him faded and she saw Naruto, hugging her tightly. Sakura felt the tears start to fall as she squeezed Naruto tightly.

"NARUTO! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I WAS SCARED PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Sakura begged as she cried into Naruto's chest. Naruto rubbed her back softly and rocked them back and forth.

"Shhh…it's okay Sakura, I've got you nothing's going to hurt you." Naruto comforted. Sakura's body was paralyzed in fear and Naruto looked at her and saw it. "C'mon Sakura, lets get you home. I'll explain later." Naruto stated. Sakura nodded and Naruto picked her up and carried her out of the basement. He walked up the steps and walked into the foyer. He closed the door and turned the heater on and started to walk up stairs. Sakura was too scared to even know where he was taking her and just held him tightly. Naruto reached the third floor and opened a door. Sakura looked to see that it was a bedroom, it looked like the master bedroom. Naruto set her on the bed and started to undress her carefully. He got all her clothes off and stared at her body. She was bruised everywhere and was shaking still. Naruto sighed and lifted her up and laid her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. Naruto sighed and started to undress himself.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto replied.

"Why are we staying here? Aren't the pups going to be lonely?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head and pointed to the corner. Sakura looked and saw the pups, Big-Z and Konohoa sleeping in the corner. "But how?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"I'll tell you in the morning, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto climbed into bed and snuggled up to her she was immediately attracted to his warmth and nuzzled her aching body into his warm and safe one.

"There aren't going to be any more ghosts are there?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No ghost gonna come in here when I'm around I'll tell you that, so no, there aren't anymore ghosts for you to worry about. And I'll check those bruises out tomorrow, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Good night Naruto, I love you." Sakura said and closed her eyes. Naruto could only smile and stroke her hair.

"I love you to Sakura, good night." He said and kissed her head and fell asleep.

_Somewhere in Konoha_

Kishimaru was walking in the dark streets. He was too concerned about love to even worry about sleep. But he knew he had to go to his house, which he had found oddly. He walked into an alley and looked up.

"Crescent Moon Alley, my humble home." Kishimaru said smiling. He walked up to the small house that lay further into the alley. He locked the door and ate and got into bed and sighed. "Why do I feel, that what Lord Pein says is completely wrong? I thought demons could have no friends, or be loved for that matter. But seeing Naruto have friends, and Sakura loving him is too much. I must find a way to combat this, I must." He said to himself. "But…what is love, why is love here? Why do we feel it? So many questions that I…No, I must not get distracted from my mission. I will find out in the future." Kishimaru said and fell asleep.

_Somewhere Far Away from Konoha_

The members of the Akatsuki were in their beds, asleep. But Konan was too worried about Kishimaru to even get to sleep. It worried her that the small boy was being used against his will. She sighed and looked in a mirror at herself. She was beautiful, she could see.

"Kishimaru, if only you know the truth about your past. When the time is right, you shall know what your true past is, and why Pein has you here. Please be safe." Konan stated to herself. She was awfully worried about Kishimaru, not because he was alone, but because of what was inside of the small boy. She let the thought slip into her memories and climbed into her bed. She let her dreams take control of her and fell asleep.

_In Konoha_

In the dark streets shady figures ran throughout the streets. There were exactly 6 figures.

"Okay, we start spying on Kishimaru in the morning, got it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, then we'll find out who he is and why he's here." Neji answered.

"You guys know what to do, right?" Shikamaru asked again.

"We spy on Kishimaru when we have the chance, but try not to get ourselves caught." Tenten answered.

"Okay, good. Now Ino, Chouji and I will spy on Kishimaru in a group. Lee, Neji, Tenten, you make sure you don't lose him from your sight, and Kiba, Hinata, Shino make sure that if he drops anything, you get it and bring it back to us for information. Who knows, we might uncover why he's here. Alright, c'mon Ino, lets go home. I'm tired." Shikamaru said in a mouthful.

"Okay, see you guys later." Ino stated happily. They all dispersed.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

As Naruto and Sakura slept, they were both being watched.

"_Minato, that poor girl was attacked by that slut of a ghost. It'll take time for her to heal. What should we do?" _Kushina asked as they watched their son and his girl sleep from the corner of the room. Minato sighed.

"_Well she is family now, so we have to help her to. When I met with Naruto tonight he was shocked to see me." _Minato said.

"_What did you say to him?"_ Kushina asked.

"_I told him about the Rokugan." _Minato answered her. Kushina nodded and looked at her son.

"_I'm glad I had a son like that. He's so handsome now Minato." _Kushina said laying her head on Minato's shoulder. Minato smiled.

"_Well you know where he gets his good looks from." _Minato said grinning. Kushina giggled and nodded.

"_He gets his good looks from his daddy, and he gets his heart from his mommy."_ Kushina said cupping Minato's chin. Minato smiled and kissed his wife.

"_Time for bed Kushina, you wore me out last night and I'm tired." _Minato said yawning. Kushina smirked.

"_Okay honey, see you in bed."_ Kushina said. Minato cocked an eyebrow.

"_What'd you mean?" _He asked. Kushina looked at her son and walked over to Naruto and looked down. She started to rub her sons back softly, and Minato smiled and walked over with her. They both sat on the bed, carefully as not to wake Naruto. They heard Naruto mumble in his sleep, some words. They could barely hear him, but made out the words and smiled as he said them in his sleep.

"I love you mom, dad, Sakura and…" Naruto stopped and sighed peacefully in his sleep. Minato and Kushina listened. "…my baby brother." Naruto finished. Kushina felt her heart light up with joy and Minato smiled at his son.

"_We love you to sweetie. We'll always be here for you." _Kushina said and kissed Naruto on the cheek softly. Naruto smiled and slept-on. Minato looked at Sakura and saw her bruised body and face. She was still shaking a bit in her sleep. Minato finally got up and walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. He extended his hand and started to rub Sakura's back softly, since Naruto had his hands wrapped around her waist. Sakura stopped shivering and sighed in relief. Kushina smiled as Minato rubbed their sons' girlfriends' back. They were proud parents and looked out the window. _"Minato," _Kushina started.

"_Hmmm?"_ Minato answered. Kushina looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"_I'm worried about my baby. My poor baby is out there all alone, probably thinking he's not loved." _She said worried. Minato frowned and used his other hand and rubbed her back. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he was able to rub Sakura's back, and Kushina's back at the same time, while Kushina rubbed Naruto's back.

"_Don't worry honey, he'll be fine, I know he will." _Minato said. Kushina looked at him and smiled as she saw hope welled in his face.

"_Are you sure?" _She asked. Minato nodded. Kushina felt a bit relieved and just kept rubbed her sons back softly, Minato did the same with Sakura. The two lovers cuddled more and slept peacefully while Minato, and Kushina watched over them in their slumber.

_**Thanks for reading, hope to see you here again soon! BYE! Oh and next chapter is when things start to get serious, just so you know**_


	7. The Exorcism of Sakura Haruno!

Hello again everyone. I hope you all enjoyed "Naruto's Transformation," to the fullest. This is, as you expected, the next chapter of "Naruto's High School Dilemma!" Well shall we begin? I think we should. This will also have a time-skip in it, but not by very much.

_**K'sN&S-Hey!**_

_**Naruto-Wus up?**_

_**K'sN&S-So I take it that you're going to tell Sakura about the Rokugan?**_

_**Naruto-Yup…**_

_**K'sN&S-Okay, and I must say that you are also going to tell her about your "brother," issue?**_

_**Naruto-Well, sure I guess…**_

_**K'sN&S-Excellent, and I take it that you're going to sell your apartment so you can live in the Namikaze compound, right?**_

_**Naruto-Well, sure I could use the money. So I just might sell it.**_

_**K'sN&S-I see, well I hope that works out for you.**_

_**Naruto-Thanks!**_

_**K'sN&S-I hope it works out better than what's to come in the future that's for sure, especially tonight!**_

_**Naruto-(Cocks his eyebrow) What?**_

_**K'sN&S-(shuts mouth)**_

_**Naruto-Is there something I need to know about? (crosses arms across chest)**_

_**K'sN&S-(shrugs) No! Nope, nothing at all! (Smiles)**_

_**Naruto-(shrugs) Okay, if you say so.**_

_**K'sN&S-Okay, well shall we start?  
**_

_**Naruto-I think we shall.**_

_**K'sN&S-Ready?**_

_**Naruto-Only when you are.**_

_**K'sN&S, Naruto-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**_

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Konoha as the suns rays shined into the window of the house Naruto and Sakura were sleeping in. The birds chirped in the trees, singing their songs that the sun now reigned supreme over the world. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned. It had definitely been a rough evening last night. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his Sakura, to see her sleeping, a small smile carved into her face. Naruto smiled and stroked her hair softly. He looked at her body, seeing the bruises left from last nights attack. He sighed and rubbed them gently, causing Sakura to stir slightly under his touch. Naruto stopped and scratched his head and yawned again. He looked outside to see the sun shining brightly, nearly blinding him. He squinted and covered his face with his hand and laid back down, turning in the opposite direction so the sun wasn't blinding him. He heard Sakura sigh sweetly, causing him to automatically smile again. He wrapped his muscular arm around her tiny frame. She smiled and snuggled into his ripped chest. Naruto looked in the corner and saw the pups sleeping. He grinned and knew a good way to get Sakura up.

"Hey, Hey." Naruto whispered and bent over and laid his hand low beside the bed and started to snap his fingers. The pups caught it and looked at him. He smiled. "C'mon ya little demons, c'mon." Naruto gestured and snapped his fingers again. They got up and waddled over to him and started to lick his hand. "Hey, stop that you silly. C'mon." He said and with a grunt leaned over and picked them all up and put them on the bed. They walked around and Naruto grinned. "Now sick'er." Naruto said and pointed towards Sakura. Their ears and tails erected and they darted at Sakura. Sakura was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of their baby that Naruto and her would have, until she felt wetness on her face. She groaned and squinted her eyes turning so she was laying on her stomach. The pups licked her and Naruto chuckled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Stop it Naruto, just a few more minutes." Sakura said with a lazy groan.

"That's not me Sakura." Naruto said rolling his eyes slightly, looking up. Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed at the speed of light! The pups rolled off of her and she looked at them. They looked at her, on their backs and laid flat on their stomachs, some with their ears bent and their tails crooked. Sakura awed and patted her lap. They rolled over and ran over to her, laying small kisses on her skin. Sakura giggled and Naruto awed. She patted them on their heads and petted their fluffy fur.

"Morning beautiful." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Morning Handsome." Sakura answered. Naruto extended his hand and rubbed her back, Sakura holding Starstreak in her hands. The little pup wagged her tail happily while Sakura giggled cutely as the pup licked her face. Naruto chuckled and Sakura laughed as the pups bowled her over and started licking her. Sakura squealed in laughter as she pups barked cutely and licked her face. Naruto laughed and gave an evil smirk. He moved closer to Sakura. The pups saw him and he put his fingers to his lips as his hand reached out in a claw-like form. The pups scattered and Sakura stopped giggling.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Sakura asked, unaware of what was happening. The pups just sat there on the side of the bed, licking their mouths and lips cutely. Sakura tilted her head aside, and then erupted in a burst of squeals. Naruto grabbed her and rolled them both over so Sakura was on the bottom and started tickling her like mad. She squealed and put up her hands in defense, trying to hide her ticklish spots.

"You can't hide those tickly spots from me Sakura, I know where they all are!" Naruto laughed as he tickled Sakura. She squealed in laughter as she desperately tried to push Naruto off her. But Naruto had her body right between his legs, making it impossible to happen.

"N-N-Naruto (squeal!) s-s-s-stop it!" Sakura shouted and let out another squeal.

"What was that Sakura, I can't hear you!?" Naruto shouted. Sakura screamed in joy as she laughed. Naruto laughed.

"N-N-Naruto! P-Please STOP!" Sakura shouted. Naruto chuckled.

"Okay Sakura." Naruto said and stopped. She panted as Naruto looked at her.

"You're dead when I get you Naruto Namikaze!" Sakura shouted. Naruto laughed and jumped out of bed. Sakura sat up, her hair completely messed up as a scowl weaved its way to her face. She glared at him and he shrugged.

"You'll have to catch me first Sakura." Naruto said and ran out the door, strip naked. Sakura jumped out of bed and ran after him! She chased him throughout the hallways, and up the stairs, trying not to trip and hurt herself. The pups were running after them, barking and growling cutely.

"GRRR! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as she ran down the hallway.

"HOW CAN YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON ME WHEN YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SUCH A SLOWPOKE!?" Naruto asked, shouting behind him. Sakura growled loudly as kept running. Naruto laughed and made a sharp turn into a room. Sakura gasped loudly and came to a screeching halt. She looked at the door he went into and opened it. It was a bathroom, and was decorated beautifully. There were white tiles on the floor and walls. A pearly white toilet in the corner next to a window that had a nice view of the lake outside, and a sink next to the toilet, along with a towel rack. Above the sink was a cabinet with a mirror. To the right was a separate shower stall and a HUGE bathtub. She walked into the room and looked int eh tub, only to see nothing there. She then turned her gaze towards the shower stall and walked over and opened it. With a click it opened, without a creak and she walked in. It was quite large inside and could hold, probably, about 4 people. She looked around, but saw nothing. She gasped and jumped when she heard the door slam. She turned around, and saw nothing. Sakura started to back away. She gulped. She backed up till she stopped at the wall behind her. She jumped and shivered as the wall was colder than hell! She wrapped herself in her own arms and started shivering.

"Sakura," Said a husky voice. She gasped and looked around.

"W-What'd you want from me?!" Sakura shouted, asking. She heard a dark chuckled and started to get scared.

"I want you, come to me Sakura." The voice said, as if it was mocking her. She whimpered.

"S-S-Stop it! Get away from me!" Sakura shouted. She only heard another dark chuckle, and started to shake. The memories from last night came back to her, causing her to shiver and shake.

"Come to me Sakura." Said the menacing voice. Sakura whimpered more and more.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Sakura shouted as small tears trickled down her cheeks. She put her head between her knees and cuddled herself with her arms.

"Sakura, Sakura are you okay?" Said the voice, in a tone she recognized. She didn't look up as Naruto dropped from the ceiling and ran over to her. He bent down and looked at her. "Sakura, Sakura it was just a joke. I was playing with you I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Naruto said as Sakura cried from fear about last night. "Oh come here Sakura." Naruto said mercifully and wrapped her in a hug. He could smell Sakura's intense fear and knew that last night was still haunting her. "Sakura, it was just a joke." Naruto said with a fake laugh. She didn't laugh and Naruto started to feel guilty. "Sakura, I'm sorry. You know I would never let anything hurt you. If there was a voice in this room you know I would have come down and protected you." Naruto said. She didn't answer. "Sakura, it was just a j-" He was cut off.

"THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?! THAT WASN'T FUNNY NARUTO I WAS SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT!" Sakura shouted at him. Naruto looked at her as she looked at him, tears streaming from his eyes. Naruto looked at her in a guilty way and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. It's okay, I won't do it again. Please don't be angry with me Sakura." Naruto begged. Sakura said nothing and Naruto sighed. He started to rock back and forth, rubbing her back and kissing her head to try and calm her down a bit. She sniffed and sobbed as Naruto kept repeating what he was doing. After a while of calming Sakura down, she stopped. The only thing that could be heard were small sniffs. Naruto looked at her and kissed her head gently. He looked up at the knob to activate the water and extended his hand and turned it on warm. The water came rushing down with a hiss and poured over them both. Sakura looked up to see Naruto looking down at her with a smile. Without speaking he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and rubbed her head. She sniffed. "Hey, enough with the cryin' I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you, got it?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face, like he had before, not that it had changed anyway. Sakura nodded and Naruto wiped away her tears using his thumb. "I love you with all my heart, my sweet Sakura." He said in a flirtatious tone. Sakura looked at him.

"I-I love you to Naruto." She said. Naruto kissed her and rubbed her back, and then stood up, helping Sakura up with him. She sighed as the water rushed over her naked body. Naruto chuckled quietly and turned her around and started to massage her shoulders with his massive hands. She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure, giving a small moan. If it was one thing Naruto knew, was how to work a woman and twist her in his direction. But none-the-less he was grateful that he had Sakura with him, and in return, he loved her with all his heart and he knew she felt the same way about him. Before Naruto stopped he laid a small kiss on her shoulders.

"Are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked putting his head over her shoulder and putting his cheek up against hers. She looked at him and nodded.

"I think I'll be okay, just don't do that anymore, please. I'm still a bit scared from last night, and it really scared me when you started to talk in that voice." Sakura explained. Naruto kissed her cheek and rubbed his cheek up against hers in affection.

"Okay Sakura, I won't do it again, like I promised. Just don't stop loving me, because if that happens who knows what'll happen." Naruto said. Sakura nodded with a nice smile on her face. Naruto gave her a foxy grin, making her giggled. He then grabbed the shampoo and poured it into his hands, then started to wash her hair. Hey, it was the least thing he could do from scaring the shit out of her. Her head rolled as Naruto scrubbed her hair in circles. She closed her eyes and sighed as Naruto continued. She then walked under the water and rinsed her hair. Naruto grabbed the soap and rubbed it in his hands madly. He then started to soap her neck, lathering it in a rich and thick layer. Sakura moaned a bit as Naruto started to move downward towards her breasts. He molded the soft pillows within his massive hands, causing her to groan in pleasure. He smiled and lathered his hands in soap again, and then followed up with washing between her legs. He rubbed gently, getting in all of the nooks and crannies that didn't make Sakura uncomfortable. He then rinsed her off under the water. She looked at him as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started with his spiky, messy, unruly hair. She smiled as she grabbed the soap and lathered her hands, making them rich and thick. She started with his neck, as she craned her neck looking up at the boy who was 6' 3' tall. Naruto shivered and let out a sigh in relief. She giggled.

"Does that feel good Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Mmm hmm…" Naruto responded. Sakura giggled again as she worked her way down to his sleek chest, dripping with water. She started with his abs, smoothing her hands over them and then his pecks, swirling her finger around them, making Naruto groan with a slight grin. She then started towards his six-pack, getting in all the crevasses that she could find, also rubbing his belly gently, causing Naruto to growl seductively at her. She smiled and washed his chest and then lathered her hands with soap again and started to wash his member gently. Naruto took in a deep breath and held it, then released it and closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. She giggled as Naruto purred like a fox. She lathered the thick rod with her soapy hands. Naruto shivered a bit and then rushed under the warm water. The soap slithered off him as he rubbed it off. Sakura giggled again as Naruto shook his head, spraying water everywhere. After they were all rinsed and dry, Naruto turned off the water and they both got out. Naruto grabbed two towels and tossed one to Sakura. She caught it and put it around herself. They both dried off and got into their school cloths, since it was the only thing they had to wear. They walked downstairs into the kitchen. Naruto rummaged through the fridge, but found nothing! Naruto sighed and scratched his head and looked at Sakura. "Well we have nothing to eat, so what'd you want?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't look shocked.

"Well, we could go get something to eat from…how about we go get something to eat from Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eyes lit up and he nodded. Sakura giggled as he grabbed her arm and they both ran out the door, followed by the pups, Big-Z and Konohoa running after them. Sakura laughed as Naruto ran with his tongue sticking right out of his mouth.

_At Ichiraku's Ramen Bar_

Teuchi and Ayame were cleaning the counters and stoves in which boiled the ramen and cooked the savory noodles. It was all quiet as the two cleaned up for opening. It was peaceful, until Teuchi stopped. He sensed that _he_ was coming and cracked his knuckles.

"Ayame," Teuchi started. She looked at him and smiled.

"I know, I know. He's coming and I'm preparing ramen for them both right now." She said. Teuchi smiled and waited. He looked from out of the corner and saw dust waking in the distance and gave a heart laugh.

"Ayame, look." Teuchi said. She stopped what she was doing and looked to see Naruto running at top speed with dust in his trail. Teuchi sighed and chuckled while Ayame giggled. She went back to helping cook the ramen while her father started to get the noodles ready.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Sakura was desperately trying to keep up with Naruto, but he was moving too fast!

"Naruto, slow down!" Sakura shouted. Naruto grinned and took her, like she was a tinker toy, and started to carry her into his arms, cradling her. She looked and smiled. "Oh, that's better." Sakura said smiling. She looked up and Naruto, who was drooling at the mouth literally. She sweat-dropped and looked in the distance, only to see Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"Oh boy! oh boy! oh boy! I'm gonna get a Extra Large Triple Deluxe Miso-Ramen!" Naruto shouted as he ran like the wind, getting closer. Sakura giggled and looked behind them to see the pups, Big-Z and Konohoa running along with him. She smiled and looked ahead, only to see that they were both right near Ichiraku's.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura shouted and closed her eyes. Naruto grinned and came to a complete halt. He looked down at Sakura, who was bracing herself.

"Sakura, we're here." Naruto stated with a smile. She opened her eyes and to her luck, they were there. Naruto set her down and the two walked over to the stools and sat down. Naruto looked to see his pets sitting on the ground and chuckled. Teuchi walked over and Naruto looked at him. "Hey old man! We'll have, uh, one, two, three, four duh, duh, duh okay! We'll have one medium shrimp, ten regular ramen's, and one Extra Large Triple Deluxe Miso Ramen with pork!" Naruto said with a smile, showing his teeth. Teuchi laughed and looked at the pets.

"So you got the hooked on my ramen to eh? Glad to see it, your orders'll be right up in a sec." Teuchi stated. Naruto grinned and looked at Sakura who silently waited to be served. Naruto thought and grinned as he took a pair of chop-sticks. Sakura was just minding her own business when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked and gasped in surprise to see Naruto with a pair of chop-sticks up his nose, criss-crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. Sakura tried to contain her laughter but couldn't as she chuckled, and then broke out into laughter. She was laughing so hard that she actually started to choke on her own saliva. Naruto stopped and patted her back with his large hand.

"Sakura, Sakura are you okay?' Naruto asked. Sakura pounded her chest and nodded then looked at him. The chop-sticks were still up his nose and she started laughing again. Naruto grinned and kept making stupid faces, making her laugh. Teuchi looked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Naruto, you aren't putting my chop-sticks up your nose again, are you?" Teuchi asked. Naruto stopped and looked at him, the chop-sticks stuck in his nose.

"Uh……no." Naruto answered pulling them out and hiding them behind his back. Teuchi crossed his arms and Naruto sweat-dropped anime style.

"Naruto…" Teuchi said sternly. Naruto grinned. "Naruto answer me. You weren't playing with the chop-sticks again were you?" Teuchi asked. Naruto sighed.

"Alright yeah I was…but I was doing it for Sakura!" Naruto said happily and wrapped his arm around Sakura, who was still giggling. Teuchi nodded and turned back to the ramen he was cooking. Naruto saw he wasn't looking and pulled out the sticks again and put them up his nose and started making funny faces again, causing Sakura to cover her mouth as she cracked. Teuchi cocked and eyebrow and smirked then like lighting he grabbed a pair of chop-sticks and threw them like a Kunai at Naruto. Naruto yelped and ducked as the weaponized sticks flew into the wooden wall behind Naruto and pierced right through the wall. Naruto sweat-dropped as the sticks fell from his nose. Teuchi smiled and turned back to his ramen.

Naruto sat up and folded his hands together and set them on the counter and looked at Sakura and grinned, closing his eyes. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Naruto stopped his face and his eyes opened to see Sakura kissing him. He closed his eyes and pushed back, letting her know that she was getting his attention. Teuchi finished and brought the ramen to Naruto and Sakura. Once he saw them both kissing he blushed and sweat-dropped. Ayame looked and blushed.

"Okay you two, are you gonna eat ramen or make out all day?" Teuchi asked. Naruto and Sakura stopped and looked at the men.

"We're gonna eat ramen and then make out." Naruto suggested giving Sakura a foxy grin, that she loved. Sakura giggled at the thought. She saw the scrumptious ramen in front of her and looked at Naruto, who was using the pair of chop-sticks he had stuck up his nose.

"Naruto," Sakura started.

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed as he looked at her, noodles hanging from his mouth.

"I hope you didn't stick the eating part of the chop-sticks up your nose." Sakura finished. Naruto shrugged, and swallowed.

"Well what would ya say if I did?" Naruto asked looking at her smiling. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Well…wouldn't that be sick to do that?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her in a confused manner. Usually he'd receive a HUGE beat down from her, or at least be yelled at for his idiocy, but she wasn't moving a muscle, just looking at him.

"Sakura I stuck the other ends up my nose, not the eating ends. Hey, are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked as he set the chop-stick in his right hand down and felt her forehead. She looked a bit pale, but she wasn't hot. Naruto looked at her, seeing her slightly discolored face made him start to worry. Could that attack last night do something else? He wondered. He just stared at her. "You don't see hot or warm, you feel fine. But your face looks really pale." Naruto stated. She looked at her bowl of steaming ramen. Naruto grabbed another pair of chop-sticks and handed them to her. She took them and started to slowly eat. Naruto just looked at his bowl and continued his never-ending assault on the ramen in front of him.

But first Naruto looked at the pets and he nearly burst laughing as he saw their faces, coated with noodles and broth. Their whiskers sporting the 'ramen satisfaction' look. Big-Z had made a pig out of himself, being just like Naruto. The male pups had copied from their wolf father and had made little piggies out of themselves, gorging themselves with ramen. Konohoa would eat normally, and also made sure that her baby girls weren't eating like her mate and pups, but she loved them just the same. "That ramen good Big-Z?" Naruto asked as he snickered. The large, male wolf looked at his master and licked his chops saying that everything was satisfactory. Naruto chuckled and turned around and started making a pig out of himself, like he always did. After they were all done and Naruto paid the bill they were all off to…somewhere. Naruto saw people bustling in the town and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Man! Ya can't get cleaner air like this!" Naruto shouted with a smile. He heard no comment and looked at Sakura, a bit worried still. She had been energetic when they first got to the ramen stand, but now she was just gloomy and pale, like a dull opal. "Sakura you don't look so good, maybe I should take you to the hospital." Naruto stated. She didn't say anything and only nodded. When he touched her hand he gasped. Her skin was FREEZING! "Sakura! You're ice cold!" Naruto exclaimed and took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her icy body. Sakura felt his warm body heat trough the fabric and pulled it around her more to feel the never-ending warming sensation. Naruto picked her up bridal style and as soon as he did, he felt her shivering. He started walking in the direction of the hospital. He looked at her shivering body and was starting to get the idea that SOMETHING was indeed wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something supernatural going on, and whatever it was, he was going to find out what the hell it was, no matter what. He put on a serious face as he saw the hospital in the distance. He walked in and walked up to the counter. The woman at the desk looked up and saw the large boy. She blushed when she saw his bulging muscles, looking like the were about to rip right through his shirt. But when she saw Sakura in his hands her hopes of asking him out were zero to none. She straightened out her nurse uniform and smiled.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked.

"I need to see Tsunade. It's imperative that I do so." Naruto stated. She smiled and nodded then grabbed her clip board and got up from her seat.

"Yes sir, right this way." She said perkily and started walking. Naruto cuddled Sakura closer and started to follow her. As he walked he could feel supernatural energy, radiating like the suns heat on a summer day from Sakura. He cuddled her as much as possible, making sure that she knew he was there for her, no matter what the situation or what was happening to her. He looked ahead and saw Tsunade, coming out of a room. The nurse walked over to her.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a young man here who needs you assistance. He says it's imperative that he sees you." The nurse stated. Tsunade looked to see Naruto. She cocked her eyebrow and walked over to him.

"'Imperative'? Where are you learning all these big words from?" Tsunade asked.

"Well that's the reason I go to school, so I can LEARN." Naruto said, emphasizing the word, 'learn'

"Don't get cocky boy, now what's wrong?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked at Sakura, and the woman saw and gasped. "She's as pale as a ghost! What happened to her?!" Tsunade asked angrily looking at Naruto like it was his fault. The young man sighed.

"Well it all happened last night. I'll explained while we get her to an emergency room." Naruto stated. The angry woman nodded and they both started to walk, quickly, to the emergency room. Naruto continued. "Well, you see last night Sakura and I were walking home from the training grounds, when I spot my fathers' ghost." Naruto said. Tsunade's eyes widened in awe.

"Y-Y-You saw your fathers ghost?" She asked completely baffled. Naruto nodded and continued.

"So without thinking I broke out into a run thinking I could chase after him. But as I rounded a corner he disappeared out of no where. But soon I saw him in another place and ran after him." Naruto explained. The woman nodded and he continued, his fiery eyes gleaming. "So I kept following wherever her led me, and soon, he led me too a house. I ran through the gate and into the creepy looking house. It was really cold inside, and I could feel something supernatural in it. I saw his ghost then go downstairs. Following him and stumbled upon the basement, and a giant hole in the floor. I walked down the steps for a long time before reaching the bottom." Naruto explained.

"I see, so what was at the bottom?" Tsunade asked.

"That's the ominous part of it all." Naruto explained.

_Flashback to last night_

_As Naruto walked into a chamber he saw a double door. It intrigued to no end as he walked forward. But… as soon as he was about to open the door his eyes widened and he gasped. He gripped his head as a piercing sheik made its way into his ears._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!" The power he soon started feeling was malevolent, and he felt like his head was going to explode any minute! He felt a light trickle of something on his hands and looked to see his own blood…leaking from his ears. He started feeling dizzy as he fell on his knees to the ground. His vision started blurring and his eyes started to close slowly. He was panting as the shrieking became louder and louder! Finally he mustered all of his strength and thrust open the door and ran inside, shutting it! He soon hear, silence…peaceful. He sighed and looked forward, his vision regaining its ability to see. His eyes widened as he saw his fathers back. Naruto walked wobbly towards his father, and each step he was regaining his composure. He finally got a hold of himself and walked up to his fathers ghost. _

"_Welcome, son." Minato said turning around. Naruto stared in awe as he was now, face-to-face with his own, father. "Now the reason I brought you here was because it's time that you become the leader of the clan. Now, I want you to read this scroll, as it contain the power of our clan within it." Minato said. Naruto looked at the ancient scroll on the pedestal, shaped like an arm connected to a giant hand that was the resting place of the scroll. Naruto nodded and Minato moved out of the way. The young man picked up the scroll and gulped, then unraveled it. The ancient word he saw made his eyes flash. He gasped as humongous spiritual energies reached out from the scroll and enveloped him. He dropped the scroll as he was surrounded by the energy. He closed his eyes as the powerful energy grabbed a hold of him! It then started to trail up to his eyes. Naruto started to levitate as the energy crawled up to his eyes. Naruto opened them and the energy moved in, causing the Rokugan to appear in Naruto's eyes! Naruto yelled as the power sank into his pupils, changing the design of the Rokugan into the Legendary Taboo Rokugan. As the last of the power sank into his eyes Naruto felt a strong spiritual presents in the room with him. Finally, the power dissipated and Naruto levitated down to the ground and stood there. He looked behind him and saw the door about to open. He then jumped away to another spot deep within the alter. He looked, only to see Sakura coming inside the door, and the spirit of the Lady in White, following her…_

_Flashback ends_

As Naruto finished telling Tsunade what happened he looked at the woman, seeing her baffled. The woman's eyes were wider than diner plates and her mouth wide open. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, seeing her shivering increase. He saw that they were at a door and opened it. He walked in and set his beauty on the bed before him and grabbed a chair and sat next to her and grabbed her hand. Tsunade, having recovered from her shock walked in and saw her student, shaking like a leaf. She gasped and ran over to her student. She hook Sakura up to a heart monitor. Naruto saw that her pulse was increasing at a high rate. He squeezed her hand and saw it decrease a bit. Tsunade hooked her up to a brain monitor and gave her a shot that was supposed to help stabilize her heart-pulse. She walked over to the brain monitor and ripped the sheet of paper from the printer and looked at it. Her eyes looked towards Naruto, who was looking at his beloved girl who was in distress.

"Naruto, can you please come with me?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked at her and then at Sakura.

"This better be important." Naruto said strictly. Tsunade cocked her eyebrow at Naruto's attitude, but then remembered that Sakura was in critical condition, which was what made him in these moods every time. They both walked out of the room and Tsunade called for a nurse.

"Yes, ma'am?" The nurse asked running towards them.

"Make sure the patient in this room is in required condition." Tsunade stated. The nurse nodded and walked in the room and closed the door. Naruto looked at Tsunade and she sighed and waved for him to follow her.

"What is this about Tsunade?" Naruto asked sternly.

"Well it's about Sakura's brain-wave patterns. They came out quicker than usual and they have some of the most ghastly results I've ever seen." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at her in surprise. She handed him the paper and he snatched it and looked at it. "Don't have to snatch it!" Tsunade complained putting her hands on her hips. Naruto looked at the lines on the graph. There were two lines on the graph. Sakura's line was going across the graph at a staggering rate, while the other one was…awkward. The line was going straight across and growing as if it was calm and in control, of Sakura, who lines was jagged beyond compare to normal waves. Naruto looked at Tsunade, who was staring at him.

"This is…ominous. What's making these waves?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, but it's certainly something I've never seen before in my career as a legendary medic. It's baffling, I just don't know." Tsunade explained. Naruto sighed.

"Is there something we can do?" Naruto asked. Tsunade thought.

"I don't know what we can-" She was cut off by frantic yelling.

"TSUNADE! TSUNADE!" They both gasped and looked to see the nurse who was in charge of Sakura's room running up to them. Her face was pale and her clothing was ripped and she had bruises all over her face and scratches all over her body!

"MY LORD WOMAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Tsunade shouted. She started shaking in fear.

"I-I-It's that girl you t-t-t-t-t-told me to take care of. Something's w-w-w-w-wrong with h-h-her." The nurse stuttered in terror. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What!? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO SAKURA!?" Naruto shouted balling his fists. The lady gulped.

"G-G-G-Go see for y-y-y-y-y-yourself." She said. Naruto grunted angrily and broke out into a run, followed by Tsunade.

"_Damn it! What's happening now!?" _Naruto asked.

"**Hmmm. You know that spiritual vibe we sensed from her?" **Kyuubi asked.

"_Yeah what about it?" _Naruto asked.

"**Well whatever it was it seems to be around Sakura and it's affecting her in some way by how that nurse looked it's in a violent way if you ask me!" **Kyuubi explained.

"_Man I really don't need this shit right now!" _Naruto shouted. Kyuubi nodded in agreement. Naruto reached the door and opened it. He ran in and gasped as he saw the whole room in shreds! Everything was shattered, knocked over and spilled and broken! Naruto looked around, and saw her. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura, standing there, her eyes shaded by her hair. Naruto could sense powerful spiritual energy emitting from her. She smirked.

"_Well, well, well if it isn't my boyfriend." _Sakura said eerily. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw her eyes. They were dilated from their original color. They were a dull, brittle green and it sent shivers up and down Naruto's spine.

"S-S-Sakura what happened to you?" Naruto asked. Sakura chuckled and shook her head.

"_You idiotic boy." _She answered. Naruto's eyes widened. She hadn't called him and idiot in well over a few years since he brought Sasuke back!

"Sakura! What's gotten into you!?" Naruto shouted.

"_Shut up, you piece of shit! I'm fine! It's me, Sakura Haruno and I feel damn great!" _Sakura shouted back. Naruto gave a slight gasp.

"Sakura, something's wrong with you, I know it. Now just take my hand and we'll figure out what's wrong with you." Naruto stated. Sakura gave a smirk. Just then Tsunade came in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" She shouted. She looked to see Naruto holding Sakura's hand. Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"Sakura's acting weird. We need to get her in bed so we can take a look at her." Naruto stated.

"_I'm feeling fine you fuck brain! And you, you old wrinkly piece of shit! Get out of here now! Me and this handsome hunk got a date in bed." _Sakura said as she circled a finger on Naruto's chest, cooing in his ears. Tsunade's eyes widened and she walked closer. Naruto was shocked. Sakura giggled and un-buttoned his three button shirt and started to drag her tongue through the crevasse of his abs. Naruto felt a cold sensation as she dragged her tongue up to his chin and at his mouth, licking his lips. Naruto pushed her away! She looked at him with a frown. _"But Naruto, don't you love me anymore?" _Sakura asked showing her bottom lip with a sad face. Naruto back away.

"Sakura, this isn't you anymore. You're someone else now!" Naruto shouted pointing at her in defense position. Sakura giggled and looked at Tsunade and glared at the woman. Sakura then took her hands and thrust them out towards Tsunade, throwing her out of the room. The door then shut and locked itself. Tsunade groaned and got up and gasped. She ran over to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked tight. She started pounding on the door, but failed.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW YOUNG LADY!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura gave a disdainful look.

"_Go suck a cock and get laid you old bitch! I'm busy with my hunk!" _Sakura snapped back. She giggled and looked at Naruto. She started walking towards him with a maniacal smile on her lips. Naruto backed up more. _"Now, now Naruto baby. I just want some love from you. C'mon, let get these cloths off and get in bed so I can suck that meaty cock of yours." _Sakura cooed. Naruto gritted his teeth and got in defense position.

"You'll never take me! Sakura would never do this!" Naruto shouted. Sakura giggled maniacally as she strode towards him more, getting closer.

"_Oh Naruto, let me ravish you and that monstrosity of a cock you have. I want you to drill into me hard!" _Sakura shouted. She lunged towards Naruto and latched onto him. Naruto grabbed her and thrust her off! But she came back and ripped Naruto's belt off and pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his member. She grabbed it and took it into her mouth and started sucking it. Naruto felt his strength weaken as he groaned and tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She giggled maniacally and licked the inside of his member, making Naruto moan. Naruto gritted his teeth and he slowly looked down to see Sakura bobbing her head.

"**Kit! Get this thing off of us! This isn't our mate! This is-is-is a demon from a spiritual dimension!" **Kyuubi shouted.

"_YOU DON'T THINK I FIGURED THAT OUT WHEN SHE LUNGED TOWARDS MY PANTS?!" _Naruto shouted. Then he balled his fist and slammed it into the wall and grabbed Sakura head. _"Sorry Sakura, but I can't let this happen." _He said and slammed her head against the wall. Sakura yelped and fell on the floor. Naruto pulled his pants up and grabbed his belt. He looked at Sakura, seeing her motionless. He gulped and started to walk over to her slowly. She didn't move still. Naruto got up closer and he was right near her. He bent down and extended his arm. He was about to touch her when…

"_I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" _Sakura screamed as she turned around and tackled him to the ground, her hands wrapped around his neck! Naruto griped her arms as she screamed. _"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME ENOUGH! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME SO MUCH!" _Sakura screamed. Naruto struggled as he gripped Sakura's arms! _"Well then…I guess I'll have to…KILL YOU!" _Sakura screamed again. Her hands tightened around Naruto's neck as he struggled to get her away from him as he looked into her blood red, pupiless eyes. He started choking and looked around to see if he could find a way to get her off of him. His eyes saw a metal chair leg and he reached out with one hand and held both of her hands beck with the other. Sakura tightened her grip on his throat and Naruto grunted. He extended more and more and then grabbed the leg.

"EAT THIS YOU BITCH!" Naruto shouted hoarsely and then slammed the leg against Sakura's head. She yelped and fell on the floor again. Naruto got up and gasped for air, holding his throat. Sakura didn't move as Naruto made his way towards the door. He regained his breath and tugged on the door, grunting loudly. But it was locked by a spiritual power. Naruto stopped and sighed heavily. He thought and looked around. His eyes found an open window and he ran towards it. He jumped on the ledge and looked at Sakura, who was still lying there. "Sorry Sakura, but I can't risk you killing me, yet. I love you." Naruto said as he jumped out the window. He ran along the roof-tops and jumped down on the ground. He then ran to any place he could. He looked behind him, not seeing Sakura. He stopped and went into an alley and stood up against the wall panting. He peeked from behind the corner, but didn't see Sakura. He slid down the wall and looked at the sky. "This is just not my day today. My beautiful baby girl's suffering from a bitchy demon and there's nothing I can do to help it." Naruto retorted to himself.

"**Kit," **Kyuubi started.

"_What?" _Naruto asked.

"**You know, there is one way we can help Sakura, but it's deadly." **Kyuubi started. Naruto's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Kyuubi as talking about, he had seen it in a movie.

"_WHAT? FORGET IT KYUUBI! I'M NOT DOING IT, NUH UH!" _Naruto shouted, angry at Kyuubi for bringing up such a plan.

"**But Kit! That's the only thing we can do! We have to do it or we'll never see Sakura again!! Not to mention she'll probably try to rape you every day!" **Kyuubi shouted. Naruto groaned.

"_Man this sucks so much. Isn't there something else we can do?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi shook its head and Naruto sighed. _"Alright, I'll do it tonight. I have a plan." _Naruto said.

"**What'd you have in mind Kit?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto started to tell Kyuubi the plan. **"Hmmm, it's a bit risky. But how will you hold Sakura down?" **Kyuubi asked.** "The spirit's too powerful for you Kit." **Kyuubi retorted. Naruto knew he was right, Sakura, in this state of mind was too powerful, even for his ripped muscles. He looked at the wall across from him and closed his eyes, tilting his head down and thinking deeply.

"_There must be a way to weaken Sakura but ho- I got it!" _Naruto snapped and got up. He then started to run towards his house, on the Namikaze compound.

"**What'd you have in mind Kit?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto smirked.

"_Oh, you'll see Kyuubi, you'll see." _Naruto answered leaving the fox confused. He reached the compound and ran inside the house. He started looking around in the kitchen. He opened the cabinets and looked in them. But found nothing. "C'mon where is it?" Naruto asked.

"**What're you looking for Kit?" **Kyuubi asked.

"_A bottle Kyuubi." _Naruto said as he searched for what he was looking for. He opened the fridge, but found it empty. "Man, I need some help." He said as he made a familiar hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. A Huge 'poof' was heard as 9 Naruto's appeared. "Alright guys, you know what to do." Naruto said and waved his hand. They nodded and spread out around the house. Naruto sighed, hunched over the counter, supporting himself by his hands, and hung his head. Thoughts of Sakura entered his mind and he was worried to death about her. Naruto couldn't even imagine what was happening out there, where she was going, what she was doing right now. He had to go along with the plan, even if it was a very erotic plan. _"Sakura…please be okay. I love you with all my heart and would hate to see ANYTHING happen to you." _Naruto said. Kyuubi could feel Naruto's pain and it was affecting him too.

"**Don't worry Kit, I'm sure tonight's plan will work, I'm sure of it." **Kyuubi said, trying to comfort Naruto.

"_And what if the plan fails…and she dies?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi stood there, his eyes shaded. He looked up and it revealed his blood red eyes.

"**Then……we find a new mate, or we live alone." **Kyuubi said. Naruto looked into the sink and sighed. He didn't want to lose his one-true love, never! He would never allow it no matter what happened. He was thinking, when he heard his clones shout.

"I FOUND IT!" One clone shouted. Naruto looked and saw him holding up a bottle in the form of an angel.

"Good, now give it too me, quick." Naruto said. The clone gave it to him, proud of himself. The other clones walked over as Naruto searched around. Naruto finally found something inside the house. He found a bottle of sake. He also found cups. Naruto sweat-dropped. He never knew his father drank. He poured the sake into a cup and then popped the cork off the bottle and poured some of the liquid inside the cup and stirred it with his finger. He took his finger out and sucked the sweet sake from it. He smiled and turned towards his clones. "Okay, now I'm going to the training fields now. If Sakura shows up, give her anything she wants, even if it includes your manhood, got it?" Naruto asked. They grinned and nodded.

"We got it. Besides we've been wanting pussy for a Looooooooooong time." They said grinning and snickering. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed and nodded. He started walking towards the door when he heard chuckling. He cocked his right eyebrow and looked behind him.

"And no burning down the house while I'm gone, nor anything I wouldn't do. This was my fathers house and what I say goes." Naruto said. They looked at him and grinned.

"Why would we burn down the house? We were thinking of Sakura and what she's got for us." One clone explained. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"But let me tell you one thing though." Naruto said sternly balling his hands into fists. They looked at him. "Whatever you do, don't let her, I repeat, DO NOT LET HER DO ANYTHING TO THIS HOUSE, CAUSE IF I FIND ONE AND ONLY ONE SCRATCH OR ANYTHING ON SOMETHING VALUABLE, I'LL GO…well lets just say you don't want to find out. The consequences could be quite…agonizing and excruciatingly painful." Naruto stated before he walked out the door. The clones gulped and looked at each other and sighed.

_Somewhere in the Village_

It was quiet as things were subtle and still. It was the afternoon and down below, a single hot-headed pink-haired female was walking. Sakura was angry, looking for Naruto so she could obliterate him from existence. She sighed and looked around. Not very many people were around and it made her want to do something…sexual. She thought about Naruto's giant dick. It made her start to get horny as she thought of the size. She smirked.

"_Well then, I guess I'll just have to go home and ravish him…painfully." _Sakura said and with a perverted giggle as started jogging girlishly to the Namikaze compound, swaying her hips and holding her hands in the air like an innocent girl would. She arrived and saw how hue it was and her knees shook with excitement. _"Okay you little bastard. Big mamma's comin'_." Sakura said and grinned evilly. The demon within her body grinned evilly. Sakura started to walk up the steps and gripped the door handle. She opened the door and walked in. She looked around, and then heard a familiar voice. She giggled and knew it was him. She followed the voice and it led upstairs to a door. She listened.

"Man I wonder if Sakura'll show up. I'm just achin' for pussy." One clone said.

"Yeah, I here ya. I can't wait to fuck that little tiny whores ass hard." Another clone said.

"Well this'll just make her a Naruto whore, because it's just me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me and me pounding into her pussy." Another clone said.

"Yep, she's my little Naruto whore, and I love her just as much." Another clone said. Sakura was getting confused.

"_What the hell is he doing, talking to himself out loud?" _She asked. She gripped the door handle and smirked. She then burst through the door and what she saw made her horny like hell! She saw all of the nine shadow clones sitting on the bed and floor. They were wearing playboy black bow ties and, black wrist bands, tight playboy pants, showing their massive cocks and nearly stripped naked. They looked and smirked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like or big début has just rolled right in on sexy wheels." One clone said. They all chuckled and one got up and walked over and closed the door and locked it shut tightly. Sakura looked at him. Seeing his bulging muscles and the veins from his arms showing slightly must mean he worked out a HELL of a lot of times.

"Welcome babe. We've been waiting for you." The clone Naruto said in a seductive fashion. Sakura blushed as the clone walked over to her and gripped her ass hard and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned as the clone forced his tongue into her mouth and sucked every square inch of her mouth. He stopped and looked at Sakura, seeing her dazed from the kiss. He smirked and pushed her back, making her fall onto the bed. The others gathered around her and smirked and chuckled. They all then licked their lips as they saw Sakura, getting wet making it show through her pink panties. They then found dark sunglasses and put the shades on. Sakura looked and the first thing she said was something they'd expected from any girl.

"_Damn you guys are hot! I think it's getting hot in here." _She said waving her face.

"Then why don't you take those cloths off? And well take ours off." One clone said with a seductive grin plastered on his face. She stuck out her lower lip.

"_Can a big, strong, handsome, muscle man like you do it for me, please?" _Sakura asked in an innocent tone, pouting a little. One clone walked over and reached under her skirt and pulled her panties off. Another then grabbed her skirt and slid it off. Hey all got hard seeing her wet womanhood. Another then took her shirt off and finally another clone took her bra off, so she was completely naked.

"Hey boys. Looks like the turkeys done." One clone said.

"So what should we do boss?" Another asked.

"I think this turkey needs some…bastin'." The leader said. They grinned. "Alright guys, ready on three. One, two, three." The leader said before they ripped off their pants, exposing their huge hardened cocks. Sakura's eyes widened as she immediately crawled off the bed and went over to the Shadow Clone leaders massive dick. She took it in her hands and licked it. The shadow clone grinned as he grabbed her head and thrust his cock into her mouth, moaning. "Oh yeah! Gather 'round boys, because I think we just found our lucky break!" The leader said. The others chuckled and closed in on Sakura, who was shaking with excitement about 9 young sexy hot men pounding into her tiny ass all at one time.

_With Naruto (I know what you all were thinking…)_

Naruto panted as he slammed his fist into a trees, sending bark peeling off it's shell. He had been working out for a HELL of a long time and was now getting used to it all. He sighed and walked over to the lake and cupped water in his hands and washed himself off with the cool refreshing liquid. He looked at his body and noticed his newly developed 8-pack. He grinned.

"Well, just a little more to go until I get a twelve-pack. But I should get going now. Hopefully Sakura's back at the compound with the clones." Naruto stated to himself. He sighed and looked up at the sky, seeing the sun start to set. He started to think about what his clones were doing. He smirked when he thought about how naughty they would be with Sakura. He stretched his muscles and yawned. He walked over to a nearby rock and grabbed his white school shirt and put it on. He cracked his fingers and popped his neck with a grunt and a sigh. "Okay you fucking demon. You mess with the mans girl, there ain't no forgivin' nor mercy." Naruto seethed through his teeth. He started to walk back to the village. As Naruto was walking, he felt something. It was something that made him give a groan. It felt great as he clenched his fists. He looked down to see it coming from non-other than his crotch. "Shit, I forgot some of my clones pass most things onto me, whether pain, nor pleasure." Naruto said as he took a deep breath in.

"**Looks like your clones are having fun right now." **Kyuubi said smirking. Naruto chuckled.

"_Well I guess Sakura's at the house then. That's excellent and now all I have to do is go along with my plan, and hopefully it won't…(gulp)…kill my baby girl." _Naruto said. Kyuubi frowned and nodded with a sigh.

"**Well Kit lets just hope Kami's on our side**." The Great fox replied. Naruto nodded and ignored the ecstatic sensation going through his penis and kept walking.

_With Sakura and the Clones_

Sakura gasped and groaned as one of the clones thrust into her pussy harder and faster, while she sucked another clones cock. Sakura was being held by her legs in the air by the clone pounding into her pussy, so to support herself she was grabbing the ass of the leader clone, his cock sticking down her throat. Two more were underneath fiddling with her breasts by licking them and caressing her nipples. Two more clones were jerking off and each time they came they basted Sakura in their juices. Two more clones were kissing her neck and the final one was rubbing her ass with his dick. Sakura gasped hard as the clone behind her thrust in harder and harder, then cummed as a moan escaped his throat. The clone then came out of her and was replaced by the clone that was rubbing her ass with his dick. The pounded into her as smacking flesh sounded in the room along with moans, groans, grunts and gasps.

"Damn! This bitch eats like a fly starved from shit for a week!" The Leader Clone said.

"But (suckle) that's how we like our little (suckle) Naruto whore." The clone underneath Sakura, that was sucking on her right breast, said.

"Damn! (groan) her pussy constricts around your cock tight! She's milking me like a fucking cow over here!" The clone pounding her said as more moans escaped his throat.

"I don't even get why I'm rubbing her ass with my dick though." Another clone said. They looked at him.

"Dude, you can use your hands too." The clone pounding her ass said. "Oh, okay!" He said sweat-dropping and started to use on of his massive hands to massage her ass. The other snuck under her and found the place where she urinated and started to lightly pinch it. Sakura gasped again as she muffled sounds from her, cock infested, throat.

"What was that?" The leader asked putting a hand to his ear and bending down. "I can't hear you because my dick's in your throat." He said making it sound like a joke. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Must've been (suckle) a moan or something." The clone sucking her left breast stated. The leader shrugged.

"Oh well…Hey!" The Leader stated suddenly. They looked at him. "You've all gotten pussy and I haven't gotten anything but my cock sucked all damn day!" The leader complained. They chuckled.

"Well why don't you get you dick out of her throat and come fuck her already?" The clone pounding Sakura asked. The leader shrugged.

"Alright my little Naruto whore, time to suck another cock now." The Leader said smirking. Sakura let go of his ass, finally and the Naruto's underneath her supported her. The left clone masturbating walked over and shoved himself into her mouth and put a thumbs up.

"That hatch is closed and ready for lift off!" The clone said grinning. They looked at him and cocked their eyebrows. "Well lift her off the ground now guys. And you can grip my ass now my little whore." He said to Sakura in a childish voice. She gripped tightly. "Owe, feisty bitch!" He said as he gripped her head, and lunged down her throat. They sighed as the clone behind Sakura came into her and pulled out. The Leader then rammed her hard! She gasped again and again as he hit her g-spot. They all watched as the leader moaned, thrusting like a regular mad man.

"Damn dude! I can learn a thing or two from you!" One clone said. The leader pounded harder and faster! Sakura gasped harder and louder! Finally the leader came and panted and sighed, wiping his sweaty forehead. They stared at him.

"Well, c'mon lets continue until the real one gets back! Then he can deal with this load we got. But first……" The Leading clone said as he pulled Sakura from the other clones. He looked to see her dazed. She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"_We're done now?" _Sakura asked. But she was surprised as the clone locked lips with her! He forced his tongue into her mouth. This time she tasted every inch of his own mouth loving what she was tasting. The clone leader chuckled mentally.

"What, you don't think (kiss) we were just having sex? We like to make out too." The leader said in the heated kiss. They all grinned and cracked their necks and fingers. The leader then started to suck around her lips, hooking her there and then pulling back, letting a huge lips smack-like sound erupt from the room. He looked at Sakura smirked seeing her dazed. "Alright dudes, make out time!" The leader said as he tossed Sakura on the bed. "Get in line guys!" He said again and they rubbed their hands together and one clone got on her and started making out with Sakura. The leader looked outside and saw the sun almost gone. He sighed and scratched his forehead. _"C'mon Naruto, we have to get this exorcism over with fast, or she'll be possessed forever." _He said and slowly slipped away and got some cloths on, particularly some boxers and walked downstairs. He opened the door and walked out on the porch, seeing the beauty of the yard. It felt peaceful and relaxing. He watched the sun as it sunk below the surface of the village walls. He looked up at the sky and saw the stars, coming out the pledge their allegiances to the moon. He sighed and kept waiting, crossing his arms over his chest. A little later, nearly 35 minutes later, he saw someone coming up the cobble road and looked at the sky. It was totally dark, but he could see who the figure was. The real Naruto looked up to see the clone waiting for him at the porch. "About damn time! We need to get this over with!" The clone scolded.

"Hey! Give me a break! If I wasn't under-going so much pleasure from your 'fun time' I would've arrived here earlier!" Naruto yelled back. The clone shook his head and sighed.

"Well you better hurry, I sensed the spirit taking over Sakura's body more and more when we were up there. I came down here to wait for you and now that you're here it's time to get in the mood if this plan is ever going to work." The half naked clone explained. Naruto nodded and entered the house. He walked into the kitchen, the clone following him, and looked on the counter.

"Hey, where'd the sake go?" Naruto asked. The clone walked over to the fridge and pulled out the cup carefully as not to spill the liquid. "Oh…okay then." Naruto stated. The clone handed the cup to Naruto who checked it and nodded. "Okay, now get the clones out of the room okay?" Naruto asked. The clone nodded and was about to go but Naruto stopped it. "Oh, and I'll be needing this," Naruto said untying the black strippers tie. "…and I'll take those off your hands." Naruto said as he removed the sunglasses. The clone sighed as Naruto put them on.

"Hey, you'll also be needing these." The clone said as he took the strippers wrist bands off. Naruto put them on and sighed. "I'll be right back." The clone leader stated and walked up the stairs. Naruto sighed and looked at the cup of sake on the counter, since he had to set it down. He thought about what would happen and thought ran through his mind about his plan.

"**Worried Kit?" **Kyuubi asked.

"_Yeah, right now I'm spazzed out from this plan I have." _Naruto said.

"**Look Kit, I'm worried too. But let me see if I got this whole plan right." **The fox said. Naruto listened. **"Okay, from what you told me your plan is to use whatever was in that bottle and give it to Sakura to drink. This, as you said, will weaken the demon within her. But first you're going to seduce her a bit and then give her the drink. Then when she's weakened you're going to perform the exorcism, right?" **Kyuubi asked.

"_Yep, you hit that right on the bull's eye." _Naruto said. Kyuubi couldn't resist but smirk.

"**Okay, well here come the clones. Get ready Kit, this exorcism's gonna hurt like hell!" **Kyuubi said. Naruto looked to see the clones, clad in Naruto's boxers coming down.

"Alright, you guys know the plan, right?" Naruto asked. They nodded and Naruto gave a nod back. He soon got a bit curious. "Hey, what'd you guys do to her anyway?" Naruto asked. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Dude we made her scream." The leader stated. Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Good, now that you got her warmed up…I'm gonna (smooth's back his whiskers) see what I can do now." Naruto said. The clones rolled their eyes and Naruto looked at them. "Hey, where'd you get those stripper cloths and sunglasses?" Naruto asked. They looked at each other again.

"We…uh…sorta found 'em in dad's clothing drawer." One clone explained. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"You found it in dad's dresser drawer?" Naruto asked. They nodded. "Okay I'm now thinking that either the pervert gave those to dad, or he was part of a strippers club." Naruto explained. They all thought.

"I put my money on the pervert." The leader said.

"Hey, he might have been part of that one club down in the village, so put my money on the club." Another said. Naruto shivered as a bad mental image of his father in strippers cloths made its way into his mind. He shivered and shook his head.

"UH GAH! Bad mental image there!" Naruto said as he shook. They laughed and heard Sakura's voice.

"_Oh boys! Are you coming because I'm raring to go again!" _She shouted. They looked up stairs and then at Naruto.

"Okay dude, now you have to go up without your shirt and pants, alright?" The leader stated. Naruto nodded and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. They cocked their eyebrows. "Okay, when'd you get an eight-pack?" He asked. Naruto grinned.

"Well when you work out all damn day, it grows on ya." Naruto explained. They sighed and Naruto looked upstairs. "What about my boxers, do I have to take them off too?" He asked.

"Might be better if you did. Just so she doesn't expect something, know what I mean?" One clone asked. Naruto shrugged and took off his boxers and tossed them into the arms of the leader who had grabbed his other cloths. "Alright, I'll bring up the drink while you get her ready for the exorcism, okay, and don't screw up or Sakura's done for." The leader said. Naruto nodded and ran upstairs.

"Okay, get ready troops. H's gonna need all the power he can have holding down that demon bitch during the exorcism." The leader said. They nodded as they slowly made their way up the stairs with the drink.

_With Naruto_

Naruto had reached the room and he gulped and then opened the door. He saw Sakura, lying on the bed, still demonic looking as ever. He seethed to know what that damned demon was doing to his poor young woman. The demonically possessed Sakura saw him come in and glared at him and got up from her perch.

"_What're you doing here you son of a bitch?" _She seethed. Naruto shrugged it off and walked over to her. He put on his boyish charm and gave her a seductive growl. She cocked her eyebrow as her arms were folded over her chest.

"Hey baby, how's about you and me get in our little love boat and ride the waves of ecstasy?" Naruto asked. That was the best line he could've thought up ever! She looked at him.

"_So, now you wanna fuck me? After you hit me upside the fucking head with that damn metal chair leg?" _Sakura asked evilly. Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, with me I do all the small stuff first. When people do what you did…it throws off the groove and I can't concentrate. But now I'm (growl) ready." He said as he turned her around and started sucking on her neck. She moaned as she closed her eyes. Naruto massaged her shoulders as he gave her a bite on the neck. She sighed in pleasure and pain. He the moved her hands away from her chest and started fondling with her breasts. She arched her back and moaned for him to continue. He smirked and moved down to her clit and started massaging inside it. She gasped and cocked her head back. Naruto, under his sunglasses, activated the Taboo Rokugan but kept sucking her neck and fondling with her clit, then moving down to her pussy and sticking his finger inside it. She smiled with a moan.

"_Man those clones you had sure fucked me hard today, especially that leader clone. He was a BEAST!" _The demonic possessed Sakura said smiling maniacally.

"I heard, but you wann know something?" Naruto asked.

"_What's that?" _Sakura asked turning her head and locking lips with Naruto.

"I'm (kiss) a million times (kiss) the beast they are (kiss) combined." Naruto stated. She chuckled evilly.

"_Really, well then why don't you stop your bitching and fuck this aching pussy with that meaty sausage heap you call a penis." _Sakura suggested.

"Alright, I'll fuck that tiny pussy so hard you're gonna die from pleasure." Naruto said as he threw her on the bed and got on top of her, placing her lips in a heated kiss. He grabbed her arms with his own and held them down. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he SLAMMED INTO HER!

"_OH KAMI!" _Sakura shouted in the kiss. Her legs started shaking as Naruto grinned. _"OH FUCK ME HARDER YOU MUSCLE BOUND BEAST!" _Sakura shouted.

"Anything you say, but first…" He said and clapped his hands loudly. She looked towards the door and saw the clones come in, naked and the leader bringing her a cup of something. "You like sake?" Naruto asked as he offered her by a hand gesture.

"_Trying to get me drunk? I love sake so much. Give it here." _Sakura said. The clone gave her the drink and she downed it in one gulp. Naruto looked at them and gave them a look through his sunglasses that said 'get ready'. They nodded and surround the bed. Sakura licked the cup clean and tossed it off into the room somewhere without a care, which aggravated Naruto a bit, but he smiled through his black shades. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. The clones watched and Naruto stood straight. Soon Sakura groaned, but this groan was not in pleasure, but displeasure. Naruto decided to play along.

"What's wrong Sakura? You don't look so good right now." Naruto stated. He felt her legs re-coil from his waist and gulped mentally.

"_I (pant) I don't know I just feel so weak right now. I don't think I can (grunt) move." _Sakura explained.

"You can't move? That's horrible, but don't worry a nice kiss will help that." Naruto said and bet down and kissed her. She looked into his sunglasses and he looked into her demonically maniacal dull green eyes. The clones got around ad held down her legs and arms.

"_What are they doing?" _Sakura said tired.

"Oh nothing, they're just making sure that you're feeling okay." Naruto explained. She nodded and soon she felt a burning sensation around her body, making her gasp in pain. Naruto glared down at her and flung his head, making the sunglasses fly right off. Sakura looked at him and gasped to see the Taboo Rokugan, spinning angrily. "Alright bitch, you took over my beautiful Sakura, and now I'm going to send you to the depths of hell." Naruto said as the comma's began spinning madly.

"_What's the meaning of this!?" _Sakura shouted. Naruto made hand signs in the chain of monkey, ox, tiger, ram and slapped his hands together loudly.

"Rokugan Art! Demonic Exorcism Release!" Naruto shouted. Sakura gasped and tried to kick him or punch him but she found herself weak, and fastened down by the clones.

"_YOU BASTARD! YOU TRICKED ME!"_ Sakura demonically shouted in anger! Naruto smirked.

"Well you shouldn't mess with a young man's girl, or you're gonna get stung!" Naruto shouted back! Sakura growled and Naruto gave a dark, demonic growl back, scaring the shits out of the spiritual demon. "Now…DIE BITCH!" Naruto bellowed as his enchanted eyes met her pale green ones. The comma's started spinning wildly! Sakura screamed in anger and pain as the spiritual energy leaked from her eyes! They energy was then connecting to Naruto's eyes, making a spiral as the energy was absorbed into the spinning commas. Sakura screamed more and more as Naruto grunted. The energy was strong! But he couldn't give up, Sakura was in mortal danger and he needed to do something about it, and here he was, naked and absorbing spiritual energy with his Legendary Blood-line Limit.

"_I'LL TAKE YOUR LITTLE BITCH WITH ME BEFORE I LET GO OF THIS FUCKING WORLD!!" _The demon screamed at the top of her lungs!

"YEAH RIGHT YOU BITCH! I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE SAKURA AWAY! YOU TOOK OVER HER BODY AND TRIED TO RAPE ME! YOU HURT OTHER PEOPLE WITH HER HANDS AND STAINED BLOOD WITH YOUR NAILS! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU'RE A WHORE WHO HAS SEX WITH YOUNG MEN AND KILLS THEM ONCE YOU'RE ALL DONE! YOU'RE A MOTHER. FUCKING. BICHY ASSED. PIECE OF SHIT…SLUTTY (breath) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE!!" Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs!

"_YOU'LL. NEVER. TAKE. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU BASTARD!!" _The woman screamed.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto shouted and yelled at the top of his lungs! Forcing HUMONGOUS AMOUNTS OF CHAKRA INTO HIS EYES! And all the while he was thoughts and images were going through his mind.

_Naruto's landscape_

_Naruto and Sakura were kissing. Kissing passionately in a cherry blossom tree. The petals danced around them as the wind gracefully placed them on the gigantic branch and on the ground. Naruto was against the trees trunk and had his shirt off. His gentle yet massive hands were caressing Sakura's sides. Sakura was sitting in his lap, her hands smoothing over his soft, muscular skin. Thy both separated and only small breathing was heard as each others cheeks were flustered red. _

"_I love you Naruto." Sakura said calmly stroking his muscles. Naruto grinned, their eyes half closed. _

"_I love you too Sakura. I'm glad you're back. I missed you when you were possessed like that. I'll never…ever let that happen to you again Sakura, I promise." Naruto said lovingly stroking her cheeks with his gentle hands that could shed blood by themselves. Sakura smiled lovingly and looked at his body. _

"_You've been working out again, haven't you?" She asked rubbing his built arms. She could faintly see his veins that spread blood through his body on his bulging arms. She smiled sweetly and looked at his chest, seeing how much effort he put into working out. "I see you have something different. Lets see, two, four, six eight?" She stopped and looked at him. He smiled and nodded. _

"_Yep, I'm close but I need to train harder so I can protect you when you need it. You're what makes me train almost every day. I want you to appreciate my body and how it's built to please you. It's all for you baby. You can touch anywhere you want and it's fine with me." Naruto said and licked her lips. She licked his tongue back , making them both engage in a tongued kiss. Sakura's cheeks flustered more as she let out a tiny, cute moan for him. Naruto gave her a groan as she put her knee gently into his crotch and forced herself into his mouth. Naruto slithered his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts firmly as they both engaged into a heated kiss. She moaned cutely again as Naruto slid down the truck on the tree and situated himself by turning counter-clockwise. Making it so that Sakura was on top of him and he was on bottom. "Just know this Sakura…" Naruto said in the kiss. "…I'll always be here for you (kiss) no matter where you are, or what happens." Naruto stated._

"_Oh Naruto." She said._

_Naruto's real world._

Naruto growled and yelled at the top of his lungs as the spiritual energy increased more and MORE! The demon within Sakura screamed again in pain as Naruto started sucking that life out of her.

"YOU'RE DONE FOR!" Naruto yelled and in a bright flash that lit up the room the energy sank into his eyes. He covered his eyes with his hand and panted. His eyes were literally smoking from all the chakra and energy he absorbed and he was BEAT! He finally got over it and looked at Sakura, seeing her not moving. The clones let go of her arms and legs and looked at her. She wasn't moving and Naruto sighed. "Sakura, Sakura wake up." He said hoarsely. She didn't answer as Naruto shook her body.

"Is she o-okay?" One of the clones asked. Naruto swallowed and shook her a bit more violently this time.

"Sakura, wake up please! It's over now!" Naruto said louder and more stoic. She still didn't move. Naruto panted and looked around at the clones. They looked at him. "Hurry get some water! Now!" Naruto commanded.

"YES SIR!" They said and saluted him before running downstairs. Naruto bent down to her level and started to shake her roughly.

"C'mon Sakura, wake up do something just please show me you're alive!" Naruto commanded. She didn't do anything as she lay there naked, under Naruto's own naked mass of a body.

"Sir! We have the water!" The leader clone said as he came up, followed by the other clones. Naruto grabbed the cup of water and held it to Sakura's mouth. He tilted her head up and the water slid in. He then put his fingers into the liquid and spread it around the sides of her face. He felt her face and noticed that she was warm a bit. He poured what was left of the water around her was. She didn't even budge in the slightest. The clones frowned as they saw Naruto's surprised and shocked face. They closed their eyes and crossed the chests with their fingers and put their hands together and started preying. Naruto pulled out of her slowly and bent over and encased her tiny, frail body in his warm, humongous, muscular frame. He didn't let them see it, but tears slowly creased his cheeks as the thought of his loved one, the girl he loved more than the world, who had finally recognized him as a gold medal in her heart, was now gone and out of his reach, forever. He looked at her, his crystalline blue eyes dripping tears. He placed his tender lips onto hers and gave her a tender, loving, sweet, passionate, lustfully heated kiss full of love and tranquility. The other Naruto's covered the real Naruto and deceased Sakura with the blanket and just stood there. "We're sorry, Naruto." The leader said. Naruto didn't look as he lifted his head.

"Don't (sniff) worry about it. You guys (sniff) did great. I just wish Sakura was here to (sniff) stay. My one regret is that I couldn't save (sniff) my beautiful girl and my children." Naruto said as tears dripped off the end of his nose. The clones saw the tears and frowned, turning their heads away. Naruto was broken, completely and utterly broken from the loss of his one-true love. He closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his right hand, tears leaking from the crevasses of his fingers. "Kami (sniff) please have mercy upon me. Understand that I (sniff) love Sakura beyond all compare (sniff) Please I beg of you from the bottom of my heart (sniff) please bring Sakura ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-ack." He pleaded from the bottom of his heart. Sakura's still body lay beneath his hot one as he encased her in one-last hug and kiss combo. He laid his body upon her own as he engaged in his last kiss…ever. He closed his eyes as the kiss took its place upon their tender lips. His warm tender lips to her icy, cold lips. Even after a few minutes the kiss never even broke once. Naruto silently breathing from his nose. Her icy cold body beneath his hot one. Sakura's body lay still, the only thing on it was Naruto's broken hearted body. But…something was happening that Naruto didn't even know about.

_Spirituality World_

Sakura looked around, seeing herself a very light color of her former self. She saw it pitch-black and then a shining white gate in front of her, about 8 feet high. I was decorated beautifully in gold. The place felt so…peaceful and still. She walked towards the gate, and once she was at the base of it she looked up. She saw the handle on the gate and extended her hand and gripped it. She was about to open it when she heard a voice. It was familiar and it sounded full of pain, misery and agony.

"_Sakura (sniff) why was I too weak to save you?" _Said the voice. She looked behind her to see an outer image of Naruto, crying for her. She took her hand off the golden handle and walked over to him. _"My beautiful Sakura (sniff) I wish you were here now. I want you to be with me forever, until that day I die." _Naruto said out-loud. Sakura's eyes widened as she walked closer to him.

"Naruto, I'm right here." She said calmly, but worried. He didn't seem to hear her as he said something she thought he'd never dare utter in his life!

"_I'm too weak to have you Sakura. Too (sniff) weak to even be with you. You're in a better place now Sakura, but just remember that (sniff) I'll always love you no matter what, and no matter where you and I are. Please forgive my (sniff) weakness." _He said. Sakura's eyes widened more as she walked faster towards him. But he seemed to move away from her. She walked faster, and then broke out into a run as she desperately tried to keep up with him.

"NARUTO! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sakura screamed! Naruto's frame only moved away from her faster and faster. "NAR-U-TO!!" Sakura screamed as she was sucked into a bright white light.

_Reality_

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she felt Naruto's tears of remorse falling on her face. Her vision was blurry, but it stilled out and became more clear. She felt Naruto's heat and his tender lips upon hers. She looked around to see that she was in their room. It all came back to her! She gasped and squirmed underneath Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him. Naruto felt something wrap around his back and opened his eyes. They widened to see Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes, staring at him.

"S-Sakura (sniff) is-is that y-y-you?" Naruto asked. He touched her silky skin and she broke the kiss.

"If it was me what would I sound like?" Sakura asked. Naruto heard the sudden tone change in her voice. It was that sweet, loving, beautiful tone he heard when she talked to him.

"But, how do I know you're really Sakura?" Naruto asked. She smiled and took her hand and stroked his whiskers gently, making him purr. He snuggled his cheek into her hand and she giggled.

"This is how you know that it's the real me." She said. She took her free hand, and in one smack knocked him clear upside the head with her fist.

"HELLO! Didn't see that comin'" The Leader clone said. The others sighed. Naruto rubbed his head and looked at Sakura, who was smiling. She then rubbed the spot where she hit him and then kissed it sweetly. Naruto's eyes were wider.

"S-Sakura." Naruto uttered as fresh tears of joy ran down his cheeks. She smiled and nodded. Naruto sat up with her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Sakura! I was (sob) afraid I'd lose you-u-u-u-u!" Naruto sobbed. Sakura felt tears coming from her own eyes as she rubbed his back.

"Oh Naruto! I glad I'm back too!" She sobbed and rubbed the back of his head and then his back. Naruto gripped her head with his left hand and rubbed her back with his right. Sakura rubbed both Naruto's head and back with her hands. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I think our work is done here boys." The clone leader said. They then dispersed into thin air. Naruto smiled and laid Sakura down on the bed. He then engaged in a heated kiss with her, tasting her mouth that he thought he'd never taste again. He then, with all the love in his heart, inserted his member into her and laid upon her body. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as Naruto showed his undying love for her, physically. He pumped in and out of her, getting her to moan slightly. Naruto pushed in more, spreading more of his love deep within her. Sakura moaned and groaned into the kiss. It was now clear, that they were inseparable. They made love more and more, exploring each others body like never before. Naruto was glad to have his baby girl back, and he was sure she was glad to have him back as well. Naruto gave one final thrust with everything he had and he spread his love within her, as she did the same. They both stared at each other. Naruto locked her lips softly and she smiled. He then turned Sakura around and laid gently on top of her, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. Naruto was sure, no KNEW that the evil spirit that had possessed her was now gone, and would NEVER EVER come back.

"I love you Sakura. I'll never leave you side so long as I live with you. Never in a million years, or more." Naruto said as he gently kissed her neck.

"I love you too Naruto. And I want you to know, that you're not weak. You deserve every ounce of love I could ever share with you. You deserve it all." Sakura said. Naruto felt his heart grow. He kissed the right side of her neck gently.

"Good-night Naruto. See you in the morning." Sakura said and closed her sleepy eyes with a yawn.

"Good-night Sakura. I'll see you in the morning, for sure." Naruto said back and kissed her. Before he went to sleep he looked over in the corner, and to his utterly surprise, he saw the pets, sleeping in the corner without a word. He smiled and laid back down, on top of his beauty. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. As the two lovers slept, they were being watched by two figures.

"_Oh Minato. Isn't that sweet?" _Kushina asked putting her head on Minato's shoulder.

"_It sure is Kushina, it sure is." _Minato answered back. The two watched their son and daughter-in-law sleep. Minato suddenly looked up. _"Hmm?" _He said looking at the window. Kushina looked.

"_What is it dear?" _She asked. Minato walked over to the window and looked outside. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was feeling a sort of mourning feel. It was deeply sad and he could feel it.

"_It's nothing Kushina, nothing at all." _Minato said and walked back over to his loving wife. Outside the window a small figure stood on the side of the house next to the window Minato was staring out from. Kishimaru had been watching and he now felt pain within his tiny heart. He longed for love he never knew he originally had. He had never been loved like Naruto and Sakura. He gripped the book he had in his hands, the book that explained everything about what love was about. His tiny heart ached, painfully and he felt tears shed from his sapphire eyes. He was locked between two things, choosing to capture Naruto for his organization, and trying to decide if he should come out and confess his feelings. If he should tell about all his problems, if he should ask Naruto, to adopt him! The small boy started to think about what a big brothers love was like. It, too him, would be like something he had never experienced before in his life. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the courage within his heart to ask. Kishimaru was stuck like a rock in quick-sand. He wished SO much he could come out with those feelings, but he couldn't find the courage in his tiny heart to confess as he kept retorting to himself, over and over that he will never be loved that way Naruto and Sakura were loved, and how they loved each other.

"_That's destiny I suppose. Why should I be so formal when I speak just like Naruto? I say 'don't' and other words that are smashed together. Why am I like this? What's with me all of a sudden? I guess that's just one of the many curses of one's that aren't supposed to be loved."_ The small boy said. With tears streaming down his eyes and a sniff he jumped away, the tears leaving a trail in the moon-lit night.

_**Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Naruto will explain the Rokugan and 'Brother' incident later, since things happened. This is NOW where the Drama of the story comes in. Romance is STILL strong, but Drama's now entered. Also It might be a while till the next chapter. Ugh! I have to study for my driving test to get my permit. Well that's life. See you later! **_


	8. Lets Brawl! Nothing about the story!

Hey everyone! Well this is not the new chapter, sorry. But I just wanted to know how it was going. Please accept my dearest apologies for not updating. I know you are all just itching to read the next chapter, but please be patient, it'll be up soon. Also I would like you all to have a little something of mine that I know you'll probably like. J

SSBB (Super Smash Brothers Brawl Friend code and my name is K'SNS, which is ironic. But here it is) **4854-8779-7527 **

If you guys got SSBB then lets get fighting! We can also team up if you like. So far I've got ONE friend. Pathetic, I know but he's supposed to be really good at fighting. So how about we all share Friend codes! Don't worry if you do not have a Wii or Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I'm sure you'll all get it! Well anyway, lets BRAWL!!


	9. The Ring of LIFE & The Family Lives!

Hello again! Well sorry to have kept you all waiting, I know you're all dying to read it now, so with all that I have to say, "Please Enjoy the chapter!"

_**K'sN&S-Sorry to keep you all waiting!**_

_**Naruto-Where've you been!?**_

_**K'sN&S-Sorry about that, you see I was playing SSBB last night.**_

_**Naruto-What's SSBB?**_

_**K'sN&S-It's Super Smash Brothers Brawl for short.**_

_**Naruto-What's it about?**_

_**K'sN&S-It's only one of the best fighting games in the entire stinking world!**_

_**Naruto-Wow, must be some game then, can I play?**_

_**K'sN&S-(Smirks) Fine, ready to get your ass kicked?**_

_**Naruto-(Cocks eyebrow) We'll see about that jackass, we'll see.**_

_**K'sN&S-Bring. It. On.**_

_**Naruto-Oh, it's already on!**_

_**K'sN&S-Me and my partner Lucas will kick. Your. Ass**_

_**Naruto-Well I'd like to see what this Lucas kid knows, bring it!**_

_**K'sN&S-Fine, but first the story should get going first.**_

_**Naruto-Right, shall we?**_

_**K'sN&S-Does a bear shit in the woods?**_

_**Naruto-Yes?**_

_**K'sN&S-Okay then, ready?**_

_**Naruto-Yep…**_

_**K'sN&S, Naruto-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**_

_**K'sN&S-I'm still gonna kick your ass…**_

_**Naruto-YOU ASKED FOR IT!!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto and never will. Sorry about that, but I own the Rokugan, and the new Kekkie Genkai that I'm going to also be putting in some of my stories! But anyway I also own Kishimaru. Well let the story continue!**_

Darkness filled the room, Naruto and Sakura were sleeping peacefully in their slumber. Minato and Kushina were watching them, making sure nothing was going to possess and/or do anything to their new family member again, nor their baby boy. Kushina had a smile crossed over her face as she saw her son sleeping. Minato just stood there, watching and hearing the small snores from both lovers.

"_So, Minato, did you notice something?" _Kushina asked. Minato looked at her and saw the menacing smile on her face. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"_Notice what?" _He asked. Kushina giggled perversely and Minato knew it had to be something.

"_You know…" _She said circling her finger on his chest. He shrugged and she sighed. _"Do you remember what Jiraiya gave you for your eighteenth birthday?" _Kushina asked. Minato thought, and after several minutes it clicked in his mind, although he wished it hadn't.

_Flashback_

_It was Minato's 18__th__ birthday and he just sat on the couch with Kushina and his sensei, along with his friends and the Hokage. He looked at Kushina, and she studied him with a sweet smile on her face. He loved Kushina, and she loved him back. They were both already going out and they couldn't be happier. Minato wrapped his arm around her body and cuddled her closer to him, making her giggle and lay her head on his shoulder. _

"_Alright boy, time to open your presents." Jiraiya said with both hands on his hips. _

"_Awesome, can't wait to see what I got!" Minato said excitedly. Jiraiya gave a perverted giggle and the blond teenager glared at him. Every birthday Minato had Jiraiya would always embarrass him with something perverted and stupid, like playboys, or condoms or anything that had to do with he and his female counter-part…in bed. Minato groaned as he saw his teacher grab a box and place it in front of him. Minato looked at his teacher angrily and the man just smiled and sat down next to his student. "Better not b anything that's a piece of shit old man." Minato said. _

"_Just open it, trust me, you and…Kushina, will LOVE it." The Sannin said smiling. Minato looked at Kushina and she shrugged and nodded. Minato looked at the box and saw the blue box with a red ribbon around it. He sighed and un-did the ribbon and opened the box. He pulled off the wrapping paper and saw a brown box. He slid the box out and opened it. He saw white paper inside and pulled it out. What he saw, made him blush and invent a new shade of red. Kushina tilted her head aside and looked in. She also blushed, darker than Minato's blush. Everyone watched as Minato just looked inside the box. _

"_Well, what is it Minato?" Sarutobi asked as he walked over and looked inside. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he also blushed. He looked at Jiraiya and saw then mans perverted smile. "Jiraiya…h-h-how could you do something like that?" The old man asked, his face lit up like a bon-fire. _

"_Well, I just thought he could have something to……well lets just say that Minato needs something that'll get him some, fun." He said as a perverted smile made its' way across his face. Sarutobi grabbed the box from Minato's lap. He grabbed what was inside the box and pulled it out! What he was holding up was a black stripers tie, ankle, skinny underwear and wrist bands. Everyone's eyes widened as the Hokage held up the stripers' clothing. _

"_HA HA HA! LOOK AT WHAT MINATO GOT!!" One boy said pointing. They all started laughing. Minato snapped out of his trance and saw them all pointing at him and laughing. He hung his head low and looked at his sensei, seeing the man grace in his glory. Kushina glared at Jiraiya and looked at Minato, seeing his saddened face. She sighed and then like lightning, snatched the stripers clothing from Sarutobi and looked at Minato. _

"_Oh Minatooooo." Kushina said. He looked at her and saw her smiling. She had her hands behind her back. She held out her hand and he looked at her. She giggled and winked at him. He smiled and took her hand. "C'mon Minato, lets go upstairs and leave these bastards alone." She stated. Minato nodded and stood up. She got up to his ear and whispered into it. "And lets see if you can fit into these…special clothes." Kushina whispered. Minato blushed deeply and just followed her up stairs into the bedroom. _

"_That lucky boy." Jiraiya thought with a perverted smile on his face._

_Flashback ends_

Minato smiled and gave a grin as he now remembered. He looked at Kushina and saw her perverse grin.

"_Why, yes I do remember Kushina. The first time you saw me in those clothes you never wanted me to take 'em off."_ Minato stated. Kushina giggled and nodded.

"_But Minato, you looks so sexy in them."_ Kushina stated. Minato chuckled.

"_Anything for you, honey." _He said. Kushina smiled and looked at their sleeping son.

"_Oh, Minato I feel so sorry for that Sakura-girl. She's going to wake up so sore tomorrow from tonight. And that exorcism was just too much for her. She'll be too tired for at least 3 days of school. Poor girl………wait!" _Kushina exclaimed. Minato cocked his eyebrow and looked at his wife.

"_Wait what?" _Minato asked. Kushina looked at her husband with a sparkle in her eyes.

"_Minato, maybe I could help take care of Sakura. I would then be able to meet my baby boy again! I'd better go ask Kami if I can, this is serious!" _Kushina exclaimed. She then ran out the door. Minato smiled. He looked at Sakura, seeing her pale, discolored face. Minato sighed and stretched.

"_Well, looks like I'd better go get Naruto's alarm clock. Darn boy forgot it." _Minato said and then disappeared into thin air, leaving Naruto and Sakura, sleeping peacefully together.

_Hours Later_

It was still dark as Naruto and Sakura slept-on. Naruto, positioned on top of his lover, slept peacefully along with Sakura, who made no noise. It was…something that was thought taboo the be disturbed, at least until that time.

"GOOD MORNING KONOHA!! IT'S A B-E-A-U-TIFUL MORNING!!" The radio announcer shouted. Naruto rustled and felt around for the button on the alarm, finally locating it after a few failed attempts. He got up and out of bed. He walked down the hall into the bathroom and turned on the water. He was tired as he slouched against the tile wall on the shower stall, letting the warm water rinse his body off. His eyes were closing shut and he wanted to sleep, but unfortunately he had to go to school. He sighed and opened his eyes and looked in the corner of the stall and saw the shampoo. He lazily grabbed the bottle and leaned against the tile wall again and squirt the shampoo in his hand and lathered it, he washed his hair, and then his body. After he turned the water off and got out, drying himself off and walking back to the room. He entered and saw Sakura, still in bed and sleeping. He cocked an eyebrow and walked over to the bed, still clad in his towel. He sat on the bed and extended his right hand and started to shake her softly.

"Sakura, Sakura…Oh Sakura wakey, wakey ham, eggs with a side of bacey." Naruto said cheerfully. She didn't move and just slept on. Naruto sighed and flipped her over so she was facing him. "Sakura, c'mon wake up, we gotta go to school now." Naruto stated. She groaned and twisted over towards him slowly. Naruto cocked his right eyebrow. "Sakura, c'mon we gotta get up." Naruto said with a bright smile. Sakura cracked her eyes open, but she still kept them almost closed shut.

"Naruto (groan) I don't feel so good…" She said weakly. Naruto gave her a surprised look and felt her face. She was warm, not just warm, but really warm. Naruto sighed and turned on the lamp on the night-stand. He looked at her and saw her pale, white face. He sat on the bed and felt her cheeks and forehead. She was definitely warm, and Naruto sighed, puffing his cheeks out, again and scratched his forehead. He then started to think. But nothing came. It was either go to school and leave Sakura to herself feeling sick as a dog that ate chocolate, or stay home so he could take care of her.

"**Having a hard time thinking Kit?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded and Kyuubi thought, humming a tune to himself. Naruto also started to think along with the giant fox.

"_Hey, Kyuubi," _Naruto stated mentally.

"**Hmm?"** Kyuubi hummed.

"_Well, I was just thinking… when the female fox is sick, does the male fox that loves her stay with her, or does he leave when he needs too, but still takes care of her?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi was shocked!

"**Well he does what comes naturally, be there by his mates' side whenever she's ill, and she does the same… why do you ask?" **Kyuubi explained. Naruto thought and sighed mentally.

"_Well, it's just that I don't wanna fall behind in school, y' know? But of course I know that taking care of my girl is also important, what should I do?" _Naruto asked again. Kyuubi sighed and thought.

"**Well Kit, I don't want you to be a stupid asshole all your life," **Kyuubi said. Naruto growled at him, making Kyuubi snicker. **"okay, well I guess you should just go to school, and then come back and if she isn't better by the time lunch is over, stay home with her, got it?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded and returned to reality. He looked at Sakura, seeing her pale face made him worry more. She opened her eyes again and Naruto cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked it.

"Don't worry baby, I'll get our work and take care of you, okay? Although I'll be in school for the first half, and during lunch I'll come back and if you're not better I'll stay home for you, okay?" Naruto asked.

"M-M-Mmmm, hmmm." She answered with a fragile nod, choking a bit on her words. Naruto nodded back and bent down, planting his lips gently on hers and stroking her cheek ever-so gently with his thumb. Sakura, while her love was kissing her, started to feel emotional. She felt her eyes tearing for no reason as thoughts of death, yet again, entered her mind. Naruto was kissing his love, until he felt something on his lip. It was wet and he opened his eyes to see Sakura's eyes, shedding tears of impurity.

"Sakura," He said sitting up, taking her fragile, limp pale body with him. He hugged her and looked at her face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"N-N-N-Naruto (sniff) am I g-g-g-going to die?" Sakura asked, burying her face into his muscles. Naruto gasped and looked down at her.

"W-W-What!? Sakura, how could you think of something like that!?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged weakly and Naruto rubbed her back with his hand. He felt her wet tears in his chest and cuddled her closer and closer her him. "Sakura, listen you're not going to die. You're just feeling the side-effects of it all, you'll be fine." Naruto explained. Sakura looked up at him and he looked at her.

"R-Really?" She asked as a lone tear escaped her eye. He smiled and nodded, and to show it he even licked the lone tear away with his tongue. It was salty and bitter, but he needed to show her that he could be trusted. She smiled weakly and hugged him more, Naruto kissed her pink hair and rocked them both gently back and forth. It only took 5 minutes before Sakura was asleep. He smiled and set her down, looking at her and stroking her cheek using his thumb. He gave her one last kiss and looked over to the pets. They were sleeping, but Big-Z was awake.

"C'mon over here buddy, I need ya to do something'." Naruto said and gave his fingers a snap. The male wolf trotted over to his master and sat down, giving Naruto complete attention. "Alright, you're the wolf of the house now and you need to take care of my babe while I'm gone. I'll be back at lunch, okay?" Naruto asked. The wolf nodded and Naruto chuckled. "Who says you can't teach a wolf new tricks?" Naruto asked. The wolf shrugged and Naruto sighed. "And did I mention that this is one of the only times you get to sleep on my bed?" Naruto asked. The wolf's head immediately shot up and looked at his master, who just nodded. Big-Z walked over to his mate and his babies and nudged the female with his nose. She looked up and Big-Z couldn't resist in licking her nose. She licked back and her looked at the bed, and back at her. It was as if she knew what to do and got up and stretched. The babies looked up. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he saw their ears inside out, their fur scuffed up and their lazy legs making them topple over as they rolled on the floor and trotted over to the bed-side with their mother and father. Naruto, though, also saw that Little-z and Sallow walked exactly side-by-side each other.

"**Awe, Kit isn't that cute? Looks like the fox and the wolf are in love." **Kyuubi said from no-where. Naruto nodded.

"_Those two, during school they were touching noses, it was a very intimate moment there…if you're a fox and a wolf. that is."_ Naruto explained. Kyuubi gave a smile and Naruto cocked his eyebrow. _"Whoa, when'd you learn to smile?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi shrugged and Naruto looked at him. The fox looked back and Naruto just stared at him.

"**What? What!?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto just stared at him in astonishment. **"Would you quit staring at me dammit, it's creeping me out!" **Kyuubi thundered. Naruto smiled.

"_It's just that, well, I've never seen you smile so warm-heartedly before. I think you're changing Kyuubi, for the good this time." _Naruto stated. Kyuubi cocked his eyebrow and Naruto turned around and chuckled lightly.

"**And just what is so funny?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto looked behind his shoulder, a smile still plastered onto his face. Kyuubi looked at him in confusion. Naruto started to walk away and Kyuubi watched. **"Hey! HEY! What's so funny!?" **Kyuubi shouted. Naruto turned around, and looked at the great fox.

"_I'm glad you're turning into a good guy instead of a bad one, that's all." _Naruto said and disappeared from the gate. Kyuubi just stood there, baffled. He sighed and laid down, his head resting on his paws, which were crossed.

"**I hope you're right Kit. I hope you are." **Kyuubi said and went to sleep. In reality Naruto watched as Konohoa gathered her babies and Big-Z lifted then up with his nose. Starstreak almost fell off but the father wolf used its' nose and pushed the baby up by its bottom. The babies gathered around Sakura and laid down while Big-Z and Konohoa laid down where Naruto slept. The female fox was on the bottom while Big-Z laid his head on her neck, cuddled up to his mate to keep her warm. Naruto smiled and turned off the light and closed the door, letting darkness fill the room. He walked downstairs and looked in the cupboards and such to try and find something to eat. Luckily he found some ramen. His dad must've been a ramen eater himself back in his days, and it made Naruto laugh just thinking about it. He looked for a pan, which he found under the oven and poured water from the sink into it and set it on the stove and turned the heat on. As he waited he started to think to himself.

"_Little brother. If I were you, where would I be right now?" _Naruto asked himself. He hoped for his psyche the answer for him, but to no avail it did not. He sighed as the question wandered through his brain, looking for the answer, its lost love. He sighed and then it came to him. He slapped his forehead and found that he was only in his towel still. He walked up the stairs, after turning the heat down a bit on the ramen water and walked in his room. He looked through the drawer and to his surprise, he found Sakura's clothing and his own, pressed, cleaned and folded neatly. He smiled in the darkness as he put on some boxers, his navy blue silk pants, his white three button T-shirt, and his trench coat with the Libra spiral on the back, along with his long-strap headband, which also carried the Libra spiral symbol on the front. He cracked his knuckles, and his neck and walked over to the door.

"Naruto," Said a voice. He looked to see Sakura sitting up in bed. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Yes my love?" He asked. She looked at him.

"………never mind." She said. Naruto gave her a questionable look and could tell she was delirious from last night. Naruto laid her back down and kissed her forehead. Before her could walk out of the door Sakura spoke again. "Could you please get me some water, that's what I wanted to ask." She remembered. Naruto smiled.

"Of course baby, I will." Naruto said and with tat walked out the bedroom door and closed it. He walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw the water for his ramen boiling lightly. He walked over and turned he heat up and then looked in the cupboard for a cup. He found one and poured some water into it. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He walked over to his sleeping love and put the glass on the night-stand next to her. He then slipped out of the room quietly, as not to wake her, and retreated downstairs.

The water was coming to a full boil and he put the noodles inside and watched them as they turned soft. After 3 minutes he put the seasoning inside and stirred the ramen around with a spoon he found the drawer. He then dug around for a bowl, finding one inside the cupboard above the stove, and pouring the pans contents inside the bowl. Naruto put the pa inside the sink and sat down at the table. He started to eat. As he ate he looked to the right, seeing the empty chair. He sighed and looked at his bowl of steaming ramen. It saddened him deeply to not see or hear him beloved eating beside him. He continued, and after he was done he dumped the bowl in the sink and stretched. He went upstairs and into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he walked into his and Sakura's room and snuck a peek inside. He saw her sleeping peacefully and smiled. He closed the door gently and walked downstairs. He opened the door and shut it. He felt around for some keys in his pockets, but didn't find any.

"Damn it, where'd they go?" Naruto asked himself out loud as he dug deeper into his pockets. He sighed after failing miserably and thought. After much thinking it finally hit him! He smiled and cracked his knuckles. He then went back inside the house and up towards the room. He opened it and started to search around. After nearly 5 minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for. "Hehe, knew my dad had those seals somewhere." He said. He had found the seals in the night-stand in a pouch. He smiled and walked out of the room and downstairs again. He shut the door and then placed an electric seal on the door. "Man, people trying to break into my dad's house'll really get a shock out of this." He said while thinking of all the pranks he could pull with the seals. He chuckled and then walked away towards school.

_Inside the house_

Sakura lay there, sleeping peacefully, tired and exhausted from last night she laid there. Downstairs it was quiet, the house seemed un-disturbed and silent. It was then that something seemed wrong. There in thin air, were strange ripples, like water moving. The ripples started to move up the stairs, slowly. Reaching the top it started to move down the hallway and finally stopped at a door. The doorknob opened, without a hand touching it and creaked open and the rippling air moved into the room. Sakura was sleeping silently, unaware of what was inside the room with her. Big-Z and Konohoa's heads popped up as they saw the door open, and something moving towards the bed. Big-Z started to growl, baring his overly sized teeth, snarling as the hair on his back stood up in protection for his mate and his masters female, along with his babies. Konohoa also growled at the rippling air.

"_Would you two stop that? LAN sakes you don't have to get in parental mode on us." _Said a female voice. Then, out of nowhere Minato and Kushina appeared. Big-Z's ears lowered and he bowed his head.

"_Hey boy, how've you been?" _Minato asked. Big-Z looked at the ghostly man and looked at his mate, who was lying down. Kushina saw the babies and her heart melted.

"_OH MINATO, LOOK AT THOSE BABIES!!" _She squealed as the looked up at her and sniffed, licking their noses cutely. _"OH!! HOW CUUUUUUUUTE!!" _She said holding her hand together. Minato sighed and then looked at Sakura, who was sleeping.

"_Dear," _Minato said. Kushina stopped her loving of the babies and looked at Minato. _"You should start helping Sakura now." _Minato stated. Kushina's face turned serious and nodded. Minato started to walk away.

"_Hold it buster!" _Kushina shouted. Minato stopped and turned around on his heel. He looked to see Kushina with her fists on her hips with a "Where do you think you're going" look on her face.

"_Oh, well I was thinking of going to get some ramen. That okay?" _Minato explained. Kushina crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her arms with her fingers. _"Oh c'mon, I haven't had any ramen in nearly eighteen years! I need my ramen!" _Minato complained.

"_No, she's our daughter-in-law and we need to help her in every way we can! Now get your ass over here and help me!" _Kushina scolded. Minato groaned and walked over, slouching a bit, hanging his arms. Kushina smiled as Minato looked at her, a bit of disappointment on his face.

"_Okay, so now what?" _Minato asked plainly. Kushina smiled. _"Well, first we have to introduce ourselves to our daughter-in-law." _Kushina said.

"_Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly?" _Minato asked.

_With Naruto_

Naruto had arrived and saw every one talking and doing whatever it was they were originally. He sighed and walked into the gates and into the court-yard. It was then that he saw Ino and Shikamaru walking into the school.

"HEY! INO! SHIKAMARU WAIT UP!" Naruto shouted, grabbing their attention. Ino looked and saw Naruto and…no one else?

"Naruto! Where's Sakura?" Ino asked. Naruto stopped in front of her and sighed.

"She's sick right now, and doesn't feel good." Naruto stated.

"Oh my! Is she okay!?" Ino blurted out. Naruto leaned away and automatically closed his left eye.

"Yeah she's fine Ino. I'm going to get our work and during lunch I'll walk back over to the house and check on her, if she's not feeling good than I'll stay there and take care of her, tend to her needs and hopefully she'll be better." He explained, not wanting to tell Ino, A.K.A Rumor Runner, about Sakura being possessed by an angry spirit and trying to rape him, or the fact that 10 of his clones had sex with her in one day, while wearing his fathers "Special" clothes. Ino cocked her eyebrow and Naruto winked and gave her a grin. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright Naruto, but you can always give us a holler if you need anything. C'mon Shikamaru, lets go to our locker." Ino said. The Young man groaned as Ino grabbed him by the hand and drug him away. Naruto chuckled and gave Shikamaru a look that said "Looks like she's got you wrapped around your finger," Shikamaru sighed.

"You have no idea what I've been through…" He said with a groan. Naruto laughed.

"Well good luck with that buddy!" Naruto shouted after. Shikamaru sighed and disappeared around the corner with Ino. Naruto, with a smile on his face, walked into the school and to his locker to get his books.

_In Konoha_

As people bustled in the village one little boy ran through them all, shouting out to them and complaining her was going to be late.

"I'm going to be late!" Kishimaru shouted as he ran faster and faster. His satchel hanging and flailing from his shoulder. As he ran, the boy didn't notice where he was going and a VERY, VERY sharp edge of a passing cart carrying fruits grabbed his satchel and that's when he heard it.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!" The satchel went. Kishimaru gasped as a huge gash in his bag was visible.

"Oh no! My bag!" He shouted. He looked around the see if anything came out and sighed in relief that everything was okay. He grabbed the part that was opened and sealed it with his hands and started taking off towards the school. After running A LOT, he was at the staircase. "I'm not going to make it!" He shouted, but then he go an idea and his eyes lit up. He concentrated chakra into his feet and with a push, scaled up the mountain wall, also chakra sprinting. _"Looks like those chakra lessons with Lord Orochimaru paid their debt." _He said to himself. He scaled the wall and finally reached the top. He saw the court-yard and gasped! People were going inside and the bell was about to ring! He high tailed it into the yard and into the school. He ran around the corner and saw the student crowded hallway. He started push his way through. "Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry. Thank you." He said as he pushed aside people in the hallway. He ran down the hall and into a corridor and up the stairs, passing students laughing and telling jokes. He walked out of the corridor and into his own hallway. And surly he saw his classmates, lined against the lockers talking. He sighed and walked over.

"Wow Ino, I didn't know about that, interesting." Kiba said confused as to why Ino told them about her weekend with Shikamaru.

"Awe thanks Kiba!" Ino shouted and gave him a hug. Kiba sweat-dropped and gave a weak smile.

"Okay Ino, stop hugging up to Kiba. Besides He's got Hinata." Said a small voice. They all looked at smiled as Kishimaru walked up to them.

"Yeah, down girl. Sit, stay, no beg!" Kiba commanded. Ino gave him a glare.

"What'd you think I am Akamaru!?" Ino blurted out. Kiba bent over towards Naruto and put his hand to his cheek.

"Well she's certainly chubby like Akamaru. Eats non-stop…" He whispered. Naruto chuckled and Kishimaru giggled. Shikamaru sighed while every one else chuckled to contain their laughter. Ino started to get mad!

"GRRR WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!" Ino shouted!

"Oh Nothing Ino, Kiba just told a joke, that's all." Hinata said. _"Serves that bitch right for hugging my man." _Hinata thought. Ino sighed and looked away. Kishimaru looked at Naruto an couldn't help but ask, even though he already knew.

"Hey Naruto," Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Sakura? Isn't she supposed to be here?" He asked. Naruto gave him a second look, along with all of them. The small boy looked at the and cocked his eyebrow. "What, can't I get an answer. I'd like one please." He said again.

"Hey, weren't you always formal in all the etiquette crap?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru gave a hidden smile.

"Well, yeah I was but…" He couldn't finish when he saw a student running towards him. "WHOA!!" Kishimaru shouted as the student ran into him, sending him to the floor on his posterior, knocking almost everything he had out of his bag. Naruto gasped and bent down to help Kishimaru up and get his stuff back. Hinata noticed something on the floor next to her foot. She picked it up and saw that it was a ring.

"Hey guys, look at this." She said. They all looked, except Kishimaru and Naruto, who didn't seem the hear her soft, sweet voice.

"Whoa a ring." Chouji stated.

"No duh it's a ring Chouji!" Ino shouted.

"SHHHHHH!!" Tenten hushed and looked at the ring. "Well what'd you suppose it's for?" She asked. Neji looked at the ring and shrugged. The ring was a gold bad with a symbol in the middle. The symbol was incased in a sapphire, and VERY, VERY smoothly cut making the surface slick as grease!

"Hmm, what's that symbol mean?" Shino asked.

"It means LOVE." Kiba said. They all looked at him in awe. "It's something that is supposed to represent life itself and all living things in this world. Odd, it's usually a ceremonial ring that gives the person status in an organization. And judging by how smooth this sapphire is, this must be one powerful organization." Kiba explained.

"But why would it be in Kishimaru's bag?" Chouji asked. Kiba shrugged.

"Perhaps Kishimaru is part of some organization of some sort." Shino stated.

"Well whatever it is we'd better hold onto it. It might be a clue we need in order to find out why Kishimaru is here." Neji stated. They all nodded and Kiba put the ring in his pocket. They looked to see Naruto and Kishimaru. Kishimaru was dusting himself off while Naruto was looking at the gaping hole in his satchel.

"Well that sucks ass. Sorry your bag was torn open." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Kishimaru said. "It was an old bag and bound to get torn sometime. It' not as strong as it used to be." Kishimaru stated. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I can go have the tailor sew it for you if you like. Is that okay?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him.

"Umm, well I don't want to cause any trouble y' know." Kishimaru said.

"Hey, you helped me and now it's time I repay my debt to you. Without your help Sakura's love might've belonged to someone else by now." Naruto stated. Kishimaru gave a tiny blush and smiled sweetly.

"Well, okay if that's what you wanna do than that's fine by me." The gray haired boy said. Naruto smiled.

"Hey, Kishimaru," Shino started. The small boy looked at the mysterious young man. "What were you going to say again?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right. Well you know, I just thought I would be getting on your nerves and I should talk normally, is that okay?" Kishimaru asked.

"Sounds fine by me." Naruto said with a grin and a wink. The bell rang and everyone in the hallway dispersed. "Well lets go guys, Anko's gonna be pissed. After all, it's Monday, and you know how everyone hates school Monday's." Naruto said. They all groaned and Kishimaru giggled. They walked into the room and took their seats. They all started chatting, Sasuke was getting his female attention, as usual, and the Sand Siblings arrived and took their seats behind Naruto and Kishimaru. Temari noticed Sakura was missing and couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, Naruto," The wind mistress started. Naruto looked behind him and put his arm in the back of the seat, letting it hang.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sakura? Isn't she usually with you?" Temari asked. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Well, she's not feeling to good right now. She's pale and has a bit of fever so she's back at the house. I'm going to go back during lunch to check on her, so don't be surprised if you don't see me here for the rest of the day." Naruto stated. Temari nodded and smiled, contently.

"Well we hope she feels better." Kankuro stated.

"Thanks!" Naruto said with a bright smile. Gaara said nothing as he just looked at the blond shinobi, and his eyes drifted towards the small boy sitting to the right of him. He never knew Kishimaru, actually he never even heard of him and h, being Kazekage of the Sand village heard about everything! But he didn't even hear about this boy. It interested him to see someone he never heard about before, especially someone who just came out of nowhere and immediately became Naruto's friend. He was skeptical at this and was sure something wrong was going on. He could feel it. Soon the door opened and Anko walked in, in her usual trench coat and fish nest ninja gear and skort combo. The woman sat on the desk and crossed her right leg over her left knee and balanced herself with her arms.

"Good morning, isn't it just beautiful day today?" She asked.

"Yep, it sure is a beautiful day today!" Kishimaru said with glee. Anko smiled and chuckled.

"Well aren't you peppy this morning. Glad to see you're all feeling good today, keep it up. Okay, today we're going to do an essay." Anko said. They all groaned, except Kishimaru, who didn't seem to mind. "Glad to see you're supportive! Now, we're going to write about something that won't fry those tiny brains of yours. In five to seven sentences, write about what you did over this weekend. Remember, use complete sentences, spelling, grammar and punctuation. All papers that don't follow these guidelines with have points taken off. Any questions?" She explained in one mouthful. Naruto shrugged and raised his hand. "Alright boy, whatcha need?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just asking can we write about, oh…I dunno…maybe as story, that's not true that involves…" He took a deep breath. "Your girlfriend got taken over by an angry spirit bent on killing everyone that it can get its claws on and trying to rape you and then you use your friends to have sex with it so that it doesn't notice that you did anything wrong and then you make love to it so it won't kill you because it's really strong and you do an exorcism on it and your girlfriend almost dies and finally after all hope fails she's alive and you make love and finally go to sleep, but the exorcism took so much time to do that she won't wake up and you're forced to figure out if you want to stay in bed with her or go to school so you can get your work and you don't miss out on anything because you don't wanna fall behind and have a teacher nagging on your ass because you didn't do your work…" He took a breath. They all looked at him in awe and Naruto shrugged. "Just askin' is all. I mean it could happen, but it's not true…"_completely"_" Naruto stated to himself at the end. Anko shrugged.

"Sure, I guess if you don't have much to write about. Go ahead." Anko stated. Naruto grinned and looked at everyone.

"What?…I said it wasn't true, didn't I?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever dobe. You come up with the most pathetic shit ever anyway, so it doesn't matter. Either way you're gonna fail." Sasuke said. Everyone in the classroom laughed. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, well lets here what your lazy ass did this weekend!" Naruto shouted pointing. Sasuke sighed.

"And why would you wanna know? You're too stupid to even get what I say anyway." Sasuke said shrugging, making everyone laugh and say "Burned." Naruto growled and sighed. Kishimaru looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto, who was looking down for some reason. Kishimaru looked at Sasuke. He had never met the guy before, but he could see why some people referred to him as the "Ass of the Village."

"Wow Sasuke," Kishimaru started. They all looked at him and Sasuke looked lazily up. Kishimaru smiled sweetly. "Now I know why you live up to your name. That gigantic A-hole of the village. It's very creative after all you just demonstrated that you're an ignoramus of the entire village and you have no self-esteem what-so-ever. Good job, I hate to see how your kids turn out." Kishimaru said. Kiba burst laughing.

"DUDE HE GOT YOU DAMN GOOD. YOU GOT TOLD!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kiba burst! The entire class laughed, even Shino and Gaara couldn't resist chuckling quietly, and Kishimaru looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at him and saw the smile on Kishimaru's face.

"Yep, just hate to see your kids. I wonder what their names will be, oh I don't know…how about pompous, stupid and idiotic and arrogant? And your wife's name can be just plain Bitch, or in your stupidity, idiocy an unbelievably unbearable woman of your standard." Kishimaru stated. They all burst out laughing even more. Sasuke was getting aggravated quickly as he balled his fist, turning his knuckles white.

"TOLD THREE TIMES IN THE SAME SENTENCE!! MAN, YOU GOT SCREWED SASUKE!!" Kiba blurted and fell out of his seat, holding his gut. Sasuke's eyes widened and like lightning dashed over to Kishimaru with his fist cocked back, ready to punch the boys lights right out of him. Kishimaru, of course being trained by Akatsuki smirked and in a flash, as Sasuke was about to blow Kishimaru in the head, caught the Uchiha's fist and gripped it hard. The room went silent. Anko couldn't resist.

"Okay you two, try not to get blood over the floor, Naruto and Sakura mopped it up on Friday, and I don't wanna see any lollygagging in this fight. I wanna see blood and broken noses!" she shouted, shooting her fist in the air! Kishimaru giggled childishly.

"Fool, would do you well to go back to thy seat. Do I have to send thy home to where your mamma raised you? Or do I have to send you to thine nursery where they can stick a bottle in your yap and cradle you like the innocent, bastard child you are?" Kishimaru asked. Everyone owed. Naruto laughed. Sasuke growled and Kishimaru just looked at him.

"You're asking for it you little shit!" Sasuke shouted. Kishimaru's head perked up.

"'Little'? Why, what an insignificant word that you used. You must be a tenacious fool to want to fight me badly, correct? I Heard that, that was the Uchiha's sacred weakness… to fight an opponent of whom they thought were inferior to them. Well then, here's your chance. Show me, the power of. Uchiha." Kishimaru said and in a flash jumped out of his seat and axle spinned, then kicked Sasuke in the head and back-flipped and did a back-flip jump onto the desk, right where Ino was sitting. Sasuke cringed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at Naruto, who had a humorous look on his face. Sasuke growled at him and gave him a glare.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto started.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke shouted, gritting his teeth. Naruto shrugged.

"Fine then, I guess you wouldn't like to know that Kishimaru's right behind you with a chair ready to bash your brains out all over the floor…" Naruto stated using his pinky to clean his ear out. Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way, and sure enough he saw Kishimaru had swung the chair on the table, breaking the legs. "Did I also mention that was your chair?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at he was right. His chair was gone and saw Kishimaru with the legs in his hands. Kishimaru then threw them up in the air towards Sasuke. He made hand-seals.

"FIRE STYLE!: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!!" Sasuke bellowed and inhaled and exhaled fire in the form of a dragon. The metal legs melted and the flames stood there. Finally Kishimaru rushed right through the orange flames, only to deliver a searing blow to Sasuke's jaw! The blow was so forceful that Sasuke blew right through the window! He fell down and landed on the grass below. Kishimaru landed on the floor and went over to the window and looked outside. He saw Sasuke twitching.

"Awe, look! He's twitching! Hee hee hee!" Kishimaru shouted, giggling to himself. The students ran over and looked outside, and not surprisingly the boy was right. Sasuke was twitching.

"Look at the bad Uchiha now." Kiba said. "Not even a match to a boy roughly half his size. Poor guy, well at least it's better than getting spade and neutered. At least Akamaru and I don't have to get that. I guess Uchiha's got a bit of 'Small' dignity left…in his boxers!" Kiba joked. Everyone laughed as Kiba made jokes about Sasuke's penis being so small just touching it that it would snap in half. Kishimaru giggled, holding his hand to his mouth.

"You're funny Kiba!" Kishimaru shouted. Kiba smiled and bent down.

"You think so, eh kid!?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru giggled and nodded. Kiba laughed and hoisted Kishimaru on his shoulders, making the small boy laugh. Naruto chuckled and looked outside and thought.

"_Hold on baby, I'll be there in a few hours." _Naruto retorted too himself as Sakura's smiling face came into his head. He smiled too as a small breeze of wind rustled through his hair.

_At the house…_

Sakura was awake, although she had been rudely awakened. But she was a bit in awe. She saw Kushina buzzing around and Minato sitting in the chair across from the room, his leg lazily thrown over his thigh with his arms crossed. Kushina then came over with a thermometer and smiled.

"_Okay sweetie, I need to take your temperature, okay?" _Kushina asked. Sakura just nodded and Kushina stick it in her mouth, uncomfortably under her tongue. Kushina sighed and set a glass of water on the night-stand next to Sakura. She looked at Sakura and sat on the bed with a smile on her face. Sakura looked at her and gave a weak smile. _"So, Sakura, do you have any hobbies?" _Kushina asked. Sakura shrugged. _"I see, well I hope my baby boy is treating you right." _Kushina stated. Sakura gave a surprised gasp, almost making the thermometer fall out of her mouth.

"Naruto's taking real good care of me. He's the sweetest, warm-hearted, loving smart and funniest guy I know. I don't know why I never saw that in him. He's always charming too me and makes me laugh. I guess back then I was…too blind to ever see that in him. He's handsome and unbelievably strong physically, and has more will-power than all the Hokage combined. I…I'll love him till the ends of time. He was neglected when he was young, and I…I only made it worse. I was in love with another, who betrayed the village because of hate and jealousy, and that was why I came to love Naruto. He rescued the guy I loved originally, named Sasuke. I was happy, but only for a moment. I wanted to tell Naruto I felt about him…but I could never, and that's when he told me his feelings. I felt like I was drowning… drowning in the sea of love when I was with him." Sakura explained. Kushina looked at Minato, who looked guilty, a frown caressing his face. Kushina also felt guilty about leaving her baby out there in the cold. And her other baby was still out there, waiting. She looked at Sakura and smiled warmly.

"_You're a good girl Sakura. I'm glad my boy met you. You make hi happy and that's what counts. He loves you deeply and that will never change. I know you're not one of those people, that when they find something wrong with the one they love and had loved and been with and done everything in the book of love, who leave the one who loves them dearly. You're better then that. You're the reason why my baby lives on, where he gets his strength, his will-power…it all comes from you Sakura. You're what keeps the will of fire, shining brightly in his heart. You keep it lit." _Kushina explained. Sakura felt her face flush and smiled.

"I'm glad that I did fall in love with Naruto. I love him, and him only. I promise never to do anything that will hurt his heart, ever. I know that his outer shell is as hard as diamond, but on the inside, he's softer than a marshmallow. He's like talc on the inside, and if one thing goes wrong, deeply wrong, his will, strength and everything, will crumble. And, I'll do everything I can (sniff) in my will-power, not to (sniff) let that happen." She said as emotions got under control and tears slid down. Kushina hugged Sakura in a mothers embrace.

"_You're an emotional one too, aren't you?" _Minato asked. Sakura looked at him as he got up and walked over to the bed side. He sat on the bed and looked at Sakura. _"You know, Sakura. I'm pretty sure you know that even though some of life isn't what you think it is, and coming from a dead guy that's rare. But the truth is, you can get through anything, just so as long as you believe, deeply believe in it. My son believed that he hasn't lived life to the fullest because he didn't have one thing, and do you know what that was?" _Minato asked. Sakura shook her head. _"It was all you. You're what he wanted, and he earned you through time, and all those times he was acting like an idiot, I'm sure that he was doing it because he wanted your attention. And when you would hit him, I'm sure that was just you, showing affection, but not the soft way, just a different way in which you knew he didn't know. I think that, that affection was something he could never guess, and now look. He's got your heart, and now you've got his. Sakura, you're the pearl in his heart, and you shine brightly." _Minato explained. Sakura looked at him, mouth open. Minato smiled. _"Hey, do your parents even know you're here? You've been gone for a long time, I think you should check in, just to be sure." _Minato suggested. Sakura looked down at the bed. More tears came and she wiped them away. Minato tilted his head in confusion.

"_What's wrong dear?" _Kushina asked. Sakura sniffed.

"I…I don't have any, anymore…they both went on an S-ranked mission, and haven't come back since then. It was over seven months ago." Sakura stated. Kushina and Minato looked at each other.

"_But on the night of your date you said something about your parents needing you home, but that's when you felt too tired, right? What's going on here?" _Minato asked. Sakura swallowed and felt her heard, lodged in her throat.

"I…I…I…I" She choked on the words.

"_Shh, it's okay sweetie. Just tell us what happened." _Kushina said. Sakura nodded as Kushina rubbed the young girls back gently.

"I, I lied. I didn't want Naruto to worry about me that much. I just wanted everything to be okay, and I didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings. I'd rather die than hurt him. I'm sorry. But, now you guys know…" Sakura explained. Kushina and Minato were both silent. "But as long as Naruto is with me, I still have someone with me now, and that's what counts. My mom and dad would've wanted it that way, I know they would." Sakura said as her frown turned to a smile. Minato and Kushina smiled back.

"_Well I'm glad to here that sweetie." _Kushina said.

Beep, Beep, Beep!!

"_Oh, your temperature." _Kushina said. She took the thermometer out and looked. _"You're at one-hundred point…four. You're still high, but you should be fine." _Kushina said with a smile. Sakura smiled and looked at Kushina.

"Kushina, could I talk to you about something?" Sakura asked. Kushina looked at the girl and smiled again.

"_Of course sweetie. What would you want to talk about?" _Kushina asked. Sakura blushed when she looked at Minato. Kushina nodded.

"_Okay honey, this is girl talk, now out." _The woman said sweetly. Minato looked at his wife and sighed.

"_Oh c'mon Kushina, Sakura can talk to me about anything that involves anything about girls. I mean, I was the Hokage, and I still am." _Minato said with a grin. Kushina eyed him. Out in the hallway the door was open to Naruto's bedroom and soon, Minato's body went flying out.

"_WAHH!!" _Minato yelled as he landed on the floor from a swift kick in the ass from Kushina's foot._ "Ugh…"_ Minato groaned. The door SLAMMED behind him! _"C'mon I'm an adult! We can talk about this as a family! Right!?" _Minato asked. He got up and wiped himself off with his hands. He walked up to the door and put his ear next to it.

"_PERVERT!!" _Kushina shouted and her fist slammed right through the door, sending Minato into the wall. He slid down and was knocked out. Kushina pulled her hand from the door and cracked her knuckles. She smiled and walked back to Sakura. Sakura saw what happened and it was amazing. Kushina was just like her! She had brute strength! _"Okay Sweetie, now about that sore feeling you have. Do you remember anything?" _Kushina asked. Sakura shook her head. Kushina sighed and thought. _"Okay sweetie, promise me that what I tell you, you won't get mad at Naruto okay?" _Kushina said. Sakura cocked her eyebrow and Kushina didn't look too happy about telling her this. _"We saw the whole thing dear, so don't worry. Now, where should I start?" _Kushina asked.

_At School…_

Naruto was in Woodshop, or Industrial Tech. and was operating the sand machine. He was making a nice mirror for Sakura with the print of a cherry blossom tree. It had taken him a while to draw it all, but he finally got it all perfect and ready. He sanded it as best as he could and he looked around it to see if any other place needed more sanding. After he was done he turned the machine off and opened and took the mirror out. He looked at it and concluded that it was perfect. He walked up to Asuma and showed him his mirror.

"Hey, nice mirror Naruto. Alright, go ahead." The man said as he continued working on a glass swan for his wife. Naruto smiled and walked over. He then took a pink marker and started to carefully, outline the tree, making sure he wasn't going to screw up on it. He then started, after outlining for 30 minutes straight, and started to color in the tree itself. He made the blossoms sweet pink, and the trunk was of course, brown and the tree was standing on a grassy hill. After nearly 20 minutes of working, he got the mirror done. He looked over his work, making sure he didn't screw up on anything. He smiled and looked around.

"Hey, Asuma-Sensei, do you know where the wrapping paper is?" Naruto asked. The man stopped and pointed on the shelf next to him. Naruto sweat-dropped. "Whoops, sorry." Naruto stated. The man chuckled.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's fine. So who's that mirror for anyway?" Asuma asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's for Sakura." He said trying to pick out a good piece of wrapping paper. He found a nice orange wrapping paper, and then he got an idea. He then grabbed pink wrapping paper and some tape. He then grabbed a pair of scissors and walked, carefully, back to the table. He started to cut the paper and then used the tape and combined the two colors. Asuma watched, intrigued by what Naruto was doing. Naruto then wrapped the delicate mirror in the orange and pink paper and taped the edges. He looked at his work and smiled. He then took a black marker and wrote on it. He wrote

_To: Sakura_

_Love: Naruto-I love you with all my heart, and may my heart reflect your love back at me with this mirror. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Naruto smiled and looked at Asuma, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was nodding. He grinned and scratched the back of his head. He looked around. Everyone was working, although what Kishimaru was working on confused Naruto. He put the mirror in his pocket, nice and safe. He walked over and looked. The boy had small pentagon shaped pieces of mirror on the table.

"Hey Kishimaru, whatcha working on?" Naruto asked. The small boy looked up and smiled.

"Oh, I'm working on a glass dodecahedron. Although I'm having a few problems putting the glass together. It's for someone." Kishimaru explained.

"Oh, cool…Hey I have nothing to do, wanna work on it together?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and nodded.

"Hey! That's a great idea! Take a seat partner!" Kishimaru said happily. Naruto laughed and took a seat next to Kishimaru. Asuma watched with a smile on his face as the two worked.

"Hmm, okay everyone! I need your attention real quick!" Asuma yelled. The activity stopped and everyone looked. He got up and walked over to Naruto and Kishimaru. "Alright, now our new project with involve making a glass dodecahedron! You can put whatever you want on it! Okay, supplies are on the shelves!" Asuma pointed. Everyone looked at Kishimaru's glass as they walked by. He smiled at them and waved. Naruto grinned and looked at the small boy.

"So, shall we get started?" Naruto asked.

"You bet!" Kishimaru replied happily! Naruto laughed. Industrial Tech. had gone slow, which was just what the students needed to get their glass dodecahedrons done. Kishimaru and Naruto were able to get all the parts welded together using heat, which Naruto handled. Kishimaru, with flame proof gloves, put the melted glass together carefully. The bell rang and everyone put their supplies away and headed out of the door. It took a long time to get the glass the right way, and Naruto knew this was going to be one LONG project. But either way, he was glad he got to have Kishimaru as a partner. As they all walked to Physical Education Naruto noticed Kishimaru had brought along his violin for some reason.

"Hey Kishimaru, why'd you bring your violin?" Naruto asked. The small boy shrugged.

"Well I just thought I might practice for a while in class, after all it's fun playing instruments!" Kishimaru shouted with glee! Naruto chuckled.

"I see, but did you also know that Gai-sensei makes you run five-hundred laps around the track if you're not working properly?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru's hair shaded his eyes and a wave of discomfort wafted through Naruto and his friends. Kiba gulped and thought about what crazy things Gai was going to make them do. His stomach felt like it was going to upheaval. Would it be Head Soccer, Sparing, Football, Baseball or would it be just running? No one ever knew really. But Kiba hoped it wasn't Head Soccer. The last time that happened he head a head ache for a week! Naruto hoped it wasn't running, since that last time he couldn't walk for 5 days! He had to use a wheel chair to get around, which Sakura herself took the liberty of helping him with. But that was last year, but who knew, it might have been MORE RUNNING, AND MORE HEAD SOCCER!! Naruto groaned as they all entered the Gymnasium. Sure enough they saw Gai and Lee, practicing sparing matches. Gai and Lee bowed and turned towards the class.

"Alright! Today we're going to be sparing against on another! Now I want you to get into your groups AND LET YOUTH EXPLODE! GROOVY!?" Gai shouted. They all sweat-dropped.

"Groovy." Kishimaru said. They all looked at him and he turned to them and smiled. "Okay! WHO WANTS TO BE MY PARTNER!?" Kishimaru asked holding out his hands. Everyone stepped aside, except Naruto.

"What!? You guys!" Naruto shouted, his eyes turning completely white, anime style.

"Sorry dude, you got Death and we got each other." Chouji said. They all smiled at Naruto who looked at them wide mouthed. Kishimaru frowned and put his hand together and put and innocent look on his face. He started to give Naruto the innocent puppy dog look.

"Please…" He said sticking out his bottom lip. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and looked at his friends. He sighed.

"Okay then, if you guys are gonna be chicken shit then alright, c'mon Kishimaru lets spar and uh, make our self's, dare I say it, YOUTHFUL!" Naruto said, shouted blankly in the air the word "YOUTHFUL."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT NARUTO!!" Lee shouted grinning.

"Hehe, yeah!!" Naruto said grinning. _"Ah shut up Lee." _Naruto thought. They were all dispersed on the mats along the gymnasium. Girls with Girls and boys with boys, and Naruto got in defense position with Kishimaru, who got in attack position. "Ready Kishimaru?" Naruto asked.

"You bet Naruto! And just to tell you, I'm not going to go crazy like I did on Sasuke. For all I know that guy was too busy sucking milk from his mamma's tity to even understand how to fight!" Kishimaru shouted. They all heard it and burst laughing. Naruto put his hand down and slapped his knee while laughing.

"Man, Sasuke isn't even here and he got told again!!" Kiba shouted laughing. They all stopped laughing after and while, but they still cracked a bit as the thoughts came back. Kishimaru did a hi jump kick. Naruto blocked it and Kishimaru followed through with a leg sweep which Naruto jumped over, after which Kishimaru followed up with a flip kick. Naruto leaned back and dodged it. Then Kishimaru followed up by twisting his body and to a round-house kick. Naruto dodged.

"Wow Kishimaru, you're pretty good." Naruto said as he dodged again.

"Thanks Naruto, I (pant) practice with my masters a lot. You know, you're not bad yourself!" He said as Naruto tried to punch him. He slapped the fist away and tried to get back. Naruto leaned back to avoid a fist to the face. Everyone stopped to see Naruto and Kishimaru ducking, leaning, punching, kicking and jumping. After nearly 30 minutes the two were tired. They stopped and fell to the ground, panting and tired. Everyone clapped and they both looked at each other and laughed. Naruto got up and helped the little tuckered battler out. They both smiled and Gai and Lee gave them both thumbs up. They both smiled and did the same.

"_I swear those two are weirdo's." _Kishimaru thought.

"_Man those two are annoying." _Naruto thought. Gym continued and then the ball rang! They all ran out and to lunch. Naruto looked around to see if the principal was around. He sighed and then walked out to the court-yard. He then chakra sprinted all the way to the house. He arrived in the nick of time and took off the seal. He entered and looked around. Everything was…quiet…too quiet. He took caution as he took soft steps, until he stepped on something he didn't want to.

"SQUEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAK!" He gulped and looked down and sighed in relief as it was only the pups squeaky toy. He groaned and sweat-dropped, making his eyes turn into little black dots with an animation sweat-drop. He bent down and snatched the toy up. He then heard groaning.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhh…" _The voice moaned. Naruto froze and looked upstairs. He put the chakra concentration seal to his head and…

"ROKUGAN!" He shouted quietly. He had always wanted to do what Neji did and it made him feel so good to do that. He brushed it off and walked upstairs. He could hear his own breathing as he walked up to the third floor, where his room and Sakura's room was. He heard the moaning getting louder and at first he thought someone was getting a blowjob at first. But then as he cam closer he could hear that it was a groan of pain. He looked around the corner and saw him. He gave a small gasp as he turned his Rokugan off and ran over to his father. "Dad! What happened!?" Naruto asked. Minato shook his head and got up.

"_Damn! You're mother hits hard!" _Minato said holding his cheek. Naruto instantly froze.

"M-M-Mom?" Naruto stuttered. Minato nodded and Naruto looked at the door. "So, mom is in there, at this very minute?" Naruto asked.

"_Yep, and that hole in the door is from her brute strength. I wish she didn't train under Tsunade when she was younger."_ Minato stated. Naruto looked at his father.

"You mean mom trained under Grandma?" Naruto asked. Minato looked at his son.

"_Grandma? She doesn't…oh, yeah…I forgot." _Minato stated. Naruto looked at the door and gulped. He was so nervous, and yet excited! He took a deep breath and let it out. Minato watched him as Naruto went over to the door. Naruto then got an idea. He turned towards he dad and held up the squeaky toy. _"What're you gonna do with that?" _Minato asked.

"Oh, you'll see. If there's one thing Big-Z loves, is his babies squeaky toys. He loves them more than the pups really." Naruto chuckled. Minato cocked an eyebrow. "Just watch dad." Naruto said with a smirk. He held the toy to the door and started to squeeze the toy.

"SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!! SQUEAK, SQUEAK!!" The toy went. In the room. Kushina and Sakura were talking when Big-Z perked his ears and head up. It was then that Sakura and Kushina both heard the squeaky toy.

"Kushina, what's that?" Sakura asked. Kushina groaned.

"_I tell you, my husband just doesn't give up, does he?" _Kushina asked. Big-Z got up and jumped off the bed. The two ladies watched as he went to the door and sniffed it. Sakura got up, dressed in a pink shirt and short black pants and walked over.

"Big-Z, what's the matter?" She asked bending down and looking through the hole. "Oh…Naruto!" Sakura said happily and opened the door. It was then that she was bear hugged by Naruto!

"I got ya!" Naruto shouted. Sakura laughed as he entered the room and was spun around! Naruto laughed and then stopped his spinning and gave her a kiss. "How're you feeling?" Naruto asked touching her forehead. "You're a little warm, but I'm glad to see that you're feeling good again!" Naruto said with a grin in his hyperactive attitude. Sakura smiled and nodded. She then looked behind her.

"After all, I got Kushina to thank for that." Sakura said. Naruto looked at his eyes widened. His mother…was beautiful. Her smile, eyes, hair and…everything was just perfect. He froze, in shock as his heart skipped more beats than he could count. Kushina smiled.

"_What, I don't get a hug?" _Kushina asked holding out her arms. Naruto stood there, frozen, until Big-Z licked his hand. He shook it off and ran over to his other and embraced her! _"I thought you'd miss me. I missed you more." _Kushina said sweetly. Naruto didn't want to let go.

"I can't believe it's really you mom. I…missed you so much. Now we're back together, as a family again." Naruto said.

"_Not yet son," _Minato said. Naruto stopped and they all looked at the man. _"You still have to find your little brother." _Minato said. Naruto's face turned serious and Sakura looked at Minato in shock!

"N-Naruto has a brother!?" Sakura asked.

"_That's right sweetie. You don't think Minato would go only once, did you?" _Kushina asked. Minato grinned and Kushina giggled. _"Trust me sweetie, these hips were made to push." _Kushina stated with a giggle. Minato walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"_Yep, and I still feel the same about you Kushina." _Minato stated.

"_Yes, but did forget we're dead and I can't give birth anymore?" _Kushina asked. Minato sweat-dropped and with a smile.

"_Of course I didn't, but I mean we still have our moments, right? I mean you can't take those away." _Minato said with a chuckle.

"_Well if I took our moments away then I'd just die again, and again!" _Kushina said with a giggle. Minato chuckled lightly. Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped and Big-Z walked over and licked Naruto's hand again. He looked down and saw the giant wolfs black eyes. Big-Z stood up on his hind legs and pushed his paws against Naruto's body.

"Okay buddy." Naruto said and he squeaked the toy, perking the wolfs ears. He then through it towards the door. Big-Z took off! They all laughed as the wolf played with the ball. The pups perked up when they saw their daddy playing with their ball. They gave little whimpers and then took off the bed and went to go play. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura, who had her legs together. "You okay Sakura?" Naruto asked as he walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm just still sore from yesterday, that's all." Sakura said as she snuggled into Naruto's warmth. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"You mean, you know about…that?" Naruto asked, gulping. Sakura nodded.

"_I had to tell her sweetie. She needed to know." _Kushina said. Naruto looked at his mother and then at Minato, who nodded.

"_And you also owe me for those stripers clothes you broke!" _Minato said pulling at his hair. Naruto chuckled.

"Aw c'mon dad, I mean are they that important?" Naruto asked sweat-dropping.

"Stripers Clothes? Oh you mean those black undies, ties and bands Naruto's still wearing?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her confused. She took her hand and searched his neck. "Yeah, Naruto you're still wearing them." Sakura said. Naruto's face flushed as he looked at his wrists.

"Aw man!" He shouted and started to take them off, but Sakura stopped him. He looked at her as she smiled.

"You'll have to show me what you look like in those undies. And don't forget these." Sakura said as she walked over to the floor and picked up the cool, black shades Naruto's clones wore last night. She dusted them off and walked back. She put the black sunglasses on him and looked at him. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Sakura said as she looked at her shady boyfriend. Naruto grinned and Sakura giggled. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Minato and Kushina smiled and Kushina started to look around. She got up and walked over and found another pair in the drawers. They were blue sunglasses, but she didn't mind.

"_Oh Minato dear, could you please put these on?" _Kushina asked. Minato looked as she held up the blue sunglasses.

"_What!? Not you too!" _Minato exclaimed. Kushina pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Minato groaned and snatched the sunglasses and put them on. Kushina squealed. He hopped on his lap and kissed him.

* * *

_**That should do for now. Hope you enjoyed it so far! Second part will be up soon. You know, if you listen to Fleetwood Mac's "Sara" from you tube, you'll see it adds better atmosphere to the story! I was listening to it all the time! :D ALSO PLEASE REVIEW, i NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!! **_


	10. The Scarred Headband & Naruto's Temper!

HEY! What's up everyone!? Well I hope you enjoyed the bit of humor in that last chapter, now this is the second part of it! ENJOY!!

_**K'sN&S-Dude you suck at this game**_

_**Naruto-Shut up, I'm still learning**_

_**K'sN&S-OH! THERE'S THE SMASH BALL!!**_

_**Naruto-BACK OFF IT'S MINE**_

_**K'sN&S, Naruto-(Characters hit each other to get the Smash Ball)**_

_**K'sN&S-HA! I GOT IT!**_

_**Naruto-NO!!**_

_**K'sN&S-PK…STARRRRRRSTORRRRRRMMMMMMM!!**_

_**Naruto-Shit…**_

_**K'sN&S-LUCAS ROCKS!! **_

_**Naruto-What's my characters name again?**_

_**K'sN&S-Peach?**_

_**Naruto-SHE'S TO DAMN LIGHT!!**_

_**K'sN&S-Try… maybe King DeDeDe, or maybe Bowser perhaps. Maybe even Ike.**_

_**Naruto-I'll try Ike, see what he's got. **_

_**K'sN&S-I'll go with Ness this time. And I choose the baseball outfit. **_

_**Naruto-YOU LOOK SO GAY!!**_

_**K'sN&S-We'll see who's laughing when I blow your ass to the moon with my Final Smash boy…**_

_**Naruto-Boy, that's pretty big talk coming from a boy who's three years younger than me!**_

_**K'sN&S-Well that's pretty tough talk for someone who sucks at playing a game!**_

_**Naruto-You asked for it you little asshole.**_

_**K'sN&S-Smuck**_

_**Naruto-Bitch**_

_**K'sN&S-Hoe**_

_**Naruto-I don't sleep with other women! **_

_**K'sN&S-You had sex with that demon that possessed Sakura…**_

_**Naruto-Well what was I supposed to do!? I love Sakura and Sakura only…**_

_**K'sN&S-Okay, well ready?**_

_**Naruto-For what?**_

_**K'sN&S-Announcing the beginning of the second phase of the chapter.**_

_**Naruto-OH YEAH!! Ready when you are, partner…**_

_**K'sN&S-(sighs)**_

_**K'sN&S, Naruto-LET THE CHAPTER CONTINUE!!**_

_**Naruto-Now lets play on…Norfair.**_

_**K'sN&S-That's my cousins favorite stage, literally. **_

_**Naruto-Ready?**_

_**K'sN&S-Anytime.**_

_**K'sN&S, Naruto-(Start playing)**_

_**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIS GANG!! I ONLY OWN KISHIMARU MY JUTSUS AND EVERYTHING ELSE I MADE UP!! DO NOT PLAYGURIZE!!**_

_At School_

It was lunch time and everyone was talking and chatting while eating their lunch. Mr. Takashi was more that mad! Naruto and Sakura BOTH FAILED to show up for duty!

"Where are they! They're supposed to be picking up this place from TOP, TO BOTTOM!!" The angry principal bellowed.

"Now sir, I'm sure Naruto and Sakura had a good explanation for not being here to serve their duty. They're both ninja of this village and they are responsible young adults." Kakashi said smoothly.

"Well then, if they're ninja what's their excuse!? I ask you!" The man bellowed. Kakashi sighed and looked out beyond the village towards the mountains.

"Sir, I ask you not to become belligerent, please. They both know they have to do your bidding, but I know Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"Pfft! Naruto's a troublemaker Kakashi! It's no coincidence he's bound to get expelled from this school, and he'll never become Hokage!!" Mr. Takashi shouted. Kakashi said nothing. "It's no wonder the boy has nearly FAILING grades in ALL of his classes, EXCEPT Woodshop and Language Arts!! You'd do better with a monkey operating this village than that slouch!!" The principal said. Kakashi looked at the man and glared at him.

"Listen you!" Kakashi bellowed. The principal gasped and all activity stopped. It was quiet as all the students watched Kakashi, pointing his finger dead and Mr. Takashi. "IF IT WASN'T FOR NARUTO YOU'D BE DEAD IN THIS VILLAGE!! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM THE KYUUBI WOULD HAVE DRANK YOUR BLOOD AND SPLATTERED YOUR INSIDES ALL OVER THE GROUND!! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM THIS VILLAGE WOULD STILL BE IN RUINS FROM THE WAR THAT OROCHIMARU TRIED TO START DURING THE CHUNIN EXAMS YEARS AGO!! IF IT WASN'T FOR NARUTO, EVERYONE WOULD EVENTUALLY LOSE THIR WILL-POWER!! IF IT WASN'T FOR NARUTO, SAKURA WOULD BE LIVING WITH SASUKE RIGHT NOW!! PROBABLY BROKEN HEARTED!!" Kakashi exploded! "You know NOTHING, of what that boys been through damn it! And if you think you can accuse Naruto of being senile than you're DEAD WRONG!! He loves this village with all his heart. He loves Sakura more than this village loves the world!! Ever since Sakura came into his life I've noticed change in his grades and his attitude, and what he does! So I'll tell you, Mr. Takashi! I can take that speech and shove so far up your ass you won't be able to shit for a year, or you can take back what you said! But…if there's ONE thing that I WILL NOT ACCEPT is that you don't ever speak about my student that way… EVER. AGAIN." The silver haired shinobi stated sternly and then walked off. The principal just stared as the man walked away with his hands in his pockets. It was silent. Dead. Unmoving, silence… Mr. Takashi looked at the students.

"Please…go back to eating and…enjoying yourselves. This conversation is over." He said and straightened his tie and his suit and walked back inside the school. Everyone just looked at each other and all activity resumed. Near the fence of the school was Naruto's and Sakura's friends. They had heard everything, and were shocked.

"Wow, I've never seen Kakashi so angry before." Hinata stated huddling closer to Kiba.

"Well, if what he said is true…than Naruto must have had a tough life. Poor guy. It's like everywhere he goes something follows him, something bad." Kiba said slugging an arm around Hinata and pulling her closer to his side.

"Well, at least Naruto has Sakura." Lee started. "Their youth is something that can never be broken. Gai-sensei says that youth is immortal, and I believe him. Naruto and Sakura's love is still fresh and new as a blooming cherry blossom tree, and it would pain me to see that love become shattered." Lee concluded.

"Wow Lee, that was beautiful." Tenten said. Lee smiled at her.

"Well then, if Naruto has had that bad of a life, imagine what will happen if they both break up." Neji stated, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh I'd hate to see that happen!" Ino shouted.

"For once, I agree with Ino." Shikamaru started. They looked at him. "I mean, think about it, if Naruto and Sakura's love were to be destroyed, it'd kill their souls. We can't let that happen, no matter what the costs." Shikamaru stated. It was silent, until somebody said something.

"HEY!! YOU NEVER AGREED WITH ME!!" Ino bellowed. They all laughed. Kishimaru stood silent in between Kiba, Hinata and Shino and Chouji.

"_Soon, the plan will activate. Very soon." _Kishimaru thought. But… the more he thought about his plan the worse it made him feel about it. He stared at the ground as whether or not this plan was to go along. He could be seriously hated for it. _"But, Lord Pein did promise a better world. So that means Naruto's going to help the world! Yes! Okay, the plan will keep going." _Kishimaru thought.

"**Hmm mmmm hmm." **He heard a dark chuckle. **"That plan you have concocted. It's very wrong of you to do that, naughty boy." **The voice stated.

"W-Who are you?" Kishimaru asked. The voice only chuckled.

"**Oh, my sweet little cub, are you still wondering whom I am? Oh, you poor baby-" **The thing was cut off.

"I'M NOT A BABY!!" Kishimaru shouted.

"**Oh, is my poor cub angry? Well since you're being foolish to continue this plan, it does not surprise me that you're still clueless about what you REALLY are." **The thing said.

"I'M NOT FOOLISH!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEING FOOLISH!! MY PLAN WILL WORK AND YOU KNOW IT!! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S BEING A FOOL!!" Kishimaru bellowed. The thing only laughed!

"**Well now, I wouldn't be the one who's talking about being foolish. I mean, look at how you're acting, like a foolish child." **It said.

"I'M NOT ACTING FOOLISH I'M-" He was cut off.

"KISHIMARU!" Kiba shouted shaking the boy. Kishimaru shook his head and looked around. "Hey their, welcome back to planet Earth. Kishimaru who were you talking too?" Kiba asked looking at the boy.

"I was…talking to no-one. Don't worry about it." Kishimaru said. Kiba looked at his friends and they shrugged.

"You said something about a plan." Shino stated. Kishimaru froze.

"_Did I…really say that? If they find out it'll be too late." _Kishimaru thought. "Plan? Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it, okay?" Kishimaru asked, putting an innocent smile on his face.

"Okay, just don't scare us like that again." Tenten said wagging her finger. Kishimaru put on a cute smile, and rejoiced mentally that they bought it.

"Well guys, lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Chouji said patting his belly. They laughed and Kishimaru giggled as they all walked away to go get something to eat.

_At the Namikaze compound…_

Naruto had challenged his father to see how long they could make out with their female counter-parts with-out needing air, and Minato accepted it, saying he and Kushina were the champions of kissing in he village. It figures out that when Minato and Kushina were in High School the school held a Make-out, competition, and they took home the golden lips every year! Sakura had sighed and thought this was going to be stupid, but it figured out that she REALLY enjoyed it. Sakura felt like dying! The feeling of Naruto's tongue in her mouth was just too GOOD! Sakura loved him, and she would make him happy in ANY way possible, whether it was kissing, cuddling, or sex. She wanted him to be happy that that's what counted in her heart, mind and soul. Sakura and Naruto were lip-locking like no tomorrow while Minato and Kushina just stuck with the regular wife and husband kiss, which held nothing special. After about 30 minutes Sakura and Naruto had to breath and let go, gasping for air! Minato and Kushina stopped and looked at Naruto, who was dazed a bit and Sakura, who was getting her feet tangled with Naruto's as he waddled around.

"_Hmm Hmm Hmm, you can't beat the champs when it comes to kissing you two. Minato and I have been practicing for years and years to come for this! If you want to win, you've got to practice." _Kushina said. Minato chuckled.

"_Better luck next time son." _He said with a smile on his face. Naruto snapped out of it and looked at them, but then smirked.

"Well did you know they entered?" He said pointing. The two looked at what do you know, Big-Z and Konohoa were locking noses! Even the pups copied and the males tails were straight up, along with their ears, which had erected! Big-Z looked like he was getting high from all the excitement that he stopped and licked Konohoa's neck. The female fox rubbed her head against he chest and Kushina giggled.

"_Awe, isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen!? I smell puppy breath coming in months!" _Kushina squealed. Naruto's face turned pale and Minato laughed.

"_How's that sound son, more puppies for you two! Maybe eight more to the litter, eh!?" _Minato asked laughing.

"Okay! Big-Z, c'mon, we're going to the vet. We're getting you spade!" Naruto shouted. The wolfs face turned pale and it's eyes widened. He whimpered and hopped off the bed and crawled under it, trying to hide the keep his balls from getting cut off.

"Naruto, that was mean!' Sakura said. Naruto chuckled. "Oh, C'mon Big-Z, you're not going to get fixed, Naruto promises. RIGHT. NARUTO?" Sakura asked eying him. Naruto gulped and sweat-dropped.

"Yeah! C'mon Big-Z, I was just kidding. You're not going to get your balls chopped off…yet anyways." Naruto stated quietly at the end. Sakura hit his left arm and he gripped it. "Ouch, damn that hurt! I thought you weren't going to hit me anymore!" Naruto complained rubbing his shoulder.

"Stop joking. What if I wanted you to get spade?" Sakura asked. Naruto started to sweat. "Yeah, so how do you feel now!?" Sakura asked. Naruto frowned.

"Ah c'mon Sakura, stop it. I'm not going to get my balls cut anyway, don't you wanna big family?" Naruto asked holding both of Sakura's hands. She looked at him as he kissed her softly. "…cause I do." He said in a sexy voice, his hot breath making her legs shake.

"_Okay, c'mon Kushina. Let's leave these two love birds alone for now." _Minato said and hopped up and started to drag Kushina out the door.

"_But Minato, it's just like a Sop Opera, let me watch, pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" _Kushina begged.

"_Sorry honey, but you've been talking with Sakura all day and we haven't spent any time together since this morning. And if you do come with me, I'll be…different." _Minato said. Kushina stopped and looked at him.

"_Different?" _Kushina asked. Minato winked at her.

"_If I'll be different, will you be a naughty girl for Minato tonight?" _Minato asked using his own name in the sentence. Kushina's legs started to quiver.

"_Oooo, okay Mr. Hokage, show me how you sign your treaties." _Kushina said and hopped in Minato's arms.

"_Okay baby, just so as long as you're the paper and I'm the ink." _Minato said with a sexy growl.

"_Oooo, c'mon tiger let's go." _Kushina said and they both chuckled and walked away. Naruto and Sakura had anime sweat-drops and looked at each other.

"Well your parents are…very sexual." Sakura said blushing. Naruto sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess being dead for so many years gets you in the mood, eh?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and then laid her head on Naruto's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Naruto, I'm still not feeling very good." Sakura said. Naruto put his hand up her shirt and gave her a back rub and rocked them both back and forth.

"Okay Sakura, listen I'm going to go get our work and things, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded into his chest and he kissed her pink hair gently and stroked it. He then picked her up bridal style and walked over to the bed. He pushed the sheets away as Sakura hung from his neck, like a monkey while Naruto held her bottom, and he set her gently onto the bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her lips gently, and held them there for 32 seconds before slowly and gently letting her pink lips go. He smiled and stroked her hair. She seemed to enjoy it and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm touch of his massive palm. She smiled and sighed cutely through her nose before drifting off to sleep.

Naruto smiled and stroked her cheek before walking towards the door. Before he walked out he looked back at his sleeping beauty. "I love you Sakura, see you in thirty minutes." He said and closed the door gently, just so that the door clicked into place. He stood at the door for a second, and then walked down the spiral staircase. He then opened the door and walked outside and shut it, then placed the seal on the door, so no-one got inside. He then jumped away back towards the school. It had been 5 minutes before her arrived and saw people going back inside the school. He sighed and walked through the steel gates and into the school. He then walked to Kakashi's class to get his work. Once he arrived he went inside and saw everyone chatting and the silver haired Jonin reading his little orange book. Naruto walked up to him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. The man stopped and smiled at the young man before him.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Where's Sakura?" He asked.

"She's not feeling very well, so I'm going to be spending time with her to make sure she's feeling better. I can't leave her alone you know. So I was wondering if I could get the work we're doing today." Naruto explained. The man crinkled his eye and nodded. He got out a folder and a couple of sheets for him and Sakura to do.

"Okay, this is what we're doing today. You have no homework, so all you have to do is this worksheet, and tell Sakura I hope she feels better, okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Will do, thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stated with a nod and a wave and walked out the door. Kakashi smiled after him. Naruto walked to all of his classes and got all of his and Sakura's work. He then walked out of the school and saw what a total mess the court-yard was. "Oh, fuck. I forgot about today was my and Sakura's last day for court-yard duty. That pig is gonna rant me out! Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed. He sighed and slapped his forehead, but then he remembered. "Oh well then, I can get through anything once I put my mind to it. I'm sure he'll just-" Naruto was cut off by a voice he NEVER, wanted to hear, especially at that moment anyway. "Mr. Namikaze, so good of you to join us today. Now where's your partner in crime?" Said a manly voice. Naruto turned around and saw the principal, arms crossed over his chest, sleeked back black hair, mustache trimmed neatly, eyebrows slicked, nice suit and straightened tie, with his legs spread apart and a scowl on his face. Naruto glared at the man.

"Sorry dude, but I have to be somewhere." Naruto stated meekly and disdainfully.

"Oh no you don't, you missed out on your work today and I hope you know that I expect you and Sakura to be punctual as PUN-CTU-AL as can be" He said. Naruto just stood there, glaring at the man. He turned to walk away when he heard something he NEVER. EVER. wanted to hear in his life. "No you don't! You're going t let go of what it is you're doing. I don't care where you have to go, I don't care if you have someone waiting for you, because if you do, then they're going to have to BITE. THE. DUST." The man said hissing the final three words. Naruto's eyes widened and he swung around. The principal gasped as Naruto looked at him with Blood-red eyes and an angry look on his face. His canines were showing and his whiskers darker.

"**Listen you bastard! You have no control over me! I have to be somewhere right now so if you don't want to die, then shut the fuck up already!! I've had it with you, up till now all you've been doing is harassing me because I do thing differently! You're just the same like the others! Always picking on me because of how I do things! Well I've got a message for you! If you EVER, Say something like that again. I'LL RIP YOUR MOUTH OUT AND SEW YOUR LIPS SHUT!!" **Naruto's voice THUNDERED. Mr. Takashi was stricken with fear as Naruto turned around and walked away, but not after using Kyuubi's strength the up-root a tree and fling it like nothing in the yard! **"Hey! Clean this mess up, what'd you live like, a PIG!?" **Naruto asked and then jumped away. The man fell down on his ass. He had never seen Naruto so angry before. From above all of Naruto's teachers and friends had saw the WHOLE thing. Kakashi chuckled and just watched as the principal scrambled into the school.

_With Naruto_

Still pissed and Kyuubified Naruto walked up the steps and snatched the seal off and entered the house, SLAMMING the door so hard it's hinges cringed. He jogged up the stairs and walked into his room where Sakura lay resting. He sighed, eyes still blood-red and whiskers still darkened, teeth still stick out from his mouth and nails still claws. Hair still mauling spiky, he opened the door, as calm as could be and then shut it behind him. His bloody eyes feasted themselves upon Sakura's sleeping form. Naruto walked over and set the papers on the desk and took his shoes, trench coat and shirt off and then got into bed and pulled the covers over him and his beauty. He took her small frame in his hands and pushed her into his muscles, keeping her warm. She sighed when she felt the bulging skin against her face and nuzzled into him more. Naruto smiled and, without waking her, removed her shirt and pants, then tossing them away somewhere leaving her strip naked with him in bed. Naruto wrapped his right arm around her frame and pushed his left arm under her pillow, applying support for her head and pushed her body into his massive, muscular one. His demonic hand traced around her back and then followed up moving down until he reached her bottom. He smiled as his hand graced over her silky smooth skin, pulling her closer and closer, making her body push against his erection. He smiled, and even though he was in the mood for love making, he refrained and waited until she would awaken. He then, without a care, took his pants and boxers off, tossing them away somewhere in the room, and then cuddled with her. Both their bodies, seemed to fit together, perfectly. Naruto then closed his eyes for a small cat-nap he wanted to take with his, naked, girlfriend.

_At the school…_

It was passing period, and as the group walked towards their next class, Kiba kept looking at Kishimaru and that satchel he was carrying. He wanted to find out what was in that bag, but he couldn't, not as long as Kishimaru was around. The ring Hinata had found this morning was suspicious, and Kiba himself knew it. Kiba sighed and just as he thought all hopes were wasted, he got a lucky break.

"Hold on guys, I need to go to the bathroom. Kiba can you hold my satchel?" Kishimaru asked. Kiba nodded and took the satchel. "Don't let anything fall out, k?" Kishimaru asked, only to receive a nod as Kishimaru ran to the lavatory. Kiba looked at the bag and sighed in relief.

"Okay guys, now lets see what else is in here. Maybe we might be able to figure out some more clues." Kiba stated. They all nodded and Kiba opened the bag. He found all kinds of paper and pencils and whatnot inside. He shuffled through it, but found nothing! He groaned as he searched more and more.

"It looks like it's just an ordinary bag." Chouji stated. Kiba sighed.

"Maybe you're right it's just a-Wait!" Kiba exclaimed. He felt something on the side of the bag and looked at the gaping hole inside it. He saw that the sides were cut open. Using his nails he cut the bag open more and put his hand inside, searching the lining of the bag. He felt something. "Hey, I feel something! Grr, it's stuck in there pretty good." Kiba said. Using all his strength he pulled what it was out. What he had in is hand, was a headband with a Leaf symbol on it, and through the leaf symbol, was a slash…

* * *

_**Okay guys, well that was part 2 of the chapter, and it now has a new name, so please review!! Also, if you want to go MY PROFILE and you'll see new stories that will come out after this one, okay? BYE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! ALSO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!!**_


	11. The Mysterious Clothing & A Lustful Day

Hello! How are you all doing? Well I updated this story THREE times in one day already! Well hope you enjoy the story!

_**K'sN&S-I win again…**_

_**Naruto-DAMN IT!**_

_**K'sN&S-Calm down, you'll get it. Why don't we listen to some music for a while.**_

_**Naruto-Okay…What'cha you got? **_

_**K'sN&S-(Hands the CD to Naruto)**_

_**Naruto-The title says "Fleetwood Mac." Okay, what kind of music is it?**_

_**K'sN&S-Soft rock, Californian style.**_

_**Naruto-Okay? Do they have any hard rock in it?**_

_**K'sN&S-Not really, all I cold think of would be… "Edge of Seventeen" maybe?**_

_**Naruto-Okay? Hmm, odd Sakura's seventeen, is it a love song?**_

_**K'sN&S-You might consider it a Love song, if you think about it in a way.**_

_**Naruto-I see, well then which one shall we listen to first?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, the CD is "Tango in the Night," so that means the songs "Little Lies," "Sara," and "Dreams," are on there. Put…"Dreams" on first.**_

_**Naruto-It's not sissy music is it? **_

_**K'sN&S-It shouldn't be, it's an emotional song though. Although "Tango in the Night," I think is a lot softer than the others.**_

_**Naruto-Okay, well let's listen. I hope you're right…**_

_**K'sN&S-(Puts CD inside player)**_

_**Stereo-(Plays "Dreams")**_

_**Naruto-Okay, nice guitar and…a girl is singing…**_

_**K'sN&S-Shall we start now?**_

_**Naruto-Sure!**_

_**Naruto, K'sN&S-LET THE CHAPTER CONTINUE!!**_

As Kiba held the scarred headband within his hand they all looked at each other. For some reason they felt like they'd seen that somewhere before, but they couldn't place it very well.

"Hmm, so he was a ninja from Konoha before. Well then, how come I've never seen him on the force before?" Neji asked. They all shrugged.

"Well whatever is going on, he seems to dislike Konoha, doesn't he?" Kiba asked.

"Well, that might be the case, but still. You've got to think about what he's been doing in order to dislike Konoha, and what the ring we found in his bag represents." Shino stated. They all nodded.

"Okay Kiba, I'll hold the Headband, okay? You just go on ahead and zip the bag back up." Shikamaru stated. Kiba nodded and gave Shikamaru the headband, who put it in his pocket. Kiba fixed the back and zipped it back up and leaned against the locker. Kishimaru came out with a smile on his face.

"Okay, let's get to class!" Kishimaru stated. Kiba handed him his satchel and he put it around his right shoulder, making the strap slant to the left where the bag hung like it normally would. They all walked to class. Ibiki's class was like HELL!! He gave them all a pop quiz on the Hokage's of Konoha, and then after that he gave them a TEST on the HISTORY of the Great War. Kiba's brain nearly exploded after that and everyone felt miserable about Ibiki frying their poor brains. Kishimaru just went along with it. After class they went to Anko's class finally, and were glad, since they had no homework, and because Anko let them do almost anything they wanted! After school, all the students walked out and the gang came out, dead beat tired from all the work they had to do.

"Hey guys, let's head down to the soda shack for a snack and some drinks on me." Kiba said checking his wallet. They all sighed and Kishimaru looked out in the distance.

"_Why? What? Who am I? Wait!? What am I saying!? I know who I am! It's just, why does my heart feel like someone's searching for me? Why does my heart feel like, someone is calling out for me? Why? Is this, something that I feel when I become loved? Is this, what you're supposed to feel, or is this just a side-effect from being around…people who actually think of you as someone, precious to you?" _Kishimaru kept thinking to himself. So many questions, with very little or no answers kept popping up inside his head. He was so per-occupied that he didn't hear Kiba calling his name.

"Hey, Kishimaru!" Kiba yelled. Kishimaru finally snapped out of it and looked at the young man. "Hey, you've been acting pretty weird, are you feelin' okay?" Kiba asked bending down on one knee and placing his right hand on his right knee, while his left supported his body. Kishimaru nodded and Kiba sighed. "So do you wann come with us and grab something to drink, and maybe a snack? It's on me." Kiba asked.

"Oh, I'd like to go. Sure, shall we?" Kishimaru asked as he smiled. Kiba smiled back and got up.

"Okay guys, lets go." Kiba stated as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder, making her blush. Kishimaru sighed as he walked away with the teenagers, thinking about what Naruto and Sakura were up to.

_At the Compound…_

Naruto and Sakura slept peacefully. Undisturbed, as small sighs came from both of them. Naruto was still in his angry form as he slept, embracing the small girl beside him in his muscular body. He sighed and cracked a bloody eye open as it scanned the room, while the other one remained closed. Sakura started to rustle and Naruto's eyes both opened. Sakura yawned and opened her eyes, fluttering them a bit first before she caught what she was staring at, which was a nicely sculpted body. She smiled and buried her head int his chest while both her arms gripped his shoulders. Naruto licked her right hand, making her giggle a bit before she looked up at him, only to go from happy to scared. As soon as her emerald eyes met his red orbs, she froze and her face paled. Her breathing stopped and her heart skipped several beats.

"Afternoon sleepy head." Naruto said as his eyes turned back to normal and his canines shrunk, while his claws shortened, and his mauling hair turned back to normal. Sakura let out her breath and sighed in relief.

"Afternoon Naruto." She said sweetly and kissed his lips. Naruto kissed back, knocking her back onto the bed before getting on top of her. Sakura giggled as Naruto kissed and licked her face. Then slowed down as he started to lay fragile kisses on her neck and shoulders. Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around his back, rubbing it as Naruto continued his loving. "Naruto, not now. Your parents could be watching us." Sakura stated. Naruto looked at her and then his eyes gleamed into the Rokugan! He stood up from her, his legs wrapped around her waist and scanned the area. He didn't see anything and deactivated his Rokugan.

"They aren't here. They're probably around goofing off. That's why we have all the time to ourselves and boy, do I have a hankerin' for some fun." Naruto said as he grinned with a wink. Sakura giggled and Naruto pulled the covers over them both as their forms moved underneath the white sheets. Somewhere in the house, Minato and Kushina were sleeping, after having a nice love session they fell asleep within each others arms. Clothes were scattered like pollen among the floor as the two lovers slept peacefully, until they heard giggling in the next room. Minato woke up and yawned. He sat up and rubbed his eye with his left hand as his eyes focused a little more. As they focused he saw that he was inside his and Kushina's room, naked from the fun they had. Minato groaned as he heard giggling and chuckles in the room next to theirs. Minato looked at the wall and he extended his arm and shook Kushina. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"_What is Minato?" _Kushina asked as she rose, the sheets covering her topless body.

"_Listen, Kushina." _Minato said. She listened, and her eyes widened and she looked at Minato, who looked at her back. _"Are they…?" _Kushina asked surprised.

"_My sons always had nuts of steel I guess." _Minato stated. Kushina sighed.

"_Our son's not the only one who has nuts of steel. I still remember a certain blond haired young man I know that made love to me when Jiraiya was around. At the party when he gave you those "special" clothes." _Kushina said, attaching herself to Minato and rubbing her hands over his chest. Minato chuckled.

"_Oh I remember alright Kushina, we made crazy love that night." _Minato said. Kushina giggled. _"Let the kiddies have their fun, THEEEEN we can talk to Naruto about the birds and the bees." _Minato stated.

"_But dear, I think Naruto knows about the birds and the bees." _Kushina stated.

"_What about the sycamore trees?" _Minato asked. Kushina thought.

"_Well, I think they've already kissed under a tree Minato. So I guess they can have as much love as they want. Besides, I'm glad Sakura is giving our baby what he needs…I wish I could have another baby Minato. I really do…" _Kushina explained, a bit unhappy at the end. Minato hugged her.

"_Well unless you want a ghost child, I don't think that'll be possible." _Minato said. _"Besides, I don't have to use a condom like when we did it our first time. Those things take it all away!" _Minato explained. Kushina sighed.

"_Well Minato, I'm only for you, and for you only. I fell in love with you because you had a good heart, and that was passed on to our son. And hopefully to our other son. Oh Minato we need to find our baby soon, I'm so worried about him." _Kushina stated as she buried her face into Minato's strong chest. Minato hugged her harder as she squeezed his shoulders.

"_Don't worry Kushina, we'll find him. Naruto's close, I know it." _Minato stated. Kushina sniffed and nodded. The giggling stopped and it went quiet. _"Those two must've spent it." _Minato said with a chuckle. Kushina didn't say anything, and Minato could tell that she was deadly worried about their other son, and he couldn't blame her, he was too. He sighed and started to rock Kushina back and forth, trying to calm her down. It seemed to work as she sighed and went to sleep. Minato laid them both down upon the bed and cuddled with her. He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto and Sakura laid there, contained. Naruto had his arms spread out and a big smile plastered onto his face. Sakura smiled as she stroked Naruto's cheek as she laid on his chest. Naruto had his arm wrapped around her waist. He smiled and kissed her gently. She giggled softly and Naruto stretched and yawned before sitting up. He then got out of bed and got his boxers on and then started to get dressed, Sakura got out and started to walk over. She was a little wobbly and almost fell!! But, luckily, Naruto saw her about to and caught her! He smiled and pecked her lips before and set her standing straight. He grabbed her clothes, for school. He helped her get dressed, since she was still dizzy and they both walked downstairs, arm in arm. They both sat on the couch, Naruto in on the soft couch and Sakura on his lap. Sakura felt like saying something, so she went with the closest thing that came to her mind.

"Santa can I have something for Christmas?" Sakura asked, trying to make a joke. Naruto chuckled and deepened his voice.

"And what would you like for Christmas…sexy lady?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"I want……how about a REAL kiss?" Sakura asked rubbing her nose against his.

"Sure thing, sexy." Naruto stated in his deep voice. Sakura chuckled sweetly and they kissed. Sakura gripped his shoulders, while Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and took one of her hands and entwined their fingers. Naruto licked her bottom lip, and she let him in. Sakura squeezed his hand, while he squeezed back. He tightened his grip around her waist and she gripped his shoulder tightly. They were so involved in their kiss they didn't see Minato and Kushina coming down. Minato and his wife stopped and looked at each other, then back at the two kissing on the couch.

"_Well, if you wanted to practice all you had to do was tell us son." _Minato said grinning wildly.

"_Yes, it's good to see you two trying to beat us at our own game for once." _Kushina said with a light laugh. The two separated IMMEDIATELY and, Naruto and Sakura fell off the couch with a cry of help! Sakura landed onto Naruto, who landed with a giant "THUD!!" onto the carpet.

"Ouch…" Naruto stated plainly. Sakura couldn't resist laughing. "Oh, so you're gonna laugh at me!" Naruto yelled and in a flash he stood up and grabbed Sakura by the waist and started to spin around while Sakura squealed! "You're gonna laugh at me!? The next Hokage!?" Naruto asked laughing. Sakura squealed as Naruto dropped her on the couch and started to tickle her. SHE SQUEALED LOUDER AND ERUPTED IN LAUGHTER!! As Naruto tickled her. Sakura tried to cover herself, but to no avail, she couldn't, as Naruto remarked to her defensive antics. "You can't hide those tickly spot from me Sakura!" Naruto shouted with laughter.

"N-N-N (Squeal!) NARUTO!! PLEASE (Pant…Squeal!) STOOOOOOOPPPPP!!" Sakura squealed with joy and laughter!

"Okay…" Naruto agreed and stopped his assault on his girlfriend. Minato and Kushina sighed and shook their heads. Naruto and Sakura chuckled and laughed and panted. "Hey Sakura," Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked sitting up. Naruto flopped down on the couch and Sakura snuggled into his arm-pit.

"Hey I was wondering if you would go somewhere with me tonight. Do you want to?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'd love to get out of this house for a bit." Sakura stated. Naruto smiled and nodded. Naruto got up and grabbed Sakura by the hand and lifted her up.

"HEY MOM, DAD! SAKUR AND I ARE GOING ON FOR A BIT, WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Naruto shouted.

"_OKAY! JUST DON'T STAY OUT TOO LATE!! DINNER'S GOING TO BE DONE SOON!!" _Kushina shouted back. Naruto smiled and opened the door. He gave Sakura a gesture to go first, and she did and Naruto closed the door behind him. The sun was going down and Sakura smelt the fresh air, and inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly. Naruto wrapped his arm around hers and they both walked away. The seal wasn't needed anymore. Two ghosts were inside the house, who would want to go in there anyway? No one would! Naruto thought as they both walked down the cobble road.

_With Naruto's friends…_

Naruto's friends were enjoying their time at the shack, having a few soda's to get the edge off from school. Kishimaru was enjoying his drink, he even ordered some French fries to go with it! He ate them all, and was just enjoying his soda, slurping it from a straw. Kiba was just talking about how life with Hinata had been. He said that it was great! He was glad he got Hinata because she and him go together like peanut butter and jelly! Kiba also said that Akamaru likes going out for walks with them both, and even tries to sneak a plan to get Kiba and Hinata to kiss, like Kiba tripping over the giant dog, taking Hinata with him, resulting in them rolling down a hill and finally, their lips would meet. It was just something that came he guessed, but he was glad Hinata loved him, and he would do ANYTHING for her. He guessed that it was because he loved her too much! But then again, Kishimaru replied that too much is never enough, and Kiba replied it was true.

"So, what'd you guys think Naruto and Sakura are doing." Kishimaru asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, knowing them they're probably in bed right now. Naruto looked pretty tired." Hinata stated.

'Are you sure they're not doing anything else in bed?" Kiba joked. Kishimaru nearly spit out his soda and started choking. Hinata hit Kiba on the arm. Kiba cringed.

"Owe! I was just kidding!" Kiba whined. Shikamaru patted the small boy on the back as he choked. Kishimaru finally got a hold of himself and took a deep breath.

"You guys (cough) don't think they would…well…would they?" Kishimaru asked as Shikamaru rubbed his back and gave him a final pat. They looked at each other.

"Well Kishimaru, it is possible." Ino said. He looked at her.

"How do you know Ino?" Kishimaru asked.

"Well, that's what happens when two people love each other to the extent, where they open up more and more then finally they share love with one another, through sex." Ino explained.

"Oh…" Kishimaru said, a but saddened.

"But we have to be happy for them." Tenten stated. "I mean, it's about time they're finally together. After all those years, they finally found each other in their heart. You can't destroy love forever, it'll only come back. And that's the good thing in life." Tenten finished as she gave Neji a hug.

"Yes, but also love is very addictive." Neji said.

"How?" Kiba asked.

"Well, if you love someone they're liable to have another person of which they love, and when you find out, it destroys your soul and you lose everything you once had. Love can be good, and evil at the same time. It depends where you go." Neji explained as he stroked Tentens' hair-line.

"Well, there you go Kishimaru. Is there anything else you want to know?" Ino asked taking a small sip of her soda. Kishimaru thought, and then decided to tell them.

"Hey guys? Lately I've been having a feeling that someone's looking for me." Kishimaru explained. They got interested.

"Really, like who?" Ino asked fascinated.

"Not like that Ino. But…it's like someone is…trying to find me because of…family matters. Does that make sense?" Kishimaru asked. They looked at one another.

"It makes sense to me! I was searching for Gai-sensei all this time and I found him! He is like my very own father!" Lee said as anime tears fell from his cheeks, shaking his balled fist. Kishimaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Is he always like this?" The small boy asked.

"Unfortunately…yeah." Kiba said.

"Well sometimes he scares me." Kishimaru stated. They all laughed, except Shino, who was as quiet as ever, but his shaded eyes watched Kishimaru from across the table.

"Well guys, it's getting late. I guess I'd better get home now." Kishimaru said getting his bag. "Thank you very much for inviting me Kiba." Kishimaru said.

"No problem, see ya!" Kiba hollered after him. Kishimaru waved good-bye. "You know he doesn't seem like such a bad kid once you get used to his strange and bizarre black-outs." Kiba said.

"Yes, but we still have to find out why he's here." Shino stated out of nowhere. They all nodded. "Lets go before we lose him." Shino said getting up.

"Awe! Can I at least finish my food first?!" Chouji asked.

"No Chouji!" Ino shouted! "Besides, we have to go find Kishimaru, so c'mon!" Ino commanded. Chouji groaned and got up and followed them. They snuck behind a few corners as they saw Kishimaru walking like nothing was happening, humming a tune to himself.

"Okay guys, let's go." Kiba quietly said. They nodded and followed the small boy. Kishimaru turned a corner and they followed. They saw a plaque on the wall. They looked at it. It was platinum with gold around it as the border. "Crescent Moon Alley, named after the spirit of the moon that watches over from above. Visitors Beware. Wow, that a nice invite." Kiba said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you can't blame them, I heard of rumors about this place." Chouji said. They looked at him.

"Like what kind?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm, like the rumor about a beast that lays dormant under the Earth below this alley. No-one has ever seen it, but the tail explains it to be very frightening. Also the fact that the once, people who lived here who are now dead, still roam the place, in search if victims they can kill. There are other rumors but those are the most famous ones." Chouji explained. They gulped and looked down the alley. An eerie mist was rising and it gave them chills.

"Well, c'mon, let's go see if we can find another clue." Kiba said. They gulped and nodded and, shakily, walked into the alley. At the entrance the wind came and blew off a piece of paper, that revealed the other writing on the plague.

"ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!" was what it said.

As the gang walked through the eerie alley the mist started to get denser and denser. Kiba sniffed for Kishimaru's scent, and he was right ahead of them.

"Okay guys we're almost there." Kiba stated. Hinata stayed close to him as she gripped his hand and his arm, feeling the muscles beneath it. It made her feel safe to be with Kiba. After all, a dog-man with ripped muscles was always good the have around when you were scared. As they neared the end, they saw a light, illuminating the darkness. They walked closer, and to their surprise, they saw a small house! It wasn't much, but it was pretty cool looking. They saw Kishimaru walking inside it and followed. They got to the house and tried the door, but it was locked.

"Okay time to go back." Chouji said and started to walk away, but Ino grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back.

"Hehe, these nails of mine aren't just made for fighting." Kiba said as he inserted his nail into the door. He turned to key hole and it clicked open. He pulled his nail out and blew it. "Now you know why I don't carry a house key Hinata." Kiba said. Hinata giggled as Kiba slowly opened the door. He looked inside, but saw no one. "Okay guys c'mon." Kiba said. They followed him in and looked around. It was a nice little home. It featured a small fireplace with a couch in front of it. A small kitchen to the left, which was walk-in, and a staircase to the right, which led upstairs. "C'mon, lets go upstairs. There might be something up there." Kiba stated. They followed him and went up the stairs and they saw that up there was only a few rooms. They looked around, and then heard humming. "Quick, hide!" Kiba shouted quietly. They went into the rooms as Kishimaru walked downstairs with a candle. They looked out and sighed. They then walked through the door he went from. It must've been his room. But it was just plain. They dispersed and started to search. They searched the closets and under the bed and in the dresser. But found nothing, until Kiba searched the closet, more thoroughly. "Hey guys, I found something." Kiba stated. They walked over and he pulled out, from ALL THE WAY in the back of the room, some kind of clothing that was sealed tightly in some cleaners bag.

"So, what do you think it is?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better get out of here quick before anybody see's us, especially Kishimaru. Now put everything back the way it was." Kiba commanded. They nodded and did what they were told. They then saw a window and Tenten opened it.

"C'mon guys, out this way." Tenten said quietly. They all jumped out and Kiba closed the windows, with the mysterious bag and jumped away…

_With our two love birds…_

It was dark, and Naruto and Sakura had gone to the Cherry Blossom tree yard again. Naruto and Sakura were kissing. Kissing passionately in a cherry blossom tree. The petals danced around them as the wind gracefully placed them on the gigantic branch and on the ground. Naruto was against the trees trunk and had his shirt off. His gentle yet massive hands were caressing Sakura's sides. Sakura was sitting in his lap, her hands smoothing over his soft, muscular skin. Thy both separated and only small breathing was heard as each others cheeks were flustered red.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura said calmly stroking his muscles. Naruto grinned, their eyes half closed.

"I love you too Sakura. I'm glad you're back. I missed you when you were possessed like that. I'll never…ever let that happen to you again Sakura, I promise." Naruto said lovingly stroking her cheeks with his gentle hands that could shed blood by themselves. Sakura smiled lovingly and looked at his body.

"You've been working out again, haven't you?" She asked rubbing his built arms. She could faintly see his veins that spread blood through his body on his bulging arms. She smiled sweetly and looked at his chest, seeing how much effort he put into working out. "I see you have something different. Lets see, two, four, six, eight?" She stopped and looked at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I'm close but I need to train harder so I can protect you when you need it. You're what makes me train almost every day. I want you to appreciate my body and how it's built to please you. It's all for you baby. You can touch anywhere you want and it's fine with me." Naruto said and licked her lips. She licked his tongue back , making them both engage in a tongued kiss. Sakura's cheeks flustered more as she let out a tiny, cute moan for him. Naruto gave her a groan as she put her knee gently into his crotch and forced herself into his mouth. Naruto slithered his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts firmly as they both engaged into a heated kiss. She moaned cutely again as Naruto slid down the truck on the tree and situated himself by turning counter-clockwise. Making it so that Sakura was on top of him and he was on bottom. "Just know this Sakura…" Naruto said in the kiss. "…I'll always be here for you (kiss) no matter where you are, or what happens." Naruto stated.

"Oh Naruto." She said.

"You know, when I was doing an exorcism on you, I had a dream about this. I'm glad you're feeling better Sakura, I really am. I love you more than the people of the world love this Earth. Please, stay with me forever." Naruto explained. Sakura stopped and let up from him.

"I'll never leave you Naruto. You're my precious man, and I love you very much. I love you so much. Don't leave me alone, please." Sakura said as she laid on Naruto's naked chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her head, held it for 30 seconds, and gently let go.

"I'll NEVER, leave you Sakura. This is why I love irony sometimes, but that's only when I'm with and loving you." Naruto stated.

"Oh Naruto, look at the stars and the moon. They're so beautiful, aren't they?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, they are, just like you. You light up my night, and your twinkling eyes make me want to love you over and over again." Naruto stated. Sakura kissed him lustfully as he tongued her mouth, loving the taste of him in her mouth she moaned for him. He rubbed her back softly as she cupped his whiskered cheeks, stroking his foxy whiskers, which were real. This made Naruto growl as the fox within him started to make him more…fox loving. Naruto then became the Kyuubi, having all traits that he would when he would become angry. His razor-sharp nails grazed her skin gently, stroking her back. He knew how much pressure to put on her back, thanks to his instincts. Sakura's tongue cruised his mouth, until she felt something. Something sharp. She licked it ad Naruto gave a seductive growl. She licked his fangs over and over as Naruto went down ad grabbed her ass and squeezed. Sakura gasped and groaned, stroking his whiskers, more and more. They stopped after a while and Sakura looked into his blood-red eyes. She could still see the Naruto she knew within them, and smiled.

"You know Naruto, I'm starting to love you like this. Can you stay this way for a while longer?" Sakura asked as she licked his whiskers gently. Naruto smiled.

"**Do you want my voice deep and sexy like this, if you think it's sexy, that is?" **Naruto asked.

"Sure, I love it when Kyuubi does these things to you. Thank you Kyuubi." Sakura stated, and kissed Naruto again.

"**Hee hee hee. You're welcome Sakura. Ah, nothing like young love." **Kyuubi said as he gave Naruto a… few instructions. Naruto grinned as he started to unbutton her shirt, then took it off. He tossed it over with his shirt, just above his head. Then he reached down to her butt and started to grip it tightly, but gently. Finally, Naruto puffed out his chest, making his muscles bulge! Sakura moaned and groaned as Naruto did what he was doing, not minding that she wasn't wearing a bra, it didn't bother her. Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt, so she wasn't wearing anything to over up, it seemed fair to her and she was fine. Their faces flustered in the warm aired night as their mouths opened, and instead of lips touching, tongues kissed. Saliva drooled from their mouths, but they didn't mind it, after all, they had been swallowing each others saliva for over how many times, they lost count though. As the moon and stars shown on the two lovers, the cherry blossoms danced more and more as soft breezes of wind rustled the trees, and their spirits gently.

* * *

_**Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry at the end I didn't know what to write, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Well, this is where it gets interesting. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!!**_


	12. Things Start to Happen

Hello again! Hmm, you guys aren't really reading as much. Am I really dead? Echoes (Sweat-drops) Well anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy, well those of you that read it anyway…

_**K'sN&S-Well, I'm saddened…**_

_**Naruto-Why?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well because I'm back writing and no one's really reading my chapters. It makes me sad…**_

_**Naruto-Oh…Well I guess maybe people know you're back, but maybe they're reading other stories perhaps?**_

_**K'sN&S-Maybe, and well……Lately I've been updating my profile with stories.**_

_**Naruto-Like which ones?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well in one of them you commit suicide…**_

_**Naruto-…WHAT!?**_

_**K'sN&S-Yep. Read it on my profile.**_

_**Naruto-Fine. Let's see here……………no way…**_

_**K'sN&S-Yep, and as you would think, and know, Sakura is now determined to help you. **_

_**Naruto-Well, how do I die?**_

_**K'sN&S-You'll have to see for yourself. Sorry.**_

_**Naruto-(Groans) So what's happening in this chapter anyway?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well it's the REAL turning point. Only for maybe a couple chapters. There are two time-skips in them, MAYBE…**_

_**Naruto-Like what turning point?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, this is where all the Drama comes in, you know?  
**_

_**Naruto-I might be following but what's going to happen?**_

_**K'sN&S-You'll have to see. Ready?**_

_**Naruto-Sure.**_

_**Naruto, K'sN&S-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!**_

It had been nearly 3 weeks since all the incidents and whatnot, and now Naruto and Sakura were now living with Naruto's, half-dead, parents. But either way, Naruto preferred living with his mother and father, since he was an orphan child most of his life. Naruto and Sakura were already dressed for school, and Kushina had made them a nice breakfast to start their day off. She had served them a nice dish of Bacon, Eggs, Toast with orange juice for Sakura, and milk for Naruto. Naruto had taken the liberty of going shopping for his mother to buy food! And now it had paid off! They were now a semi-complete family. Naruto still searched for his brother, but his baby brother remained elusive as ever, but Naruto never gave up he said! This, of course made Kushina and Minato as happy as could be that their oldest son was now taking responsibility of trying to help them find their son. Naruto was also thrilled that he had a brother! He said he would make a commitment to try and find his older brother, no matter how far he was away from him, and it made Minato and Kushina proud! Sakura also said that she would help, and it thrilled Naruto that she would help him! But now they were eating their meal. Minato was sitting at the table, reading the news paper while he had a cup of coffee to start his day. Naruto eyed his dad a couple of time before the question drove him NUTS, and he asked.

"Hey dad?" Naruto asked. The man looked over his paper.

"_Yes son?" _Minato asked.

"How can you drink coffee when you're a ghost? I mean, doesn't it go right through you?" Naruto asked. Minato smiled.

"_Well, now you know what Kami is capable of. She's always sweet as can be, and she knows we're parents, so she's allowed us to stay down here, after a small chat that is… But yep, she's made me and your mother as real as real can be." _Minato explained.

"Oh…" Naruto said plainly. Sakura smiled at him and they both continued eating their meal. After they decided to keep the pups home, which made them whimper and whine, but Naruto told them that if they were GOOD, he'd buy them a squeaky toy, which thrilled Big-Z! Naruto and Sakura walked out of the house and down the cobble road.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura started. He looked at her and saw her crystalline emerald eyes staring at him with the sweetest of smiles.

"Yeah, baby?" Naruto asked as he wrapped an arm around her. Sakura giggled.

"I was wondering, I mean if you don't want to that's fine. I was just wanting to ask if we could…go out to dinner tonight? I mean e don't-" She was cut off by a kiss to the lips.

"That sound fun." Naruto stated as he moved away from her. Sakura nodded with a small smile, and they continued towards the school. They arrived 30 minutes later to see the other students laughing and chatting to one another. They saw the gang over by the fence and walked over. Ino was just listening to Chouji's story about how he had broken the world record for eating barbeque pork when she saw Sakura and Naruto walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Ino shouted. The rest of the gang looked to see a smiling Naruto and Sakura couple walking towards them.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura waved.

"Well look at the love birds." Kiba said. Hinata smiled as the couple walked over to them.

"Well look at you and Hinata, don't you two look like a happy couple?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's what love does." Kiba said as he slug an arm around Hinata and snuggled with her.

"Kiba not now!" Hinata stated as her face turned beat red. Kiba chuckled.

"But I can't help it Hinata. I mean that's what couples do, right?" Kiba asked. Hinata said nothing. Ino looked at Shikamaru, who was just leaning against the fence with his hands in his pockets. She nudged his elbow, attracting his attention.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, aren't you going to slug an arm around me? Make us look like a happy couple…" Ino whispered. Shikamaru sighed and did as he was told and slug an arm around his girl. She smiled happily. Neji and Shino cocked their eyebrows while Tenten giggled to keep herself from laughing at Neji's antics!

"So, how've you been Sakura?" Chouji asked.

"Well, I've been better. I still feel weird from time to time. But Naruto keeps an eye on me, just so he makes sure I'm feeling okay." Sakura answered. Chouji narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who arched a brow as to why Chouji was staring at him.

"What?" Naruto asked. Chouji shrugged and Naruto sighed. "Hey, where's Kishimaru at? Isn't he usually here by now? I mean he always comes here early with that little book of his." Naruto stated. They all shrugged.

"Hey Naruto," Shino stated.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed as he stared at the young man in the shady specs.

"We were wondering, what can you make of these items we found in Kishimaru's bag?" Shino asked. Naruto arched an eyebrow and Shino held out the items that he grabbed out of his bag. Naruto inspected the items. He shrugged as he tried to guess what they were, but his memory didn't seem to re-call them at all. Although the headband was something Naruto was sure he'd seen.

"Sorry… wait! You guys went through Kishimaru's stuff!?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned completely white!

"Well yeah, I mean he's been acting strangely lately." Lee said out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, an excellent question Naruto! You see when my mother and father loved each other very much my father put his peni-" Lee was cut off as Ino shut his mouth!

"No you idiot! He meant where have you been! Not how you were born!" Ino shouted. Lee nodded as Ino uncovered his mouth.

"Oh, well I just got here after my morning jog. Gai-sensei told me that just because we're in school, doesn't mean any slacking for a Konoha ninja!" Lee shouted. They all sweat-dropped. "Anyway, about that question. Naruto, do you not think Kishimaru was strange? I mean, he came out of nowhere, and I've never seen him anywhere before." Lee stated. Naruto looked at Sakura, and she just shrugged.

"Well, maybe he's retired. Yeah! Maybe he got tired of being a ninja and…umm…he just didn't. want. To. Be…a ninja…any-more?" Naruto skipped as they cocked their eyebrows at him. He looked at Sakura, who was just staring at him. "Well, I admit maybe it's a little strange he just showed up out of nowhere, but maybe he's just like us. Just a regular kid going to school!" Naruto said putting his hands on his hips and giving them his foxy grin, shutting his eyes closed.

"Yeah! Right!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah, c'mon Naruto, get a grip!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah!" They all shouted! Naruto jumped and held his hands up in the air as he sweat-dropped.

"Hey! Don't pin this on me I mean that's just my-"

"I believe you Naruto…" They all looked to see Sakura, holding his hand. Naruto was even shocked by Sakura's sudden remark!

"Y-Y-You what?" Naruto asked astonished.

"I'm with you all the way, and I believe in you." Sakura stated. Naruto smiled and then planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto thanked as Sakura wrapped him in a warm embrace. He hugged back. The others just looked at each other.

"Hey guys!" They heard a childish voice call out. They looked and saw Kishimaru heading their way. Kiba panicked!

"Quick, put the stuff away!" Kiba blurted. Shino put away the things in his bag and sighed. "Hey!" Kishimaru started!

"Hey Kishimaru! What's up buddy?!" Kiba asked, like a team-player.

"Nothing much. Hey, have you guys seen any…well how can I describe this. I fancy looking ring a special headband, and a piece of clothing?" Kishimaru asked. They pretended, except Naruto and Sakura who had no idea what the hell was going on, too be surprised.

"No why?!" Ino asked shocked.

"Well, they're missing and I can't find them!" Kishimaru shouted! They all gasped!

"Oh, what a horrible thing to do! Someone steal your stuff!" Sakura shouted.

"Yah, no good dirty pieces of shit! When I catch 'em I'm gonna kick their asses! No one, I repeat NO ONE STEALS MY BEST FRIENDS STUFF!! We'll help you look for them, okay Kishimaru?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Naruto, Sakura!" Kishimaru shouted holding his hands in the air! _"What? What's this feeling? I should be happy, not sad… here they are, helping me and what I'm going to do today, will ruin them. Why? Naruto should be honored that he's going to save the world, but why am I feeling that this is all wrong?" _Kishimaru asked himself. He heard no answer, not even from the strange voice that had been talking to him over weeks on end still having no clue who , or what IT was! Kishimaru felt his heart ping in pain as the thought of Naruto and Sakura splitting up gave him guilt… He shook it off mentally and prepared his plan. Naruto and Sakura watched him as he stopped his happiness and closed his eyes, still and quiet as ever. They were all so focused that they didn't se the Sand siblings, until Kankuro spoke.

"Hey guys, what's…up?" He said slowly as he saw Kishimaru. "Hey, what's wrong with him?" He asked.

"We don't know, he was happy all of a sudden, and then he went into this trance-like state and now we can't snap him out of it!" Sakura explained lightly shaking the young boy. "Kishimaru…Kishimaru wake up!" Sakura pleaded as she shook the boy. Kishimaru finally snapped out of his trance and looked around.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chouji asked. Kishimaru nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just thinking…deeply that's all. Sorry I didn't mean to scare any of you if that's what I did." Kishimaru apologized.

"Well that was SOOOOOOME deep thinking'" Kiba said.

"What were you thinking about?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and thought quickly.

"I was just thinking about how Sakura was doing, that's all." Kishimaru fibbed.

"Oh, well I'm doing great, I still have a few dizzy spells once in a while, but Naruto says they should go away within a few days." Sakura explained. Kishimaru sighed mentally that they all fell for it.

"Well I'm glad. Hey, the bell's going to ring in a second. Let's get inside!" Kishimaru explained. They all nodded and the gang started to walk inside. Temari groaned.

"Humph, we just get here and now they're already leaving us. Typical." She scoffed as she walked away. Kankuro and Gaara said nothing as they looked at each other, shrugged and walked into the school. Classes started as normal, and Naruto and the gang went through each one without a hitch! Naruto and the gang would sneak glances at Kishimaru once in a while as they did their work to see what he was doing, but it was mainly Kiba and the others, not Naruto and Sakura. The bell rang and Anko's class was over. They walked out of the class room and walked to Science.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura started. He looked at her and they all did. "I have to go o the bathroom, would you be sweet and hold my books for me?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, sure Sakura."

"Thanks!" She said kissing his lips quickly before she scurried off to the rest rooms. Kishimaru, as they watched her walk away snuck away silently. Naruto sighed and looked at them.

"Hey, where's Kishimaru?" Naruto asked.

"What? He's right behind……me?" Lee said and looked behind him, only to find it blank. They looked around and found no sign of Kishimaru.

"Odd, he's…gone…" Tenten said.

"Hmm, where could have gone?" Neji asked being skeptical. They shrugged. "Well anyway, we can worry about him later, right now we must get to Kurenai's class before the bell ring. Come Tenten." Neji said coolly. Tenten walked away with him and they looked at each other, shrugged and followed, except Naruto that was.

"Hey, dude. C'mon Kurenai's gonna be pissed if we're late." Kiba told him.

"I'll be right there, I have to wait for Sakura, go on ahead." Naruto stated. Kiba shrugged and walked away. Naruto sighed and looked at the clock. He had 10 minutes and shrugged. The bathroom were only a few doors down. He walked with Sakura's books in his hands to the bathrooms. He saw them and waited for 5 minutes. After another minute he sighed and knocked on the door. "Hey, Sakura, we're gonna be late, c'mon!" Naruto shouted. He heard no answer and slightly opened the door. He looked around and he gasped silently! He saw something… It was… Sasuke and…and…and…….SAKURA!! MAKING OUT ON THE BATHROOM TABLE!! Naruto gritted his teeth and was about to barge through there and kill Sasuke, when he heard one of the toilets flush. He shut the door and waited. Soon the door opened up and Sakura came out. She combed back her hair with her fingers and looked at Naruto with a smile. He looked at her in awe.

"Well, ready to go?" Sakura asked. Naruto just stared at her. "Oh, thanks for holding my books Naruto. May I have them back?" Sakura asked. Naruto just stared at her, in shock. His face was pale. Sakura looked at him and saw his pale face and shock. She gasped slightly. "Naruto, are you okay?!" Sakura asked as she touched his cheek with her hand. Her hand snapped him out of his trance and he shook his head and looked at her, eyes wide and face still in shock a little pale also. "Oh thank Kami. Naruto, what happened you blanked out on a second and it scared me. Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Am I okay? Are you okay?" Naruto stated. Sakura looked at him questionably.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Sakura, I saw you kissing Sasuke inside the bathroom, you mean you don't remember something that happened one minute ago?" Naruto asked. Sakura was shocked.

"Me, and Sasuke kissing? Never! What are you talking about Naruto?!" Sakura asked as she looked at him in shock! Naruto just stared at her. "Naruto I don't know where you got that idea but I hope it never comes again. I love you Naruto, not Sasuke. Now come on, we're going to be late!" Sakura stated. Naruto watched her as she walked past him. He looked inside the bathroom again and saw nothing. He sighed and walked, to catch up with Sakura. He saw her turn the corner and he rounded it as she did. He was glad the stairs to the Science room were just around the corner and smiled. As he rounded the corner he froze… He saw Sasuke and Sakura hugging each other. Sasuke was rubbing her butt as she kissed his neck gently. Naruto felt his testosterone level SKY-ROCKET!!

"SASUKE!" Naruto thundered! They didn't seem to hear him as they didn't stop. Naruto growled and walked over and FORCED Sakura off Sasuke!

"What the HELL!?" Sasuke roared! Naruto stood in front of him and gave him a glare the signified "Death."

"Watch yourself Sasuke. She's mine now, you had your chances." Naruto growled quietly. Sasuke sneered and Naruto looked at Sakura, who was gone? He looked around and then turned to Sasuke, who was also gone. He heard footsteps on the stairs and looked, to see Sakura looking up.

"Naruto, c'mon we're going to be late!" Sakura stated waving her hand towards her to get him. Naruto sighed and walked down the steps. "C'mon!" Sakura shouted as was about to walk off when Naruto suddenly grabbed her arm. She yelped as he yanked her into his body! "Naruto stop it, we'll have fun tonight!" Sakura said with a giggle.

"It's not about that Sakura…" Naruto said. Sakura looked at him as saw his blank face.

"Naruto, what're you talking about?" Sakura asked cupping both of his cheeks. He sighed and she looked at him with worry.

"Sakura, let me get this straight…you mean you don't love Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura was shocked and froze! She looked at him as he gave her a blank look.

"Naruto…why would I…Naruto I love you, not Sasuke. I don't know where you keep on getting these strange opinions that I love Sasuke, or that I was making out with him in the girls bathroom. But it's kind of scaring me a bit." Sakura explained. Naruto rubbed his forehead and then his face.

"Ugh! I must be going insane or something!" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. Sakura stared at him and he looked at her. She wrapped an arm around his own, very muscular, arm and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Shall we?" Sakura asked, her voice sweet as sugar. Naruto nodded and threw away the memories of what he had seen and walked his female partner to class. They arrived just in the nick of time! Kurenai looked at the clock and smiled as Naruto and Sakura sat down beside each other. The class was small, and not like Anko's as it was just a plain small room! There were at least 7 big tables and they were scattered around the room. Kurenai preferred it that way.

"Okay, glad to see you're all here!" Kurenai stated smiling. They all said nothing as she scanned the room, her red eyes locking in on every student there was…and then sighed and grabbed a piece of chalk. She started to write on the board and when she was finished, a couple of groans filled the room. They were going to start studying "Biology." Kiba didn't mind, after all, he'd been everywhere with Akamaru, so he knew Biology, and snickered to himself as he thought of the others failing. Naruto sighed as he just stared at the word, and then ripped his eyes away from it and looked around, seeing Kishimaru sitting in the middle of him and Sakura sitting, as well as Temari and Gaara in their group. He stretched, popping his back and neck, quite loudly that they all looked at him.

"What's the matter Naruto, sex with Sakura got your back broken?" Kiba asked, hearing lots of laughs within the room.

"Okay, on thing first, No, my back is not broken, and second of all, if it was me and Sakura her back would be broken first before mine. Got it?" Naruto asked. Kiba scoffed and Kishimaru froze a bit, his heart skipping a beat or two. He remained calm on the outside, but he was panicking on the inside.

"_Oh no! So it was true! Naruto and Sakura did…do it. What am I going to do? The plan's already coming on and now it's being back-fired. No! I'll continue with the plan, and it things don't let up then I'll have to go to the big plan." _Kishimaru retorted to himself. He sighed silently, trying to calm himself as his heart said "No" and his brain said "Yes" over and over again. He shook them both off and looked at Naruto and Sakura. Seeing them both made him look like a midget! He took a deep breath and let it out as he stared at the giants, especially Naruto! Kishimaru could tell he was a tall young man, and just the thought of facing Naruto in combat, made him shiver attracting a bit of attention. He smiled sweetly as Shikamaru and Ino stared at him, along with Kiba, Hinata and the rest of Naruto's group. It un-nerved him as he got up and walked over to turn the heat up. He turned the dial a little bit to the right seeing the needle as it went from 69 degrees to 71. He walked back to his seat, still being watched. Even the Sand siblings eyed him. He just gave them sweet-smiles as he sat into his seat.

"Cold?" Naruto asked lazily sitting back into his chair.

"Yeah, just turning up the heat a bit." Kishimaru answered. Naruto shrugged and tapped his pencil on the table. Everyone groaned as Naruto looked around the room to see them all staring at him.

"What? I'm bored." Naruto explained.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto just shrugged.

"Maybe he's not getting his daily pussy." Kiba stated. Everyone cracked up and Naruto scowled. Kiba laughed his ass off while Hinata just stared at him, not finding it amusing. She nudged him in the ribs, hard and he stopped laughing and rubbed them. She smiled at Naruto and nodded. Naruto gave her a thumbs up and she giggled.

"Who's top dog Kiba, you, or Hinata?" Naruto asked. Kiba crossed his arms over his chest and Hinata couldn't resist.

"That would be me. Now c'mon Kiba, be a good boy and I'll give you a treat tonight." She said with a sweet smile also giggling as Kiba perked his head up and looked at her, eyeing her and mouthing 'Fine. But I'm on top this time.' She shook her head. "No, I meant a dog biscuit." She stated holding bag of Akamaru's treats. Kiba groaned and crossed his arms, and Hinata giggled. She got up into his ear and whispered. "Did make my little Kiba horny? I'm sorry, I meant I'll be the biscuit." Hinata whispered. Kiba stood up and grinned as Naruto chuckled.

"Okay class, now since we're all done with Sexual Education for the moment, we're going outside today. We're going to study the habitats of plants and how they grow. Also we're going to the flower fields again. So c'mon." Kurenai explained. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and she blushed a bit. Naruto stood up and pulled her to him by hand and led her outside, Kishimaru following right behind them, also shutting the door. He looked forward seeing Kiba and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji and Naruto and Sakura all holding hands. He sighed silently as he walked slowly down the hall, his heart being attacked by guilt and life. He walked outside, and saw the group already going outside the gates, while he was left behind at the door. He decided he needed to catch up to them as he ran. By the time he caught up Kurenai was already explaining what to do and chakra sprinted out into the fields to try and not miss what he already had. He made it and Kurenai had just told them to start over in the north direction.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei?" Kishimaru asked. She looked at him, also attracting attention.

"Yes Kishimaru?" Kurenai asked.

"Could you please explain what the objective is again? I arrived a bit late, it won't happen again." Kishimaru explained. She nodded.

"Sure, and while I'm explaining the objective to Kishimaru I want you all out there." Kurenai stated. They all nodded and walked away. "Now all you have to do, Kishimaru, is gather the plants I said I wanted. I'll give you the list." She said handing him the list. He looked at it and saw the pictures of what she wanted.

"Thank you." Kishimaru said and walked away.

"Kishimaru," Kurenai started. He looked at her and she looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You turned the heat up in the classroom when it was warm inside. You're not coming down with something are you?" Kurenai asked. Kishimaru shook his head. "Okay, but is there something you want to tell me?" Kurenai asked. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before he spoke again.

"Well, it's just that…I'm so small." He explained.

"Small?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, here I see everyone taller than me and they always look down at me to see me. Everyone looks like a giant, and look at me, I'm just a midget." Kishimaru explained. Kurenai sighed.

"Kishimaru, jus because you're small makes no difference. So what if they're all taller than you, the same rules apply for you as they do to everyone else, even if you're smaller than they are. Don't worry about it. Now go on." Kurenai explained. It made Kishimaru feel better and he smiled and ran towards his friends. Kurenai sighed. She would have to have a talk with the other teachers about some of the reports on Kishimaru she had been getting. It was about time they all figured out what was going on. Class had gone nicely, and Naruto and Sakura even found a small tree to lean against while the others were finishing. Sakura laid in between his legs and cuddled into his chest under the shady tree. Naruto had unbuttoned his three button white T-shirt and had taken off his trench coat to feel the shade. Sakura giggled a bit as Naruto looked at her.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"You're still wearing them Naruto." Sakura said giggling. Naruto looked at his wrists and chuckled.

"How do I look?" He asked. Sakura craned her neck up at him. She had to look towards the sky to see him and smiled.

"Sexy. I hope to continue to wear those for tonight." She said. Naruto chuckled as he bent his neck down and kissed her. Her lips were up-side down from craning her neck that Naruto kissed her in the same place, but it didn't feel right to him. He wrapped his arms around her chest as she touched his hands and gripped them slightly. "I love you Naruto." Sakura stated. Naruto chuckled.

"I love you too Sakura, and I always will." Naruto stated, also looking up and eyeing Sasuke, who was just leaning against the tree with other female students around him, trying to pick a date with him. But he didn't want to. _"Fag…" _Naruto said in his mind as Sasuke eyed him and Sakura, scowling at them both. He walked away from the kissing scene and Naruto just sighed as he cuddled Sakura closer to his chest. She enjoyed the shade and warmth the tree and he provided, it made her feel at home. She could cuddle with him all day if she could, but it was school and they had to move. They both closed their eyes as they waited for class to end. Kishimaru was done already, and he was watching them both. He felt a bit lonely at the moment as saw them both cuddling like a couple under the tree. He didn't want to disturb them so he just walked around the fields enjoying the scent. He smiled as the scents tickled his nose gently. He felt so relaxed that he just fell to the ground and laid in the flowers!

"Looks like someone's relaxed." Kiba said chuckling to himself. They looked to see Kishimaru on the group enjoying the scents of the flowers in the field.

"Well what'd you expect, this is a field of flowers." Tenten stated. Kiba shrugged and Neji looked at Tenten.

"Tenten," The Hyuuga prodigy started.

"Yes Neji?" She asked. Neji had a small blush crease his face as he looked at her.

"Would you like to sit with m in the flower fields?" Neji asked. Tenten giggled. Neji was still nervous about asking her to do something romantic with him.

"Oh Neji, you know I'd do anything with you. C'mon." Tenten said and dragged Neji along. Kiba was about to make a sexual joke when Hinata sealed his lips with a straight kiss. Falling down and rolling down the hill of flowers. Shino cocked an eyebrow at his team-mates as they both made-out in the flowers and a small blush crossed his face, although he tried as best he could to hide it. Kishimaru could see the blush though and giggled.

"Don't worry Shino, I won't tell." The small boy said smiling at the shady young man. Shino looked down at him as Kishimaru laid on the flowers.

"Fine then." Was all he said. Kishimaru sighed.

"You know Shino, you don't have to act shady around me. I'm your friend, and you can act anyway you want around me silly. You shouldn't shun yourself from us. You should try to at least say more words than let your shadow do the talking." Kishimaru explained. Shino cocked an eyebrow.

"What'd you mean?" Shino asked. Kishimaru patted a small flower spot beside him. The young, shady man sat down next to him and Kishimaru hummed a tune to himself before speaking.

"What I mean is, you can't expect just your shadow to be your only friend and talk when you need to. No, you need to be open with all of us, not just your team-mates. You're very apathetical I can tell, but you need to be more open about yourself. You know, more carefree?" Kishimaru asked. Shino thought. He hadn't been open almost all of his life and he sighed.

"So you're saying I should…express myself?" Shino asked. Kishimaru nodded. Shino thought and looked at Kishimaru. "But how could I express myself? I mean, I'm not one to ask, but how?" He asked. Kishimaru thought.

"Well, maybe you can start off by telling us what your hobbies and interests are, you know?" Kishimaru stated. Shino thought deeply. "Hmm, hey Shino." Kishimaru started again. He looked at Kishimaru.

"Yes?" Shino asked.

"Do you have a love of your life? You know someone that makes you feel loved?" Kishimaru asked. Shino was a bit shocked at first, but he sighed and nodded. "Really? May I ask who?" Kishimaru asked. Shino felt a bit odd about telling, but he tried it out.

"Well, she's beautiful…and her name is…Ariana." Shino stated.

"Wow, Ariana is a pretty name. What does she look like?" Kishimaru asked. Shino thought.

"Well, first off, why would you want to know?" Shino asked. Kishimaru shrugged.

"Well I just thought you might want someone to help you out with your troubles." Kishimaru explained. Shino had been having some troubles with his relationship with Ariana lately. So he'd give it a shot.

"Okay, I'll try, but I'm not promising much… She's been, a bit angry lately. She seems to be… angry at me because I'm so quiet. Why is that?" Shino asked, trying to get a bit of advice, his mind a bit alert, but still not thinking about it much, since he'd do almost anything to get back with Ariana.

"Well, maybe you should stop being so quiet. Tell me, would you want to be with Ariana by a warm fire like…Snug as a bug in a rug? Or would you just like to have your shadow swallow you in loneliness?" Kishimaru asked.

"Well, I like bugs so your first thought intrigues me. Why not?" Shino asked.

"Okay, well then, stop being so quiet, tell Ariana how you really feel. Just like Naruto and Sakura! You know when I told Naruto to ask Sakura on a date? Well now look at them," He explained as they both saw Naruto and Sakura, cuddling against each other against a tree. "See they're happy, and…I don't think Sakura notices that Naruto's hand is in her crotch, but anyway, would you want t be like that? Or alone?" Kishimaru asked. Shino studied Naruto's antics and sighed.

"Well, I might try it, although I'm not sure what'll happen. For all I know I'm different than Naruto. But I'll try it anyway, but no promises…" Shino stated. Kishimaru smiled.

"Do you feel a bit better now that you've had someone to talk to?" Kishimaru asked. Shino nodded and got up. Kishimaru held out his hand. "Friends?" He asked. Shino, who had his hands in his pockets looked at the tiny hand. He slowly took out his hand and gently shook it. "YAY!…I mean, cool!" Kishimaru said blushing a bit from his out-burst. "So what does Ariana look like Shino?" Kishimaru asked.

"Come, let's take a walk, I'll tell you a bit about her." Shino said a they both walked down to their friends in the flower fields. Kiba and Hinata were still making-out like crazy, and Kiba almost ripped her cloths off and gave her doggy style! But Hinata kept him under control by grabbing his crotch and squeezing it when he'd try to take her clothes off. Kiba had guts, she knew. But sometimes his guts got them both in trouble, like that time when he and her almost had sex in front of Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father.(Is it Hiashi or Hizashi?) But thanks to her, he didn't get his balls cut off by Hiashi, which made Kiba glad and lucky to have Hinata as his girl. She lived with him after all! And when it came down to the, niddy-gritty, Kiba always knew that he could swoon her over in his direction just by taking is shirt off and flexing his muscles in front of her. Although she'd almost usually faint, she was a tiger in bed on their nights of making love, and he LOVED IT!! But anyway, Kiba always would love Hinata, and that was it. Ino and Shikamaru were getting a little intimate. They were cuddling with a few kisses here and there. Ino had got him to cuddle up in a shady tree like Naruto and Sakura, since she wanted to fit in at least. But either way she was enjoying it, but…she didn't know if Shikamaru was.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Do you…love me?" Ino asked. Even Shikamaru was surprised the hear her say that.

"Well I…uh…of course I do Ino…why?" Shikamaru asked. Ino frowned a bit.

"Well…it's just that…you just don't seem very happy when we're together. So I just…wanted to ask if I'm…the one you want…" Ino said looking away from him. Shikamaru was a saddened by this, he had always known Ino to be annoying sometimes, but she was a looker. Shikamaru sighed silently.

"Ino, I-" Shikamaru was cut off.

"No…it's okay if you don't love me…I'm sorry I was…always annoying and smart mouthed…I (sniff) just want you to know I love you with all my heart…" She said as tears fell from her cheeks. Shikamaru wiped them away with his thumb as she looked at him.

"Ino…you shouldn't cry. I love you, but sometimes you can just get outta hand, and it makes me a bit embarrassed. Look, I'll always love you, no matter what you think…no matter what you say…no matter what you do, you'll still be my girl, just so long as you stay that way…"

"Oh Shikamaru…" Ino stated softly. They continued their kiss, but this one had love all over it.

"Just remember Ino…I'll be here for you, no matter what comes or what happens, I'll always be there." Shikamaru stated softly.

"You're, acting like Naruto now…" Ino said. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Well, what can I say, he just rubs off of everyone." He stated and their kiss continued…Naruto and Sakura were sleeping by the tree when they heard the bell ring, in the distance. Naruto groaned a bit and shifted. He opened his eyes and looked around. He yawned and looked down, to see Sakura still asleep within his arms. He smiled and kissed her head softly. He felt stunned and squeezed his palms, although he never would have guessed what he was grabbing until Sakura yelped.

"WHOA!!" Sakura woke up and jumped! Naruto caught her and she looked at him. "What happened?!" Sakura asked red in the face. Naruto also blushed a bit as he held her in his arms.

"Well I felt myself go numb and I squeezed my hand, and next you know you jumped! What did I grab?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed madly.

"You, grabbed my…" She only covered her crotch and Naruto laughed as a giant blush crossed his face.

"Well, looks like I found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow then!" He said laughing. Sakura blushed harder than a cherry red tomato!

"Naruto! Stop you're making me blush!" Sakura shouted as her face invented a new color of red!

"C'mon Sakura, lets go inside!" Naruto said happily, a blush still across his face. Sakura nodded and they both got up and Naruto grabbed her hand. In her mind she was groaning like MAD!!

"_Oh, that felt so good!" _She shouted. They had turned in their assignment in and gone to the next class. Naruto smiled as he thought about Sakura, it then came to him that he…

"Oh!" Naruto shouted out of nowhere! Sakura jumped and looked at him.

"What!?" Sakura asked, surprised. Naruto sweat-dropped as he checked his pockets.

"Shit, where'd I put it?" Naruto stated to himself checking his pockets. Sakura watched as he groaned and looked at her.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Naruto gulped and sweat-dropped.

"Oh, nothing Sakura!" Naruto said quickly flailing his hands in the air. Sakura nodded, confused and went inside. Naruto watched her go in. "Man, this sucks balls now! I forgot the mirror! It was three weeks ago and I forgot it! Damn it!" Naruto shouted, but then stopped as he covered his mouth and looked around. People didn't seem to notice as he just whistled and strolled inside. Class went normal as expected and Naruto, feeling guilty just continued his project with Kishimaru and Sakura, who joined the group! It was fun working on the glass dodecahedron as Sakura had the time of her life! She joined weeks ago, but she still got a kick out of it as she and Kishimaru watched as Naruto would get the glass hot and she and Kishimaru would stick it together and then cool it down quickly, making it stick beautifully! Class had gone by quickly as they all walked out as the bell rang. It was gym and Naruto and everyone thought about what Gai would make them do this time! Over the few weeks he'd been making them do push-up, sit-ups and HEAD SOCCER! Naruto felt his headaches coming back and he rubbed his head slightly. "Man, this sucks! It'd better not be head soccer again!" Naruto shouted.

"Well it might be knowing how loud you are! You could Gai-sensei ideas!" Chouji shouted back. Naruto groaned and Sakura giggled a bit. They entered the Gymnasium and saw Gai watching them come in.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Hello Lee, everyone!" Gai shouted back waving. His eyes caught Kishimaru as the small boy walked in. "Alright just start off with sparring, basketball, or anything else." Gai commanded. They all nodded and walked away to do whatever it was that Gai accepted and the green clad ninja walked over to Kishimaru. He saw the boy sitting on the benches, watching what everyone else was doing. Gai walked over and sat on the bleachers with Kishimaru. The young boy looked at the man as Gai smiled. "Hello Kishimaru. Why aren't you out there having fun?" Gai asked.

"I just…don't feel like I really fit in. I mean, I talk to Kurenai-sensei and she said the rules still apply to me, but why do I still think they don't?" Kishimaru asked. Gai sighed and looked at him.

"Well that's because you are who you are. If you were born freakishly huge like…uh…Naruto for instance, he's tall but the rules still apply to him even if he was the midget he was back then." Gai said smiling. Kishimaru looked at Naruto, who was shooting a basketball into a hoop with his friends.

"So, even though he's taller, he still has the same rules as he would normally if he was short?" Kishimaru asked. Gai nodded and Kishimaru stared at Naruto as he sunk a ball inside the basket. He smiled. "So, I guess I should start?" Kishimaru asked as he stood up.

"That would be a good thing to do. Now go on over there and play with your friends." Gai commanded.

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Kishimaru said before running off to Naruto. The man watched with a smile as Kishimaru walked up to Naruto. Naruto handed him the ball and watched as the boy lobbed it and almost made it. Naruto smiled and started to give Kishimaru a couple of pointers. Gai sighed as he would have to spend his lunch having a conference with the other teachers about Kishimaru. Although Gai couldn't help that something as…about Kishimaru. He couldn't place it but for some reason he felt that, even though appearances weren't alike, he was somehow related to the blond shinobi. He thought, and after racking his brain he decided to save it and wait. He would have to grab the other teachers and investigate this further. Class went according to plan, and everyone sighed as Gai decided that today the would not be playing Head Soccer, but flag ball. He watched as they scurried around, trying to swipe the flag from each other who had the ball. Gai was sure Kishimaru would have an advantage in this, and was RIGHT! Kishimaru zoomed every which way stealing flags from the other team. Gai was sure that Kishimaru enjoyed the game, since everyone was so tall it would be hard to get his flag, which Gai was right about. Finally the bell rang and everyone exited Gym class.

"Wow Kishimaru, you were on FIRE out there!" Kiba shouted as he picked the boy up and gave him a piggy back ride. Kishimaru giggled slightly.

"Well, I don't know why but for some reason I don't feel so down because of my size anymore." Kishimaru stated.

'Well good, so we all good for some lunch?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah!" Chouji shouted thrusting his fist into the air, causing everyone to laugh. Naruto and Sakura held hands as they walked behind their friends. Ino snuck a few glances back at the couple, only to smile at them and make sure nothing 'too intimate' was going on back there.

"Hey, Sakura" Naruto started. She looked at him. "What do you think Gai was saying to Kishimaru on the bleachers?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Well Kishimaru doesn't seem to be bothered by his size, so Gai must have gave Kishimaru a bit of courage just because he was small." Sakura whispered. Naruto thought and smiled as he thought of the possibilities. They all exited the campus and walked down to go get something to eat.

_With the Teachers…_

The teachers all met in the conference hall as they sat around the square table. Anko wasn't exactly happy that this was going on and wanted to kill the Bastard/Bitch that started this whole thing! The other teachers entered and sat down. Kurenai cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well, glad to see you all made it here. Now I called this meeting to talk to you all about Kishimaru." Kurenai stated. Anko groaned.

"So it was you?" She asked. Kurenai nodded. "Fine then, what'd you wanna talk about Kishimaru for?" Anko asked slouching in her chair from boredom.

"Well lately I've been noticing that he's been concerned about his size and stature. Mainly because he's in a class with students far larger than he is. Why is that?" Kurenai asked.

"So what, the boy's a shorty, give 'em a break." Anko stated.

"Well, he's doing well in Woodshop, and he can reach everything okay." Asuma stated. "For all I know he's just growing still." The man aid as he popped a cigarette from his packet and lit it.

"Yes, he's very intelligent in History, and we don't do much that involves height based activities." Ibiki stated.

"I have to agree, he's been doing excellent in Math, maybe a little on the slow side but he's fast. He even helps out the other students when he can. Naruto asks for his help and people have come to appreciate him. I don't know why we were called here." Kakashi explained.

"Well, just to let you all know I talked with him today in P.E.," Gai started. They looked at him. "He told me what was going on and I gave him encouragement. I mean these students are like my own children for crying out loud! It's my job to teach them about being a ninja and succeeding in life. Kishimaru also did excellent in flag ball. I decided to give him a small advantage. Or rather a BIG advantage. You should've seem him, scurrying around out there and stealing flags left and right! I say this conference is just plain un-needed." Gai said.

"Well if that's how you all feel, I just thought this could be discussed. Oh and we also have something else going on. Have you all noticed that Kishimaru has been acting strangely?" Kurenai asked. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, I have. He's been spacing out and sometimes even shouts out loud." Anko stated. "I think there's something he doesn't know yet." Anko stated.

"Yeah it's been happening in all of our classes. In fact Kishimaru sometimes starts meditating on something, and after a few minutes he wakes up with this wild look in his eyes." Kakashi explained.

"Yes, and he's also spaced out in Woodshop. I worries me that the machines are going to, well when he spaces out and he's near a machine it just makes me worried, so I move him, and he doesn't seem to feel anything. Then after a few minutes he wakes up and he goes right back to work." Asuma explained.

"Well, he's not been spacing out in my class." Ibiki stated. They looked at him. "In fact he goes along with everyone else. But there was sometime last week that I saw him spacing out, that blank stare in his eyes and then he snaps out of it and grips his head and shouts "Leave me alone" out of nowhere and looks around and then walks away. Probably embarrassed about shouting out loud." Ibiki concluded, which seemed like a mouthful.

"Well, in any case, I've been feeling something. Has anyone yet had the feeling that Kishimaru is related to Naruto? I don't know why but it just feels like something's come between those two." Gai explained.

"Well there are sometimes when I have my thoughts, I mean the kid acts like Naruto in every single way, except the fact that Naruto is more hyperactive than Kishimaru. The boy tends to become very…oh how should I put it?" Kakashi asked.

"Loud?" Kurenai asked.

"Obnoxious?" Anko said lazily.

"Stressed?" Gai asked.

"More like a bit over dramatic if you ask me. The boy always takes thing s a bit too seriously." Kakashi explained.

"Oh yeah, like what happened last week when Sasuke got his ass kicked out of the school by Kishimaru because he was picking on Naruto. Man, not too much blood, but we saw Sasuke twitching on the ground." Anko stated. Their eyes widened.

"You mean Kishimaru did that to Sasuke?!" Ibiki yelled as he stood up and put his hands on the table.

"Yep, for all I know the kid has one great trainer. Whoever this trainer is must be something else, I mean the kid was lightning quick at dodging Sasuke's moves. He even blew right through a fire jutsu Sasuke had and that's when Kishimaru nicked him right in the chin. I imagine Sasuke had a broken jaw?" Anko asked.

"No, Sasuke had his jaw broken in more than over ten places." Kakashi stated.

"Oh, and also not to mention that Sasuke almost got his head bashed with a chair that Kishimaru had. Man I would've loved to see that happen." Anko said chuckling.

"I tell you. If anyone gets hurt in your class you just make a joke out of it." Kurenai explained. Anko shrugged.

"Oh well. Still a good fight though." Anko said giggling. They all groaned and sighed. "So, anyway I think that e should check Kishimaru's files, see where he's from and maybe that'll clear some questions that you guys still have left. We'll do it…well how about next week?" Anko asked. They all nodded. "Now can I go eat? Damn this was a waste of my time." She said and got up and walked out. Kurenai sighed and Asuma shrugged. They all walked out of the conference room and back to eat lunch.

_A while later…_

Naruto and the gang had stopped over by the "Snack Shack" and had burgers fries and a couple of cokes. Kishimaru enjoyed his meal and Naruto felt lazy after the meal he had. Sakura had enjoyed herself as well and was full! They all just chatted for a while until they all decided it was time to leave. They all walked back towards the school and Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other from time to time, giving each other a few kisses. Even though they wanted to stop and rest a bit, they loved each other more than what they thought. Their love was strong and Kishimaru and the rest could see. It was as if they were two people that were made for each other. They arrived at the school and talked a while.

"Hold on guys, I gotta go take a leak real quick." Naruto said. They all nodded as he scurried off. Kishimaru watched him and sighed.

_With Naruto_

Naruto flushed the toilet and came out and started to wash his hands. He then dried them off and walked out the door. It was only a couple of minutes before he heard…giggling? He looked down the hall to his right and saw Sasuke and…Sakura, again!? They were kissing one another softly.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he walked over. Sasuke looked and shrugged. Sakura looked and then kissed Sasuke again. Naruto then grabbed Sakura and confronted Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing with my girl?" Naruto said through his teeth. Sasuke sneered.

"Tch, move along dobe, it's none of your business." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto glared death into Sasuke's cold eyes. The young man didn't budge, nor was he scared of Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was gone again. He looked back at Sasuke, and…he wasn't there anymore. Naruto gripped his head and felt dizzy. He sighed and would have to talk to Sakura about this whole thing. It was starting to nerve him. He then walked away to his next class. Classes had gone slow, and Naruto kept sneaking a small glance over at Sakura every time she made a move! He also kept his eyes on Sasuke, wondering what he was going to do to his baby girl. Finally in the last class of the day Naruto confronted Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto started. She looked at him and smiled. She had been reading a small book and set it aside.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked sweet as could be. Naruto gave her a weak smile back.

"Hey, were you…you're gonna hate me for saying this, but…were you and Sasuke…kissing?" Naruto asked. Sakura was getting a bit annoyed.

"Naruto, what're you talking about!? If I wanted Sasuke I would have gone EMO by now! That's the only way any girl's going to get Sasuke anyway, and that chance had slipped out of my hands. Besides, why would I want someone who would rather cut themselves other than giving me a kiss?" Sakura asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I guess you're right. Sorry about that Sakura. It's just that, I've been seeing these, hallucinations of you and Sasuke…doing something's, and I think I'm losing my mind." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him and he looked back.

"Well Naruto, if I loved Sasuke do you think I would have had sex with you? When you took my virginity that was a sort of Oath that we would be together forever, and always open to each other. I took yours the same Naruto, so that means that if I would have any sexual or intimate confrontations with Sasuke, then I should tell you, despite what the consequences were. That's just how much I love you Naruto. Stop worrying yourself. Besides, tonight's going to be a lovely dinner and a bit of…fun tonight after. Okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay Sakura. Soooo, whatcha readin'?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed as she hid the book behind her back.

"Nothing…" She said quickly. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. He could see her blush and he knew it was something.

"Okay then, well anyway, I wanted to ask you." Naruto said, playing along as he slugged an arm around her. Sakura sighed mentally as Naruto didn't guess about what she was reading. "…what do you think about tonight?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought and smiled at him.

"Well it's going to be an intimate night tonight." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded casually. Naruto then gave her a big bear hug. She giggled as Naruto swung her around. He then looked down over her shoulder at the book and in one lightning fast swipe, snatched the book from her hands. Sakura gasped! "Naruto, give back my book!" Sakura commanded trying to grab it. Naruto held her back by her chest as he used his free hand to look through the pages. He looked at the title and sweat-dropped. He looked at her and she blushed. "Please don't tell…" Sakura pleaded. He read the title silently.

"Your Man and One-Thousand ways to please him Sexually." Naruto read silently. Sakura blushed and Naruto gave her a second look. "What the hell are you reading this for. You know how to please me when it comes to these things Sakura." Naruto explained. Sakura groaned and held her arm.

"Yes, but I want to know how to thoroughly make love to you without trying to guess at what I should do next. I want to learn more about it." Sakura explained. Naruto looked at her with his eyebrow cocked.

"But Sakura, you don't need this garbage to learn how to make love to me. I love how you make me happy and how you please me. You make me a man Sakura. You shouldn't need this anyway. Besides, it counts the way you do actions by yourself, rather than by someone else telling you hw to do them." Naruto explained pointing at the book. Sakura looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Sakura said.

"No don't be sorry, I mean I once looked inside my perverted sensei's books so I could learn how to please the one woman I loved," Naruto stated as he stroked Sakura's chin. "and that was you." He said lovingly. Sakura awed and they shared a hug. The bell finally rang and all the students dispersed from school. Naruto and Sakura, hand in hand, decided to walk back home to get ready for their night out. They were so happy with each other that they felt that tonight, since it was Friday, was going to be some night! Naruto and Sakura arrived home and walked inside.

"_Well if it isn't the two love birds!" _Kushina squealed as she walked over and gave them a hug!

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Naruto asked.

"_Oh, your father should be in the back practicing his training. I'm about to make dinner, what do you two want?" _Kushina asked.

"Umm, Kushina?" Sakura started.

"_Yes sweetie?" _Kushina asked.

"Naruto and I were thinking about going out tonight. Is that okay?" Sakura asked. Kushina smiled. She had been waiting to get the kids out for some alone time with Minato, besides during school hours.

"_Oh, why sure! You two can take as long as you need! After all, it is Friday!" _Kushina said in her perky attitude. Naruto sweat-dropped and Sakura giggled.

"C'mon Naruto, lets go get ready." Sakura said. Naruto smiled as she dragged him along. Kushina smiled and walked out back to her husband, who was training so he could become stronger, even in death. Naruto and Sakura changed, sometimes even having a few giggles of fun! But once they were done they looked like a happy couple. Sakura came out of the bathroom and Naruto came out of the closet. They both wanted to surprise each other with their sharp clothing. Naruto gulped as he saw Sakura in a sparkling green dress with red high heeled shoes, and small pink cherry blossom clip in her hair and to kick it off, pink lipstick that smelt like cherries! Naruto was wearing one of his favorite colors. He wore an orange shirt with black pants and a belt with shined black shoes. He didn't bother combing his hair, since Sakura liked him that way, and he wore a sharp black tie to go with his orange shirt, with short sleeves, so Sakura could see his muscles. They both stared in awe at each other as they walked forth.

"You look amazing." Naruto said as he kissed her lips tenderly, while cupping her chin.

"Speak for yourself, I've never seen you so…proper before. You look very handsome tonight." Sakura said as a small blush creeped through her cheeks. Naruto also gave a slight blush and grinned.

"Wait, hold on a sec. I need one more thing." He said looking around. He smiled as he had found them. He found the sunglasses that Sakura loved seeing him with. He looked at her and she gave a light chuckle. "How do I look now?" Naruto asked.

"You look as handsome as ever." Sakura told him. Naruto grinned and took her hand. They both then walked downstairs. Kushina and Minato were waiting and once Kushina saw them both she squealed in delight!

"_Oh Minato! Take it now!" _Kushina squealed. Minato took a snapshot of them both and waved the picture in the air and looked.

"_Now that's a keeper. This one's going right in the album." _Minato said as he looked at the picture.

"C'mon guys, it's not like we're going to the prom or anything like that." Naruto whined. Sakura smiled as she put her hand on Naruto's chest and then her head on his shoulder, lifting her leg in the air and bit.

"_Hold on. Okay one, two, three!" _Minato said as a bright flash came from the camera. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at Sakura. She giggled.

"I just had to Naruto. Sorry. But anyway, lets go now." Sakura said dragging him along.

"_Be safe you two!" _Kushina called out. She then shut the door and looked at Minato, who was fiddling with the camera. _"Oh Minato, ready for our private night?" _Kushina asked. Minato stopped fiddling with the camera and set it on the table. He grinned at her.

"_You bet, now shall we?" _Minato asked. Kushina smiled and nodded. Minato got out two glasses and Kushina got out a bottle of champagne. Minato poured them both a glass. _"To us and all we have to live for." _Minato stated as they both clinked glasses and sat on the couch, sipping the champagne.

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

Naruto and Sakura looked around, seeing every restaurant in town open. It was hard to choose, but Naruto didn't mind at all. He just wanted to get somewhere.

"How about over there Naruto?" Sakura suggested. Naruto looked and saw a nice place. It looked decent, and was open. He smiled and walked over.

"Ladies first." Naruto said as he allowed Sakura in. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he walked in behind her. They went up to the counter.

"Hello and welcome. How may I serve you?" The man at the counter asked.

"We'd like a table for two please." Naruto answered. The man nodded and grabbed two menu's.

"Follow me please." He said. Naruto and Sakura followed him to a table over in the corner. It was nice as he set the menu's next to each other. Naruto moved so Sakura could get in and he followed her. He sat next to her and looked at the menu. There were lots of things.

"What're you gonna have?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked and decided as she smiled.

"I might have what you're having. What're you having anyway?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and pointed to the menu. She sweat-dropped as it said 'Ramen' and read the summery.

"_Ramen imported from Ichiraku's famous chef Teuchi. Served with whole wheat noodles with your choice of pork, chicken, shrimp (ect.) with a whole egg cooked on the side. _

"Well, looks like I'm getting ramen tonight." Sakura said. Naruto was about to kiss her cheek when she turned her head quickly to ask him what he wanted to drink, and caused their lips to meet. Even though they had kissed it still surprised them and made them blush. The waitress walked over and Naruto pulled away.

"Hello how may I serve you tonight?" She asked.

"Uh, we'd like two bowls of Ichiraku's ramen." Naruto said.

"Actually we'd like to split a. extra-large ramen." Sakura said after. Naruto looked at her and she smiled at him.

"So I have one extra-large ramen. What flavor?"

"We'd like pork please." Sakura answered.

"Ooookay, and what shall you have to drink?" She asked.

"I'll take a water please." Sakura answered.

"Okay, and you sir?"

"Umm, I'll have a coke." Naruto said. She nodded and walked off. Naruto looked at Sakura as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. The place was dim, and at their table a candle lit, flickering in the dimly lit restaurant. "Sakura," Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto?"

"You, wanna split a ramen with me?" Naruto asked. She looked at him and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, I do. I want to share a meal to the one who loves me more than I love him." Sakura stated. Naruto smiled and kissed her cherry pink lips. Naruto held her waist as she held his shoulders and hopped into his lap. They both forgot they were in a restaurant and didn't notice people staring at them, until someone called out to them.

"Hey you two! Get a room, not a booth!" A man yelled. Naruto kept kissing Sakura, but he heard the comment and he lifted his hand and flipped the man off, sending his 'Fuck you' finger skyward. The man was out-raged, but got up and moved along with his wife. Naruto and Sakura stopped and he wrapped an arm around her. Their drinks came a bit later and they clinked glasses.

"To the woman I love." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"To the man I love." She said back. After a while of kisses and cuddling their food came. It was one of the biggest bowls Naruto had seen in his life! Sakura gulped as she looked at Naruto, seeing him grab her chopsticks and then his.

"Well, let's dig in!" Naruto said happily. Sakura smiled and he two began to eat. Naruto slurped soundly and Sakura slurped as much as she could but Naruto was to fast for her. They were both so concentrated on eating they didn't notice a noodle linked them together and sent them into a kiss. They looked at each other and smiled lovingly. Naruto bit the noodle in half and Sakura took it. After they were done eating they cuddled and talked about what the baby would be like, if it was male or female of if they would have twins. Sakura was nervous about the baby. She knew that love could go bad, for the worse. But Naruto assured her that he would be there for her. It made her feel more confident and she went along with it. After all, it was she who didn't want a condom, nor did he. The dinner went good and Naruto and Sakura got up to leave. They walked over to the counter and Naruto handed the money over and left a tip in the jar. He then walked outside with his love. It had been two hours and they enjoyed it! Naruto the decided to take a short walk through the park, hoping the air will help him concentrate the love session at home. They both sat on the bench, staring out into the lake that was there. It was beautiful as the moon and stars reflected into the water. Sakura sat on Naruto's lap as he held her to his body.

"Naruto, I love you." Sakura said. He smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I love you too Sakura. I love you too." He answered back. After 30 minutes they both walked home and inside the house. They looked around and saw Minato and Kushina, sleeping on the couch. Kushina had fell asleep on Minato, who just laid there. Naruto put a hand to his lips and Sakura nodded. They both tip-toed upstairs and into the room. They both undressed and got into bed, and began to kiss. Naruto rolled on top of Sakura, not breaking the kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his torso. Naruto then pushed into her gently, causing her to moan a bit as he pushed in more and more. Naruto then pushed her against the wall and rubbed under her leg as he pushed more and more into her body. She felt exquisite, she felt like she was one with Naruto. She felt like now, nothing would separate them, ever. As they came close to their climax Sakura spoke.

"Naruto (moan) I just want you to know (gasp) that I'll always love you." She said into the kiss.

"I'll always (grunt) love you to Sakura…(grunt!)" He said as he came into her. They stopped a while after and then started up again. Finally after hours of love making they fell. Naruto fell on top of Sakura as she laid on her stomach. She didn't mind that he was too lazy to pull out of her. She loved his thickness and length, it made her feel like she was one, as she always thought. "Goodnight Sakura, sweet dreams." Naruto said as he kissed her neck. Odd, he waited for an answer, but instead he got cute small sighs. He smiled as he knew she was sleeping. He then closed his eyes. But one thing kept his mind awake, and it was the fact that he saw Sasuke and his girl doing intimate things to each other. It bothered him but the he shrugged it off, knowing that Sakura made love to him. He knows she would never do anything like that with another man, and he knew it well. He then let his mind rest, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

_Miles away…_

"So, he's already started it?" Kisame asked. Pein nodded.

"This should be interesting. I wonder how he'll get through with this." Zetsu asked.

"Don't worry, he's a good boy. He knows what he's doing. After all, you taught him all you know, right Orochimaru?" Deidara asked. The man chuckled.

"Of course I did. Kishimaru knows what to do. But he does not expect, he un-expected." Orochimaru stated.

"Very well then. I told Kishimaru to send me a letter once he's finally gotten the demon in his hands." Pein said. They nodded. Konan frowned a bit and thought.

"_I must let Kishimaru know this is all a trap. But how?" _She thought. It bugged her, but she sighed and then looked around. Seeing the other members she just walked off to bed.

* * *

_**Well there you have it! Please REVIEW!! Also, if you listen to Pollyanna from MOTHER/EarthBund during the flower fields part, you'll see it had a better ring. It's not "I Believe in you" it's the "Arrangeed Version" Also good to listen to during the going out and lemon scenes. But that's up to you. It seems to fit to me though...**_


	13. The Dilemma Starts

Well Hello again. The story is almost to the end and will end in about, three chapters to let you know. But they will all be long! It took me nearly 5-7 hours to get the last chapter up! But anyway, please enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-Hello!**_

_**Naruto-Hey!**_

_**K'sN&S-Awe, such soft music…**_

_**Naruto-What is it this time?**_

_**K'sN&S-It's called "Pollyanna" from EarthBound. I'm listening to the Arranged song. There are three types to it.**_

_**Naruto-Oh, well let's listen.**_

_**K'sN&S-It's a bit sad though. But it describes some of the stories I have coming up.**_

_**Naruto-Okay, "Pollyanna" let's see here. (Starts listening)**_

_**K'sN&S-Well?**_

_**Naruto-Well it's soft and nice…**_

_**K'sN&S-And…**_

_**Naruto-I guess it's a bit sad…**_

_**K'sN&S-Anything else?**_

_**Naruto-……Oh……So it's kind of like that way?**_

_**K'sN&S-No! It's a love song, just a sadder version of it!**_

_**Naruto-Whoa, calm down dude, sorry…**_

_**K'sN&S-Don't worry about it. Just listen to "I Believe in You," that one has the love parts in it.**_

_**Naruto-Okay, but first…**_

_**Naruto, K'sN&S-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!**_

_**Disclaimer-Sorry, I do not own Naruto, so much to my dismay I cannot say that Sakura and Naruto will be together. But it's most likely to happen, since Hinata has no idea Naruto has the Kyuubi yet, so we got one on our side! YEAH! **_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning as Naruto and Sakura lay sleeping in the bed. Naruto kept Sakura warm all night! His body was her personal heater, and she loved it! Not minding the fact that Naruto was inside her, but she loved it! It was like she kept his penis nice and toasty, except without a blanket it was her own body that kept it warm. But anyway, Naruto and Sakura slept silently, enjoying the warmth and peacefulness that surrounded them both. The sun rose higher and higher, its rays shining through the window. The rays hit Naruto's face and he squinted as the rays of the sun annoyed his sleep. He then decided that having no choice, he would have to wake up. He yawned and cracked an eye open. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he shifted a bit. He looked down to see pink hair and smiled. He kissed Sakura's head softly, and held it there for 30 seconds, before gently letting go of her hair. Sakura shifted under him and grunted a bit under his massive weight. She then opened her eyes and felt something heavy on her. She smiled as she knew it would be her love. Naruto shifted to let her know he was awake and she yawned.

"Morning, beautiful." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"Good morning, handsome." Sakura answered back. Naruto chuckled lightly and kissed her neck softly. He got off her and laid on his side as he cuddled her in his arms. She sighed and kissed his naked chest, also taking in his scent, which she loved. Naruto sighed and looked outside, seeing the sun shine upon the village. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"We can always stay in bed, since it's Saturday." Naruto suggested. Sakura gave him a second look and he grinned at her.

"C'mon Naruto. You're not like that, in fact I think Kushina's making breakfast downstairs, I smell food. Tell you what, how about you and I go downstairs and get something to eat, THEN decide on what we should do. I'm hungry." Sakura explained. Naruto looked at her.

"But I'm not hungry." Naruto stated. His stomach said other wise as it growled at him for saying such taboo. Sakura laughed!

"Well someone's tummy seems to agree with me." She said as she started to rub his belly making his leg start to twitch. She laughed as she saw Naruto sticking his tongue out and his leg spasming like mad! "Oh Naruto, you're so funny!" She laughed. Naruto sighed as she rubbed his belly, loving the feel of her gentle hands on his stomach, by the way which could crush a boulder in one shot. Sakura could be gentle when she wanted, and Naruto knew she would always be gentle with him…well almost always and he felt the same with her, except when it came to making love, then getting a bit rough was the way to go! But in any case, he wanted her more than she wanted him, and he got his wish at last. "C'mon, let's get dressed and go downstairs to eat!" Sakura exclaimed. She stopped and jumped out of bed. Naruto watched her as she dressed, and grinned.

"Nice ass." He said. Sakura looked behind her and blushed.

"Well then, come and get it BIG boy." Sakura encouraged him, using the word "Big" to comment on the size of his manhood. He growled and jumped out of bed, walked over grabbed her butt and then kissed her fiercely! She moaned as he forced his tongue passed her lips and his hands smoothed in between her legs, loving the feel! He then used his manhood and started to message in between her legs, causing her to groan a bit into the heated kiss. Naruto stopped after a while and winked at her, clicking his tongue. Sakura blushed and they both got dressed, then walked downstairs. They could both smell bacon, eggs and hash browns cooking. Naruto's stomach growled more when he saw his mother cooking like a pro at stove. Minato was reading the paper with coffee and Naruto grinned.

"So this is what it's like to have a family…well almost a family anyway?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, pretty much. I mean this is only your third week experiencing it. I mean, you were alone for a long time, so you must be pretty used to coming into an empty kitchen, huh?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and nodded. Minato saw them and gave a big smile.

"_Mornin' you two. Sleep well?" _Minato asked with the grin Naruto had inherited.

"You bet! Sleep okay on the couch?" Naruto asked chuckling. Sakura chuckled to and Minato rubbed the back of his head.

"_Yeah, we slept alright. Although I'm really wishing that we could have slept in our bed. My back's killing me. Damn springs." _Minato explained and retorted to himself at the end.

"_Okay you three, it's ready. Dig in!" _Kushina said as she placed food in front of them, and then sat down and started to eat herself. Naruto and Sakura enjoyed the meal.

"Oh wow mom. This is awesome!" Naruto complimented as he assaulted his meal with fury. Kushina giggled.

"_Anything for you sweetie." _She said with a lovely motherly tone that rung like bells. Minato chuckled and they all ate. When they were finished they cleaned their plates off and Naruto and Sakura waved good-bye and headed out for the day. It was warm and sunny, like almost every day in the Leaf Village, and people were as happy as could be. Naruto and Sakura walked to the Academy. Naruto saw that the swing was still there and sat on it.

"Wow, I've gotten too big for this little swing now. I barely fit in it!" Naruto said as he laughed. Sakura looked at the swing and memories flooded.

"That, was the swing you sat on when you were…alone…wasn't it?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and then gave a sad look and stared at the ground.

"Yeah, it was. Back then I was un-wanted, the beast, the demon the poison. It was so hard, but at least I did something about it, and that's all that counts." Naruto stated with pride. Sakura smiled and walked over. He got up and set Sakura on the swing. She seemed to fit and Naruto got in the back and stood on his knees and gripped both ropes with each hand. They both watched as the students played and threw shuriekan and the wooden posts for practice. It reminded Naruto and Sakura of their younger days, when they were both only 12. They remembered their first mission, their first meeting and when they had the bell test. It was fond to have those memories flood again. Now look at them, they were a happy couple, and loved each other very much! Naruto pushed Sakura bit on the swing, rocking her back and forth. She smiled as he did so and giggled. Naruto chuckled as he pushed a bit harder. He was careful not to break the swing though, but he enjoyed himself anyway. Sakura was enjoying herself, even though she couldn't go higher. They were at the academy for about an hour, watching the kids play and practice. They soon got up and, hand-in-hand, walked away with their memories along with them.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura started.

"Yes?" He asked politely. Sakura smiled.

"You haven't been to the training grounds in a while, want to go there?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, alright if you wanna see me shirtless that bad." He said chuckling to himself. Sakura's face lit up bright pink and Naruto started to run. "Get back here!" Sakura yelled after as she chased him.

"C'mon Sakuraaaaa!! You know you wanna see my abs, pecks and eight pack!! Ha ha ha!!" Naruto laughed to himself. Sakura's face looked like it invented a new shade of red as she chased Naruto out of the village and then entered the training grounds! He ran all the way out to the dock that was in the lake and looked at it. Sakura kept running. "Okay Sakura let me just take my shirt off and-OOOF!!" Naruto yelped as Sakura tackled him into the water! They both swam up and looked at each other. Sakura giggled as she splashed Naruto. "Hey, you're not gonna get away with that!" Naruto shouted as he used his massive arm and created a giant wave that washed over Sakura. He laughed and Sakura got on him and attempted to drag him under. "You're not gonna get me under!" Naruto shouted again as he grabbed her and dunked her. Naruto laughed as he pulled her up. She gasped for air and Naruto looked at her and kissed her softly and sweetly, stroking her gorgeous pink hair. "You're so beautiful when you're wet in water, and when you're dry." Naruto stated calmly. She giggled as Naruto leaned back and floated on his stomach. She climbed on and laid there. The suns rays warmed them both as Naruto laid afloat in the water with his girl on his body, using him like a raft. They both floated out a bit, but Naruto made sure they didn't float TOO far.

"Isn't this nice Naruto? Just you and me, having a nice quiet after noon out here on the lake?" Sakura asked as she laid her head on Naruto's chest. He smiled.

"You bet it is babe." He answered. She looked at him and smiled. She then started to stroke his whiskers, enjoying the feel of the VERY THIN hairs on his cheeks. Naruto was VERY sensitive there and he started to purr. She laughed at Naruto's fox-like antics, loving him every minute he did something animal-like. Whether it was just a small date or making love to each other, he always had some kind of animal instinct up his sleeve, and Sakura loved it. She loved everything about him, and it made her start to think about yesterday's activities about her and EMO boy kissing.

"Naruto," Sakura started again.

"Yeah baby?" He answered, taking out his sexy voice that was deep low and seductive.

"About yesterday, when you saw me and Sasuke…well you know," She stated. He looked at her, a bit more interested as to why she would bring the subject back up again.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. She looked into his cerulean eyes and got close to his face before planting her seedling lips onto his own moist ones.

"I was wondering, do you think I would do anything like that if I was angry at you?" She asked a bit worried it might happen. Naruto looked at her and thought.

"I don't know Sakura, I just don't know…but I'd hate it if you did do that to me to be honest." He answered. She looked at him and touched his beating heart. She rubbed it and kissed it softly.

"If I do, then……I could never forgive myself for hurting your heart like that…never." She said as she lifted up his shirt. Seeing his built body as rubbed the part where his heart lied. Her soft hands caressed his muscles loving the soft skin. He tilted his head back as Sakura laid kisses all over his chest, loving him for everything he had to offer her. She smoothed her silky hand over his golden skin as she laid her head on his heart. She could hear the soft and gentle rhythm of it, and it made her sleepy. It was like…her lullaby that she always wanted to hear. The soft…gentle…slow…beating of his heart. She closed her eyes and let it drift her off to sleep. Naruto's breathing helped her as she could hear ever breath he took and let out. She yawned a bit and then fell asleep for a small nap. Naruto felt her body lay still and looked, only to see her sleeping peacefully on his body. He smiled and rubbed her back, putting his hand up her shirt and rubbing gently with his massive hand. He then started to drift towards shore as the wind picked up a bit, sending him towards land. The water beneath him rippled and he, after 30 minutes, landed. He didn't want to disturb his sleeping beauty, so he took his trench coat off and laid it down to dry, as well as he took of his shirt and stretched. His pants were soaked so he took them off too. He laid them out on a nearby rock to dry. He laid Sakura on the grass in the sun, next to the rock his clothing was basking in. He started to train.

_5 hours later…_

Naruto had trained for nearly 4 hours, and he then decided that he would lay down with Sakura. His boxers were drenched in sweat and his cloths were still a bit wet. But either way he got to train, he just wished that Sakura was able to watch him. But it still didn't matter if she was watching or not, she'd just love him the same way. He cuddled against her and held her against his sweat-drenched chest. It was a hot day today and Naruto felt like another swim, and yet he felt like not getting wet. So his brain battled with his will of wanting to go swimming and not wanting to get wet. It made him wish he could get a quick yes or no, but he couldn't and so he was stuck.

He then decided he didn't want to go, not without Sakura with him at least. So he just cuddled with her. It wasn't long before nature was calling. He sighed and got up and walked into the woods. But he made sure he was where he could see Sakura. He walked behind a tree and let his pants down. He sighed in relief as the clear liquid drained. Once he was done he pulled his pants back up and came out from behind the tree. He looked, only to see what would make him pissed! He saw Sasuke, climbing over Sakura! Sakura seemed to like it as she smiled, still sleeping. She wrapped her arms around his back and huddled closer into him. NARUTO'S EYE'S BLAZED BLOOD AS HE STOMPED OVER TO SAKURA!

"SASUKE!! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!!" Naruto thundered!! The raven haired young man looked and sneered.

"What's the matter idiot, can't blame me for Sakura loving it." Sasuke said as he smoothed his hands over her body. Naruto saw one of his fingers start to sneak up her shirt.

"Sasuke," Sakura started still asleep. "Come up more please." She said as she cuddled more into Sasuke's hand. Naruto finally exploded! He walked over, grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and in one chuck THREW SASUKE INTO THE LAKE!! Sasuke said nothing as he landed. Naruto could care less about him now. Naruto's blazing eyes looked at Sakura, and…for some reason she laid there, like nothing had happened! She was the way she was when Naruto put her on the grass her shirt wasn't up like Sasuke put it, but it was pulled down. He walked over to his sleeping girl and looked at her. She seemed to know he was there and cuddled under the heat radiating from him. He was like her heat lamp! Radiating more heat than 1000 suns! She smiled contently as he sat next to her and cuddled her. His mind was still having distraught thoughts about what he had seen. But he sighed and let it escape from his mind as he closed his eyes and sighed as he decided to take a small cat nap with his lover. She cuddled into his naked chest more and more, feeling the savory heat making her warm and toasty. Naruto rubbed her back and kept thinking about what was happening to him. He couldn't place it as he stared apathetically at a tree stump, staring off into space. He sighed and closed his eyes as Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso. He and she fell asleep.

_2 hours later…_

Naruto soon awoke to the birds chirping. The sun was still high in the sky and he was dry. He looked down at Sakura to see her cuddling with him. He kissed her head softly. She felt it and woke up. Sakura yawned cutely as she felt a muscular heat lamp right in front of her, cuddling her to what looked like a toned, tanned and perfectly built chest. She smiled and kissed Naruto's heart. Naruto felt her tender lips touch his tanned skin and looked down. Her head was against his chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart. He couldn't help but smile, and wonder how she slept through his wake-up call to Sasuke.

"Naruto, your heart's pounding is so…beautiful…" Sakura said softly. Naruto looked at her as she craned her neck up towards him. Her emerald eyes pleaded for his answer, and he smiled.

"Well, your beauty is like a silent music box that plays over and over again and begs me for you." He said. She blushed as he grinned. He had learned a LOT of poetic romantic crap from Kishimaru, surprisingly and it worked!! Sakura cupped his cheek and kissed his lips. She felt at peace with him, being with him, and doing everything with him. It was like she was like a magnet attached to his bulk! She never wanted to separate from him, even if something forced her off of him! "Well, shall we go now?" Naruto asked, laying his head on the grass. She smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Sakura answered. Naruto nodded and sat up and stretched with a manly yawn, which felt like it could make the mountains fall to their knees! Sakura sat up with him and stretched her body. They both got up. Naruto walked over to the rock where his clothing lie, dried and warm and put his clothes on. He felt like his heat had come back, and knew Sakura would take a liking to it when cuddling. They both left the training fields. Naruto rubbed his arms, they were aching from all the training he did. Sakura looked at him and saw his uncomfortable actions. She touched his arm and he looked at her. "Are you okay? Are your arms aching?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged. "C'mon, let's go to the hot springs and have a nice and relaxing day with the warm water and cuddling in the hot bathing waters." Sakura suggested. Naruto smiled and checked his wallet. He was short.

"Man, I'm short sorry Saku-"

"Don't worry about it. It just so happens that I have a coupon for a free mixed, couples tub…somewhere." She stated searching for the coupon on her person. "Oh where'd I put it?" She asked. She checked every part of her body and sighed. She knew she had it somewhere. Naruto looked at her and she sighed. Finally, her mind remembered! She blushed a bit for ever putting it there. She looked at him. "I…remembered where it was Naruto…" Sakura stated as she sweat-dropped.

"Awesome, where!?" Naruto asked happily! Sakura blushed and got into his ear.

"Well I didn't want to lose it so I stuck it…in the lining of my panties." She whispered. Naruto blushed and Sakura scratched the back of her head. He grinned and looked around.

"C'mon, let's head into the forest. It'd be pretty weird if you took your pants off here." He said as he walked her into the forest. Sakura held his shoulders and got close to him as he pulled of both layers of her pants, exposing her naked hinny in a public forest where nearly hundreds of people pass into the village EACH AND EVERY DAY!!. Naruto searching the lining of her panties and found a small tab sticking out. He pulled it out and AT LEAST! He found the coupon. Sakura shivered a bit as a cool breeze brushed past her naked lower person. Naruto looked at her and saw her flustered face. He looked down and he was still blushing. He gulped a bit as he bent down and held open her underwear. She put her legs through it and he pulled them up, but not without a last glance at her beautiful woman body. He then got her skirt and pulled it up. Sakura sighed as he blush remained and Naruto grinned at her. She smiled back and he, feeling like the luckiest man on Earth, walked with Sakura arm linked to arm to the hot springs. His muscles were aching like mad!

_At the Hot Springs…_

They both entered the building and a lady was at the counter, dressed in a golden kimono. She saw the happy couple and bowed.

"Welcome. How may I serve you two?" She asked. Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"Yes, I have a coupon for a couples bath, and would like to use it." Sakura said. She handed the coupon to the lady and she went over it.

"Okay, you're lucky it expires tonight at eight-o-clock. Well then, please follow me." She stated. Naruto sighed in relief as Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her. They entered the bath house and saw a single, yet HUMONGOUS tub in the middle of the room, and to the left were the dressing rooms. Naruto and Sakura smiled as they walked into the rooms and discarded their clothing. Naruto was first to walk out, clad in a towel. He took it off and he stepped into the waters. He flinched a bit, but slowly sank down. He put his arms around the edge of the tub as the hot waters relaxing his aching muscles. Sakura came out a second after he got in and saw him, eyes closed and sighing in relaxation. She smiled. "Hey, how's the water?" Sakura asked.

"Aw man, it's gre-" He said as his voice cut off! Sakura dropped her towel as he nearly finished his sentence! "…hot." He finished with a different word. He held his breath as she slowly walked over waving her hips back and forth. He got hard and a HUGE blush enveloped his face. He had seen Sakura naked before…but this was just almost TOO much! She stood over him and dibbed her tow into the water. She slowly sank in and Naruto's eyes followed her ass till it sank in the water. She nested comfortably between his legs, feeling his hardened manhood rubbing against her back. She leaned against his chest and looked up at him, and smiled.

"Oh Naruto, you're right. It's great." She said as the heat flustered her face. She sighed as Naruto just stared at her. She saw his stupid face and giggled. His mouth was hanging open and she decided to seat it with a kiss. He finally relaxed as the heated kiss went on. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame while she gripped his arms. After a few minutes, the water finally relaxed them both so much, they closed their eyes. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep in the tub! The water felt so relaxing that it completely washed away their energy!

_Hours later…_

The sun was setting behind the mountains as Naruto and Sakura still slept inside the warm waters of the hot springs. Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she let out a nice yawn. She felt herself sleeping against her man, and closed her eyes again with a small and faint content smile on her face. She sighed and felt Naruto slightly shift under her own mass, knowing he was still dreaming in his sleep. She turned around and snuggled next to him as she buried her head into his chest and went back to sleep. Naruto was dreaming peacefully. He was dreaming that he had just won the 100th annual ramen eating contest from Ichiraku's! And he was just about to receive his prize as a 1 year supply of all you can eat ramen for free coupon! …That was until he woke up. Sakura had shifted too much and it caused him to wake. He groaned.

"Hey…where's my coupon?" Naruto asked sleepily before focusing. He looked around and groaned as he found no coupon. He frowned and then looked down. But his spirits were raised as he saw his lover, face mashed into his chest and covered in the warm water, sleeping against him. He smiled and looked at the ceiling, wondering what she was dreaming about. Whether it was a coupon that gave you a 1 year supply of Ichiraku's ramen which was ALL FREE…or if it was something else. He just smiled and closed his eyes and tilted his head back a bit. He was about to go back to sleep when his eyes caught a glimpse of the sun setting. He woke up fully and sighed. He popped his neck and stretched.

His muscles were all better now! He walked out of the tub and laid Sakura on the edge where he was sitting. He smiled and kissed her pink hair. He then walked away to go get dressed. As he put his clothes on he could hear…chuckling? He stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard that chuckling before. Cold, and cool. Naruto gritted his teeth as he threw on his trench coat and walked into the bath-room. What he saw made his blood boil! He saw Sakura, still sleeping, with Sasuke right ON TOP of her. His eyes turned blood red as he let out a TERRIFYING growl. Sasuke, in the water and over Sakura looked over to see Naruto, boiling and blazing like FIRE!! Red chakra lit his body as he stepped forward. Each and every step he took caused the floor to churn, making giant holes in the wood. He held out his hand and moved them around in circles. What was heard was the bone-chilling sound of Naruto's hands cracking! Each turn f his fingers made his bones pop and Sasuke looked at him before slowly rising in the tub.

"**If you don't get your naked ass out of there (demonic breath) I'm gonna kill you! Friend or not!" **Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked as Naruto's eyes pierced him.

"Really…hnn, I see the Kyuubi's got more control over you than what you do of it. You're like a slave to that fox dobe. I feel sorry for a idiot to be pushed around by some gigantic badger. Tch, you two are losers, nuf said." Sasuke scoffed. Kyuubi's blood turned hot! The foxs' blood was exploding in ANGER!!

"**KIT, KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD NOW!! I'LL TEACH HIM TO ANGER ME!! I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND FEAST ON HIS FLESH!!" **Kyuubi thundered! Naruto stepped forwards before, like pure light, disappearing and grabbed Sasuke by the neck and thrusting him up in the air. Sasuke dangled like nothing as Naruto looked back at Sakura. Seeing her smile made him wonder if it was at Sasuke or him. But either way he turned back towards Sasuke and…

"**Where'd that asshole go!?" **Naruto asked searching around. Kyuubi growled disdainfully as Naruto looked at Sakura, and…for some reason she was normal. She was laid against the tub, her back staring at Naruto, not her face. Naruto just looked at her in shock! He sighed demonically before the chakra dissipated and he walked over to her. He stood there, over her as he thought. _"What's going on? Why do I keep having these…these odd visions? Is the Rokugan acting up, or what?" _Naruto asked himself. Kyuubi shrugged. Naruto got off standing on the water and shook Sakura lightly. He was nothing but a BIG TEDDY BEAR to let her off for nearly the…how ever many times he had. But he decided to ignore it and kept shaking Sakura. She rustled and looked up to see him. He put a smile on his face as well a hers. Sakura lifted her arm and cupped his cheek before pulling him in for a nice kiss. He kissed back like he meant it. It shocked Sakura that he used so much force for one kiss!

"N-N-Naruto! What's…what's gotten into you!?" Sakura asked in the kiss. Naruto looked at her as she gave him a wondering look. He scratched the back of his head with his million ryou grin!

"Well I just, uh…you know I just wanted you to know how much I loved yah! That's all! Why? I can't show you how much I love you in a kiss?" Naruto explained and asked at the end. Sakura looked at him and giggled.

"I'm just kidding Naruto. I love you more than anything and I guess you can show me how much you love me in a kiss." Sakura explained. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and she gave him an innocent look and put her finger up to her lips. "Now aren't you gonna use those big muscles and pick me up and take me to the dressing room?" She asked innocently. Naruto sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Hmm…I guess I might." Naruto answered. Sakura smiled as Naruto lifted her bridal style out of the tub. He looked at her naked body and she blushed. He grinned as he took his prize into the dressing rooms. After they both came out. Sakura looked at Naruto and could tell he was better and that the water did the trick! He stretched and Sakura smiled. "C'mon Sakura, let's go home." Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded and linked her arm to his and the both walked out of the springs. But first Sakura stopped him and looked at the room they were in.

"Naruto," She said tugging him. He nearly fell backwards as he looked.

"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked into the room. He saw the gigantic holes in the floor and glared at them.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and looked at her. She looked at him and saw him giving a cold glare at the room.

"It's…nothing Sakura. C'mon, let's go." Naruto explained. She watched as he walked away. She worried about him as she walked away, closing the door. She passed the woman at the desk and looked around. Naruto must've already been headed away by now. Sakura walked passed and flinched when the counter maid talked to her.

"Thank you so much, please come again." She said perkily. Sakura exhaled her breath and turned and smiled.

"No, thank you. Good-night." Sakura said hastily as she scurried out the door. The woman cocked her eyebrow.

"I tell you, these kids always in such a hurry. Well, better call clean up, who knows what they both did in there." She said and got up to go get the cleaners.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura looked around as the moon gleamed on her silky, white skin. It cast her in a milk-colored glow. She looked around for Naruto…but couldn't find him anywhere! She said they were both going home. She sighed and looked at the sky. The stars were starting to come out and the sun was ALREADY setting in the distance. She looked around and then decided to walk home, hoping Naruto would be there. She arrived a few minutes later, after running she arrived at the house. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She then sighed and ran up the hill to the house. She opened the door and walked in.

"Minato! Kushina! Are you in here!?" Sakura shouted. She didn't hear anything. All she heard was silence. She started to worry as she walked into the kitchen. She looked around and saw no-one. She then walked out the back door and looked around. She would have thought Minato was there, but sadly to her misfortune he wasn't. She walked back into the house and then upstairs. She walked to their room (Naruto's and Sakura's) and was about to knock on the door when she heard…talking? It was muffled but she held her ear up to the door.

"I don't know why dad. I mean I always thought she wouldn't do that to me. Something's going on and I don't know what is." Sakura heard a young man's voice behind the door.

"_Well son, do you have any explanation about why she would be doing this?" _Sakura heard a manly voice. Silence and then the young man spoke.

"Well…no…in fact she said that if she would've been cheating on me then she would have told me." The young man stated. Sakura knew who it was. Naruto was telling his parents about what was happening. She had to hand it too him though, he was a truthful person, sometimes.

"_So she said it exactly?" _A woman's voice asked. Sakura knew it was Kushina. Naruto thought.

"Well all I know is that she said she'd tell me, and I know she'd never do anything TOO bad. I mean she lost interest in Sasuke years ago, when he left. I hope…" Naruto answered. Sakura felt her heart ping! Her eyes widened as she heard the words over and over again.

"_W-W-What?! Naruto keeps…what's going on!?" _Sakura asked herself. She listened more.

"_Well son, all I know is that whatever you do, make sure you make her promise she'll tell you. You have to know what's going on son, or it'll hurt your heart even more." _Minato explained. Naruto sighed and nodded. Silence arose, until Minato broke it again. _"Sakura, how long have you been there?" _Minato asked. Naruto and Kushina looked at him as he stared at the bed and then turned towards the door. _"C'mon Sakura, I could sense that chakra of yours. You can come in now." _Minato explained. Naruto and Kushina looked over at the door and saw it open. They all saw Sakura enter, holding her hands in front of her. They all stared at her and Naruto looked down. She saw his saddening stare. It made her heart hurt a bit to see him like that. She looked at him and started to walk over, carefully. He didn't budge and Minato and Kushina just watched her, their eyes on her like a hawk. She finally got up to him and bent down to his level. He didn't look at her and it worried her sick!

"Naruto," Sakura started. He didn't look at her. She cupped his chin with her hand and turned him to look at her. He stared at her with his soft cerulean eyes. Her emerald eyes sparkled towards him. "…do you really think I'm…cheating on you?" Sakura asked softly. It surprised Minato and Kushina as they looked at each other with shock. Naruto was even more surprised! "…do you think…I'm not in love withy you anymore?" Sakura asked, gently to the tongue. They were speechless. Sakura felt herself tearing as her heart hurt! The pain was from her heart, and increasing every time she thought about what was happening to Naruto! "N-N-Naruto (sniff) am I cheating (sob) on you!" Sakura asked finally breaking down! She couldn't bare it anymore and finally ran out of the room, covering her eyes and shutting the door behind her. Naruto watched her as she ran out! Minato and Kushina looked at each other and then at their son. Naruto looked at his father, hoping his fathers face would give him guidance. Minato just bobbed his head in the direction of the door. Naruto looked at his mother and she did the same thing. Naruto gripped his heart. Finally he heard the door shut hard! He jumped up and looked out the window of the front of the house! He saw Sakura running down the cobble road, broken from something.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. He then ran out his bedroom door after her, leaving Minato and Kushina sighing. The two parents looked at each other and decided it was late.

"_C'mon Minato, let's go to bed." _Kushina stated.

"_You go ahead, I uh…gotta do something." _Minato said as he got up from his seat on the bed and walked out the door down the hall. He wasn't walking towards their room, he was going downstairs! Kushina balled her fists to her chest and looked out the window, seeing her husband walk out of the house.

"_A father's gotta do what a fathers gotta do I guess. Just like me. A mothers' work is never done." _Kushina said and walked downstairs.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto ran! He looked around the village! Quiet, dead, silent and dark the village was and Naruto panted as he looked around for Sakura! He started to run towards anywhere he could!

"_Man, where could she be!?" _Naruto asked himself.

"**Check the training grounds Kit!" **Kyuubi suggested. Naruto nodded and ran towards the training grounds! He arrived and looked around. The moons glow reflected on the water as the white light rippled with the liquid. He looked around, panting and checked everywhere! He shook his head and ran back towards the village!

"_Well that was a total bust! Where now!?" _Naruto asked.

"**Well there's thee uh……how about the……damn where does she go again!?" **Kyuubi asked stumped. Naruto thought and an idea came into his head!

"_Her house!?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi shrugged and nodded. Naruto then ran towards Sakura's house, well…her old house really. He opened the door and walked in. A chill ran up his spine as the cold air hit him. Another family was moving in, in a couple of days and Naruto knew Sakura might want to be here to see her house that she was raised in go. She ran upstairs and checked her room. It, nothing anywhere in it, was empty and barren. Nothing was on the walls and the house was COMPLETELY empty. He checked around in EVERY room and found nothing! He felt lost now! He sighed. This was the only place he could think of that Sakura was here. But. Now he felt lost. He needed to think, and he knew a good spot to do his thinking. With a sigh he walked out of the house and then to the park. He walked all the way towards a giant hill, and on top was a tree and there, was a swing set he liked to use to swing when he was little. It was just like the one at the Academy, but you could see beyond the mountains! It was even said you could see the ocean from that view! He walked up the gigantic hill and came up from behind the tree. It was then that he heard the faint sound of…crying? He tilted his head towards the right and silently looked around the corner of the tree, only to see her, silently balling her eyes out still. She was sitting on the swing and her hands covered her tears and eyes. Naruto watched as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Oh Kami, please help me (sniff) I love him so much but he keeps on saying things that involve me with another man that I once loved." Sakura begged. "I feel so hopeless. Why is this happening to me? All I wanted was a loving life with him and now he's saying that I'm with that person I once loved years ago…I just want him to know that (sniff) I'd die before that'd ever happen. P-Please Kami, please help me now (sob)" Sakura pleaded as her tears started up again. It was hard, to stop feelings from working for Sakura. Her feelings were sensitive in EVERY way, and now they were winning the war against her will. She cried and cried and never noticed the pair of muscular arms that wrapped around her body. Naruto had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace for her.

"…I don't think you're hopeless…" Naruto said huskily. Sakura froze but her tears did not. "…In fact I say you're never hopeless, because I'm here for you every step of the way…and that's one of the promises of a lifetime…believe it." Naruto said. "Believe it," his favorite line he ALWAYS used to say. Sakura, in her youth, found it annoying and such a bothersome saying and it made her just want to SMACK Naruto for saying it back then. But, now hearing it after him not saying it after SO LONG, made her feel…at home. She stopped crying as only a few sniffs came and went. She turned around and in one turn their faces were closer together than anything else. Their noses touched and at first Sakura gave a small blush, but stopped it and hugged him tightly, and then kissed him! Naruto held her up by her back with his right had as she entwined their left finger together, Sakura's right hand wrapped around his strong neck. The moon made their skin glow, washing over them both in a mystic tan. Sakura pushed away from him and looked into his eyes.

"D-D (sniff) Do you really…think so?" Sakura asked, as slow as possible. Naruto looked into her eyes.

"Of course I do…I mean almost everything I say." Naruto answered. Sakura buried her head into his chest.

"Oh Naruto…I hope I never hurt this…" She stated. Naruto was confused by what she meant, but got the idea when she put her hand over his heart. "It'd just kill me if I broke it…I hope it never happens…ever…" She said. Naruto smiled and hugged her thin body.

"And I don't want to hurt yours either." Naruto said softly. She smiled lovingly as she just buried her face into his chest, feeling all warmth he had stored. Naruto smiled, showing his white teeth, staring at the sky in the distance. Something then caught his eyes. He looked closer as his smile turned into interest. He squinted a bit and then gave a small gasp. There were ripples out there, the moon was…reflecting off of something. He looked a bit harder and his eyes widened as he saw it! The ocean! It WAS true, you could see the ocean! It was Beautiful as Naruto watched from his seat at the top of the hill. He looked up at the tree and then down at Sakura. He held her to his body tightly and in one jump, flew up to the biggest branch of the tree. He set down with Sakura and rubbed her back. He leaned up against the trunk of the tree and sighed slowly, puffing out his chest and then releasing it. Sakura gave a small sniff as she rustled a bit to get comfortable. Naruto looked down and smiled and knew she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to disturb her slumber so he got in a comfortable position and let her lie asleep on his body. He looked at the ocean in the clear view. The moon dressed it up in a beautiful cloak of silver and white with the stars added made it all look beautiful! He slowly started to close his eyes as the night air and the soft sea breezes that wafted through the area played their melodies of sleep for him. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, and fell asleep, with Sakura in his hands. Up above them both Minato was watching them. He sighed and looked out towards the ocean.

"_I remember this, it was years ago." _Minato thought to himself.

"_Minato dear, where are you?" _Minato heard a soft feminine voice. He looked down and saw Kushina, walking around looking for him. Kushina sighed and looked out towards the ocean. She smiled and sat on the swing. _"It's still beautiful. I remember when I had my first kiss here. Oh it was so romantic." _Kushina stated to herself. She didn't notice Minato behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she giggled.

"_Just like back then, huh? Beautiful as ever, just like you." _Minato said softly. Kushina hugged him as they both stared at the ocean view. Kushina looked at Minato and cupped his cheek gently. He looked down at her and saw her beautiful cerulean eyes gleaming into his own. She leaned up and kissed him gently. He grabbed her body and picked her up bridal style as she stroked his right cheek with her right hand, wrapping her left arm around his neck. He then jumped away to who knows where, leaving Naruto and his lover to their sleep. Naruto had grown cold and his back started to hurt a bit, so he took off his trench coat and covered himself and Sakura with it, using his headband as a pillow, since it was comforted with gel to make his forehead feel comfortable. Sakura laid on him, using his massive size as her pillow and her bed and slept, lightly sighing in peace.

"Good-night my love…see you in the morning." Naruto said in his sleep, hugging Sakura tightly, but not too tight, and finally going to sleep, letting the moon and the stars protect him and his lover.

* * *

_**Well there you have it! Well the next chapter will be the SECOND TO LAST!! So, stay tuned for the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	14. Kishimaru Unveiled!

Hello again! Well this is it! The Second-to-Last chapter for "Naruto's High School Dilemma" I hope you've all enjoyed this story, and judging by the reviews it seems you have been delighted! Well, let the story continue, enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-Hello!**_

_**Naruto-…**_

_**K'sN&S-What's wrong with you?**_

_**Naruto-(Looks at me with an angry look)**_

_**K'sN&S-Oh yeah, this chapter, you're upset aren't you?**_

_**Naruto-(Crosses arms over chest and looks away)**_

_**K'sN&S-So, do you really think she's done it?**_

_**Naruto-(Nods)**_

_**K'sN&S-Do you really think she's feels that way she did towards you when you two…**_

_**Naruto-(Grits teeth and shakes head)**_

_**K'sN&S-(Pats Naruto on the shoulder) Don't worry you'll find out what's going on, now why don't you say "Hello" to our viewers. (Gestures Naruto with hand)**_

_**Naruto-…Hello…**_

_**K'sN&S-Now you say…**_

_**Naruto-…I hope you all enjoy the chapter…**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sweat drops) Don't say it through your teeth like you're angry.**_

_**Naruto-(Starts getting madder) **_

_**K'sN&S-(Sighs and shakes head at him) C'mon, let's go get some fresh ramen from Ichiraku's.**_

_**Naruto-…(Nods)**_

_**K'sN&S-But first the introduction to the story. May we?**_

_**Naruto-…Fine.**_

_**K'sN&S, Naruto-Let the Story continue…**_

_**K'sN&S-Now that was just plain bland.**_

_**Naruto-Let's just get the fuckin' ramen already!**_

_**K'sN&S-(Clamps his mouth shut with hand) Watch your language. And don't get fresh with me! Now lighten up! **_

_**Naruto-……**_

_**K'sN&S-Drags him along with his mouth still closed)**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. Sorry about that. But if I did Naruto and Sakura would already be getting undressed and in bed by now…**_

_**Claimed-Jutsu's (Created by myself) Lemons (Gotta love 'em!) Kishimaru (I own him, you don't, you'll be plagiarizing if you use him without my permission, that is all.)**_

It had been nearly 5 more weeks into the school year, and Naruto's sighting didn't get scarcer, they got more and more frequent, and it was starting to piss him off…BIG TIME!! Naruto had seen a LOT of things going on between Sasuke and Sakura, and he didn't like it! He had seen them both making-out in the library with Sasuke's hand up her skirt. He didn't like it and it forced him to grab Sasuke and shove his head into the toilet and flush it! But still the sightings continued and no matter how much Naruto stopped Sasuke, whether it was shoving his head into the toilet or giving him a bloody nose, all the way to an Atomic Wedge, Sasuke was tenacious about Sakura. Naruto was also certain that Sasuke was out to get him! And he had forced Sakura to get in his league or he'd…well he'd do something to her that Naruto would kill him for. But the thing that got him madder, yet hurt him the MOST…was the FACT, that Sakura denied…EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Of his stories about him seeing her and Sasuke kissing, hugging or cuddling wherever he was. It hurt him a lot.

At the moment it was Language Arts, and Naruto sitting next to Sakura, who was reading a book, while Kishimaru just did his work. Sasuke had been keeping distance from Naruto. He figured out that Naruto wasn't the "Wimpy little kid" any more. Naruto was a strong young man out to protect his girlfriend from Sasuke himself! Sasuke's mind kept bringing up ALL of the things Naruto had done to him, and accusing him of doing something with Sakura. The memories made Sasuke's hairs stand straight up on the back of his neck! Naruto was stronger than him now! He remembered the time when Naruto just picked Sasuke up by the collar and threw him in the trash can! Sasuke tried to get his revenge, but Naruto only owned him with his temper when he threw Sasuke against the wall and LITERALLY gave Sasuke a black-eye!

But that was weeks ago, and Sasuke's black-eye had recovered. So Sasuke kept his distance from Sakura AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! But Naruto would still come looking for him and ready to pick a fight! Sasuke would usually scoff but all in all, SASUKE WAS DEAD SCARED OF NARUTO NOW!! So Sasuke sat there silent between two girls he shared a locker with, who went gaga for him all the time. Anko sat at her desk reading a magazine. At some times her eyes would look at Naruto, who had a sour look on his face. She had known about the boys temper and what was happening to Sasuke. It amused her and she'd always giggle when she thought of the "Bad Ass Uchiha" getting his own ass owned by the kid that looked up to him in child-hood. But nevertheless, Naruto was pretty mad, and sometimes Anko could feel the hate of his teammate coming right off Naruto's face! She could also feel the boys pain. She could feel what Naruto was feeling. The fact that the one whom he thought he loved, loved him back was now with the one who he, now, hated! She sighed and shook her head. She and the other teachers had been doing research on what they had discussed, and Anko, being her natural self, forgot about what it was they had searched for, and whether or not they had found it…But in any case, she couldn't really care about what it was.

It slipped from her mind WEEKS ago. But what she did happen to know, was every few days or hours, she'd feel the curse mark, start reacting a bit. It scared her too death! Usually the curse mark ONLY reacted when _he_ was alive. But she had heard _he _was killed by a certain, traitorous, Uchiha. She still worried at night about what was happening, and sometimes she couldn't sleep. So, she usually took a break from her usual duties as a ninja and teacher of Konoha and Konoha's famous High School, and went to the hot springs. She didn't know if it was real or not, but sometimes she'd get the feeling that a certain silver-haired shinobi ninja was watching her. Maybe it was because he was worried about her not being in school, or something else. But either way she knew he was a nice guy, although a bit perverse at times, still a gentleman, and he attracted her for some reason. She cast the thoughts of distraught and sentimentality away from her mind and looked at Naruto. He was silently doing his work while Sakura and Kishimaru, finished already, were reading books. It was then that her eyes caught Naruto's cerulean orbs take a small glance over towards Sakura, and then a hateful glare towards Sasuke. Anko watched him as he set down his pencil and stood up from his seat and walked down the stairs, his eyes not taking a look off Sasuke. He realized he was near Anko and looked at her. He set the paper on her desk and she took it, looked over it and flicked it. She smiled and nodded. He gave her a weak smile back and turned around. Anko could still feel Naruto's hateful glare towards Sasuke, staring non-stop. Anko looked at Sasuke, who seemed to have turned his head away. Sasuke must have seen the malice and anger Naruto had towards him, and in cowering fear looked away, but with a cool look to it.

Kishimaru had seen it all. The anger, hatred and malice Naruto had towards Sasuke. He had seen how Naruto was reacting to it, and Naruto had taken the bait like a starved rat after poisonous food! Kishimaru had cast a SPECIAL genjutsu that Pein had taught him, specifically used for this job. It was genius! But Kishimaru had no idea it would work so well. But he guessed that when you learn from the leader of a TERRIBLY POWERFUL organization bent on creating a peaceful world for human-kind, you couldn't go wrong! The good thing was that the genjutsu got STRONGER AND MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY OTHER TYPE, and got harder, even for the Hokage, too pick it up, the more the jutsu lingered. Yes it was a magnificent plan! Gain the trust of the demon and his friends and then after you've got enough set the trap by laying legendary genjutsu on him and let it do the work itself! It was too PERFECT!! Kishimaru gave a hidden smile under his cloak, that the plan was a success. But something was bothering him. As the plan came together THAT voice kept bothering him more and more! It was still lingering in Kishimaru, and the boy was scared! But he paid no attention to it…well he tried not to anyway. The voice had told him over and over, that he cannot break Sakura's love for him, even if he cast legendary genjutsu on the demon container to make him think Sakura was cheating on him! The voice said that their love is like a beacon of light, that ALWAYS finds its way back and they're both the boat that sails towards that light, and will forever be safe, and find each over and over again. But Kishimaru paid no mind to it. After all, the voice was ANNOYING, and it was just plain ignorant! This though, made Kishimaru start to think at night, when he slept.

What if whatever it was, was a nightmare, cast upon him by the legendary wolf demon Sheichibi? Yes, the "Nightmare," was VERY elusive in every way! It was one of the most wanted on the Akatsukis' list of demons, right below the Kyuubi. They had all searched and Kishimaru, in his never ending streak at finding demons like Nibi and Sanbi, thought he'd be the first to find Sheichibi, but to no avail, even he failed. The beast was evil alright, but legend had it that the beast had a heart of gold! It had the heart of both a mother and a fathers love, and that was something EVEN Kishimaru thought, deserved to live, but Peins' words echoed in his ears. _"If we give the Demons any sympathy, they'll dance over our bones and feat on our flesh in the after life and laugh at us. We must ban together and stop these impudent fools from hell!" _was what Pein said. Kishimaru had a VERY HARD time believing Pein, but he couldn't disobey his master. After all, Pein's word was law in the presence of his followers, and Kishimaru knew it. No one dared ever to mess with Pein, or his word, less they be killed on the spot. But still, Kishimaru felt a bit disturbed with the plan, it had been paining him ALL THE TIME!! His eyes, without moving his body, looked at Sakura, who was reading her book. Although she had a smile on her face, he could tell she was in pain that Naruto was accusing her of something she didn't do. He felt sorry for the poor girl.

She was young, and loved that blond haired man that offered her his heart the first day they met. She had finally taken it, and Naruto was a glad as EVER! But now, Kishimaru had made his move, and their relationship was beginning to diminish. Kishimaru would sometimes feel a small tug at his heart strings every time he thought about what was happening to them both. It made him feel like crap, considering they both loved each other and he had no one that loved him. It made him feel like a jealous person breaking up two other people who had worked SO HARD to get each other, and when they did, he'd break them up causing them pain, not him. But, either way he had a job to do, and he couldn't fail his master, no matter how much it pained him. Kishimaru took his eyes away from her, and continued reading his book. Sakura, right next to Kishimaru, read her book. It was different. It wasn't the "One-Thousand ways to Please your Man Sexually" book, it was regular novel, about two people in love, and that man would often think his girl was cheating on him when she actually wasn't, causing turmoil in their relationship.

Yet it was someone else doing the dirty work. It seemed ironic to Sakura that this book was what she was reading. Nearly the same thing was happening to her and Naruto, but if only she could find the culprit. She knew she couldn't find him or her because, well…she just knew she could not, and that was it. Even though she was not showing it, her heart was crying of pain and suffering from what Naruto was telling and accusing her off doing, that she NEVER even knew what he was talking about! Naruto had been saying a LOT of things, and it was making her heart break the more he accused her of something, and this and that would happen and more accusations and more telling him "I don't know what you're talking about!" She often wondered what he was feeling. What was he feeling within that delicate heart of love he had for her. Probably a disposition of her and how he thought she was treating him now. Her eyes stole a glance at him, and he was just holding his head up with his fist on his cheek, while his right arm supported his weight. She was tempted, tempted to touch his shoulder and wrap him in a hug and just ell him, even though it was not true, that she did do it! She just wanted the whole thing to end! She loved him! Truly and utterly LOVED. HIM!! But she guessed it was just something that was destined. She wasn't trying to be Neji, who's ego was almost as stubborn when it came to destiny and all that other crap. But this had to do with something! She knew it! She gulped and thought.

"_What would happen if I…touch him. Would he look at me with a smile, or give me those hateful glares he's been giving Sasuke and…NO! What am I saying!? Naruto would never hurt a girl, unless she was trying to kill him, he'd never hurt a girl, EVER!! He told me he wouldn't hurt me, EVER. NEVER!" _Sakura thought. She smiled and thought about his smiling face. She looked at him, and saw his apathetical look. She finally set her book down gently saving her page by folding the upper right hand corner of the paper and closed it. She looked at Naruto, who didn't seem to notice. Her hand then snuck over to him and gently laid its place on his shoulder. Naruto, sure enough he felt it and his eyes, without turning his head nor body, looked at her. Seeing her smiling face made him…a bit uncomfortable for some reason.

"_Why's she smiling? Shouldn't she be touching Sasuke?" _Naruto asked himself.

"**Oh c'mon Kit, I'm sure she's just trying to cheer you up." **Kyuubi stated with a smile. Naruto found it creepy as the foxes black line that surrounded his mouth gave an evil smile.

"_Tch, yeah right. I was wrong Kyuubi, she couldn't love me. She needs that sack of traitorous shit to live! She was probably just using my feelings to make room for her precious Sasuke!" _Naruto growled. Kyuubi gave him a stern look.

"**Well Kit, then tell me, why'd she have sex with you! HUH!? If she didn't have sex with you, you'd know that, that dam Uchiha would have taken that pussy of her long ago! BUT NO!! She loves you Kit, and I mean it! They way she lets you touch her, love her, cuddle her, sleep with her is something only a person who LOVES YOU would do!" **Kyuubi thundered! Naruto shook his head mentally.

"_So, you really think that, eh?" _Naruto asked the great fox. The fox gave him a scowl.

"**I mean every word." **The fox growled, fed up with Naruto about his mate doing this to him and Naruto's constant complaining. Naruto just looked at Sakura, and saw her pretty emerald eyes looking into his cerulean orbs.

"What?" Naruto said apathetically. Sakura looked at him in a bit of shock.

"What'd you mean "What?" " Sakura asked. "Are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook her hand off his shoulder. She pulled it back and looked at him. He stared at the table with one arm folded over another. His look made Sakura's heart ping. He sighed and he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She didn't like the look he was giving her and gulped. She quickly turned her head away, now afraid of him. He looked at her fully now, seeing her now scared of him. She was so nervous she wanted to get up from her seat and get away from him! So she gulped and stood up. She walked from behind him and up to the final floor and sat in the chair. He watched her as she walked out of his sight. He couldn't see her, but he looked at the others, and surly enough it had attracted un-necessary attention. Kiba looked at him, eye to eye. He could tell Sakura was scared of Naruto, after all he had heard about what was happening, though he never would have guessed that Sakura would be afraid of Naruto. He looked at Sakura, who seemed to be scared and shaking a bit, small tears from her eyes. Kiba never knew that, just by looking at them, Naruto could be that frightening. Kiba felt sorry for Sakura, being scared like that, especially by Naruto. Kiba decided to get up. He walked up the stairs and sat next to Sakura.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiba asked her. She looked at him and shook her head and gripped it. Kiba looked around and then down. He saw Naruto, not even looking at them. He made sure he was as quiet and discrete as possible. "Care to tell me what's wrong Sakura?" He asked. She looked at him and gave a silent sniff. He looked at her softly and then at everyone else. They seemed to be interested and were staring at them both, except Gaara, Shino, Kishimaru and of course, Naruto. "Hey, mind your own damn business! This is just between me, and her!" Kiba yelled. They turned away and Kiba sighed and looked at Sakura. "Okay Sakura, tell me what's wrong." Kiba said softly. She nodded and looked at him.

"Well Naruto's accusing me of cheating on him with Sasuke and (sniff) and no he's angry at me and I'm not sure how this is going to work and…and……(sob) Oh Kiba, this is all turning out wrong. I just want everything back the way it was and (sniff) I just wish Naruto would love me again!" Sakura explained as tears fell on the desk. She finally let go and put her head on the desk and sobbed. She ripped her head and Kiba felt sorry for the poor girl. He started to lift his hand and slowly moved it over her back and patted it. She couldn't take it anymore and lunged into his arms and cried into his chest. It was a lot better than Sasuke at least. Kiba was shock and looked around. He finally hugged her back, making her feel comfortable. He rubbed her back gently and looked, only to see Naruto watching him. Kiba gave him a cold stare and Naruto gave one back. Everyone was now looking at them. "What? I'm just doing another friend a favor. There's nothing that says that one friend cant hug another in attempt to comfort her, hmm?" Kiba asked. No one answered.

"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" The bell went. Everyone got up from their chairs and started to walk out of the classroom. Sakura still cried as Kiba comforted her slowly.

"Don't worry Sakura. Everything'll be okay. I'll talk to Naruto about this whole thing and get it straightened out in no time." Kiba said in attempt to comfort the poor girl. She looked up at him and saw his smiling face. She wiped her tears away.

"Thank you (sniff) Kiba…Thank you so much!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey, don't worry about it Sakura. Now c'mon, let's get to class." Kiba answered. She nodded and Kiba helped her up. He looked over and saw Hinata waiting over by the door for her. Kiba shook his head and Hinata frowned. Kiba walked behind Sakura and Hinata walked over to her.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Hinata asked in a caring voice. Sakura said nothing as she covered his eyes with her palm, looked down and shook her head. Hinata gave her a nice hug. "C'mon, let's go." She said in a sweet voice. Sakura nodded, not looking up and Kiba and Hinata followed the poor girl out of the class. Anko watched them as they all walked out and sighed. She'd have to tell the teachers about this, and this time, it WAS personal. All through second period Sakura had sat with Hinata and Kiba, scared to death of Naruto for her own reasons. She'd sometimes sneak a glance at Naruto, and sometimes she'd see him watching her. She'd then move a little more towards Kiba's end of the table as his cold stares nerved her up a LOT! Also, sometimes Kishimaru would give her petty looks and she would give him a smile and a small wave, often resorting in him waving back with bright smile, and it actually made her feel better! But still, she could feel how sore Naruto was with her. It had just begun 1 week ago that Naruto actually couldn't trust her! Yes, it had gone with Sasuke and her, as Sakura was told, making-out with Sasuke's hand up her skirt massaging underneath her right thigh. Apparently Naruto had said that she moaned in joy and pleasure!

It didn't make ANY sense what so ever! Who moans in "Joy?" You moan in pleasure, but "Joy," just did not make sense to her, and she had her own reasons. But either way, Naruto was Cross with her, Criss Cross to more exact, and he said that if she didn't straighten up, he'd leave he…FOR GOOD! It frightened her! She didn't want the only man she loved to leave her! She wanted him to stay with her! She wanted him to love her back as he did her, but sadly, much to her displeasure, he meant what he said. Sakura couldn't even cuddle with him in bed. He'd just shun her off when she tried to bury her head into his back! She figured she was still lucky to even sleep in the same bed! So, she'd usually cuddle into a ball in bed in attempt to keep herself warm at nights, since it had been getting a bit colder over the past few weeks. She missed his warmth and cuddling with her. She missed everything about him! She wanted her knuckleheaded idiot back, well not idiot par say, but devilishly handsome Romeo. But, to her he was frightening! That look in his eyes that he sometimes gave her, it was something that scared the living daylights out of her soul! She didn't want to see that look, but she had to do something. She started to think.

"_What should I do? Naruto won't talk to me, and he won't let me touch him either. What do I do? Should I be forceful? Should I maybe…try to understand his feelings? Wait…understanding his feelings…YES THAT'S IT!! I'll understand what Naruto thinks of me and then I'll try to help him out! Well, it's worth a shot." _Sakura retorted to herself. She smiled and looked at Naruto, who was in a seemingly mope attitude. He noticed her looking at him and his eyes shot her a look from the corner of his eye. She saw that look and gave him a friendly wave and a blow-kiss. He didn't respond, just cocked his eyebrow and that was it. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and he looked at her confusingly. She giggled cutely covering her mouth with her finger-tips. Kiba and Hinata watched her as she made all these loving gestures and her flirty hand signs towards him. Kiba found it amusing and would laugh at Naruto's face, and Hinata would giggle. It wasn't long till Ino and Shikamaru, then Gaara, Temari and Kankuro and finally the whole gang joined in! Kishimaru found it quite funny and nudged Naruto in the ribs and when he looked down at the small boy Kishimaru would give him and wink.

"I think someone's in love with you…hehehe!" Kishimaru giggled! Naruto gave him an odd look. Kishimaru kept giggling childishly.

"Tch, yeah right. If she loved me she wouldn't be cheating on me." Naruto explained. Kishimaru stopped giggling immediately. Naruto's words rang in his ears over and over. He started to think to himself.

"_C-C-Cheating? Oh yeah, I forgot the genjutsu……poor Naruto. Was this really the right idea? But, it was the first one that made sense! Hold on! It was me who didn't think they'd be all lovey-dovey in the first place! Maybe this could have been solved a different way? Nah! It couldn't have been solved that way! …maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it could a have been solved another way, maybe not. I wish I could say sorry Naruto, but I have to do this for my organization, it depends on it! Besides, you'll be hero!" _Kishimaru stated to himself. He gave Naruto a smile and looked at Sakura, who gave Naruto a sexy wink. Kishimaru blushed as she blew him a complimentary kiss. The small boy had never felt so red in his life! He felt his face heat up. Naruto looked at him and then at Sakura, who was waving her face.

"Whoo, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Sakura asked. Kiba looked at her and she fanned herself.

"Don't seem hot in here to me." Kiba stated.

"You know, maybe you're right. Must be some guy that I love in here who's giving me a fever!" Sakura said still fanning herself. Kiba blushed madly. He looked at Naruto, who's face seemed to give of a red tint, that gradually grew more and more. "Kinda makes you feel like taking your shirt off, Y' know?" Sakura asked. All the men, except Kishimaru this time since he was still young, all blushed and their corrupted and perverse minds were yelling.

"_SHOW ME THEM CANNONBALLS GIRL!!" _They all thought. Even Naruto started to think about Sakura wearing her tight shirt in the classroom. HE though it would be awesome if she did that! But he shook his head. Kiba saw him and couldn't help but smirk.

"What's the matter Naruto, don't want to see your girlfriends jugs? I mean c'mon, I thought you were straight." Kiba said. Naruto looked at him and saw the smirk. Naruto sent his middle finger sky-ward towards Kiba and he shook his head.

"I'm not gay Kiba. You all just don't deserve to see that's all." Naruto stated.

"But I thought you two were over, through, ended as end could possibly get?" Kiba asked. He wanted Naruto to look like a fool and submit that he loved Sakura. Naruto glared at him.

"Well you know how it-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"Oh Naruto, I thought you liked me "like this,"" Sakura said. They all looked and blushed to see Sakura in an under-shirt that fit TIGHTLY around her abdominal area and chest! One thing was for sure, her breasts did get big when they wanted to. Kiba felt like passing out if Hinata hadn't held his hand. Naruto started to get a nose-bleed and Kishimaru just stared. Naruto looked at Kishimaru, who was just staring, eyes wide and enjoying the view.

"And I thought I was a pervert…wait!" Naruto shouted. Kiba laughed.

"That came out wrong!" Kiba shouted. The class laughed and Sakura looked at Kishimaru, you looked like stone. Blushing madly Sakura giggling.

"Hi Kishimaru." Sakura said and blew him a small kiss. The boy couldn't take anymore and fell backwards in his seat. His small pupiless white anime eyes looking at the sealing, inventing a new shade of red which his face sported. Naruto, blushing also looked at the boy. Naruto finally looked at Sakura, who was stretching and bending her back she her breasts bulged more! She sent her arms airborne and Naruto saw the view. H could also see her…orange bra with black lace stitching under her pink shirt! He loved the color orange her knew that, but Sakura wearing his FAVORITE color? Naruto slapped himself in the cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming! He looked again, and saw that orange bra, looking at him. He gulped and licked his lips.

"Okay Sakura, thank you for your show now stop making Naruto drool all over the tables, I just had them cleaned." Kurenai stated. The class laughed and Sakura giggled. Naruto covered his mouth and looked at the table, and sure enough there was drool on it. He blushed in embarrassment. Sakura smirked and got up and walked over to him. She grabbed a paper towel from the counter in the back of the room and sat next to Naruto and started to clean up his mess. She then discarded the towel and sat next to him.

"Hey Naruto , how ya been sweetie." She said with a giggle. Sakura asked Naruto stood still as a stone monolith! His massive bulk and Sakura's tiny frame seemed to fit. She stroked his cheek softly. Although she didn't like being THIS intimate with Naruto ins school, she had to do something and it was working.

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!" The bell went. Sakura looked at the time and it was time to go. She looked to see Naruto, streaking out of the room at full speed. She sighed and got up, looking at Kishimaru, who was getting up. He walked over and put her shirt back on. She then walked out the door, followed by Kishimaru. She looked ahead to see if she could spot Naruto, and surly enough she saw him, running up the steps at high speeds!

"Naruto WAIT!" Sakura shouted and streaked up the stairs after him! She finally caught up to him as he was leaning against the lockers! Sakura took a second to catch her breath and looked at him. She could still see his flustering face, staring into nothing. "You okay Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto finally shook his head and looked at her.

"What was that for!?" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked at him and he didn't seem to be amused.

"What'd you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked, like nothing ever happened. Naruto was shocked be her answer to his question!

"What'd you mean What'd you mean!!" Naruto asked! Sakura shrugged. Naruto growled. "You shouldn't have done that Sakura!" Naruto scolded. Sakura looked at him.

"What'd you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I mean what was that for!? In Science! Do you realize what you were doing!?" Naruto bellowed. Sakura looked away, shading her eyes with her hair.

"It's not like you care anyway. It was hot in the room and I could feel it getting warm so I decided to air out a little. Besides, why do you care anyway? We're not lovers anymore…" Sakura explained. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him with angry.

"What am I talking about! Naruto you've been ignoring me! I've tried to get you to pay attention to me and you haven't at ALL! So why do you care what I do! You don't care about me ANYMORE!!" Sakura shouted back. Naruto leaned away a bit. He looked at her eyes, they were in pain. Sakura turned away from him. She didn't know why she came out with it all at once, but it seemed NOT to help at all. In fact it pained her heart. She held both her shoulders and Naruto gulped. "I feel so un-appreciated right now Naruto. You haven't been talking to me or kissing me or hugging me or ANYTHING! All you've been doing is avoiding me and giving me dirty looks and being spiteful towards me!" Sakura shouted.

"But that's because you're cheating on me!" Naruto thundered! She didn't turn to face him.

"If I was cheating on you…would I have done what I did in Science?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave a silent gasp. She looked between her feet at the ground. Seeing small wet spots falling and drips of a wet substance on the floor. He thought.

"But…Sakura you don't love m-"

"OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!!" Sakura said and finally turned around and reared back her fist. She lunged it into Naruto's jaw!

"WHAM!!" He fist connected and sent him FLYING into the wall! She gasped as Naruto hit the wall and fell to the floor!

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted and ran to his aid! He lay there, wincing. Sakura bent down and looked at the on-coming bruise that was showing itself. She gathered chakra into her hands and touched his jaw. The bruise was starting to dissipate and finally it was done. She looked at Naruto and cupped his cheeks. "Naruto, I know you can hear me. I'm sorry about doing that to you. You just made me a bit angry with what you were about to sat…Oh Naruto." Sakura explained and hugged him. He winced a bit as his jaw stung and looked down to see Sakura hugging his torso.

"S-Sakura…but why?" Naruto asked. She looked up at him.

"Because I love you Naruto. You've been avoiding me and it's hurting me! I want you back!" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her as she got closer to his face. She finally connected their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck. She fit snugly into his lap. She looked into his cerulean eyes and he looked into her emeralds. "I love you more than anything Naruto. It's not me who's doing this, I swear." Sakura said. Naruto looked into her pleading eyes. His heart was saying "I believe you," while his brain said "I can't trust you until you prove it to me," over and over again.

"Okay Sakura, if you say you swear you love me, I'll give you ONE last chance to re-deem yourself to me. I'll give you till school ends today, EXCATLY when school ends, and if you haven't done anything, I'll believe you truly love me…okay?" Naruto asked. Kissing him lovingly Sakura smiled and nodded. She was better now that Naruto was on terms with her. Her plan had worked, she got him to show his feelings towards, what he thought, was really her. She felt happy again and deepened the kiss between them both. She hadn't kissed Naruto in weeks, and it was good to have Naruto and her lip-locking again! It felt exhilarating to her now! She separated from him and looked into his cerulean eyes which she loved so much.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go to class before we're late." Sakura suggested. Naruto gave a quick nod and got up. Sakura grabbed his hand and held it and the two walked to their next class. Woodshop had been a fun day! Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru even finished their glass dodecahedron project! It was marvelous! It shone beautifully in the light. Asuma expressed joy when he found the first one done already! It was small, yet big at the same time. Kishimaru's small and could even hold it without much effort, yet it was as big as his own head.

"Wow, it's pretty!" Kishimaru said as he enjoyed the glow of it in the lights above. Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, we did a good job. Good work team." Naruto said with a foxy grin. Sakura made him shiver when she stroked his whiskers with her thumb. She giggled as Naruto gave a few jolts from time-to-time. Kishimaru watched in disbelief! Naruto was…wasn't angry with her anymore? How could this have been? Kishimaru was sure the genjutsu would have taken their love away, but it did not! It was confusing to him how this happened, but it had to stop! He then gave a smile and set the glass dodecahedron on the table.

"I must use the restroom, be right back." Kishimaru stated.

"Okay, just don't take too long. Class is going to end in a bit, okay?" Naruto asked, then started to purr as Sakura scratched behind his ear. He had fallen into her clutches and was no more like a puppet to her again! But as Naruto said in his mind _"Who gives a fuck? This feels good. Scratch harder Sakura!" _Naruto pleaded! As Naruto's ears were being scratched Kishimaru hastily walked out of the room and into a corner. He made a tiger seal with his hands and concentrated.

"_Ninja Art!: Psychosis Genjutsu Enhance!" _Kishimaru retorted in his mind! He felt a bit weird and wobbly at first, but knew the genjutsu had taken its place upon the un-suspecting Naruto. "That should make do it. I don't know what will happen, but whatever it is, this is going to be one heck of an enhancement genjutsu." Kishimaru said out-loud to himself, but quietly.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" The bell rung. Kishimaru walked into the classroom to see everyone packing up their things and ready to go. He saw Naruto and Sakura walking towards him and gave a swet smile.

"C'mon guys, let's go to Gym class!" Kishimaru shouted, happily skipping to Gym. Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Since when has he been so enthusiastic about Gym?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, maybe because it a human death trap? Or maybe he's excited to play something that doesn't count towards his…well," Naruto paused. Sakura gestured him to continue. "…stature?" Naruto concluded. Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe Naruto, or perhaps it's something else we don't know?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged back at her as she did him.

"Ah well, c'mon Sakura, let's gotta hell again." Naruto said. Sakura knew he meant Gym as hell, and it was like it! Gai never knew the meaning of "Rest Easily," or "Break Time," in Gym. So that's why the other students referred to Gym as "Hell at School." Sakura sighed and walked with him. Once they got into the class they saw Gai and Lee, sparing with each other, blocking each other thrusts of fists and kicks. "Well I guess we're sparing today, right?" Naruto asked.

"Good guess Naruto," Gai said. Naruto sighed in relief. "But not good enough! Today we're going to go outside and run!" Gai shouted thrusting his fist into Lee's face!

"Good shot Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted getting up.

"Lesson two-hundred-sixty-five Lee, never let your guard down into the face of an opponent!" Gai shouted. Lee nodded and saluted him. Naruto and Sakura sweat-drop with anime-like faces. Kishimaru saw them and laughed childishly, attracting attention with his childish laugh. Everyone looked at him and he stopped and covered his mouth.

"Uh…sorry about that, I just couldn't control myself. Sometimes they slip out, see. He he he he he he he he!" He faked in the voice he laughed when they looked at him. They all looked at each other and Kishimaru blushed a bit. He turned away so they couldn't see his blush of embarrassment. They all looked at each other and then back at Kishimaru, who held his hands together behind his back, almost child-like. Naruto watched him as Kishimaru stood straight and turned his head slightly. "Eh he, sorry, sometimes it happens." Kishimaru said as he walked away. Everyone looked back at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, that was weird." Kiba said. Hinata nodded.

"Well he's still child-like because, well he's still a child." Hinata stated.

"Child? If he's still a child then why the hell's he in High School?" Naruto asked. They all looked at the blond.

"Don't ask us, we don't know." Shikamaru stated plainly.

"Yeah I mean if we knew don't ya think we would've told you by now?" Ino asked putting her hands on her hips. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Probably not." He answered. Ino grunted angrily. Naruto snickered and Sakura sighed. Kiba looked at Sakura and saw her smiling face, hands on her hips looking at Naruto. Kiba smiled and looked at Hinata and wrapped an arm around her. She giggled and hugged her hot-dog, which was what she referred him too. A half dog, half human that was, in her case of sentimentality, hot! Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her smiling face. It made him smile to and he forgot about the whole thing that he and Ino were arguing over.

"Well, c'mon guys, Kishimaru's already outside, and Gai might make us do more laps if we sit here and dilly-dally." Shikamaru stated rubbing his shoulder. They all sweat-dropped and in a flash were outside! Gym started and they all ran in a pack, Kishimaru had already completed one lap ahead of them, and they only had to do 4 laps, so it was alright. After they had finished their third they saw Kishimaru, sitting on the bench practicing his violin. His fingers making it scream beautifully as they streaked over the strings like lightning. The music was beautiful, energetic, amazingly good! "Wow, Kishimaru must've practiced really hard to play that good." Shikamaru stated apathetically.

"Well when you practice something you get good at it. I'm just lucky he's not the gloating type, or we'd be out of business. Music playing, not really something I enjoy." Neji stated.

"Yeah, I mean c'mon guys he'd beat us anytime." Tenten said. They all sighed and shrugged.

"Well if we practiced like how he did to learn to play, we'd probably have a chance." Sakura said huffing.

"Tch, I hate music, it's just annoying sometimes, especially when you keep hearing it over and over and over and over and over and-" Naruto was cut off by everybody else

"WE GET IT ALREADY!!" They all shouted

"Jeez, replaying music isn't the only thing that's annoying around here it seems." Tenten said.

"Smart-aleck." Naruto stated under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!" Tenten shouted. Naruto laughed and ran faster. "I'm gonna kick your ass for that now!" Tenten shouted and ran after him.

"Well Neji, aren't you going to stop your killer bride?" Kiba asked. Neji looked and saw Naruto being chased down by Tenten and shrugged.

"I don't know, I've done myself a favor and stopped getting in front of Tenten's angry spells." Neji stated. They watched as Naruto sprinted away from the maddened female Kunoichi.

"Get back here so I can leave a foot-print in that ass of yours Naruto!" Tenten commanded.

"Hahahaha! You'll have to catch me first!" Naruto shouted back! Tenten growled loudly and started to run faster! "Naruto looked behind him and his eyes turned all white and he sweat-dropped! "YIPE!!" He yelped as he started to chakra sprint!

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten shouted. He started to chakra sprint as well. Kishimaru looked and saw the enraged female running after Naruto. He grinned and chuckled.

"Okay Tenten, time for you to feel…THE POWER OF MY MELODIC SERENITY!!" Kishimaru shouted at the end. He started to play, and pumped chakra into the sound waves. The melody was soft, beautiful, graceful and serene! The waves of sound filtered through the air as Kishimaru moved gracefully around, spinning on his heels and dancing merrily! The ENITRE FIELD saw Kishimaru and watched him as the merry tune filled them with joy! Naruto and Tenten stopped running and watched him also. All activity had stopped! Tenten then saw her chance and gritted her teeth.

"GRRRRAH!! YOU'RE MINE!" She shouted! She held out her hands like claws and ran after him. But…as soon as she was about to grab him she stopped! The music moved into her ears. She suddenly felt all her anger melt away from her body! Her hands dropped and her body felt heavy. Neji watched in shock as he ran over to Tenten and caught her in his arms. Naruto saw what had happened and sighed in relief!

"Jeez, Neji, dude, you need to have a bit more control over her. Probably would've broke my neck and left a two-foot print in my ass if Kishimaru hadn't used that jutsu. Speaking of jutsu, Kishimaru what was that?" Naruto asked as Kishimaru walked over to him.

"Oh, it was just something I came up with. It can calm almost any restless person who's angry, sad, depressed or emotionally distraught. So I thought it would be good to use, but bad thing is that the person experiences signs of being tired and weak. But at least Tenten did not get you in her grasp." Kishimaru explained. Naruto sighed and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, well thanks for that. I appreciate it. Well, bells almost about to ring, let's finish our lap and relax." Naruto said as he walked away. Neji sighed and nodded, giving Tenten a piggy-back ride, and walked to finish the rest of his lap. The lap didn't take long to finish and they were all lucky Gai didn't catch them, or they'd been in BIG TROUBLE. The bell rang and it was Naruto's favorite time of the day. Lunch! He was starving! He walked out on campus and stretched with a wide grin. "OH, MAN I'M STARVING!! WHERE'RE WE GOIN'?!" Naruto shouted happily, and asked. Sakura smiled.

"Well Naruto, where do you wish to go?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought, cocking his eyebrow and cupping his chin with his finger shaped like a gun and closed his right eye and looked up from the corner of his eye.

"Well Sakura, I was thinking of…well I'm not sure. Wanna go to the Snack Shack?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto chuckled as he tossed her on his shoulders and gave her a piggy-back ride. Kishimaru looked around and sighed. He saw Naruto and Sakura off to go somewhere and…well Naruto's friends were gone also to somewhere to go eat. He looked down at the ground and slowly walked towards the staircase. His hair shaded his eyes and cast a gloomy look on Kishimaru's figure. He felt lonely. It was almost just as bad as Orochimaru locking him up in that steel cage when he was young. Everyday he'd be locked up for no reason that he knew about. It was, saddening. His loneliness had consumed him over the years and eventually the only people, or person, that spent time with him was Konan.

She had always been there for Kishimaru, and he appreciated it deeply. She was like a mother to him, but she did not conceive him. He never knew his birth father or mother, and at night he always prayed that he'd meet them someday. But he knew it would never happen and lately, something had been crossing his mind. Naruto was one person who, actually saw him as one he cared about. Kishimaru felt that Naruto was like a brother to him. Kishimaru had been thinking about…even though he thought it was kind of odd…he had always thought about asking Naruto to…to adopt him! Adopt him as a brother, maybe even a child! Kishimaru felt it had been a good idea! But with the plan and his nerves racking him, it was hard. He wanted to help his organization, but he also wanted to be loved like brother or child, which he had never been. As he thought about these things, small tears came from his eyes with small sniffs. The sleeves from his cloak were longer than his arms and he would often use them to wipe his eyes or something. But now he had time to use them and wiped the tears away with the long sleeves. It hurt real bad inside that he wasn't like Naruto. Naruto loved Sakura, yet he was ripping them apart! He wanted to love someone back, and be loved back at the same time but he was confused and didn't know what to do! He looked forward and saw that he had made it down the staircase. Odd, that was quick. He was a bit surprised that he had made it down so quickly! But even at how surprising this was, he was still sad. He continued walking towards, well whatever he was hungry for. The tears seemed not to stop as thoughts wouldn't stop coming and would not go. He was almost to pre-occupied with his thoughts that he couldn't hear the faint calling of his name.

"Hey! Kishimaru you alright!?" He heard a voice. He looked to see Naruto and his gang staring at him a bit worried. Naruto seemed to be even more worried than his friends. "Kishimaru you look like you've been crying, you okay?" Naruto asked walking over to the boy. He kneeled down on one knee and looked at the boy. "Yeah, you've been crying, why? Someone messing with you at school? If there is just let me know and I'll beat the hell out of them for-" He was cut off.

"I'm fine Naruto (sniff) I was just remembering a bit of my (sniff) past that's all." Kishimaru said as memories about Orochimaru and the steel cage came back. Naruto looked at him confused as to what "Past," Kishimaru had.

"Well would you like to, well…talk about it during lunch?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru had never thought this day would come! It made him happy that Naruto was concerned about his well-being. He put his hands childishly together and his sapphire eyes sparkled with tears of joy and delight.

"T-Thank you (sniff) Naruto!" Kishimaru shouted! Naruto grinned, but gasped when Kishimaru wrapped him in a hug! Naruto looked back confused and they shrugged. Naruto didn't know what to do except give the boy a small pat on the back. Kishimaru felt Naruto's warmth, and could see why Sakura was always strapped onto him like a monkey hanging from a cage of golden bananas! Kishimaru felt safe in Naruto's arms. But it wasn't long till he seemed to notice what had happened and quickly got away from Naruto with a small blush. "Umm, sorry about that, it's just that…no-ones ever…cared like that about me." Kishimaru stated. Naruto looked and him with a smile, which turned into a look of sadness.

"So, no-one ever cared abut you either, eh?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru shook his head. Naruto looked at him with sad eyes and Kishimaru sighed.

"Well, shall we go?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him and smiled and nodded. Kishimaru smiled back and grabbed Naruto's hand. He flinched and looked down at the boy. His hands were SMALL!! Naruto felt like he could wrap his ENTIRE palm around Kishimaru's hands. He probably could. He felt Kishimaru grip his hand. Naruto's massive size forced Kishimaru's arm to raise above his head. This was how small the boy was? Naruto looked at his friends and they were also shocked by the hug and at Kishimaru holding Naruto's hand. But he saw Sakura smiling at him. She walked over and grabbed his hand as well. Naruto chuckled as they walked to their lunch. During that lunch hour Kishimaru had explained everything to Naruto, Sakura and his friends. They were all shocked at what he told them. Kishimaru left out the steel cage, brutal beatings and loneliness, along with the Akatsuki, out. His memories made his back hurt bad as he could remember the beatings Orochimaru and Pein had given him for misbehaving as a small child. It was so painful that he almost cried from the memories.

"Kishimaru, you're crying again." Naruto stated. He as sitting next to the small boy. Kishimaru tries not to cry but the memories were now becoming reality. He had gotten a brutal whip-lashing from Pein last weekend and his wounds were killing him! It was at that weekend that Kishimaru discovered that Orochimaru's seal, that kept him to this world, was given to him! He had Orochimaru's life in his hands, but Pein scolded him about not killing Orochimaru. So he kept the seal at home. But as of now, his back was murdering him, slowly. "Kishimaru are you okay?" Naruto asked. The small boy winced harder as he whimpered. They all looked at him in shock! Kishimaru finally couldn't take ANYMORE!! He finally grabbed the nearest thing, which was Naruto's hand, and placed it on his back!

"Please rub my back Naruto! It hurts!" He sobbed. Naruto and the gang were shocked, wide-eyed. Naruto was even more shocked than they were. "P-P-Please Naruto…make the pain go away (sniff) p-p-p-p-p-please." He managed to squeak out before his head fell on the table.

"Kishimaru!" Naruto gasped. He took the small boy and placed him in his lap. He placed Kishimaru so that the boy, who had passed out, was facing him. Naruto looked at them all and they had looks filled with worry over this, incident. Naruto let Kishimaru's head rest on his shoulder as Naruto's hands gently rubbed the aching boys back. Naruto couldn't place it, but for some reason he felt…lumps on Kishimaru's back. "Whoa, this is weird." Naruto stated.

"What, what's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura fell right here. Doesn't it feel like a lump of some sort?" Naruto asked. Sakura felt it and to her surprise she felt it!

"Yeah, what's this about? It feels, odd." Sakura stated. She pushed down on it hard and her answer was Naruto gasping. Kishimaru had gripped Naruto's shoulders and now was gripping them tightly.

"Sakura Kishimaru reacted! He's gripping my shoulders, pretty tight too!" Naruto stated. Sakura looked at him and then at the small boy in his lap. Sakura could see Kishimaru's knuckles, white.

"I think there might be something on his back Naruto. Because whatever I touched he seemed to react in pain. Naruto I think we should have Tsunade look at his back." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded and looked at his friends.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go, we gotta be back at school in a little while anyway." Kiba stated. Naruto nodded and they all left to go see Tsunade at the tower. It took them a little over 10 minutes, but they arrived. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard a faint shout. They walked in and saw the woman doing paper work at her desk. She looked up and put down her pen and tethered her fingers together. "What'd we have here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Tsunade asked.

"Hey, grandma, can you take a look at Kishimaru's back for us? Something's on here and when Sakura's pushed on it he winced in pain for some reason." Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed and nodded. They all walked into a room and set Kishimaru's limp body on a bed Tsunade lifted up his cloak. He was wearing small sized ninja pants that were orange underneath. Naruto was surprised by Kishimaru's like in his favorite color. Tsunade pulled up his cloak so they could see his back. When she pulled it up they all gasped. They saw red, blue and black gashes ALL OVER Kishimaru's back! There were a few in the vertebrae and A LOT on the shoulders and down his back! Naruto walked forward slowly and touching the swollen marks. He had never seen anything so horrible in his life! Hinata felt herself about to faint when she saw the bleeding marks!

"Oh Kami, what happened to this boy!" Tsunade asked with shock in her voice. Naruto rubbed the marks. He was going to get the bastard that did this to his friend. He gritted his teeth.

"Oh my, poor boy." Ino said holding her hand to her mouth.

"I know, I can't believe this is what we found! Can you heal them!?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Well, these look like they're fresh lashes, maybe happened last week or so. But, they're brutal. Poor little boy." Tsunade said. They all stared at the boy lying there with Naruto's hand on his back.

"I won't rest, till that son of a bitch is dead for what he did to Kishimaru. Never." Naruto said under his breath. They could all feel the blood-lust coming from Naruto. Sakura gulped and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked at her and she gasped. His eyes were…blood-red! They all stared at him in fear, yet in COMPLETE and TOTAL shock. Naruto looked at the small boy. "Don't worry Kishimaru, I'll be here for you, no matter what the cost." Naruto said silently. Sakura walked over to the small boy and grabbed a chair and put her hands on his back. Tsunade did that same and they both started to heal the major wounds on the poor boys back. They seemed to heal slowly as they closed up. Every so often they would see Kishimaru flinch with a small childish grunt.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's okay. Just relax, everything's going to be fine…I promise" Sakura said to try soothe him. Naruto looked at her. Her voice made his heart flutter like butterflies, and it's soft tune was perfect for her person. Naruto could feel himself relax when he heard Sakura's soft voice. He smiled as he saw the wounds finally healing faster and faster.

"I swear, these wounds are deep. The whip must've have been soaked in water for it to make this deep of a wound. But Kishimaru should be fine, all he needs to do is have a small rest and he'll be fine." Tsunade stated. They all smiled.

"Uh, I don't think that'll be necessary Tsunade." Shino stated coolly. They looked at him and he pointed. They looked and saw Kishimaru moving under Sakura's healing touch. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times and sat his head up.

"Whe-where am I?" Kishimaru asked.

"You're in the hospital. You had some pretty nasty gashes on your back." Tsunade explained. Kishimaru flinched. He looked at the woman.

"Y-Y-You saw them?" Kishimaru asked surprised!

"Tch, saw them, they were bleeding, bruised and deep. Glad we got you here in time kiddo!" Kiba said sticking his thumb up, causing Hinata to giggle. Kishimaru looked at him and then at everyone else.

"So…you saw them all, didn't you?" He asked staring at the ground.

"Yeah, well they were pretty bad Kishimaru." Chouji said.

"Yeah, who knows, you're cloak might've been blue and red if we hadn't gotten you here in time." Tenten said crossing her arms over her chest. Kishimaru looked at Naruto who stared back at him.

"I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus. I had hoped no-one would find out about them. But…they hurt so bad I just…couldn't (sniff) bare the burden." He said as his emotions got in control of him again. Naruto and Sakura sat next to him and hugged him, at the same time. Kishimaru let out a small gasp as he felt their arms wrap around him. He felt something, but it was small, but it was something he felt. Tsunade smiled along with the others.

"Well you guys, you'd better be getting back to school, the day's almost over, NOW GET!" Tsunade waved them away. They all walked away from the cranky woman and back to school. Kishimaru couldn't help but look at Naruto and Sakura. They had hugged him, both! It was something he'd never felt before, and to be honest, it felt nice to be around them both! But Kishimaru, as he knew he would be totally and utterly HATED, had to get Naruto to come with him. Kishimaru wasn't sure how high the level of genjutsu had gone up, but he knew he'd find out soon. They arrived at the school and walked inside. Students were shoving through each other to get to class and were they needed to be. Kiba looked at Shikamaru and he looked back and nodded.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Kishimaru," Kiba said. They looked. "Listen, we'll meet up with ya later, okay? We all gotta be somewhere. C'mon guys." Kiba explained. They all nodded and waved good-bye. Naruto Sakura and Kishimaru looked at each other and shrugged. Kishimaru then remembered.

"HEY KIBA!" Kishimaru shouted. He stopped and turned around. Kishimaru ran up to him.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked.

"Hey could you please help me while you're out?" Kishimaru asked. Kiba shrugged.

"Sure kiddo what'cha need?" Kiba asked kneeling down. Kishimaru giggled.

"Hey some of my things have gone missing and I was wondering if you could help me find them. Can you?" Kishimaru asked. Kiba looked at him with his eyebrow cocked and nodded.

"Sure, what's missing?" Kiba asked. Kishimaru thought.

"Well a ring, a headband and a…well it's hard to describe but it's in a bag, like those you get at the tailors, you know when they're done sewing clothes?" Kishimaru asked. They all flinched. Shock made way to their faces. "So can you?" Kishimaru asked, not noticing their faces. Kiba snapped out of himself and nodded.

"Sure kiddo, we'll help. C'mon guys." He said and they left. Kishimaru smiled and walked back towards Naruto and Sakura.

"So what'd you say?" Naruto asked out of his curiosity.

"Well you see, three weeks ago some of my stuff went missing. So I asked Kiba to help me look for them." Kishimaru explained. Naruto gave a quick nod. "Well ready?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto was about to nod when he felt nature calling.

"Oh wait, gotta take a leak real quick. Be right back." Naruto said. Sakura also felt herself needing to go too.

"Wait for me, I gotta go too!" Sakura called after him. Naruto waved her along and they disappeared behind the wall. Kishimaru smiled as they turned behind the wall, and the got a serious look on his face. He clapped his hands together, since no-one was in the hallway and went through a series of lightning quick hand seals! Flowing from one to another he finished and put his hands in prayer form.

"Genjutsu…increase! Release now!" Kishimaru whispered under his breath. When he meant release he meant for the power of the genjutsu's FULL effects to come out in ONE FULL BLAST!! He let down his hands and knew this was going to be a big finish. He started to walk to the bathrooms, so he could put his plan into full effect, and lead Naruto away from the school to do his job. This was going to be something he didn't really want to see, but he had to do it.

_With Naruto and Sakura (Dun, dun, dun)_

Naruto and Sakura had made it to the bathrooms. It was a LONG way to them and Naruto felt like he was going to EXPLODE!! He quickly ran into the bathrooms and found a stall and released! He sighed in relief and quickly pulled his pants up and walked to the sink and ran the water and washed his hands clean. He dried them off and walked outside. It was then that he felt, strange. He felt a HUGE wave a nausea hit him FULL FORCE!! He put his hand against the wall and leaned on it and gripped his head. He had never felt so dizzy before in his life. But then snapped out of it when he heard, moaning? And Groaning?! He gulped as he heard a feminine moan. It was soft, and beautiful, and the man's moan sounded cold, and cool. Naruto looked down the hall and saw the teachers lounge room door open slightly. He got up and walked over slowly. He heard the girl moan louder and gasp! He then heard what he never wanted to hear.

"Oh man (pant) you're one hell of a partner (pant)" Said the cool voice. Naruto knew who it was. It was Sasuke.

"Great, who's he shoving his dick up this time?" Naruto asked. He peeked around the corner of the lounge. Time seemed to slow down as he looked. It finally hit him! Like a ton of bricks it was something he NEVER wanted to see! Sasuke and…her…SAKURA!! His love! Sasuke had crabbed his dick up her pussy on the desk! By the sound of her moans she seemed to ENJOY it too!

"Oh Sasuke, you're better than Naruto! Harder!" Sakura commanded. Sasuke went harder and harder! Naruto felt Kyuubi taking control over his emotions and body as his anger flared and his blood came to a boil! His teeth sharpened and he grew longer claws! His whiskers darkened into a pitch-black and straightened out, and his eyes turned into pure evil! Blood-red eyes as his pupils turned into vertical slits! They were like a cat's eyes, except the blood-lust off of Naruto was EXTREME. His muscles seemed to tense up and bulge as he balled his fist turning his knuckles white. Red chakra swirled around him as his appetite for Uchiha blood sky-rocketed! As he saw Sakura's braless back and Sasuke's taint in her, he finally exploded.

"**You…FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" **Naruto/Kyuubi (Both were angry) EXPLODED INTO OUTRAGE!! He clawed the door and took it…RIGHT OFF ITS HINGES!! This shocked Sasuke and Sakura and separated them apart! Naruto held the door, stuck to his razor sharp claws, over his head. **"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!!" **Naruto/Kyuubi blared out! Sasuke had a look of fear along with Sakura. Naruto's trench coat and the strands from his head band started to rip from the bottom! The chakra, WAS SO STRONG, that even his own white shirt started to rip from the bottom! Naruto was pissed! **"DIIIIIIEEEEE FUCKING BASTARD!!" **Naruto shouted demonically! He then threw the door at Sasuke, nailing him right in the stomach and sending him RIGHT THROUGH the window! Sakura, frightened by this act shrieked and ran! RIGHT OUT OF THE ROOM!! Naruto's eyes followed her naked form as she streaked down the hall. **"OH NO YOU DON'T MISSY!! YOU HAVE SOMETHING COMING WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!!" **Naruto screamed as he got on all fours and with an angry glare at Sakura's distant figure growled loudly and STREAKED LIKE LIGHTNING DOWN THE HALL!! Sakura screamed and turned the corner! Naruto's keen eyes saw her form turn and he turned! He looked around, not seeing Sakura. He sniffed the air and walked, on all fours, around as he tried to make out her scent. He finally found it! He let out an angry growl and streaked down the hall!

_With his victim…_

Sakura was waiting for Naruto. She was still a long way from Kakashi's class and had really been waiting a LONG time! She sighed and looked down the hall.

"What is he doing?" Sakura asked. It was then that the hair on the back of her neck stood STRAIGHT. She felt fear among herself and put her hands together, to her chest. Her knees shook and came together as whatever it was coming closer! She started to gasp for breath as she saw a shadow around the corner. It was almost familiar to her but she couldn't recognize it. She finally saw who it was. She let out a girlish shriek! "NARUTO!!" Sakura shouted. Naruto was hunched over, arms hanging from his body while his legs were bent, almost to where he was kneeling. The bottom of his trench coat was ripped, along with the strand from his headband. His hair a mauling spike ball! Red chakra was flowing, but he was not in the One-Tailed state…yet anyways. "N-N-Naru-"

"**Shut your damn mouth…" **He growled. Sakura gasped! **"I-I gave you your chance Sakura…but all I found out…was that you're still a bitch to me." **Naruto said. Sakura looked at the ground and saw drops. Naruto was, crying? But what really surprised her was that he called her a Bitch! **"But now I understand…that…no-one loves me for the real person I am…I…cannot be loved for what I really am…can I? People always got to have the perfection they desire in order to love…even if it means going to lengths of need. Need to have what they desire by picking on those who are different! Then betraying their love and going to the one they loved originally and…doing the dance." **Naruto explained. Sakura was confused and scared at the same time!

"Naruto, you're not making any sense what-so-ever! What happened!?" Sakura shouted. Naruto turned his head slightly. She could not see his eyes, for they were shaded by his hair. He turned his head a little more to he was almost staring at her. Sakura gulped as Naruto looked at her. Finally his eyes SHOT OPEN!! Sakura froze and gasped!! She was shaking with fear. The fact that his bloody eye were staring at her soul was intimidating! She felt her heart stop almost, but she was still living. Her eyes were wide with fear. Naruto bared his teeth at her in anger. He had finally had enough of this WHOLE THING!! His whiskers were straight and it made him look like a real fox almost! Sakura stared into his eyes. They were mesmerizing. She couldn't rip her eyes away from them! She felt as though her life was on the line right now! "N-N-Naruto stop l-l-looking at me li-"

"**NO YOU STOP!! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU SAKURA!! BUT I FIGURED OUT I WAS WRONG!! YOU DON'T LOVE ME SAKURA!! YOU HATE ME!! YOU HATE MEEEEEE!!" **Naruto blared. Sakura felt tears coming. He said she hated him. She clutched her heart and felt her heart breaking into bits!

"Naruto you don't know what you're talking about! I love you!" Sakura shouted. Naruto gripped his ears.

"**ALL LIES!! LIES, LIES, LIES!! STOP LYING SAKURA!! YOU HATE ME!! YOU USED ME AS A TOY!! I WAS JUST HERE TO COMFORT YOU WHILE YOU HAD PLANNED TO LOVE SASUKE!! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM ALL!!" **NARUTO SHOUTED AS TEARS WERE WHIPPED EVERYWHERE!! Sakura looked at him with tears dropping from her emerald eyes.

"Naruto…we have a future together…" Sakura said.

"**Future!? What future!? We have nothing left now Sakura…" **Naruto stated. Naruto's glare didn't change.

"**The baby's already got a dad…one who's not a demon…one who's…ONE WHO HAS THE POWER OVER ME!! ONE WHO WAS LOVED EVEN THOUGH HE WAS A TRAITOR!! ONE WHO NEVER LOVED THE GIRL WHO LOVED HIM BACK!! THAT'S THE DAD!! FACE IT SAKURA, IT'S OVER!!" **Naruto thundered. Sakura felt herself breaking down!

"YOU'RE WRONG NARUTO!!" Sakura shouted.

"**NO!! YOU'RE WRONG!!" **Naruto blared at her! It was then that the Jonin appeared behind Sakura!

"Sakura what's…is that…Naruto?" Kakashi stuttered. All the Jonin's eyes widened.

"Y-Yes Kakashi-sensei, that is Naruto." Sakura said as she fell to her knees crying. Kakashi and all the jonin looked at the upset young man.

"**Sakura…this is it…like I said…you reached your final limit of my love and my sentimentality for you has now withered away…you're a whore Sakura, a bitch a skank and nothing to me anymore. You just used me for your comfort until you could break me and go with Sasuke. Now…I know I'm really not wanted by ANYONE!! Good-bye Sakura!" **Naruto blared! Then, he jumped over them all and ran! The teachers and Jonin were silent as they just saw Naruto turn a corner. Kakashi looked at Sakura, who was sobbing. He saw the students looking out the window of their classes with fear in their eyes. Kakashi sighed through his nose.

"Alright everyone, go back. Anko, you and me, let's have a small chat with Sakura." Kakashi said. The woman nodded. The teachers all walked away, leaving a crying Sakura and with two Jonin who were confused.

"Okay Sakura, let's go over this slowly." Kakashi said. Sakura looked at him and nodded. She stood up and Anko patted her on the back.

"C'mon pinky, let's have you and Brain figure out what the hell's going on." The purple haired Jonin said. They all walked off.

_With Kiba and the gang…_

They had found a quiet place in the meeting they had planned. They had set the items on the table and looked at the covered whatever it was on the table.

"Okay, well we tried everything to get this thing open, but it's hard to we know. So whatever Kishimaru has in here, he made sure no-one would know. So Shino, how's it at your end?" Kiba asked. Shino had used his bugs to scout the strange fabric as he held it arms over the strong fabric.

"WellI can tell you it's something I haven't seen before. But I can tell you something good at least." Shino stated.

"Well what is it already!?" Ino blurted. She was anxious to find out what was inside! Shino just stared at her and shook his head.

"Well, I can tell you that this is made with chakra. The fabric itself," Shino was cut off.

"ALRIGHT! YOU CAN USE YOUR BUGS TO EAT THE FABRIC THEN!!" Kiba shouted thrusting his fist in the air.

"Why do I even bother? Kiba, this is no ordinary chakra. It's tougher than you think. My bugs can chew through it, but they've been going at it for two weeks already. It's no ordinary chakra I'll tell you. It's something stronger." Shino explained. They were all surprised!

"But I thought there was only one kind of chakra." Neji stated. Shino sighed,

"Well, there is but for some reason this one is stronger than normal. Some of my bugs are even afraid of it. For some odd reason, but we're getting through, just slowly." Shino stated. They all looked at him. "Hey Neji, Hinata could you help me cut it open. I think it might be weak enough." Shino asked. The two Hyuuga's nodded and got on both sides of the covering. They both held out there hands and pumped chakra into a small blade from their fingers. Shino's bugs ran down the covering and then back to his hands. Neji and Hinata started to cut along the sides of the fabric. Amazingly, they were getting through! They cut all the way up, careful not to damage what was inside. Finally it was done. They all gulped and Kiba lifted the top of the covering. What they found shocked them. It was the Akatsuki cloak Kishimaru had!

"I knew I recognized that headband and ring from somewhere! That's from Akatsuki! Oh man this is such a drag! Naruto's in trouble, we have to get to him before Kishimaru does!" Shikamaru shouted. They all gasped and grabbed the items as proof and ran to the part of the school. They ran fast and saw the teachers. "ASUMA!!" Shikamaru shouted. The man looked and saw his student.

"Oh, Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Asuma asked.

"Asuma Kishimaru's part of…Akatsuki! We have the proof!" Shikamaru shouted! The teachers froze. (I decided to have Asuma live) Kiba held up the headband, ring and cloak. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"On no, Naruto! We have to get Naruto quick before Kishimaru does! Come on! Hurry he's in the West wing!" Kakashi commanded. They all nodded.

"I can't believe Kishimaru's part of Akatsuki!" Kurenai stated.

"Yeah well now you know why that little shrimp kicked Uchiha's ass!" Anko answered.

"Whatever the cost we cannot allow Kishimaru to get Naruto!" Ibiki shouted. They all nodded. (Now it's where those drama things, you know the scenes go from one another.)

_Kishimaru and Naruto…_

Kishimaru slowly walked to where Naruto was. Sitting in a corner lonely.

_Teachers…_

They ran faster and faster. They even started the chakra sprint! Still the thought of Kishimaru with Akatsuki bothered them.

_Kishimaru and Naruto…_

Naruto looked up to see Kishimaru, smiling sweetly. Kishimaru being there made Naruto a bit happier.

_Teachers…_

Everyone could feel Naruto and Kishimaru's chakra signature. They were close! They ran faster and turned a corner.

_Kishimaru and Naruto…_

"C'mon Naruto, let's go take a walk. I heard everything about what happened to you. Let me help you with your troubles." Kishimaru said and held out his hand.

_Teachers and Students…_

Finally they could feel Kishimaru and Naruto's chakra signature around the corner. They turned.

"Alright Kishimaru, you're under Konoha arrest for being member of the Akatsuki Organ-" Kakashi stopped. They were gone. Kakashi couldn't believe it, Naruto was now in hands of Akatsuki! He fell to his knees, eye widened.

"C'mon, we have to go get Naruto! Also, where's Sakura anyway?" Ino shouted and asked.

"Sakura went to the park, she said she didn't feel good and needed time away from the school. I could only give it to her since she as crying furiously. She had said that Naruto had seen her and Sasuke becoming intimate, and I'm sure that Kishimaru was behind this. It was a well thought plan I'll admit." Kakashi explained.

"Well we'll go get Naruto, you guys go get Sakura and tell her what happened and bring her with you! We'll search for Naruto and Kishimaru, if you can find us. C'mon guys!" Kiba shouted. They nodded and jumped away!

"You heard him guys! TEN-HUT!! We got ourselves a pinky to find!" Anko shouted. They nodded and jumped away to go find Sakura.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura sat on a bench near the cherry blossom trees near a lake. She stared into the water and saw it ripple in the small breeze. She then saw something else. It was…Naruto! He was staring at her and then he turned angry at her with Kyuubi's chakra! She gasped and covered her eyes and looked. She saw her own reflection. She had been crying for a LONG time. Her eyes were red and she felt heart broken. She put her hands into her lap and looked into the water. It was only a few moments until she saw Kakashi and the other Jonin! She gasped and looked behind her.

"What are you-"

"Come now, ask later." Anko said. She nodded and sat up. "Follow us, we'll explain on the way." Anko said again. Sakura nodded and they all jumped away.

_With our two stars…_

Naruto and Kishimaru were walking. They had walked out of the village and were walking to…somewhere. Naruto looked around and saw it lushly populated with trees and plants and flowers! All that was around Konoha was trees, but here it was a living paradise.

"Hey Kishimaru, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at himself. His clothes were ripped and his shirt had ripped from the bottom all the way up to half his stomach! His trench coat was faintly ripped at the bottom and his sleeves were shredded! His pants had small rips and holes. He was a mess! Even his head band had taken a few tolls, his bands were ripped also! They finally found a small clearing in the shape of a circle. There was a river running down the stream, and it was peaceful. Kishimaru stopped in front of Naruto. He turned his head slightly. "Naruto…are we…friends?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him.

'Well of course Kishimaru! We are…why?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him. From the palm of his hand was a sharp bone that was ejecting itself.

"I just wanted to know, that's all. But promise me, that whatever happens you'll always remain my friend, please?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto smiled and Kishimaru held out his right hand. Naruto looked at him. "Let us shake on a good friendship." Kishimaru said smiling. Naruto grinned and held out his hand. As they were about to touch Kishimaru's eyes opened and IN ONE SHOT!! He slapped Naruto's hand away and using the bone that he had formed in his hand, stabbed Naruto in the stomach!! Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth opened! Kishimaru held onto his shirt as he pushed the bone in more! Naruto started to breath heavily. From his mouth blood came out as Kishimaru pushed in farther. Kishimaru finally ripped out the blade from Naruto's stomach! Naruto looked at Kishimaru, and fell to the ground, bleeding.

* * *

_**Well there you have it! Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter of "Naruto's High School Dilemma!" PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	15. The Family, is Complete!

Hello! Well this is it! The FINAL CHAPTER! WHOO this has been fun, very fun! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-The last chapter**_

_**Sakura-I'm coming Naruto!**_

_**K'sN&S-So, Sakura how does it feel to be on the chat-line?**_

_**Sakura-(Stops and looks at me) Okay I guess, but we've got to save Naruto!**_

_**K'sN&S-True, but hold on for a sec., I mean the story doesn't start for like, ten seconds. Say "Hello" to your fans!**_

_**Sakura-(Blushes) Hello…**_

_**K'sN&S-Okay, now the teachers told you what happened right?**_

_**Sakura-(Nods and looks down) Yes, they did. I still can't believe it, Kishimaru apart of Akatsuki. It's hard to believe.**_

_**K'sN&S-Yes, well now you know. Now, I do believe it's time to get Naruto, is it not?**_

_**Sakura-(Nods) C'mon!**_

_**K'sN&S-Okay, but first…**_

_**Sakura-Oh yeah, ready.**_

_**Sakura, K'sN&S-LET THE STORY BEGIN!!**_

_**Sakura-I'm coming Naruto!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, sorry. **_

_**Claimed-I own Kishimaru, my lemons, stories and everything else I have created myself. **__**J**_

As Sakura and the Jonin rushed through the forest Sakura had to know what was going on, since she didn't have a clue what this was about.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on. You said you'd give me the info on what's going on, now spill it!" Sakura demanded. The silver-haired man looked back slightly and sighed.

"Okay, since you asked. Now, you see Sakura, Kishimaru, is…well…apart of the Akatsuki…" Kakashi said. Sakura froze and her face paled and her eyes widened, dropping her mouth.

"W-W-What?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed again.

"Yes, Kishimaru, the one you know at school, is apart of the Akatsuki. My guess is that he was hired specifically for Naruto's capture." Kakashi explained. Sakura couldn't believe it! That sweet little boy was a member of a notorious organization like that!? As she thought about it the fact that he had gash marks all over his back earlier today made sense! She couldn't believe they'd whip a poor boy like that. It was very saddening.

"Well he's done a pretty good job at it," Asuma said. "He's gotten farther than the other members of the Akatsuki than in the past. He didn't use brute force though, he slowly weaved his way through us and befriended us. It was a flawless plan, he's tricky one. No wonder he's in Akatsuki." Asuma finished.

"Well I guess that's something that's behind us now. He's an S-Rank ninja, and considered very dangerous," Kurenai explained. "…so that means Naruto's in big trouble." She finished. Sakura's eyes widened more as she pumped more chakra into her legs! She started to pass them all.

"Sakura, what're you doing!?" Ibiki asked. "Slow down, you could slip and fall and break your leg!" Ibiki finished.

"I don't care! My baby's out there with a member of Akatsuki! I'd give my life for him! I'm coming Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she flew through the trees. Kakashi looked at the others.

"Well at least she's tenacious about it. I wonder what got her all fired up about him." Anko asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Well Anko, in case you haven't noticed Sakura and Naruto are in love, and usually it's Sakura in trouble, so Naruto would go to any lengths to make sure she's safe…and now Sakura's going to make sure he's safe as well." Kakashi explained.

"The power of love is a formidable opponent." Gai said. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Now let's catch up to Sakura." He said. They nodded and went faster into the trees.

_With Naruto and Kishimaru…_

Kishimaru watched as Naruto fell to the ground, bleeding severely from the stomach. Naruto winced as blood soaked the ground. Kishimaru watched him as he struggled to get up.

"K-K-Kishimaru (cough)…w-w-w-w-why?" Naruto asked as blood spurted from his mouth. Kishimaru was silent, but sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Since you won't be living in a few hours, well almost dead, I'll tell you why." He said bending down to Naruto on both knees. Naruto looked at him. "Naruto…I am…apart of an organization called…Akatsuki." Kishimaru said. Naruto's eyes widened. "Akatsuki," he hadn't heard that name in a long time. It brought memories back, ones he NEVER wanted to re-call.

"A-A-Akatsuki? But…why?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru stared at him.

"I had heard that the Kyuubi was one of the most powerful demons among the clan of the tailed beasts. It's ferocious attitude has made it a pain to capture, and all of my Lords have failed. So they sent me, a special agent from our little clan to get you. It was hard getting you Naruto, but now I have surpassed all the others. They had failed and I have succeeded. Lord Pein will be most pleased. All I have to do is wait here for them to get here and we'll be on our way to absorb the Kyuubi's powers. You'll die, but you'll be a hero, and you'll always remain my friend." Kishimaru said. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain.

"F-Friend? What friend attacks his own friend?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru tilted his head to the left a little.

"What'd you mean?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto winced a bit.

"What friend hurt another friend for the sake of someone else?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru said nothing. "If a friend hurts another friend for only the sake of another person, that's mutiny to a friendship. It's something that makes you unworthy of being a friend." Naruto explained. Kishimaru stared at him. "Cause those who hurt other people for only the sake of other people are no friends of mine." Naruto said with a grunt. Kishimaru's eyes widened and he gave a gasp.

"B-But Naruto we can still be frien-"

"NO WE CAN'T!" Naruto blared out, interrupting Kishimaru. Kishimaru looked at him in shock. "You can't…be a friend if you (cough) hurt a friend. It doesn't work that way. You must help a friend in order to keep that bond. You must've been alone for a long time if you consider this friendship!" Naruto explained with a shout. Kishimaru was speechless! He didn't understand! It was something he had never thought about before!

"But Naruto, you'll be a hero, doesn't that make you feel better?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto gritted his teeth again.

"Spouting that hero shit again? You know, Pein was the one who killed my godfather, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, you know?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru gasped.

"You must be mistaken Naruto. Pein said he'd never kill anyone unless needed too!" Kishimaru said.

"Tch, well he lied to you Kishimaru. Pein's a piece of trash! He doesn't care about what anyone thinks! All he wants is for all those he thinks are inferior to suffer! And to do that he needs the power of the tailed demons. He's after WORLD DOMINATION KISHIMARU!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!" Naruto shouted! Kishimaru, was being lied too? He had always had his quirks about Pein, but being lied too!? It was impossible!

"No, Lord Pein would never lie to me! He wouldn't! You're wrong!" Kishimaru shouted back.

"I'm wrong! Well we'll see about that!" Naruto shouted as he tried to move. The wound Kishimaru made was DEEP and blood was still leaking out! Naruto couldn't move!

"Don't try to move, you might die before we can expel Kyuubi from you." Kishimaru said.

"Well then, I'd rather die right here than die from Kyuubi being expelled from my body. You almost killed one of my friends who had the Ichibi! But Grandma Chiyo gave her life to save his! You guys are just murderers! You've been being played like a fool Kishimaru!" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru shook his head!

"No, I can't! Pein is like a father to me! He'd never do that to me!" Kishimaru shouted. He gripped his head, trying to block Naruto's words out!

"IF PEIN WAS A FATHER, WOULD HE BE SENDING YOU OUT ON SOMETHING LIKE THIS!? HUH!? NO, A FATHER IS ALWAYS THERE FOR HIS CHILDREN AND LOVES THEM WITH ALL HIS HEART! SAME GOES FOR A MOTHER!! SHE'D GIVE HER LIFE FOR THE PROTECTION AND SAFETY OF HER CHILDREN! YOU'VE OBVIOUSLY BEEN TRICKED!" Naruto blared. Kishimaru tried to block it out, but couldn't! He heard EVERY single word! His hands dropped to his sides and his hair shaded his eyes. Naruto eyes widened a little bit as Kishimaru's stopped. Kishimaru then looked at Naruto softly. Small tears made their ways to his eyes. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"I-I-Is that true? Naruto (sniff) did your daddy do that to you?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him.

"No, my dad dies trying to protect the village from Kyuubi. He sealed Kyuubi within me, and it created hell for my life. But now, I've discovered the Rokugan, ad now he's back, along with my mom too." Naruto said. Kishimaru flinched and looked at Naruto.

"R-R-Rokugan?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at Kishimaru and nodded.

"Yah, it's my blood-line ability. Why?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru was shocked! Naruto had Rokugan too!

"Does it look like this?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked and saw Kishimaru's eyes turn from sapphire, into a four-star shuriekan with 6 commas on the outside. Naruto's widened and he gasped.

"But how!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've had it since I was just a baby. I unlocked this power when I was young, and trained until I was able to get it completely. It was hard, but it paid off." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him.

"But mine are different. I have a different design than that one now." Naruto said. Kishimaru cocked an eyebrow and Naruto activated his Taboo Rokugan. Kishimaru looked in shock and awe.

"It's the…Legendary Taboo Rokugan…how did you obtain it!?" Kishimaru asked in shock! Naruto smiled.

"My dad gave it to me. He was the original creator and possessor of the Rokugan." Naruto explained. Kishimaru was shocked.

"_Naruto's dad was the creator of the Rokugan. But, I have it! How is that possible!? Unless Naruto's dad is my-" _Kishimaru's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar feminine voice.

"Kishimaru!" He heard his name he looked.

"Lady Konan!" Kishimaru shouted. Konan landed and Kishimaru stood up. "Lady Konan, I caught Naruto!" Kishimaru shouted happily! Konan gasped as she saw Naruto laying there, still alive too!

"Kishimaru, I have something to tell you." Konan said softly. Kishimaru looked at her.

"What is it Lady Konan?" Kishimaru asked the blue-haired female. She looked at Naruto and sighed.

"You see Kishimaru, it's about this whole plan." Konan said.

"GET ON WITH IT DAMN IT!! UH! I'M DYING OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted in pain!

"Okay!" Konan bellowed. She sighed. "Kishimaru, Pein's cheating you. He plans to get Kyuubi and then you. Then, once you're both disposed of, he plans for Orochimaru to take over you and his bodies for his immortality jutsu." Konan explained. Kishimaru's eyes widened.

"W-What!?" Kishimaru asked. Konan nodded. Kishimaru stepped back a little. Konan looked at Naruto, who was also shocked.

"You brought Orochimaru back to life?" Naruto asked. Konan nodded.

"But of course there's a seal that keeps him bound to this world, and it ripped up the seal destroys Orochimaru. So Pein promised Orochimaru two new bodies to possess, so he could live again." Konan explained. Naruto and Kishimaru were shocked! Naruto looked at Kishimaru, who was a frozen statue! Konan walked over to Kishimaru and hugged him.

"Kishimaru, I need you and him to get out of here immediately! Before the others arrive! You've always been my friend Kishimaru, maybe even more like a son. But I did not conceive you, as you know. It was some other lucky woman who gave life to you, and I have a feeling that you might find that woman if you follow him." Konan said pointing at Naruto, who was breathing harshly. Kishimaru looked and gasped. He ran over to Naruto and looked at the wound he made. It was bleeding more and Kishimaru put his hands over it to cover it up! Naruto gasped for air as Kishimaru applied pressure. He started to pump chakra into Naruto, using the techniques Konan herself taught him. Konan watched as Kishimaru tried to heal Naruto's wound a bit.

"THERE HE IS!!" They heard a voice. They all looked to see Naruto's friends, along with the Jonin behind them. Sakura gasped.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura shouted! Kishimaru stopped healing and stood up.

"Fear not, we are going. Come Kishimaru, let us go." Konan said as she turned around. Kishimaru looked at Naruto and then at Kiba. Kiba was holding something. Kishimaru squinted his eyes and Kiba looked at is hands. He was holding Kishimaru's things, he forgot! Kishimaru sighed.

"It's okay, keep them." Kishimaru said as he back away from Naruto and then jumped away. Sakura watched as he looked behind him and then looked away. They both disappeared in the trees. Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto and gasped. She ran over to him and looked at the pool of blood on the ground.

"Naruto, don't worry, we're going to get you back to the village, just hang in there!" Sakura said as she held his head up. Naruto squinted his eyes open and saw her eyes before her blacked out…

_With Konan and Kishimaru…_

Konan and Kishimaru swiftly moved through the trees. Kishimaru felt really bad right now. All along he was being played like a puppet under Pein's control. He should've known, and now look at him, he was alone again. Konan finally stopped on a tree branch and he put hand against it. Kishimaru landed on the tree next to her.

"Kishimaru," Konan said and turned to look at him. He looked at her.

"Yes Lady Konan?" Kishimaru asked. Konan sighed.

"Kishimaru, please, call me Konan. You do not need to be formal anymore." Konan said. Kishimaru looked at her in surprise. "Now listen," She said pushing her hair behind her ear. "…I want you to be free Kishimaru. You won't have to be apart of this any longer. I'm not going to be part of this group anymore, I'm going to go out, find a man and live a happy life, and what I want you to do is…is go back to Konoha. It was once your home you know?" Konan explained. Kishimaru flinched.

"W-What? Konoha was once my home?" Kishimaru asked. Konan nodded.

"You were the son of a very powerful man. His name was…oh what was it…I think it was Minato? And your mother's name was…I think Kushina. Find them, they're your real parents. Also, I want you to apologize for everything you put those people through is that clear?" Konan asked.

"But Konan they'll hate me! I deserve it for everything I put them through but I don't want to be hated!" Kishimaru shouted. Konan wrapped him in a hug.

"I know sweetie, but one thing is for sure, you'll always have someone there for you. You know that boy, named Naruto?" Konan asked. Kishimaru looked down at the ground.

"Yes, I do." Kishimaru said. Konan cupped his chin and made him look at her.

"I heard that he had Rokugan capabilities. You have Rokugan too, so I'll let you settle on that. Also, I know none of us ever told you this, but Kishimaru, you are a demon yourself," Konan explained. Kishimaru looked at her in shock as he heard her say these words!

"I-I-I'm a what?" Kishimaru asked. Konan sighed and looked at him.

"Kishimaru, the reason why Pein was going to give Orochimaru's body to you is because you have the Sheichibi within you. That's why you could never find it. It was in you," She touched his stomach, "all along…that makes you just like Naruto." She said. Kishimaru looked at his stomach and rubbed it.

"So, I'm just like Naruto? But why was it sealed within me?" Kishimaru asked. Konan shrugged.

"I do not know Kishimaru, but all I know is that you're closer to Naruto that you think. You both were in the same boat I presume. Never loved before because of what people thought you really were. But now you know. I'm sorry we kept this from you all these years Kishimaru. It must be quite a shock to you." Konan explained.

"It is a shock. But I had always felt that something was wrong with me. I think it talks to me." Kishimaru said patting his belly. Konan looked at him in awe.

"It talks to you?" Konan asked in surprise. Kishimaru nodded, patting his belly.

"Yeah but if you ask me it kind a ANNOYING!!" Kishimaru shouted at the end! Konan laughed. Kishimaru smiled an looked at her.

"But I don't understand. Why is it that Naruto and I both have Rokugan? I heard Naruto's dad was creator of the Rokugan, and I have it to. Yet why does Naruto have it?" Kishimaru asked. Konan chuckled femininely.

"You'll find out soon, I promise you Kishimaru. But promise me one thing," Konan said. Kishimaru looked at her.

"What is it?" Kishimaru asked.

"Promise you won't forget me. I'll never forget you Kishimaru. Now, the time is right that you go on and go live your life. Good-bye Kishimaru." She said and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed as she smiled at him and jumped away. She looked behind her and saw him, standing there. She had a look of sadness on her face and turned away and disappeared behind the trees. Kishimaru watched her disappear and touched his cheek. He smiled and felt a breeze brush through his hair.

"I won't forget you Konan, never. Thank you." He said as he jumped away towards his home. The wind rushed through his gray hair as he picked up the speed in which he moved. After 30 minutes he found the clearing and the pool of blood that Naruto had left behind. He walked up to it and saw that Naruto was gone, only his body print was left. Kishimaru then saw a trail of blot spots going into the bushes to the right. He jumped into them and moved through the trees. He jumped off the trees and chakra sprinted towards a cliff and jumped off, landing on another tree branch. He looked and saw, below was Konoha. It was a breath-taking site and he could hardly wait to see his mother and father, especially Naruto. But he reframed, and thought about the possibilities that they had watch over the gate by ninja that were looking for him. He sighed and jumped off the branch and all the way down towards the gate. He stopped and looked around. Odd, there weren't any ninja there at all. He jumped off the branch and chakra sprinted to the gates. He looked behind the gates and saw two ninja sitting there bored. They yawned and Kishimaru thought about how to get passed them. He snapped his fingers and back away so he could have room. He activated his Rokugan and pumped chakra. "Rokugan Art: Phantom Wings Technique." He said. Soon sapphire butterfly-like wings appeared from his back. He smiled and flapped them and took off! "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" He shouted as he flew over Kotetsu and Kazoma's (I'm not sure what the other ones name is) heads. They looked at each other and in the air. But saw nothing and shrugged.

Kishimaru soared over the village shouting! "WHOO HOO!! YEAH!! LOOK AT ME!! I'M FLYING!! WEEEEE!!" He shouted. He could finally act like a child! It felt SO GOOD!! He looked at the villagers and they all looked like ants. He closed one eye and held his index and thumb to his eye. He pretended to squish the ants with his fingers and laughed! He looked and saw the hospital. He thought about what was going on in there. He dropped down and landed on the ground. His wings folded back and he ran into the hospital and up to the nurse at the desk. She looked and smiled.

"Hello, may I help you little boy?" She asked.

"Yes is there a Naruto here that came in recently. It's important!" Kishimaru shouted throwing his hand in the air childishly. The lady giggled and nodded.

"Yes, let's see we have Naruto Namikaze here. Is that who?" She asked. Kishimaru nodded. "Okay, but this is the last visitor today, there are nearly twenty people in that room already. You're the last one to see Naruto, okay?" She explained. Kishimaru gulped and nodded. "Follow me please." She said. Kishimaru nodded and followed the woman two floors up and arrived. They were at room 239 and Kishimaru felt his heart leap. The woman was about to open the door when Kishimaru stopped her.

"I want to make an entrance myself, if that's okay. I want it to be special." Kishimaru said. The nurse giggled.

"You are so adorable. Okay, I'll let you." She said with a giggle and walked away. Kishimaru had already started to feel a change in how people treated him. Like a small child. But anyway, he knew he wouldn't be treated to a kind entrance upon seeing Naruto. He listened to the door and heard talking. It was muffled though. He felt his heart beating within his chest violently as he gripped the handle of the door knob. He turned it and heard it click and opened it slowly. He gulped and opened the door. He looked inside and he saw them. Naruto's friends and the Jonin ninja inside. He saw Sakura at the side of the bed, holding Naruto's hand as he laid on the bed, still unconscious. They were all looking at him, and he walked into the room his eye on Naruto. He didn't notice all the glares of hate he was receiving and walked forward without looking at the Jonin nor Naruto's friends. Sakura watched him carefully as he walked up to the bed. He looked sorrowfully at Naruto and walked on the other side of the bed, pulled up a chair and sat. He looked at Naruto's other hand and then at Sakura's. He reached for Naruto's hand and touched it with his fingers, and then his palm. He took Naruto's hand into his small hands and gripped it. He rubbed Naruto's hand softly and looked at Sakura, who was shocked at this.

"What're you doing?" Kakashi asked a bit pissed off that he was here. Kishimaru didn't look at him, nor did he answer. He just looked at Sakura.

"Hey! He asked you a question!" Kiba shouted.

"This is a hospital Kiba. It's required that we keep a low tone." Hinata said as she swatted him upside the head. He winced. Kishimaru felt himself let out a giggle and they heard it too and looked at him! He looked at Sakura and then at Naruto.

"So, how's he doing Sakura?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura looked at him and Kishimaru stared at Naruto.

"He's just like me. Was all alone and never loved by anyone because they thought we were demons. Pure demon breed." Kishimaru said out loud. They all gasped at what he said and Kishimaru rubbed his belly. He looked at Sakura and she was put into a stated of shock at what he just said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kiba shouted. Kishimaru looked at him.

"Naruto and I are, " He stood up from his seat with Naruto's hand. "both the same. We are both demon containers. He contains Kyuubi, and I contain Sheichibi! I contain the Nightmare! The :legendary Wolf that is said to howl during the full moon and cause deathly nightmares to those who hear it's eerie howl! I am like Naruto! We are the same and that won't change! I was hated when I was younger because of something I did not know. Orochimaru took me in and raised me! I was beat everyday when I was eight years old and locked in a steel cage, and when Orochimaru died the Akatsuki took me in and raised me to be a murderer! We then revived Orochimaru from his crypt and I was sent here, not knowing I was being double-crossed right behind my back! They were going to steal Sheichibi away from me and Kyuubi away from Naruto and then out bodies were going to be used as Orochimaru's vessels' for revival! Konan, a member told me that Pein had planned this all along! And for what I did was a complete error. I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry everybody! I know you probably don't like me right now, but listen. Naruto's just like me and he's like a brother because we are alike! I'll never let anything like this happen, EVER AGAIN!" Kishimaru explained in a MOUTHFUL!! They were all shocked!

"Yeah but how do we know you won't betray us!" Ino shouted in anger. Kishimaru looked around and then at Kiba and walked over.

"Kiba where did you put my cloak, headband and ring?" Kishimaru asked. Kiba crossed his arms and pointed on the table. Kishimaru looked and saw his stuff. He walked over and took the cloak. He held it up in the air. He crumpled it and threw it up and pulled out a scroll! A big "poof" came out and Kishimaru jumped up and grabbed what came out. They all looked to see a scythe! Kishimaru pointed the blade at the cloak that was coming down and swung it! The cloak was ripped to shreds as Kishimaru swung left, right up down and slanted. Pieces of the cloak fell to the floor in shreds! They all watched as Kishimaru took his head band and threw it up and cut it RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE!! He then looked at his ring. He looked at Naruto and walked over, scythe in hand. "Here Naruto, you deserve this for everything you've done for me. The ring that symbolizes "Life" is now your to keep." He said as he put the ring in Naruto's hand and closed it. He stroked Naruto's knuckles and looked at everyone, who were wide eyed! Kishimaru smiled sweetly and let out a VERY childish giggle! He spun around on his heel. "WEEEEEEEEEE!! It's good to be free! Hahahahaha!" Kishimaru shouted as he spun around and jumped up and down and did cart-wheels around the room. Everyone looked at him as he shouted with glee like a child. They all couldn't help but give a smile, odd enough as it sounds.

"Well, what'd you think guys? Does his story sound good enough?" Chouji asked. They all huddled together.

"I think it sounds good enough." Said a tired voice. They looked around and at Sakura, who pointed at Naruto. His eyes were slightly open and he was looking at Kishimaru. The small boy looked at Naruto who smiled and looked in his hand. "I told ya. So what made ya come back?" Naruto asked as he fiddled weakly with the ring, studying what it looked. Kishimaru looked down and sighed.

"Well, because I belong here, that's why. Naruto I'm really sorry for what I did, I…I was a foolish person to not believe you. You were right all along Naruto. And, when I heard I was just like you in almost everyway, I thought about everything I had done. So will you accept my apology?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him and then at Sakura with both eyebrows cocked. She smiled. He looked at Kishimaru and waved him over. The small boy walked over. Naruto sat up weakly, his hands shaking from the pain in his stomach. Sakura held him up. He looked at Kishimaru and smiled.

"I guess so. Glad you're yourself and not some kid trying to be older than what you are." Naruto said smiling. Kishimaru's eyes lit up and he jumped on the bed! He hugged Naruto, and surly enough he hugged back!

"Thank you Naruto! I won't let you down!" Kishimaru shouted happily. Naruto laughed.

"I bet you won't. Now, how is it that you're just like me in almost EVERY way?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and rubbed his belly. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and Kishimaru looked at him.

"I have the legendary Sheichibi within me." Kishimaru whispered.

"**BROTHER!" **Kyuubi shouted.

"**I say, is that you Kyuubi? My, my haven't you grown?" **The wolf said.

"**I can't believe you ended up in him! It's been too long! So, have you…done THAT thing I told you to do years ago?" **Kyuubi asked with a perverted chuckle. Sheichibi blushed.

"**Well brother, I might have, but not around Cub. He's a little TOO young for that kind of information." **The wolf said. Kyuubi chuckled.

"**You got pussy didn't you!" **Kyuubi shouted. Kishimaru and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Kyuubi you're a big pervert!" Kishimaru said out loud! Naruto cracked up laughing and fell back! Sakura blushed and laughed. "I can't believe you guys would talk about that! I mean EWW!! Yuck!" Kishimaru said allowed making Naruto laugh harder!

"**C'mon Cub, you know my brother's a bigger perv than me!" **Kyuubi said. Sheichibi growled.

"**I am not! I wasn't always reading those kinky magazines ALL THE TIME AND MASTURABTING!!" **Sheichibi yelled.

"YUCK!!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto felt like bursting a GUT!!

"**Yeah, see Cub, my older brother is much more of a pervert than I am, I trust you!" **Sheichibi said with a chuckle. Kyuubi growled.

"**When I get my hands on you I'm gonna RING. YOUR. NECK!!" **Kyuubi thundered.

"**Oh. What's the matter, is my brother blushing!? Yeah, and remember how you used to do that "special" thing with those girls?" **Sheichibi asked. Kyuubi felt like killing Sheichibi.

"What was that special thing?" Kishimaru asked.

"**If you tell him, I'll have Kit strangle you!" **Kyuubi shouted. Sheichibi scoffed.

"**Oh please you big brute! You couldn't get Naruto to strangle his own flash and blood! It's preposterous!" **Sheichibi. Naruto and Kishimaru heard that part and Naruto stopped laughing.

"Hey, what was that part about "Flesh and Blood" and the whole my own thing?" Naruto asked.

"**You idiot." **Kyuubi said as Sheichibi covered its mouth.

"**Oh, 'twas nothing Naruto old bean. It was just something that is commonly said, right? I mean you and Kishimaru and both flesh and blood, right? I'm fur, flesh and blood and chakra, and Kyuubi's fur, flesh, blood chakra and kinky all in one!" **Sheichibi said chuckling at the end.

"**DAMN YOU!" **Kyuubi thundered! Naruto and Kishimaru looked at each other.

"You guys are just too weird. Kishimaru, I think they might be hiding something from us." Naruto said. Kishimaru nodded. "Kyuubi if you and Sheichibi don't tell us what's going on I swear I won't make love to Sakura for a YEAR." Naruto threatened. Kyuubi's ears fell back. Naruto was the only one who could get Kyuubi pleasure, and it found itself cornered.

"**(sigh) Okay Kit, you win damn it. Now the secret is that you both are-" **He was cut off when the door FLEW OPEN!!

"_MY BABY!!" _They saw Kushina blow through the door with Minato peeking behind the corner! Kushina darted over to Naruto and squeezed him in a hug! _"OH MY BABY ARE YOU OKAY DID THY HURT YOU!? YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE NTIL YOU'RE THIRTY IF IT WAS SERIOUS!" _Kushina shouted. Naruto couldn't breath as his mother SQUUEZED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!!

"MOM, I CAN'T BREATH!!" Naruto muffled. Kushina let go of him and looked at him. She turned his head with her hands and looked.

"_You don't seem hurt, do you?" _Kushina asked. Naruto groaned and lifted up his hospital shirt, showing the stab wound Kishimaru made. Kushina gasped putting her mouth to her! She saw the gash in his stomach! It was at least 5 inches long! _"Oh my baby! Does it hurt!" _Kushina asked touching it. Naruto grunted. _"Oh my, Minato come take a look at this!" _Kushina shouted. Kishimaru flinched! He looked at the ghostly man that walk through the door. Minato walked over to Naruto's bedside. Kishimaru looked up, craning his neck!

"Minato?" Kishimaru asked out loud. Minato looked at the gash and then at his brother.

"_Well Kushina it doesn't look THAT bad. It'll heal though. But you feel okay, right son?" _Minato asked. Naruto nodded.

"Kushina?" Kishimaru asked again out loud. _"They're my parents! B-B-But that's Naruto's mommy and daddy! Unless Naruto is my…my…MY BROTHER!!" _

"**BINGO!!" **Kyuubi and Sheichibi shouted.

"BIG BROTHER!!" Kishimaru shouted throwing his arms in the air! Everyone looked at him as he climbed on the bed and hugged Naruto! "Big Brother! I can't believe I have a big brother! KONAN WAS RIGHT!! IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!! DAD HAS THE ROKUGAN AND HE PASSED IT ON TO YOU AND ME BIG BROTHER!! I FINALLY FOUND MY FAMILY!!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto leaned back against the bed post and looked at his mom and dad. They stared at the boy hugging their son.

"_That hair, could it be Minato?" _Kushina asked walking over and feeling the gray hair strands. Minato cocked his eyebrow.

"_What's your name son?" _Minato asked. Kishimaru looked and smiled.

"Kishimaru." He said. Minato's eyes shaded from his hair.

"_HA HA!!" _Minato shouted and grabbed Kishimaru. _"HE'S OURS!! THE FAMILY IS COMPLETE!! WHOO!!" _Minato shouted with glee. Kishimaru giggled childishly and hugged Minato. _"Whoo! Jeez, where've you been buddy?" _Minato asked hugging Kishimaru back.

"I was taken in by Orochimaru, Trained to where I felt like I was going to die, beaten, locked in a damp steel cage and when Orochimaru died, Akatsuki took me in and I became a killing machine bent on world domination and I came here, ripped Naruto and Sakura's relationship up using legendary genjutsu then found out that Naruto was right and Pein's a stinky-dodo head and came back, ripped up my cloak and well, here we are." Kishimaru explained. "But that was just the short version." He added. Minato looked at him.

"_You were beaten by Orochimaru? Locked in a steel cage and trained till you thought you were dead? Bastard. Then what's this about ripping your brothers and Sakura's relationship up? Eh?" _Minato asked.

"I didn't know Pein was going to double-cross me dad. I swear." Kishimaru said innocently. Minato looked at Naruto and the young man shrugged.

"_But you still get a punishment mister. Alright, since you didn't know that shortens your grounding for at least two weeks? But with the stab wound you inflicted on your brother that costs another two weeks. So four weeks of no T.V. is that clear?" _Kushina scolded. Kishimaru looked at her and sighed.

"Well, I know I deserved harsher punishment than that, but at least it's not getting beat with a wet leather whip for thirty minutes non-stop." Kishimaru said. Kushina looked at her son and hugged him.

"_Don't worry sweetie, I won't let anyone treat you like that, never." _She said. Kishimaru hugged her back and the looked at her, straight face to face.

"I have the seal that keeps Orochimaru alive. I sorta lied about it being at my house in Crescent Moon Alley, I have it right here." He said and held up a very old seal that had writing all over it. Kishimaru's hand shook as he started to get angry. "I hate you Orochimaru, now your life rests with me. On a point scale of one to ten. Beating me with a wet leather whip, five points! Locking me in a steel cage, four points, and training me till I die equals ten points. You passed your life scale Orochimaru, now you live in heck for the rest of your life!" He shouted as he held it up in the air. "BEGONE OROCHIMARU!!" Kishimaru shouted and ripped, the seal apart…

_With Akatsuki…_

"Any info on Kishimaru?" Kisame asked. Pein looked at him.

"No, and no sign of Konan either. Those two are probably bringing back the demon now. They should be here any minute." Pein stated.

"Well, let's just hope they have the demon for crying out loud!" Zetsu said in anger! Pein looked at Orochimaru, who sat on a rock smirking over what he was going to do when he was alive again.

"My, my, Pein, I hope they get here quick, as I am eager to get this over with so I can live again." The snake Sannin said with a chuckle. Pein glared at him.

"You'll get your favors when they get here and we drain the essence of the demons from both of them." Pein said. Orochimaru chuckled evilly. It was then that he felt, odd. He gripped his head.

"What's wrong Orochimaru?" Kisame asked. Orochimaru looked at him and the shark man step back. Orochimaru's skin was drying out SEVERELY! Only his bones contained his form before…his skin withered away into dust and the bones from his skeleton fell to the ground! Pein gasped silently.

"Orochimaru, what happened?" Zetsu asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Itachi said.

"What happened!? Tobi wants to know!" Tobi shouted. Pein looked at them all and glared.

"Kishimaru." He said. They all looked at each other and Pein glared. "You may have won this time boy, but believe me, we will have our revenge." Pein said as he walked into the shadows. The other members looked at each other and said nothing.

_Back with Naruto, Sakura, Kishimaru, Minato and Kushina…(An entire family, awe!)_

Kishimaru Dropped the two pieces of the seal to the floor and stomped on them, jumping up and down, making sure it was "dead." Kishimaru finally stopped and looked at the seal. He looked at everyone and smiled!

"Doody face Orochimaru has left the building!" Kishimaru shouted!

"Good riddens too." Sakura said as she sat on the bed and snuggled into Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled and stroked her hair and kissed her head. Kishimaru looked at the two and smiled sweetly.

"Sakura," Kishimaru said. She looked at him and saw his smiling face.

"Yes Kishimaru?" Sakura asked.

"I would like to say I'm sorry for all I put you through. I know you must hate me right now, a lot. I'm…sorry…for everything Sakura." Kishimaru said turning away from her. Sakura looked at him.

"Well, you did put me through turmoil Kishimaru. It's hard for me. I loved Naruto, why didn't you stop?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I didn't wanna stop, because I…I knew I'd be most likely destroying other people." Kishimaru said closing his eyes and shaking his fist. Sakura looked at him.

"What'd you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Pein was always persistent, he would do anything to get his hands on power. I now know why he was always talking about world domination and such. I now know that he was as evil as Orochimaru. If I did not fulfill my duty, I could've killed hundreds, thousands, millions maybe. That it why." Kishimaru explained. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Sakura was shocked! She huddled closer to Naruto.

"Looks to me like Akatsuki was even more serious than last time." Kakashi said.

"Well, we'll all have to do something about that, won't we?" Naruto asked.

"What should we do? I mean not even Jiraiya, strongest of the Sannin could even kill Pein! What makes you think we'll be able to beat him ourselves?" Kakashi asked. Minato cringed a bit as Kakashi said those words.

"_You mean, my sensei, is now dead!? I thought Pein was crazy when we were kids, but killing our own sensei, is just unforgivable." _Minato said gritting his teeth. Kakashi looked at his sensei, and still couldn't believe he was here.

"Minato-sensei, I know Jiraiya meant a lot to you, he meant a lot to all of us, especially you, Naruto." Kakashi said. They all looked at him and saw his sad look.

"You…have no idea how much Jiraiya meant to me…he was the best man, trainer and…godfather I ever had. Though he was a perv, he still had his strength. He was something that made me want to train as hard as possible, till the end of time! Jiraiya was like a father to me!" Naruto explained as a lone tear escaped his left eye. He wiped it away. "I'll never forget how he used to look a naked women in the bath-house. His perverse giggles and everything. I got used to it big time, and I think he almost rubbed off on me. There were even times when I wanted to peep on Sakura in the bath-house. But I maintained and now look at me. I have the girl of my dreams right here, in bed helping me. I couldn't ask fro anything better. He had always told me to, let my feelings for Sakura out, how much I loved you Sakura. It was hard, but then you came Kishimaru, and you gave a me strength to do that." Naruto said as he looked at his little brother. Kishimaru smiled. But without Jiraiya I…well when I first heard it all, I fell apart. Sakura, you were there for me when I fell apart. You comforted me when I needed it the most. I still remember when you first touched my cheek as gentle as ever. It was just something I loved. But now I have him to thank for everything he's done for me. I'll always remember him, no matter where he is." Naruto said. They all smiled and Naruto smiled at them all back. Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and put her hand against his chest and rubbed it.

"Naruto," Sakura said. He looked at her.

"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked. She touched her womb and Naruto looked blankly at her.

"I hope you have what it takes to be a father. Because I can't wait till I see what's coming our way in nine months." Sakura said with a giggle. Naruto looked at his father. Minato had a huge blush on his face and he whistled a tune and turned around. Kushina also turned around and Naruto eyed them sticking out his bottom lip and shutting his right eye. He put his right hand on his knee and supported himself using his left.

"Hey dad, so…tell me…how did you know that Sakura and I had a baby on the way?" Naruto asked. Minato started to sweat and Kushina put her fingers together. They didn't answer. Kishimaru eyed them.

"You know big brother, I think that the only way they could've known is if they peeped on you and Sakura." Kishimaru said. Minato and Kushina twitched and covered his mouth. "mmm mm mm mmmmm mmm m mmm!" Kishimaru muffled through Minato's hand. Minato looked at his son, who sweat-dropped. Sakura blushed madly and felt like she was going to faint. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"_What it was my babies first, well actually his second time! I had to be there as a supportive parent!" _Kushina shouted flailing her arms around!

"Oh really, and tell me mom, who's bigger, me or my dad!?" Naruto asked. Kushina sweat-dropped.

"_Uh…well…I uh…Oh my! Look at the time! Well you three. Come on home for some dinner. C'mon Minato, let's go make dinner!" _Kushina shouted and grabbed Minato by the arm and whisked out the door. Naruto groaned and Sakura blushed.

"Oh my, I can't believe they actually saw me on top of you." Sakura said.

"WAIT FOR ME!!" Kishimaru shouted and ran out! Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then at everyone else. They had blushes all around.

"Uh, well Naruto, get better soon. See ya!" Kiba said. He got up with Hinata and walked out the door. Everyone else got up and walked out, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. The two looked at each other and Naruto sighed. He then smiled and rubbed Sakura's womb.

"Well I can't wait either." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"Anything for you my love." She said and cupped his cheek. Naruto grinned and Sakura's eyes started to close. She sighed and Naruto smiled. He then laid them both down and cuddled next to her. He kissed her forehead and then, fell asleep beside her and waited, for the moths to come.

_9 months later……_

School, had ended. It was that LAST AND FINAL day of school, and Naruto couldn't be happier! He sat at his desk in final period next to his beloved. One thing was for sure, Sakura had grown HUGE! She had attracted A LOT of attention from the other girls in the class, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura's chair had to be pulled out more, since, well she was BIG!! Naruto sat next to her, an arm slugged around her. She cuddled into him as she read a book. Naruto stared at the clock and looked over in the seat next to him. Kishimaru, though small and young, wanted to stay in school. He was still young, very much but at least he didn't have to go the school anymore after this year. Odd as it seemed, the boy was bright enough and Naruto couldn't be more proud of him! This last year was HECTIC!! Naruto and his friends were out on missions for defeating Akatsuki! They had already wiped out most of them. Sasuke finally KILLED his REAL brother, Itachi, and was better. All but Pein remained and Kishimaru, since he was an ex-member, had said that he, when he was out on his mission with Naruto to go kill Pein, had slipped a bit of poisonous, and odorless, thank to Tsunade, drug in a bottle of one of Pein's favorite Champagne drinks. So Naruto was sure that, this was the end of something old and the beginning of something new! Naruto had counted the days on his finger tips, waiting for School to end. It was already the last day, and had been 9 months! So the baby could arrive at ANY minute!! But Naruto stared at the clock and rubbing Sakura's womb at the same time. Sakura smiled and looked up at him and saw him looking at the clock.

"Can't wait?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and looked at her.

"Can't wait for two things. One, for school to end, and two," He kissed Sakura's bulging belly. "I can't wait for this." He said and kissed her softly. Sakura chuckled lightly. Kishimaru giggled and Naruto laughed.

"What was that giggle for?" Naruto asked laughing. Kishimaru looked at Naruto.

"I'm just excited! I can't wait for school to end, and for the baby! Oh sometimes I wish I could just speed up time and we all wouldn't have to wait!" Kishimaru said. He was antsy about the baby! Naruto smiled.

"I'm just as excited as you squirt, can't wait till I become what I always dreamed of. To be the father of a beautiful baby, and the husband of a beautiful woman." Naruto said kissing Sakura's lips.

"You flatter me too much Naruto, you know that?" Sakura asked. Naruto chuckled. Sakura smiled and looked down at her book. She was reading a book about child care, since she needed all the help she could get! She was about to turn the page when she dropped the book! She froze and Naruto and Kishimaru looked at her.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You look like you've been hit by something." Naruto asked. Her face had lost its color and she was staring with her mouth wide open. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. She turned her head slightly and whispered something. "What's that?" Naruto asked leaning closer.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. "I think it's time." Sakura whispered. Naruto looked at her. "MY WATER BROKE!!" Sakura screamed. Everyone looked and Naruto smiled.

"OKAY!! WATCH OUT COMING THROUGH!! BEAUTIFUL GIRL ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH COMING THIS WAY EXCUSE ME!!" Naruto shouted as he picked up Sakura bridal style and jumped to the door, along with Kishimaru.

"Oh my god! I can't believe Sakura's having a BABY!!" Ino squealed!

"GO SAKURA!!" Hinata shouted.

"C"MON SAKURA, WE'RE ROOTIN' FOR YA!!" Tenten shouted.

"WHOO HOO!! GO NARUTO!! ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAH!!" Kiba howled! Naruto and Sakura stood at the door and face them all. Naruto put his index and middle finders together and touched his forehead, before thrusting them out, saluting them all.

"C'mon baby, let's go." Naruto said sexily and streaked out the door with Kishimaru. Anko smiled.

"Okay guys, if you wanna see that baby, you're all going to have to get through me first." Anko said. "WHOOOOOOOO! YEEEEHAWWWW!!" She screamed as she jumped out of the chair and ran out of the classroom.

"C"MON GUYS!! Kiba commanded! They all got up from their seats and ran out the door. Shino and Sasuke walked out, hands in their pockets.

_With our lovely couple…_

Naruto streaked through the village! He had chakra sprinted all the way down the Hokage monuments and down to the village grounds! He streaked like lightning as Sakura gasped for air!

"Hold on baby, it's gonna be bumpy ride!" Naruto shouted as he pumped chakra into his feet and JUMPED, no LEAPED trough the village! He made it to the hospital in RECODR timing and BURST through the doors! "ALRIGHT, I NEED THAT OLD HAG TSUNADE HERE FOR A SPECIAL DELIVERY!!" Naruto blared! The nurses all gather and put Sakura on a stretched. Tsunade appeared and they all ran down the hallway. Kishimaru kept up as best as he could, without any troubles! "We're almost there Sakura, just hold on a while longer!" Naruto said as he gripped her hand. She panted and grunted. Tsunade got close to him and grabbed his ear! "OUCH!!" He yelped.

"I heard what you called me! And what's to stop me from giving you One thousand lumps on the head!?" She asked. Naruto gulped.

"The baby?" He asked.

"Nice try bub, but when we get out of here you and I aren't going to be in a pretty sight! So you'd better pray for mercy!" Tsunade shouted as she reared a fist back ready to sock him one. Naruto gulped and looked at Sakura, who was in pain!

"Hold on baby, where're almost there!" Naruto comforted. Sakura nodded an they entered the room. Naruto got her off the bed and set her comfortably on it. He grabbed her hand and Kishimaru peeked through the doorway. Tsunade got in position and found Sakura's skirt in the way.

"Umm Naruto, could you please?" Tsunade asked. Naruto smiled.

"I'd love too." He said as he RIPPED Sakura's skirt RIGHT OFF!! He covered her with a hospital blanket!

"Okay Sakura, PUSH!! Ready? One…two…THREE!" Tsunade bellowed. Sakura did as told.

"GRAWAHHHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed! Naruto gripped her hand and kissed her cheek.

"C'mon Sakura! Push Harder!" Tsunade shouted! Sakura took a deep breath and pushed.

"QWUAAAHHHHHH!!" Sakura SCREECHED!! Naruto stroked her hair gently and held her.

"Sakura, it's okay, I'm here, don't worry I'm here for you!" Naruto shouted. Sakura gasped and panted. Naruto wiped the tears away from her eyes! "Now c'mon Sakura, look at me! Look at me!" Naruto commanded. Sakura looked at him and he fluffed out his whiskers for her and grinned. "Okay Sakura, now take a deep breath and push, I'm with you all of the way." Naruto said as he kissed her lips gently. Sakura kept looking at him and her faced turned red as she pushed! Naruto wiped her tears away as she pushed HARDER!!

"I see the head, C'MMON SAKURA YOU HAVE TO PUSH!!" Tsunade ordered.

"WHAT'D YOU THINK I'M DOING DAMN IT!! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GIVING BIRTH HERE!!" Sakura shouted! Naruto sweat-dropped and gave Tsunade a big smile.

"Oh really? Okay I guess Naruto can do it then! C'mon boy, let's see what'cha got!" Tsunade said crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto felt himself about to explode in JOY!!

"ALRIGHT!!" Naruto shouted.

"WHOO HOOO!! GO BIG BROTHER!! GO GO GO!! RAW RAW RAW!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Kishimaru cheered. Naruto cracked his knuckles and sat where Tsunade was. He could see the head! He was EXCITED!!

"Okay baby! You need to push Sakura." Naruto said as he held her legs. Sakura pushed harder and harder! The baby was coming out! Naruto had his hands ready and finally.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGH!!" SAKURA SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS!! The baby came out into its fathers hands. Sakura panted. Her face PALE WHITE, and she looked horrible! It was as it the birth SUCKED THE LIVING BEAUTY RIGHT OUT OF HER!! Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura.

"Okay Tsunade, you got this part." Naruto said as he presented his baby. Tsunade smiled.

"Well done there. I didn't think an idiot could pull off such a job. But you did it boy! Wait, no, I mean MAN. You did it! I'm proud of you! You're a man now Naruto. Now, if you please. Let me clean this blood up and everything else." Tsunade said. Naruto cleared his throat and pointed to the cord. "I was doing that, don't get fresh with me!" Tsunade shouted. The crying baby and Tsunade made Naruto cringe. Tsunade cut the cord and tied it and then clipped it. It was a beautiful baby girl! Naruto looked at his little one and kissed her head. He bounced it and waited fro Tsunade to finish cleaning Sakura out. After a few minutes, she was clean, and Naruto walked over with the baby.

"Here she is Sakura, our baby girl." Naruto said holding the baby in front of Sakura. Her pale eyes almost lit up as she weakly smiled. Naruto kissed her lips and set the baby in Sakura's capable arms.

"O-O-Oh my N-N-Naruto. Look at how perfect s-s-s-s-she is." Sakura said holding the baby in her arms. Naruto nodded.

"She's got you and me in one." He said kissing her again. Sakura smiled and Naruto and Sakura looked at the baby.

"Big brother, Sakura!" Kishimaru said from the door. They looked and saw Kishimaru enter the room and walk over.

"See squirt, this is our baby girl…uh…what should her name be?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up and shrugged. Naruto thought and then smiled.

"How about Crystal?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"C-Crystal it is then, N-N-Naruto." Sakura said as she panted. Naruto stroked her hair gently an then her cheek. "You did an awesome job baby. I'm proud of you." Naruto said softly. For some reason he couldn't stop kissing her. She was tired, beat and well, PALE!

"Wow Big brother, Crystal is a beautiful name." Kishimaru said.

"Oh thanks squirt. Glad you like it. Now, Tsunade, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get a little lay down time. MY legs are beat from running around ALL day and I need to spend some alone time. So if you would kindly.." Naruto gestured her towards the door. Tsunade eyed him and grabbed his collar.

"This isn't finished Naruto, don't forget we still have a little thing going on outside. But anyways congratulations on your baby." She said and they all walked out the door. Naruto took his shoes off and his trench coat. His bulging, massive arms were a STAND OUT!! Naruto walked over and hoped on the bed. He laid down with Sakura and kissed both her an the babies heads. It was then that he was interrupted by two familiar voices. He looked and saw none other than Minato, Kushina…and the pups!? They filled the room and Big-Z and Konohoa sat on the ground as did their pups obediently. Naruto smiled and waved them in. Minato and Kushina walked in. Kushina walked over to Sakura just as happy as could be.

"_Oh Minato!! Look!! Boy or girl?" _Kushina squealed!

"Girl." Naruto answered. Kushina squealed.

"_I'm a grandmother! I'm so happy! Isn't she just so adorable Minato!?" _Kushina squealed again. Minato walked over and saw the sleeping package.

"_She's certainly a looker son, good job." _Minato said. Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks dad." Naruto thanked. Minato grinned.

"_So, did you name her yet?" _Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. _"Well, what's her name!?" _Kushina asked excitedly.

"Her name is Crystal." Naruto said sleepily. Kushina looked at Minato.

"_What a beautiful name. Oh honey, we have a grand-daughter!" _Kushina squealed in delight! Minato smiled. Naruto yawned and closed his eyes. Kushina and Minato grabbed two chairs and sat down with Kishimaru next to the bed. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. He cuddled Sakura in his chest and put his arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

"C'mon guys!" They heard a voice along with shuffling feet! Ino looked in the door along with everyone else. "Oh the baby!" Ino squealed. Shikamaru covered her mouth!

"Quiet Ino, guys we'll come back later. Sakura's tired and Naruto wants some alone time. Besides, parents first." Shikamaru said.

"C'mon guys, we'll come back in an hour." Kiba said. They all left and Shino stared at Kishimaru. He couldn't help but give a faint smile.

"_That brother of yours Naruto, knows a lot. I'm glad he helped talk t me about my feelings, because now I think I'm going to be a father. Thanks Kishimaru, and thanks Naruto. For a lot of things." _Shino thought to himself and walked away. Sasuke stared at them and smiled coolly.

"_Well, looks like you beat me dobe. But next time, I won't be beaten so easily." _Sasuke smirked. He looked at Naruto and saw Naruto open an eye and give Sasuke a cool smile. Sasuke smiled back and walked away. Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep. Waiting, waiting for the future of when he would become the greatest Ninja of all time. The Hokage.

**The End.**

_**Well thank you VERY MUCH for reading! Glad you all enjoyed the story! PLEASE REVIEW!! Next story!! "Demon in the High School!" Stay tuned for it! **_


End file.
